Organization Days
by Neox-chan
Summary: Chapter 45, Neox and Xero get into a bind on there way to a movie date with their girlfriends. Neox as usual is not very helpful... AU Ignores events of 358/2 Days.
1. Chapter 1

**This story I'm writing with my friend Kittie Reviewer. Most chapters are basically the random RP's we do together. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

* * *

Organization XIII is a group of Nobody's. Not nobody as in the insult, but nobody as a Nobody, beings without hearts. They all dwell in a world that doesn't exist, living in a castle that doesn't exist. The World that Never Was, and the Castle that Never Was. They all had one goal, and that was to get there hearts back. The only way to achieve that according to there leader was Kingdom Hearts, though there were called Organization XIII they weren't exactly very organized…

Roxas walked into the dinning room for breakfast just like any other morning. He was almost always the third person to come to breakfast in the morning, Xemnas and Marluxia being the other two. It wasn't long before Axel showed up, then one by one everyone came into the dinning room for breakfast.

"Axel what are you doing?" Roxas asked while he watched his friend hold his _Coco Puff_s cereal under a fire that he had in his other hand.

"My breakfast it too cold, so I'm warming it up," Axel replied as if it should have been obvious.

"Oh yeah, because cereal is considered a _warm _breakfast," Roxas joked sarcastically, and took a bite of his _Lucky Charms_.

The kitchen door swung open, and Xion stumbled in bleary eyed with a bed head. She was wearing mini shorts and a spaghetti strapped tang top, considering everyone else was wearing the organization uniform she was inappropriately dressed. Most of the organization didn't even look up as she entered because this was normal for her. She would stagger into the kitchen every morning wearing her pajamas, then Xemnas-

"Number Fourteen, you are out of uniform," the Superior informed her just like always.

Xion mumbled something inaudible, then sat down next to Roxas and grabbed the _Honey Nut Cheerios_ and a bowl. Xemnas pinched the bridge of his nose; he had already decided that he couldn't make it through a day without a major migraine, but if only he could make it through breakfast. "Axel your puffs are boiling, I think it's hot enough," Larxene pointed out.

The next thing that happened was the contents of Axel's bowl blew up and boiling hot _Coco Puffs _few everywhere. Screams of pain and terror filled the kitchen, and then chaos followed.

Once order came to the kitchen and everyone had eaten, mission assignments were handed out in the Gray Area. "Guess what Roxas, you and I get to go to Halloween Town today," Axel told his friend as he silently read over his mission assignment paper.

This made the blonde groan as he looked at his own assignment, "I hate Halloween Town; it's so creepy," he shivered unconsciously.

"Well it's not two bad, just a collecting hearts mission," Axel offered then created a portal, "After you."

Roxas groaned again softly, and stood up. He was about to walk past Axel and go through the portal until Axel suddenly pushed him in the chest, not enough to knock him over, but enough to make him stumble back. "Two slow, now you have to catch me," he yelled childishly and ran through the portal.

"Hey! Get back here!" Roxas laughed and ran after him.

Saïx looked at them with disapproval; he was still amazed on how childish his old friend could be. It didn't help that he became Roxas's mentor, seems hanging with the younger ones doesn't help him mature any faster.

A portal appeared in the Town Square at Halloween Town, Axel and Roxas walked out of it. Axel looked pretty comfortable, though Roxas looked pretty shaken up. He kept glancing around nervously and rubbing his palms together. "But Axel, what if those kids try and prank me again. They always sneak up on me," Roxas was saying.

"Would you relax Roxas, you're giving me a headache," Axel complained. "If they try and prank you again then I'll deal with them myself."

With that the two started killing every heartless in site, trying to make the quota. While they were in the graveyard, Axel was killing the heartless by the gate while Roxas was over by the coffin. Neither were paying attention to what the other was doing, and Axel had just finished slaying the last of the heartless. "Trick or Treat," suddenly came a trio of voices.

"Huh?" Axel turned around then BAM! A lit pumpkin was thrown at his face and blew up. "ARRRR! What was that for!" he yelled at them angrily.

"Run away!" three small kids dressed up in costumes all fled from the scene.

"Hey get back here," Axel got ready to ran after then and teach them a thing or two.

"Axel what are you doing," Roxas's voice made him stop.

"Did you just see what happened?"

"No what happened?"

"Those brats just threw a pumpkin at me."

"A-huh yeah sure," Roxas said, clearly not believing him then glared thinking that his friend was mocking him.

"No I'm serious, it really happened."

"Let's just keep going, we're almost finished."

Axel sighed heavily and picked up a box, "Well that seems to be all the heartless, but we should check in all of these boxes and stuff, sometimes they hide." He opened the box and a scary toy popped out laughing madly at him. This made the pyro scream in a way that sounded like a little girl. When he regained his composure, Roxas was rolling on the ground laughing.

"Shut up!"

* * *

"I can't believe it they got me again!" Axel shouted rubbing the last remains of pumpkin explosion from his face.

Roxas just sighed. After getting pranked by the three trick or treater's five times, surprise toy attacks that scared him witless, and being hung by his feet from a tree to be used as a human pinyada, Axel looked about ready to kill someone. "You say I word about this to anyone, and you _will_ meet a fiery end," Axel threatened him.

The boy raised his hands in surrender and was wise not to say anything. "Lets just hurry and RCT, I've never been happier to end a mission- and no snarky comments about how I was the one telling you that this world wasn't that bad, or you'll be sorry," Axel told the blonde as he opened his mouth to speak. Roxas remained wise and stayed silent.

They both went through the dark portal and was back in the castle in no time. By the time they got back from the mission, it was time for dinner. Everyone always headed for the kitchen after missions because generally all missions were supposed to end around dinner time. It was always the calmest meal of the day, though lunch gave it a run for its money. But that was only because most of the members were on missions when it was lunch time, though there was a fare share of chaos at lunch for off duty members. The reason dinner was usually calmer then the others were because everyone was tired after missions.

It was instantly noticed that Axel was in a bad mood at the dinner table, and they all knew that when Axel was in a bad mood it was best to leave him alone. Though some members coughDemyxcough wasn't very smart and didn't know where to draw the line, "What's wrong with Axel?" he whispered to Roxas.

"He got showed up on a mission," Roxas replied simply ignoring the fact that Axel glared at him.

Demyx just burst out laughing, "Oh that rich, I wish I could have been there to see that!"

Axel gave both blondes a look that said, 'your dead.' Later on after dinner Axel convinced Roxas that he forgave Roxas but he still needed to get Demyx back. "So what are you going to do?" Roxas asked. Axel smirked devilishly and whispered something in Roxas's ear. After a moment the boy's eye's widened with shock.

* * *

"Are you sure we should be doing this, it might get him killed," Roxas was still showing doubt in this plan.

"If he does then he deserves it," was Axel's simple answer then he knocked on the Melodious Nocturne's door.

A moment later it opened and Demyx appeared in the doorway with his sitar in hand, "Hey guys what's up?"

"Hey there buddy, there's something we need you do to…" Axel said.

An hour later a loud scream of anger game from Larxene's room, she burst out of the room completely soaked, "DEMYX I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screeched.

Demyx squeaked in fright and made a run for his life. Larxene ran after him. Axel and Roxas were around the corner laughing hysterically. Marluxia passed by, "You tricked Demyx into flooding Larxene's room?" he asked in surprised.

Both of them nodded there heads laughing too hard to speak, and holding the stitches in there sides. Axel was the first to regain his composure and looked at the younger nobody seriously. "Well… I finished with Demyx, now its time to get back at you."

Roxas stopped laughing and looked at his friend, worry in his eyes. "I thought you said that you forgave me?"

"Oh I did, but that doesn't mean to I won't get back at you."

"No Axel please forgive and forget, you how it goes…"

Half hour later Axel was standing outside a closet door in the open hallway smirking devilishly. There was a set of Organization ropes in his hand, "Come on Axel please just give me my close back," Roxas's voice pleaded from inside the closet.

"Not a chance, you going to have to figure out another way to get back to your room."

"Axel please I'm sorry, I'll never do it again."

"Have fun Roxas, and don't forget you have to pass both Larxene's and _Xion's_ room to get back to yours," Axel reminded him and walked away with the clothes still in his hands.

* * *

**Disclaimer, we don't own Kingdom Hearts**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Blazing rays of sunlight pored down onto the city of Agrabah, though it was early morning in the town it was still sweltering hot. People were milling about the Market Place setting up there shops for the day. Around the corner where no one could see a dark portal opened, and two figures in black robes came out of it. "So what do we need to do again?" Xion asked Roxas while looking around.

"We just need to scout the area, because there's been hints that new territory hidden somewhere in the world that we don't know of yet," Roxas replied summoning his keyblade.

Xion summoned hers also, since a group of heartless showed up. The two nobodies spent the next few minutes killing off the heartless. Roxas killed off the last heartless then noticed two people approaching and quickly grabbed Xion's arm and pulled her out of site. They stood there for several moments waiting for them to pass by.

Roxas looked peaked from around the corner to see who it was. He saw a young couple passing by, well they didn't exactly look like a couple, the girl was dressed like a princess while the guy was in homeless type outfit. Though it was obvious that they were a couple by a kiss they shared as they passed. "Ok its clear," Roxas whispered to Xion and they both left the hiding spot.

"That was so sweet," Xion said with a smile.

Roxas just make a disgusted face, "Have they ever heard of PDA?"

"It probably isn't a rule in this world," Xion suggested with a shrug. With that the started walking down the market place, trying not to draw attention to themselves. Then out of nowhere someone grabbed Roxas by the arm and pulled him around the corner.

"My my, who do we have here? A young man looking for the answer to his future?" a woman who's face was almost completely covered asked. Roxas gasped, and looked completely freaked out by this woman. "Come and I will tell you your future," the woman continued, gently pulling the blondes arm toward where her tent was set up.

"No really we can't," Xion objected not liking the look of this woman.

The woman didn't miss a beat, "No, no it will only take a few minutes. Come, come," she left no room for argument, and drabbed the two teens into her tent.

She made them sit down at a table tent and made them sit in front of a table with a single glass ball in the middle, and then she sat down on the other end. She clapped her hands together and the lights dimmed, then she looked closely at the ball. "Oh my… yes I see something," she said rubbing her hands over the crystal ball.

"What do you see," Xion gasped fascinated by all of this.

"I see two figures, it is two men- no a male and a female. Its becoming clearer, it is your two," she pointed at them both. "You are dressed up nicely, and you look very happy. My it's a wedding..." there was a long silence and then she looked up from the ball, "As friendly as you two are, no doubt you won't be married in the future."

A strong blushed rose into both teens cheeks, and Roxas pulled his hood up and stood "C'mon Xion, lets go."

Xion stood also, they were both about to leave when the woman stopped them, "Wait a just a moment, predictions cost 10 munny a piece, and since there are two of you then you owe me 20 munny."

Xion looked at Roxas helplessly, she didn't have any munny. Roxas just smiled at her and dug into his pocket and handed it to her and they both left. "That was pretty weird," Roxas commented after a few short moments of silence.

Xion was still still blushing madly, "Roxas, what do you think she meant by, 'No doubt we'll be marred in the future?'" she asked him worriedly.

"I don't know, we can ask Axel when we get back?"

"Ok," Xion agreed, and they both continued the mission. When they got back both teens headed strait for the fire wielder's room. They both stood outside the door afraid of what Axel might say to what happened. It was Roxas that finally built up the courage to knock, "Just a minute!" came the pyro's voice. A moment later the door opened to reveal the red head, "Hey love birds what's up?" he joked.

Roxas's eyes widened and he and Xion both looked at each other in shock. For some reason Axel took this as a sign that they were playing along with his joke, "Aww you look so cute together. I can just see wedding bells happening." Roxas became extremely pale at hearing this while Xion seemed as though she was about to vomit. "Better hurry up and find your wedding clothes, you two are destined to be together," Axel was now so caught up in his joke that he was totally oblivious to there distressed.

Both Roxas and Xion were becoming weak at the knees, "She was right Xion!" Roxas cried, "It was true!"

"Oh no, what are we going to do?" she asked sounding very frightened. Axel just blinked in confusion.

"We're just going to have to deal with it," Roxas replied, "Come on lets go to my room and we'll figure out what to do."

Xion nodded in agreement, and the two teens turned to leave. That is until Axel grabbed them by their hoods "whoa, where's the fire?"

"Its nothing Axel, we just figured out something about our destiny," Roxas replied then the two left leaving a bewildered Flurry of Dancing flames, to scratch his head.

Once Roxas and Xion were back in his room, the blonde look at her seriously, "There's only one thing to do Xion we have to get married."

This caused Xion to blush but nod in agreement, "So how do we do that?"

"Um... well we have a wedding," Roxas explained as if it was as simple as opening a door.

"Sounds simple enough, how does a wedding go?"

"That…" he trailed off, "I'm not sure. So we should look it up on the internet, we wouldn't want to upset destiny by doing it wrong."

Roxas sat in his desk chair, and was soon surfing the internet, "Here it is," he said after a moment and started reading silently, "Oh no, I need to propose to you first."

"Propose?" Xion asked testing the foreign word on her tongue to see if it would draw out some familiarity to her amnesed mind. It didn't. "What's that?"

"Um… 'The proposal of marriage is an event where one person in a relationship asks for the other's hand in marriage,'" he read out loud then changed to reading silently. "Oh man there's so much we have to do…"

* * *

The two youngest members didn't appreciate destiny at the moment, because getting married was more complicated then they realized at first. Not only did Roxas have to go buy a ring, but before the wedding you had to make plans and send out invitations hire a priest. Both he and Xion had to have special bachelor(ette) parties. They would have to take it one step at a time. First the proposal which Roxas had to deal with; it was customary for Roxas to take his best friend to help him buy the ring.

Since Axel and Xion were his only friends in the organization, and Xion was out of the question for obvious reasons, Axel was the only one left. "So your getting a ring for Xion why?" Axel asked him, while they were currently in a fake jewelry store.

"Um… because its her birthday," Roxas lied, he also didn't think that Axel would understand this whole destiny thing so he couldn't tell him until the right time.

"Really, how did she even find out when her birthday is?"

"We just decided to give a random date, for fun."

Axel looked at him suspiciously but didn't press the matter, "Well what about this one?" he picked up a ring with a fake diamond in the center.

"No… it has to be perfect."

"Why?"

"It just does."

"Whatever…" Axel sighed in defeat.

Later that night Roxas knocked on Xion's door, in his hands were two pieces of paper and a ring holder. She opened it after a few moments, "Hi Xion, are you ready for the proposal?" he asked her.

"I guess," Xion agreed shrugging her shoulders.

The boy walked in and closed the door, "I watched a few movies last night and figured out how a proposal goes down," he handed her one of the papers, "Here's your lines."

Xion looked at the single word on her paper and noticed that Roxas's paper was almost full. "Why do you have more lines then me?"

"Because all you need to say it yes," Roxas explained then got down on one knee.

"What are you doing?" Xion asked.

"This is how I'm supposed to be when I propose to you," Roxas grabbed one of her and started reading from his paper. "Xion, I have loved you for a long time-"

"Really? How can you love me without a heart?"

"Xion, your not following routine," Roxas scolded her. "You have to remain silent until I'm finished then you say your line."

"Why do you have all the fun," Xion grumbled to herself.

Roxas ignored her and continued, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." The then went into a long speech that over dramatically said how much he loved her and he didn't even understand some of what he was saying. After five minutes he finally ended with, "So will you do me the honor be being my bride?"

Xion looked confused and bewildered, completely unsure of what to say next. Mostly because she had no idea what he just told her. After a moment she remembered the paper he gave her and looked at it, "Um… yes," she replied.

"Then I give you this ring," he gave her the plastic ring he bought from the store with Axel. "Now we're officially engaged."

* * *

Axel knew that something was going on with Roxas and Xion, they had be acting weird and mysterious for days. Every single time he asked what was up, they almost said it was nothing. And when he forced them to say something more, the answer was always something about there destiny. He started watching very closely at what they were doing, they both went out and bought a white dress and tux. Then they asked Luxord and Demyx for dancing lessons which didn't go very well.

No matter how hard he thought, he just couldn't figure out what they were up to. Though when he did find out, the red head realized that it should have been obvious. It wasn't until everyone in the organization got a particular invitation…

"THERE GETTING MARRIED!" Xemnas cried out, normally he never showed emotion but this was an exception. There was no way he would allow the two youngest members of the organization to get married. They didn't even have hearts.

"Number Eight, I demand that you put a stop to it," Xemnas ordered Axel.

"Don't worry superior, I deal with it," Axel said and left the office. He contemplated what to do. He had already tried talking to them and their answer was that it was destiny. Always destiny, where the hell did they get the idea that it was there destiny to get married, when he found out who put that though into there mind he'd kill them. The only thing left to do was to crash the wedding. He quickly thought of the pros and cons of crashing a wedding, the typical, "No those two can't get marred," when the pastor said "Is there anyone who thinks these two shouldn't be marred, speak now or forever hold you piece, seemed cliché. Setting the wedding on flames however…

* * *

"Roxas do I have to have a bachelorette party?" Xion asked the blonde the day before there wedding. There parties were set to be that night, but Xion didn't really want to. "A party with just Larxene doesn't sound like a very good idea."

"I know," Roxas agreed sympathetically, "But its part of the tradition. We can't upset the balance of destiny."

"So what do we do?"

"Just go to twilight town and see and movie that Larxene wasn't to see. I think you'll be safe with that."

"Ok," Xion agreed hesitantly.

* * *

"Dearly beloved we are gathered hear today, in the sight of God, to present this boy and this girl in holy matrimony," a priest said awkwardly not feeling right by this wedding. But getting hijacked by some kids with supernatural powers demanded that he marry them, he really had no choice.

Roxas was absolutely beaming with happiness. Xion actually looked pretty happy also, it seemed like a horrible thing at first but after all this time she was excited. This was her wedding day the happiest day of her life. "If anyone has any objection on why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold you peace," the priest continued.

A moment passed and nothing happened, "Very well, who gives this girl to this boy?"

There was a short silence where nothing happened then a sound of a grunt happened when someone poked Vexen in the back, "Um... I do."

The pastor nodded, "Do you, Roxas, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Um... I do," Roxas replied after reading what he had written on his hand.

"And do you Xion take-" suddenly the podium caught on fire making the pastor jump back, with Roxas and Xion doing it also. Slowly one by one, everything in the room caught fire. Chaos soon followed; everyone was either running around, screaming or both.

Demyx was curled up in a ball crying until Larxene zapped him, "Dude you got water, put this out!" Demyx blinked then created a large typhoon in the middle of the room

After the fire was put out, the wedding had officially been called out. Both Roxas and Xion were in devastated tears. Or maybe it was from confusion. Roxas was sitting in a chair next to Xion crying into his hands until he felt a hand on his shoulder which made him look up and see Axel standing there. "Look I think we need to talk," Axel said and sat down next to them, he had finally heard the entire story about the lady in Agrabah and when they came back. So he felt somewhat responsible for what happened. "I don't know what that fortune teller said to you, but you never have to get married," Axel explained.

"So it isn't our destiny to get married?" Roxas asked.

"But u kept saying that we were lovebirds and-" Xion said before being interrupted.

"I was just joking with you two and I was wrong in saying those things. I'm sorry that I confused you," Axel hugged both the teen nobodies tightly. "Besides, marriage is one of hte hardest things in life, you don't want to get in to it yet," Axel continued after he let them go and ruffled there hair.

The end

Thank you for reading

* * *

**well here's chapter two. Dont forget to leave reviews we like reviews hehe**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"Demyx if you rhyme one more time, I swear I'll hit you so hard your children will feel it!" Axel growled as he walked down the castle hallway with the Nocturne.

"Aww but Ax its fun to do, why don't you try it?" Demyx replied and made another rhythm.

Axel decided that he made a big mistake in doing that, his nerves were already run raw by spending the entire day with the most annoying member of the organization. So he grabbed the blonde by his collar and slammed him into a wall. Demyx squeaked in surprised, then cowered before the red head. Axel prepared to beat the crap out of Demyx, but suddenly stopped and looked out the window. Demyx closed his eyes waiting to feel the beating of his life, but when it didn't come he peaked an eye opened and saw that Axel was looking in awe out the window and followed his gaze.

The two Nobodies could see Memory Skyscraper stand proudly under Kingdom Hearts but… something was amiss. There was some sort of glowing orb on top of it, "What's that?" Demyx asked pointing at it.

Axel didn't answer right away he narrowed his eyes as if squinting at it would bring the answer to what it was come to his mind, "I don't know," he eventually replied. "Let's go check it out," he created a dark portal and dragged a reluctant Demyx through it.

"Axel no wait let's talk about this!" Demyx whined, "We don't need to check it out now, shouldn't we have back up or something what if it's a monster?"

"It's a glowing orb, how could that be a monster?"

They reappeared on top of Memory Skyscraper, and stared at the glowing orb for several minutes. Axel sure didn't was to make the first movie toward it so he looked at Demyx hoping he could convince him to make the first move. "Well?" Axel asked motioning at the orb.

Demyx kept staring at the glowing orb as if it put him in a trance, and didn't answer. Axel eventually lost his patients, "Get going!" axel exclaimed pushing the blonde toward it.

Demyx slowly stepped forward tensing up more with each step, once he was close enough to touch it he stopped. Axel blinked at him, "Dem… you ok?"

The Melodious Nocturne didn't answer, but kept staring at the orb. The pyro sighed and walked over to see what had stupored the other nobody. When he was standing next to Demyx and saw what he was looking at his eyes widened. Inside the orb… was a person. "Damn," Axel swore lightly.

Demyx poked the orb lightly to see if it would pop or something and was surprised to find that it felt pretty solid. With a sight he looked at Axel, "So what should we do with it?"

"Um... I guess we should go tell the Superior."

Demyx nodded, still not sure if it was a good idea and leaned against the orb, "But if the Superior considers it a crime, we might do time."

"There you go rhyming again, would you give it a rest," Axel growled in frustration, "And why would he consider it a crime?"

Demyx opened his mouth to answer when the orb started to glow, he jumped back as if it had burned him. The glowing got brighter and brighter until it was almost blinding; Axel shielded his eyes and fell over thanking God that he didn't fall off the tower. The light slowly started to dim, and when Axel was able to see again the orb was gone. But standing there where the orb used to be was a naked boy looking no older then eight or nine years old. Demyx and Axel stared at the boy with raised eyebrows, and after a moment he started to open his gray eyes. There was a long silence until Axel finally spoke, "Um… hello?"

The boy looked at the two Nobodies with curiosity, "Where am…I?" he asked.

"Your... a ... at the world that never was," Demyx replied no longer looking frightened since a kid didn't seem to pose any threat, that is until the boy decided to move. He took a step toward the blonde, and a keyblade appeared in his hand.

This made Demyx jump out of his skin and cling onto Axel like a leach. "Axel save me!"

The red head gasped as the air was forced from his lungs, "Demyx… I can't breath…!"

Demyx tightened his grip and whimpered pathetically, and the boy gave them a confused look before holding the keyblade up, "Where is… this place?"

Neither nobodies answered because Demyx was too scared and Axel had no breath to talk. The boy turned to the castle and stared, "What?" he said pointing to it.

"What is he an idiot?" Axel asked after finally prying Demyx off of him and catching his breath.

The boy blinked and he looked at axel, "IDIOT!" he screeched at the top of his lungs making the two older males cover there ears.

"What?" Axel asked thinking that the kid was upset at being called an idiot, "You don't even know what castle is when you look at it," he motioned toward The Castle That Never Was.

"Castle idiot! Castle!" the boy continued yelling at the red head.

"Um... Ax I don't even think he knows what he's saying," Demyx commented.

"Saying idiot even idiot!" the boy screamed to the pyro again.

Axel started to understand what Demyx was getting at, "He's like a new born that's saying what he hears?"

"Exactly," Demyx replied.

Axel took his coat off and wrapped it around the boy's naked figure, and picked him up. "I guess we should take him to the superior," he replied then created a portal for the three of them to walk through back to the castle. They reappeared outside of Xemnas's office then Axel raised a fist and knocked on the Superior's door. "You may enter," Xemnas's droning voice was heard after a moment.

Axel opened the door and stepped in with the boy was held in his arms, Demyx was close behind. Xemnas didn't look surprised for that was an emotion, but his voice betrayed how surprised he really was, "Number eight ... what is that?"

"It's called a child, Superior," Axel joked, usually not a good idea but Axel was a rebel.

"I know what it is, what are you doing with it?" Xemnas replied coolly, choosing to ignore Axel's comment.

Before anyone could answer the child pointed to Xemnas and shouted, "SUPIROR! IDIOT!"

The look on the superior's face was worth money to see. Axel had to force himself not to burst out laughing, but Demyx looked frightened, "No superior it's not what you think he just repeats what he hears."

This didn't help matters, Xemnas glared at them both, "Oh really?"

The Melodious Nocturne didn't realize what he said and nodded vigorously. Fortunately for the water wielder Axel saved them both, "No Superior he takes every word he hears puts then together in a random order."

"I see," Xemnas replied starting to calm down.

Axel put the boy down on the ground and grabbed Demyx hood, "Well you decide what to do with him Superior," he threw Demyx out the door and gave a salute. "Hasta lavista!" with that he ran out.

* * *

Demyx ran straight to the grey room with Axel following behind him. "We found a baby," Demyx announced and the room became silent almost instantly with every eye turning to look at the two newcomers.

Axel suddenly slapped Demyx in the back of the head, "Don't say it like that!"

"Ow," Demyx rubbed his head glaring at the red head.

Axel decided it was his job to explain, "We didn't find a baby, he found some kid up on Memory Skyscraper."

"A kid?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Yep don't ask me where he came from we just found him and now the Superior has him," Demyx explained.

"What is a kid like exactly?" Xion voiced a question.

"It's someone two years or less younger then you," Marluxia explained.

"So why did Demyx call him a baby?" Roxas asked

"Because he's so small," Demyx replied saying the world 'small' in a baby voice.

Xion and Roxas suddenly went wide eyed along with everyone except for Axel and Demyx. They both looked at each other confused then turned to look where all there eyes had strayed. A small figure in the organizations coat was behind them, it was the kid. "Hi!" he greeted them, startling Demyx and axel.

They both just stared at him bewildered, the kid was actually speaking normally now. Xion's eyes suddenly lit up, "Oh my gosh he's soooooo cute," she squealed. The boy looked at her with his head tilted, making him appear more cute, and Xion squealed again even loudly then couldn't help herself. She jumped from her chair and cuddled him tightly making the boy gasp for air.

"Number fourteen let him breath," Xemnas said suddenly coming into the room. Xion pouted but obliged and let the child go. There was a short silence before Xemnas spoke again. "Everyone, this is Neox…"

The End

Thank you for reading


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Roxas walked into the Grey Room that morning and yawned. He had slept pretty good last night, but it still seemed too early to get up for missions. He looked around, seeing some members lounging around. Axel was lying on the couch being lazy on his day off, while Demyx was playing his sitar in a chair, and the new member that he couldn't remember his name was writing something in a notebook.

The boy didn't even look up as he walked by, just continued doing his business. The blonde sat down next to Axel and the two sat in a comfortable silence until Saïx approached. "Number Thirteen," the blue haired man started. "You have a mission in Wonderland that should be done immediately," he handed Roxas a mission slip and left. With a sigh The Key of Destiny accepted it, and read through the summary.

—MISSION—

Explore the world and eliminate the newest heartless, the breaker.

It sounded easy enough, "Enjoy your day off," he told his friend bitterly

Axel smirked smugly, and waved as Neox walked over. "Are you ready?" the child asked.

This surprised Roxas, "Um..." he still couldn't remember his name, "What do you mean?"

"You gotta be kidding?" the child said rolling his eyes. "I was told to help you, despite my protests to work today. I mean I worked yesterday, this is child labor making me work two days in a row."

"There's nothing we can do about it, you got to do what they say or get turned into a dusk." Roxas sighed then looked at the paper again, "It doesn't say anything about you joining me."

The boy snatched the paper out of the blondes hand and held it up to Roxas's face, "Did you remember to read the part that was under your hand genius?"

Roxas blushed as he read the part of the paper that said 'Number fifteen will be joining you.' He shook his head, "Well I don't need your help, since you don't seem to want to go than don't. I'll be fine."

"Don't you think I brought that up? They're forcing me to go," he replied.

Roxas grabbed his arm and pulled him out into the hall, "Ok no ones around just go to your room and I'll go by myself."

"With pleasure!" the kid said smiling as he went to leave. Roxas created a dark portal and walked through it.

* * *

Several hours later Neox laid down in his bed reading a game magazine he got from Demyx. He made a mental note to thank Roxas for letting him stay behind. This was the life, sitting on his bed reading, relaxing. Suddenly Axel walked in and instantly looked relieved, "Oh you guys are back, why didn't you say anything the Superior's going crazy.

The boy shot upright completely clueless to what the pyro was talking about, "huh?" he asked clueless.

"Why didn't you or Roxas RCT correctly, we thought something happened to you. The mission was supposed to be over hours ago," Axel repeated.

The silver haired Childs eyes grew wide as he stood up, "Roxas isn't back yet?" he asked.

"What do you mean, you were with him?" Axel was starting to get a bad feeling.

"I need to use the bathroom," Neox suddenly announced stammering some "Leave."

"Wait wha-" Axel asked as he was pushed out of the boys room and the door was slammed in his face. Now he knew that something was terribly wrong. So he quickly opened a portal to get to Roxas's room faster. He knocked on the blondes door and anxiously waited a few seconds. When the boy didn't answer he opened it, "Roxas?" he called softly only to be greeted by an empty room.

The pyro stood there horrified, his fears had been confirmed. He quickly ran to find Saïx, and found his old friend in the gray area at usual, "Saïx!" he cried, and startling the blue haired man "We have a problem…"

* * *

Meanwhile in Wonderland, Roxas was hiding in a crevice being cornered by the heartless, and cradling his left arm in a way that that clearly said it was hurt. The heartless advanced on him with a leap. Roxas closed his eyes, awaiting the pain. But it never came. After a few moments he slowly opened his eyes, and his mouth dropped open at the sight he saw. Axel and Neox were fighting the heartless that was about to kill him.

It died after a few minutes, and then they both turned to look at him. Neox's face was blank as usual. Axel on the other hand looked completely pissed, he stood there glaring at the blonde with his arms crossed over his chest. "I thought you could handle it!" Neox said.

"I thought I could also."

"Well the fact is you couldn't!" Axel snapped, "That's why two of you were needed!"

"I'm sorry," Roxas said softly, his eyes misting over with tears.

"Sorry! Roxas you almost got killed!" Axel yelled, making the blonde looked away ashamed. "And you Neox," the red head turned to the younger nobody. "You needed to be helping also"

"Me? Why are you getting mad at me?" Neox shouted, "Roxas should have made me go!"

"Neox" Axel said, his voice deathly calm. "Don't yell at me." The boy was silent instantly, "Lets RTC."

Axel motioned for them to go ahead of him, his eyes softened as he eyed the way Roxas was cradling his arm. "What happened to your arm Roxas?" he asked as the two younger members walked passed him.

"I think it got dislocated," Roxas whimpered softly, "that or its broken?"

Neox turned his head to Roxas and stared at his arm for a moment. "Broken," he said simply making the other two stare at him.

"How would you know?" Axel asked.

"I can see through his arm," the boy replied as if it should have been obvious.

"Since when can you see through arms?" Roxas asked.

"The first time Xion showed me how to skateboard she fell," the boy explained. "I saw through her arm when she thought it was broken."

"Ok well it doesn't matter now, lets get Roxas back to the castle," Axel broke the conversation and started shuffling the two younger members forward.

The both continued on until Neox suddenly stopped, "I can fix it if you want me to."

"Um..." Roxas was hesitant, "can you?"

"Sure I can," Neox replied in a sweet as honey voice.

"Um... ok," the keyblade wielder reluctantly agreed. Neox walked over, inspecting Roxas's arm before jerking his arm straight. A resounding cry of pain resonated throughout Wonderland.

* * *

Roxas was sitting on the exam table in Vexen's Laboratory, while the scientist wrapped his injured arm in a cast. "At least fifteen straightened the arm, or this would take awhile."

"If I could use both my arms then I'd kill him," Roxas said angrily.

"Your vulnerable right now, so I'd watch what you say," Neox said grinning at the blonde. Roxas just glared at him. Neox simply waved as he left with Axel Xion and Demyx. "Have fun, Roxas," he called while closing the door.

* * *

**Here's chapter 4, sorry it took so long to get up. Kittie Reviewer was slow :P Its kind of a short chapter hopefully next one will be longer. Please read and review ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Roxas was sitting on his bed next to Xion who was currently signing her name on his cast, "How does that look?" she asked after finishing with the colorful swirly designs she drew around her name.

Roxas took a glance. It was very girly like, but he didn't mind all that much. Mostly because he liked her so much, "It looks good," he replied smiling at her.

"How long did Vexen say before you can get the cast off?" Xion asked while setting the pen down.

"Another week and a half," the boy replied with a sigh.

"Hopefully you'll be able to start going on missions again after that, you must be pretty bored."

Roxas shook his head, "Not really" he replied. "I've been keeping myself busy."

"With what?" Xion asked in surprise, wondering what you can do with a broken arm. There wasn't much that she could think of, except for watching television, but even that could get old.

"I've been playing Super Mario Sunshine," the boy replied motioning at the general direction of his TV and video game stuff.

"How can you do that with only one arm?"

"I manage," the blonde replied with a shrug.

Xion rolled her eyes, and shook her head, "I've never played video games before. Are they fun?"

"Yeah, lots of fun!"

Xion walked over to the TV and picked up the remote control, "Could I try?"

"Sure," the boy pointed to the gamecube, "Go ahead."

"How do you play?" Xion asked as she placed the controller back down and picked up a game with the title Legend of Zelda Wind Waker.

Roxas helped her put the game in, then spent the next half hour trying to teach her how to play. She was pretty good for a first timer, she managed to beat the first couple of mini bosses without too much trouble. After an hour she was completely into to the game, "Oh, I figured it out! You have to take the grappling hook then swing over the fence!" she squealed out excitedly.

Roxas laid on his bed watching her until he fell asleep. When he woke up again a couple hours later, he saw that Xion was still playing. He sat up rubbing his eyes, "Xion?"

"Hold on, he's almost dead," the girl replied viciously hitting the 'A' button the on the controller.

"But-" Roxas started but was cut off suddenly.

"Yes!" she shouted as the monster on screen died dramatically, "I finally killed that annoying boss!"

Xion stood up and did a victory dance while Roxas watched with a look that questioned her sanity. "How long have you been playing?" he eventually asked.

"I don't know, lost track of time," the girl replied in an unconcerned tone, and turned her attention back to the game.

"Didn't you say that you had a mission today?" Roxas asked.

She suddenly froze with a look of horror on her face. As if on cue, the speaker came on, "Number fourteen please report to the gray area," Saïx's voice said.

"Oh man!" she groaned loudly.

"He sounds angry, you better go," Roxas suggested wisely.

Xion didn't seem to be in the right mind at the moment, she decided not to follow her friend's sensible advice. "Uh... Nah, he can wait," she decided, then turned back to the game and continued playing.

Roxas stared at her. Did she have a death wish or something, she could get turned into a dusk not just for skipping out on a mission, but ignoring a direct summons. He sure didn't want one of his best friends getting turned into a dusk, so he didn't the only sensible thing he could think of. He unplugged the gamecube. Xion was on him like an angry cat, "What did you do that for? You realize that I didn't save right!" she screeched at him.

The blond backed up against the wall, fearing that she would summon her Keyblade and attack. He couldn't even fight her with one arm out of commission, "Xion you need to go see Saïx or you'll get turned into a dusk."

"I don't care," she screeched, the warning only seemed to make her more angry. "Do you realize how much I lost? Now I have to beat the entire forest Haven again!"

Before Roxas could reply a portal opened, making both light welders turn to there attention to it. Axel walked through with a cold glare locked onto Xion, "You know Saïx is waiting on you right? He's pretty pissed about you not going on your mission."

Xion looked at Roxas, then back at axel. The pyro didn't wait for her to respond, he grabbed her arm and dragged the girl through a portal. Roxas watched from a distance, looking a bit worried. Axel dragged her back to the gray area where Saïx was waiting, and both older members glared at the girl. "Explain yourself number Fourteen," Saïx ordered coldly.

To both their surprises, she glared, "I was busy with very important stuff."

"What is more important than your mission?" Saïx asked.

She thought for a moment, "I was on another mission."

Axel and Saïx looked at each other in confusion, or at least Saïx looked confused, Axel looked more suspicious. "What? I only assigned you one mission." Saïx said.

"It was off the record."

"Assigned by whom?" Axel asked crossing his arms over his chest in disbelief.

"... The king of red Lions" Xion replied after a moment of silence.

"Wha-" Saïx started to ask until Xion interrupted.

"Shhh... it's a secret, I'm actually not suppose to be telling you."

"But-"

"I need to hurry and get back to the mission," Xion said and ran off through a portal, leaving the two older members to stare at her in confusion.

* * *

Later at dinner Xion was missing, though Roxas had a feeling of where she was. He finished his soup, and stood up teleporting to his room. It was empty to his surprise, but on a closer look he saw that his gamecube was missing from where he usually had it. He blinked, it took him a few minutes to realize what had happened, then it came to him. Xion must have come into his room and stolen it. He reappeared in Xion's room, as expected the girl was in front of the television screen playing video's games. "Xion!" he yelled at her.

She was so surprised by his sudden presence that she jumped up with a screech, the controller slipping from her fingers, and landing on the ground with a clank. He walked over to her, "What did you do that for?" Xion asked angrily.

"What do you think your doing?" Roxas asked concern dripping from his voice. Xion looked pale with huge dark circles around her eyes, obviously from lack of sleep.

"I'm playing Wind Waker," she replied in a zombie like tone.

"Why?" he asked exasperated.

"Because its fun," she said innocently

"You missed dinner! You never miss dinner."

Her voice relaxed some, "Oh, I guess I lost track of time," as if on cue her stomach growled.

Roxas shook his head, "Xion look at yourself, what's happened to you?" She wasn't even listening to him anymore, just focused on the game.

* * *

Days went by, and Xion hardly left her own room, refusing to give the gamecube back to him. She stopped showing up for meals, and refused to go on missions. Roxas and Axel were able to cover for her by explaining to Saïx and the Superior that she was sick. Roxas brought her food every after every meal, though she hardly ate any of it, only managing to take a bite during cut scenes.

Roxas hoped that once she beat the game, then she'd be over it and it would be done. But unfortunately once the game was over, she decided that it would be fun to play the game all over again when Link is in his pajamas. By this time he realized that it was time to set her straight.

So about two weeks after she first started playing it, he walked over to the gamecube system, picked it up, and ripped the wires out. Xion was so sleep deprived that she didn't even realize that the screen went black, and continued hitting the 'A' button while anologing the stick around. Roxas stared at her a moment, and waved a hand in front of her face. She didn't seem to notice it, until he snapped his fingers, "Huh! Wha?" she asked staring at him in confusion. Then she looked at the black screen, "Hey, what happened to my game?"

She mechanically walked back over to the gamecube, plugged the wires back in, turned it back on, and began playing it again. Roxas decided to leave, knowing that he was going to need some help. He walked down the halls wondered who he should get to help. His first instinct would be to go to Axel, but he was about ready to take Xion over his knee and give her a walloping. Roxas didn't think that would help her much, so Axel was out of the question.

There was Demyx, but he'd probably say that he was too busy playing sitar or something. Maybe Luxord, he was good at gambling and might now what to do for people who are addicted to gambling, but he might charge money. Everyone else seemed to be too big of jerks to help him. Then a thought hit him, it was so perfect, he wondered why it took so long for him to think of it. Xion happened to be absolutely charmed by a certain member. There youngest member.

* * *

Roxas was currently dragging a protesting Neox down the hallway, "No! I don't want to do this, she'll kill me with her hugs."

"She's harmless," Roxas reassured.

"Last time I was in the same room with her, I was blue by the time she late me go, and it was only because Axel pulled her off me," Neox said as he desperately tried to pull out of Roxas's grip.

"I'll be the one to do it then!"

"NOOOO!" Neox struggled wildly.

Roxas finally reached Xion's door and opened it pulling the struggling child in with him, "Hey Xion!" he called. The girl didn't seem to notice that anyone came in, so with a sigh Roxas put Neox in front of the television.

Neox gaped at her appearance. The girl noticed him for the first time, and stared for a moment. Then turned back to look at the television screen for another moment, then looked back at Neox. She seemed to in an inner batter until finally she decided. "OH MY GOSH HE'S SOOOOO CUTE!" She scooped Neox into her arms, and hugged him as tight as she could.

Neox slowly changed color, and Roxas grabbed a hold of the girl and tried pulled her off him, "Xion you're suffocating the kid."

She whined and clung to Neox. After a few tried he finally got her off making the girl pout childishly. Neox collapsed on the ground trying to catch his breath, as soon as he did he just stood up and left. Xion looked at Xion and smiled, "Man I'm hungry," she announced.

"You should be, lets get some food in you," Roxas said and they both left the room.

* * *

**Here's chapter 5, hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning, spanking in this chapter. dont like dont read, dont flame**

Chapter 6

* * *

Neox was sitting in his room with a with a sheet of paper containing math problems in front of him. He was boredly daydreaming off into space, only looking down at the paper every so often. Zexion decided one day that the youngest member was still at the age of being in school, so he needed to get an education. So after many useless arguments, it was made out. The cloaked schemer would tutor the boy five days a week, then give him homework over the weekend. The boy sighed with boredom, "Can I go now Zexion?"

"Not yet, you have to finish the math problems," he replied.

"I won't need math anytime soon though," the youth pouted.

"Neox, I'm not arguing about this anymore. You're getting an education weather you like it or not."

A growl escaped the younger nobody's lips, "Why aren't Roxas and Xion getting an education?"

"Because they've been put under the mentoring of Axel, and are way far beyond help."

Neox rested his chin, in the palm of his hand and pouted childishly, "Why couldn't I have been put under Axel's mentoring. He's funner."

"More fun," Zexion corrected him, "Once you've finished all those math problems, you may go while I check them."

The boy quickly draws sonic the hedgehog on the paper then pushes it toward the older male, "I'm done later Zexion!" he quickly tells him and runs out quick as lightning.

Once the silver haired kid was out in the hallway and free of school, he realized that he was still bored. Being so much younger then everyone else was hard at times, no one ever wanted to play what he wanted to play. He decided to go see what Roxas and Xion were up to, though they were quite a few years older then him, they were still the most fun to hang around.

He found the two light wielders in the kitchen, seeming to be looking for something. "What's up," Neox asked them curiously.

"We're trying to find Saïx's secret candy stash," Xion replied, looking in cupboard.

"I heard Zexion say that it was hidden on the roof," Neox commented.

They both looked at him with shock. "Why would he hide on the roof, that's stupid," Roxas asked.

The younger boy shrugged, "That's just what I heard."

"Let's go check it out," Xion suggested hopping off the counter she sat on and headed for the door.

"Are you sure?" Roxas asked uncertainly, "The roof is off limits."

"Roxas, there's supposed to be a huge supply of chocolate in the stash!" Xion said looking at Roxas like she thought him crazy, "We'll just have to be careful not to get caught!"

"I want chocolate!" Neox said pouting.

"Then come with, I'm sure there will be plenty of share," Roxas assured.

The three of them headed up toward the roof of the castle. It took them while to find the right doors to go through. By the time they made up to the roof, all three of them were huffing and puffing. There wasn't much too the roof, definitely no place to hide a stash of candy. It looked quite dangerous actually; one wrong step and you'd slide off the castle and to your death. Roxas and Xion shared uneasy looks, while stayed a few paces behind them suppressing giggles. This entire thing had been a hoax to see if they were stupid enough to actually go up to the roof. Apparently they were.

"Neox, are you sure you heard Zexion say that the candy was up here?" Roxas asked as he and Xion cautiously stepped out onto the roof with Xion close behind. "…Neox?" he asked again when the boy didn't answer.

SMAM!

Both older keyblade wielders swung around to find Neox gone, and the door closed. The clack of a door being locked was heard, followed by the boys laugh, "Hahaha, suckers!"

"I'm going to kill him," Roxas seethed darkly. He glared at the closed door, and fading footsteps.

Xion looked ready to cry, "Roxas what do we do?"

"Its simple, all we have to do create a portal back into the castle-" the blonde was cut off when Xion suddenly screamed. Upon looking at her, he saw that she had slipped and was now hanging on the side of the roof. He quickly reached down and helped her up, "Its ok I got you."

"Don't- let- go-" she tensely ordered.

Roxas eventually got her up on the small flat surface he was standing on, they wobbled dangerously while clinging onto each other. "W-What are you waiting for, teleport us out of here," Xion said somewhat shakily.

The boy nodded was about to create a portal, when there was a low growling noise. Xion looked terrified, "What was that?" she asked her voice squeaking with fright.

"Not sure..." Roxas whispered looking around. "I've heard rumors say that there's something living up here... I didn't think anything of it since no ones allowed up here to find out..."

The back haired girl gasped suddenly, almost jumping out of her skin and losing balance, "Did u see that?"

"Relax, it was only pigeon," Roxas told her softly, eyes scanning the roof again. "Holy Kingdom Hearts..." he gasped and pointed to a large snarling dog with glowing red eyes.

Xion screamed at the top of her lungs, and the dog charged at them with teeth bared. A large fireball suddenly slammed down in front of them, making the dog back up. The two light wielders they turn around to look at there savior. Axel was standing by the door, with a guilty looking Neox behind him. The pyro tossed another fire ball at the animal, making it back up. Then he created a portal and shoved everyone through it.

They reappeared in the gray area which was empty except for Zexion who looked to be just leaving the room. He turned around when they appeared, but before he could ask questions Axel was on the younger members in a flash, "What in the hell were you thinking!" he shouted.

"W-We were trying to find Saïx's candy stash," Xion replied weakly, still mind blown from the frightening experience.

"On the roof?" Axel shouted, exasperated.

"Your three were on the roof?" Zexion asked, "That area is forbidden."

"Neox told us that he heard Zexion say it was kept on the roof," Roxas explained.

"So you left them out there!" Axel turned and screamed at the trembling younger boy, "What were you thinking, don't you know it's dangerous up there?"

"It was just a joke," Neox whimpered, then ran behind Zexion, though the other silver haired nobody glared at him.

"Joke or not, it was still dangerous," the Cloaked Schemer scolded, "They could have been seriously injured."

Neox looked at his feet, "And you two shouldn't have been going to the roof in the first place, you both know that it's forbidden." Axel continued his verbal dressdown, turning back to the two light wielders.

Now the three younger members hung there heads, all feeling about three inches tall. Axel and Zexion took a glace at each other. Then Axel created a portal, and shuffled the two older kids thought. Zexion just grabbed Neox's arm and pulled him through another portal. Axel brought Roxas and Xion to his room, then opened a second portal that led to Roxas's room, "Rox go wait in your room."

"Yes sir," Roxas replied in an anxious voice, and then obediently walked through.

The red head turned to Xion with a stony look, grabbed her arm, and led her over to the bed. "Axel we're really sorry, please don't spank us," the girl pleaded as the older member unclipped the belt around his waist, and slid it out of the loops.

"You know better then to go against orders," the pyro replied, unzipping her pants, pulling them down to her knees, and then taking her over his lap so the girl's pantied rear was raised high in the air.

Axel began raining hard smacks down onto her bottom with his hand. The girl cried out with each smack, and he continued this for a good three minutes, making her start crying out opening. The red head then raised one knee so her undercurves were exposed, and unprotected by her panties. The black haired nobody made a high pitched squeal each time the older nobody spanked her sit spots. He continued until the tender flesh was rosy red, and by this time Xion had started pleading, "Please Axel stop, I'll never do again I promise."

"Of course you won't, when I'm don't with you," Axel said giving a stinging swat right in the middle of her backside.

The girl squealed loudly, with large tears drizzling down her cheeks. Suddenly she felt a waft of cool air wash over her bare bottom. Knowing what this meant, she let out a loud wail of, "NOOOOOO!"

Axel ignored this plea, and picked up the belt he had set aside putting it into a harsh loop. He laid the leather against her blushing cheeks a moment let her know what was about to come, then raised it in the air. Xion just continued to sob, and when the red head landed the first hit of the belt with a CRACK the black haired girl let out of ear piercing squeal sounding much like a piglet.

She wailed and thrashed around wildly as Axel continuing landing harsh spanks to her cherry red backside. He stopped after hitting her twenty-five times and by this time she had fallen limp from exhaustion.

Axel pulled her into a hug, rubbing some of the sting out of her battered rear. The black haired Nobody cried into his shoulder loudly and harshly, saying over and over again, "Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Shhh," Axel cooed softly, "It's all right, your forgiven." He created a portal for her to go back to her room, then teleported to Roxas's room.

The blonde boy was sitting on his bed nervously, looking like he was about ready to cry. His hands instantly went to his underside, though he didn't say anything to try to get out of the punishment. He's grown out of that recently, pleading never worked if Axel wanted to give it to him then he was going to get it. Though he gulped at the sight of Axel's belt in hand, "Ok Roxas stand up and drop your pants," Axel ordered.

With a sight, the blonde did as ordered. Axel pulled the boy over his lap, and moved the organization coat out of the way. Though he knew that it wouldn't work, Roxas went back to the old habits, "Please Axel I'm sorry!"

"It's too late for sorry," Axel told him and then started to spank him over his boxer shorts. Roxas whimpered softly, and tears fell from his blue eyes, though he remained relatively silent.

As the red head continued aiming hard swats to the boy's cheeks, Roxas slowly started to let out cries of pain. After three minutes, he pulled down the blonde's boxer's revealing his red bottom. The feel of the cool are on his inflamed backside brought Roxas back down to earth, "No Axel please leave those up! Please!" he begged crying harsher and throwing a hand back to try and cover up.

Axel just grabbed his hand, pulled it out of the line of fire, and started raining spanks down onto his bared bottom. He squealed out loudly in a pitch that said Roxas hadn't fully gone through puberty yet, "Please, Please Axel stop!"

After what felt like forever the spanking ceased, the boy was crying so hard that he didn't notice Axel pick up his belt. The pyro laid the belt gently onto his red rear, so he knew what was coming. The boy was startled by this, and starts thrashing around wildly. The older male tightens his hold on the blonde, and starts spanking his beet red cheeks with the leather belt.

The Key of Destiny wailed loudly, and fell limp finally accepting the punishment, too tired to struggle anymore. Axel continued to abuse the boys bottom with the belt or another minute, then stopped pulling him into a hug. Roxas cried harshly into the flurry's toned chest, while the he rubbed soothing circles over his back. "I'm so sorry Axel, I'll never do it again I promise!"

"Its ok Roxas, I know you won't."

* * *

Meanwhile Zexion had taken Neox to his room, and gave him a firm lection about dangerous jokes. "Not only was it an unnecessarily mean joke, it was dangerous. One of them could have fallen off the roof and we'd be short a member, or worse they both could have and we'd be short two members."

This had been his second lecture on this topic, so the youth felt pretty small by this point. Axel had given him the other lection, while he got dragged up the roof to save Roxas and Xion. Though he's prefer to take Axel's lecture again, he was pretty use Zexion was going to beat his backside in. "Ok young man, your going to be punish for going onto the roof when you know it's forbidden-"

"But I didn't actually go onto the roof!" Neox defended himself.

"_And _for endangering Roxas and Xion!" Zexion finished giving the boy a glare for interrupting. The Cloaked Schemer then sat on the bed and pulled Neox over his lap, and moved the organization coat out of the way.

The silver haired boy struggles wildly trying to escape, a hard smack to the bottom made him cease. "Stop squirming," Zexion ordered firmly.

The boy fell limp, and started to cry knowing that he was going to be spanked and there was no way out of it. The older nobody started smacking his jean covered rump, making the boy yelp with each spank. It wasn't long before Neox broke down sobbing, as this continued for five full minutes. Zexion then gently pulled the youths pants and underwear down to his knees, and picked up a heavy wooden brush.

Neox's cries reached new heights when Zexion applied smacks with the hair brush to his rear. He finally fell limp and cried uncontrollably over the older ones lap. The Cloaked Schemer spanked him for another five minutes, then pulled the boy into a hug.

The silver haired kid harshly cried into Zexion's chest, not stopping anymore soon. The older nobody gently rubbed his back while soothing soft words, "Its all right, are you ever going to do that again?"

"N-N-No, n-never again," the boy stammered out then continued to cry. He eventually cried himself to sleep in Zexion's arms.

* * *

**Here's chapter six**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning - **Implied Spanking

Chapter 7

* * *

Axel walked into the kitchen, letting out a blood pumping yawn. The kitchen was pretty empty, only Xemnas and Marluxia were there. Normally Roxas was there with them, he was usually the forth person to enter the kitchen every morning, though the blonde was still recovering from his last mission.

He had gone to Neverland and find there newest member Calixa. But they ended up getting lost in a cave, in which Neox and Zexion went to find them. But after a series of unfortunate events, Roxas and Zexion came back from the mission almost dead. Zexion was able to recover quiet quickly, with a few potions but poor Roxas was too far alone that potions weren't enough. He had been put on bed rest, while he fully recovered, and would most likely be back on regular duty in a few days.

Slowly the kitchen filled, until there was only Xion and Calixa left to join them. They were always late; it must have been a girl thing. Though there appearances we're completely different walking into breakfast. While Xion came in first wearing her pajamas and a messy bed head, Calixa always came in about a half hour later looking freshly showered and smelling thickly of raspberry pomegranate shampoo, and fragrant scents.

"Thank you for being an example number sixteen," Xemnas complimented, as he did every morning since she arrived.

He seemed to hope she would set an example to the members that came to breakfast out of uniform, which was only Xion and Neox. Neox came to breakfast in his uniform on his first day, but after seeing Xion decided that he it was ok to come in his pajamas and hadn't done the same since.

It had been a week since there carrot red headed sixteenth member joined the organization, and very quickly it was clear that she was a pretty big handful. Calixa sat down next to Neox who covered his mouth and coughed like normal. Then ask, "Did you put enough perfume on Cali?"

The girl would then retort, "No I guess not, should I go put on more?"

The boy shook his head, and went back to eating his eggs and bacon slowly. The girl grabbed the platter of eggs and started filling her plate, "Neox could you pass the biscuits?" she asked.

The silver haired youth reached over and grabbed the basket, which revealed a large bruise on his arm. "Where did you get that?" Calixa asked, putting a biscuit on her plate and covering it with gravy.

He didn't answer, but rather sent a cold glare at Larxene. The red head easily put two and two together. "We should get back at her," she said, filling her plate with sausages.

"How?" he asked, grabbing the sausage platter from her and helping himself to some.

"You're talking to the queen of pranks," Calixa took a bite of eggs, and grinned at him.

Neox looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Meet me in my room after breakfast," the girl told him. He nodded, grabbed two pieces of toast and started to eat them.

Later on Neox, now fully dressed, walked down the hall toward the newest members room was. It took him a little while to remember what her room was, but he eventually found it. The boy walked to her door and knocked, "Come on in," Calixa's voice came.

The boy hesitated, he'd never been in her room before. Or any girl's room for the matter, what horrible stuff could be in a girl's room. With a sigh Neox placed a hand on the doorknob braced him self and opened the door. A waft of the most horrible smell he'd ever smelt attacked his nostrils, making him recoil back slightly. Calixa was sitting on her bed looking through a purple note book, bracing himself once more he walked in but immediately tripped over a box that was lying in the middle of the floor. "Ouch!"

"Yeah watch where you're stepping," Calixa told him without looking up.

The younger nobody stood up, and saw what a pigsty her room was. Discarded clothes, boxes, and trash littered the ground. "Ugh, what is that smell?" he covered his nose against the over powering fumes.

Calixa sniffed the air quickly, "That would be my shampoo's," she replied.

Now that she mentioned it, Neox could detect a berry like smell. "It stinks!" He complained wrinkling his nose at the foul smell.

"Its smells like raspberry pomegranate," the girl said defensively.

"A simpler term would be manure," the room smelt as though someone poured multiple bottles of perfume all around.

"Just get over here, do you want me to help you or not?"

With a shake of his head, he walked over taking care to step over the various tons of clothes and items that scattered the ground, and sat next to her on the bed. "So what do you got in mind?" he asked leaning over to look at the notebook she was holding.

Calixa snapped it shut fast, "This is for my eyes only," she told him.

"Yeah, yeah," the silver haired youth rolled his eye, though his curiosity was piked. What would a girl write in a diary? "So how do we prank number twelve?"

This question made Calixa smile wickedly. A few minutes later they were both in Larxene's room hiding in the closet with Calixa holding a rope. "All right are you ready?" she asked the boy.

"Yeah, remind me what I'm supposed to do again?" Neox replied.

"All you have to do it pull the string that turns the fan on- think you can handle that?"

"No I don't think I can, could you give me an easier job," Neox said sarcastically, glaring at her. "Do you want me to do it now?"

"No. Not yet," ignoring his sarcastic comment, she peeked out and saw Larxene was coming down the hallway. The looked back at Neox grinning like a Cheshire cat, "Ok on the count of three... one... two... three, go!"

Calixa pulled the rope, and a tub of glue covered Larxene. Neox pulled the fan string, making the fan turn on. Feathers and birdseeds flew around almost completely covering the Savage Nymph. There was a very long thin silence, while the pranksters Larxene's face slowly turn beat red with anger. Then she screamed. This was the red heads cue to close the closet door. Larxene looked so pissed it was scary, "I'm going to kill whoever did this."

"Cali I think we should get out of here," Neox whispered a bit too loudly.

Calixa slapped a hand over his mouth, "You idiot," she said harshly.

But it was too late, Larxene's footsteps were heard coming toward them. The door flew open, and Larxene's face was seen glaring at them. "Hahah hi Larxene," Calixa greeted with a nervous laugh.

"You two are so dead!"

The two younger Nobody's ran past the blonde and toward the door. "Get back here you weasels!" They didn't listen, just ran fast as they could. They could hear the nymph following them, and unfortunately Neox stumbled.

He fell to the ground, and Calixa kept going. "Hey!" he called to her

But the girl didn't stop running. He stood up fast, but Larxene caught up to him before he could run. "I'm going to kill you, ya little shrimp!" the woman said and raised her weapon ready to strike.

Just as Larxene was about to put the kill on Neox a voice spoke. "What's going on here?" She turned to the voice, to see that it was Zexion.

He was glaring at her. "Release him," he ordered.

She growled but complied. The boy fell to the ground with a thud, and Zexion walked over to him. "Do you know what he that other brat did to me!"

"What?" Zexion stupidly asked, for it should have been obvious.

Larxene motioned for him to look at herself. Indeed her body was covered in glue, birdseeds and feathers. The Cloaked Schemer walked over to Neox with a sigh, and checked him over for injuries. There didn't seem to be any, "Neox what did you do? " he asked angrily.

The boy just whined. "Answer me!" Zexion ordered in a voice that said he better listen or else.

Neox whined, stomped, pouted, and pointed in the direction of Calixa's room. Finally he said in a whiny voice, "it was Calixa's idea."

Zexion grabbed his arm and dragged him to the newest member's room. He turned the door knob only to find it locked. "Open this door!"

"No ones home!" Calixa's voice came through.

Zexion growled, and then teleported into the room alone with Neox. The boy stumbled, and fell into the mass of junk that cluttered her floor. There was an ominous lump shaking under the covers in the middle of Calixa's bed, and Neox still bitter for the girl leaving him behind, glared at it.

The older male sighed, "Calixa get out from under there." He walked over to the bed being mindful of the mess and yanked the covers off her.

She looked up at him, and laughed nervously, "Hehe, Hi Zexion." He grabbed her ear, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," she groaned as he pulled her off the bed and dragged her and Neox through a portal.

They reappeared in Zexion's room. Neox was shaking from head to foot, "Explain" the Cloaked Schemer ordered.

"Well it started when Calixa found a bruise on my arm," Neox said. "So she decided to help me get back at Larxene."

"So you decided to get revenge instead of talking to me about it?" Now Zexion sounded disappointed.

Neox sniffled, while Calixa slowly backed up toward the door in hopes that she might make an escape without anymore noticing. "Freeze, young lady!" Zexion ordered, and the girl halted. He walked over to her, and grabbed her arm.

The red head began to struggle wildly, as the senior member dragged her over to the corner and told her to wait there. He went to Neox, who didn't struggle at all, though he did look very nervous. Calixa peeked over her shoulder. Zexion set Neox over his lap.

She gasped softly not realizing until now that they used corporal punishment in the organization. "Zexion please I'm sorry!" Neox pleaded.

For about ten minutes, Calixa heard harsh swats, cries and pleading. Then the swats stopped, but Neox didn't stop crying. She felt a bit bad, but that didn't mean she was willing to take her punishment. She knew exactly how to get out of it. So when she heard Zexion tell Neox to go to his room and a portal opened and closed, she prepared herself.

"Calixa come," Zexion called.

She slowly walked over to him, guilt written all over her face. Zexion looked surprised, he almost felt bad for what he was about to do to her. Thought he couldn't go soft now, "Calixa have anything to say for yourself?"

She began to cry for seemingly nothing. "I- I'm sorry Zexion," she said in a voice that would have made his non existent heart break.

He actually was considering not spanking her, she seemed to be really sorry for what she'd done. Maybe she didn't need it, and she was still new. Maybe spanking her, is a little harsh. "Calixa... Go to your room," he ordered softly.

She inwardly smirked, it had worked again. "Yes sir," she said guiltily.

She exited the room and went strait to Neox's room. The girl entered the room without knocking. Neox was lying on his belly on the bed, still crying harshly. "Gee I'm sorry it ended this way," she told him sitting on the bed next to him and patting his back.

Neox looked at her shocked that she wasn't crying, and at the fact that she was SITTING. He was never able to sit after one of Zexion's spankings. "What the...?"

"What?" she asked wondering why he looked so confused.

"You're not crying... You're sitting..."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were in on the prank too! You should have been spanked!" the boy glared at her.

Calixa shrugged unconcernedly "Well he decided not to do it."

"What!"

"Relax, wasn't it worth it getting back at Larxene."

"But... that's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair," the girl replied

He forced himself to his knees. "I guess its ok."

"Aren't you happy that you got Larxene back," she grinned evilly.

They suddenly heard laughter from the hall, and Calixa went to go see what it was about. Neox followed. The two burst out laughing with the rest of people. Larxene's glue covering her hair had hardened in an Indian type of position. The woman growled evilly at them. Neox turned to Calixa, "I guess it was worth it." They both smiled and high fived

The end

* * *

**Here's chapter 7, sorry it took so long. If you want to know more about how Calixa joined, read "Storm of Bonding"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning, partial spanking in this chapter**

Chapter 8

* * *

Calixa walked down the halls of the castle. She was a bit worried about Neox because she hadn't seen him all day. He was missing at breakfast, and he wasn't in his room or anywhere she had checked. She had just about given up, and was on her way to see if he was in her room, he went in there every so often to try and find her diary. If he wasn't there she would just stop searching.

Just as the girl was walking down the hallway she heard a loud scream that sounded like Neox's. It seemed to be coming from Larxene's room. With a hard gulp, she snuck over to the door, opening it slightly.

Her mouth dropped open when she saw her friend in the process of getting a super major wedgie. He was literally crying tears due to the pain. Calixa would have probably laughed if she hadn't had the displeasure of having it done to her before, and almost went in to intervene but second thought it by the fear that she would be next. After a few minutes it stopped, "Ok, we're done for today. We can have more fun another day," Larxene's voice was heard, followed by an evil laugh.

Neox fell to the ground, still in tears. Larxene lifted him by the back of his hood and walked toward her door. Calixa made sure she stayed hidden, while the blonde opened her door and tossed the boy out like an old throw rug.

He lay on the ground crying as she shut the door without a second thought. Calixa walked over to him and helped him up, "Are you ok?" she asked.

He shook his head no. "Wait here, I'll go get some potions," Calixa told him.

"O-Ok..." Neox replied, not feeling like he could actually move his legs.

The red head ran out of the hallway. Neox looked at Larxene's room with fear, and crawled as far away from it as he could, to a corner in the hall. Calixa returned after a few minutes with an arm loud of potions, "Here," she held one of them to his mouth.

The boy weakly drank the green liquid, and felt his strength slowly returning. He held his hand out for another, which the girl handed him another. After going through four potions, Neox held his hand out for a fifth. This made Calixa realize he was just drinking them down as he always did, "No more, you're well enough," she denied.

"Aww!" Neox pouted

"What do you like about these things anyway? They taste awful," Calixa took a sniff at an empty potion bottle and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"They're tasty..."

Calixa shook her head, while Neox stood up with rather moderate difficulty, "We should get her back!" Calixa pretty much mirrored what she said last time Larxene picked on him.

Neox looked at her with shock, "Are you nuts? I would rather not have my butt turned cherry red again, thank you!"

"Don't worry this time will be different," Calixa reassured.

"Pray tell, how?"

"Well... I'm not sure, but this time we won't get caught!"

Neox sighed "Fine... I trust you."

"Great! Now here's what we do..."

* * *

"Ok Neox are you ready?" Calixa asked him the next day at lunch.

"I dunno..." the boy replied with a sigh, he was staring to have second thoughts.

"Don't worry, this will be so great!"

"Fine," he sighed.

"Great, lets get going," the two got up from the table and headed toward Larxene's room. They got to there destination after a few minutes, but Neox stopped in his tracks. He was hesitating again. "Go on," Calixa pushed him in the back to encourage him to go.

Neox sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day, and went over to the door. He knocked, soon enough Larxene came out. The Savage Nymph looked down at him and snarled, "What do you want?"

Neox simply pushed her aside. He went to the dresser and picked up one of the glass perfume bottles. Larxene's looked ready to strangle the boy with her bare hands, "Hey you little shrimp what do you think your doing?"

Neox looked at her than responded to her by throwing the perfume hard at the wall, making it shatter into a million pieces. The blondes face turned beet red, "YOUR DEAD!"

The silver haired boy continued by grabbing a drawer from the dresser, pulling it out, and throwing it at Larxene. Female underwear flew everywhere as Neox ran out while she was distracted. But he knew it wouldn't be long before she followed. Sure enough he heard her foot steps following him fast. He ran just fast enough so she would see where he turned but still be far enough away that he could hide behind the door to the roof.

Larxene ran right past him, out onto the roof. With that, Neox closed the door and locked it. Then Calixa came out of hiding; the two high fived each other, then ran down to the grey area to play it off like nothing happened. Larxene's temper tantrum could be heard on the roof, she was screaming so much. Neox smiled at his revenge but then remembered something. It was a memory from the past. Before Calixa even joined, when he locked Roxas and Xion on the roof, "Oh my..." he whispered, eyes widening in shock.

He subconsciously rubbed his backside, at the memory of what Zexion did to him when he found out. A blood curdling scream confirmed it; he was in so much trouble. Now was the debate. Should he go confess or go hide?

Calixa seems to come to the same conclusion, but it wasn't hard for her to make a decision, "I'm outta here!"

Neox grabbed the seat of her pants, "Oh no you don't! Your helping me outta this mess!"

"Um... I can't; I forgot I needed to um... take a shower."

"Like that's even a possible for you," the boy dragged her down the hall while she protested all the way.

A group of members ran past them, toward the roof. They both agreed to hide in a closet near to the stairs to the roof. A lot of commotion was heard from outside. A very bad feeling came over Neox when they heard someone say, "She's in critical condition!"

Neox sat down and sighed, placing his face in his hands, "I'm such an idiot..."

"I think we should get out of here," Calixa suggested and opened the door.

The silver haired boy shook his head and closed it before she could leave. "What?" she asked with annoyance and reached for the door knob again

"What if they see you?" Neox whispered harshly.

"Well if they find out here? That would link us to the crime!"

"Fine..." the younger nobody carefully opened the two, and they both tip toed out of the closet.

"Freeze you two!" a voice called making them stop in there tracks.

"DAMN!" Neox yelled out, gripping his hair in frustration.

They looked over and saw the last person they expected. Roxas was standing there with his arms crossed. "Oh... it's just you Roxas... we got scared for a minute…" Neox said, sighing in relief.

The blondes frown deepened, "What were you two doing in the closet?"

"Looking for something," Calixa held up a pencil, smiling innocently.

Roxas gave them a look that clearly said he wasn't buying it. "I know you locked Larxene on the roof."

"We did what?" Neox asked, appearing confused.

Roxas glared, "I saw Larxene chasing you. Then while you hid behind the door, she went on the roof and you locked her out!"

Neox gapped, they were caught red handed. He suddenly started to sweat nervously, "R-Roxas... don't tell... please don't tell!"

"Don't you remember what happened when you locked Xion and I on the roof?" Roxas asked.

"Yes… but I forgot! Please Roxas!"

Calixa looked suddenly interested in the conversation, "You locked them on the roof?"

The youngest nobody blushed deeply, and looked at his feet with shame, "Y-yea..."

"When there was some sort of evil dog out there, that almost killed us," Roxas continued glaring at the boy. "And we all got beat for it."

"Yeah but Roxas you don't tell! You can't! Do you know what Zexion will do to me?"

"You'd deserve it, Larxene was almost killed!"

"NEOX! You knew that the roof was dangerous and didn't tell me. This is your entire fault!" Calixa yelled at him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THIS WAS YOUR DAMN IDEA YOU IDIOT!" Neox returned, exploding at her. This not only shocked both Roxas and Calixa but also attracted the attention of some passing members.

Thankfully none of them were Zexion. It turned out to be Axel and Xaldin. Neox was glaring furiously at Calixa, "What are you guys up to?" Axel asked.

There was a long tense silence. Xaldin looked a bit bothered, "What were you doing? We heard screaming."

"Um... just having an argument," Neox replied.

"About..." Axel inquired.

"About what we were going to give Larxene for a get well gift," Calixa jumped in.

The two older nobodies were seemingly contemplating on whether or not they were telling the truth. Calixa started to slowly back away, wanting to get back to the safeness of her room. "Its there fault that Larxene was injured," Roxas stated.

Both kid nobodies looked at him. They were shocked that the blonde would just give them away like that, and glared at him. Neox's rage went a step further, as the boy summoned his keyblade, screaming with anger. He jumped at Roxas, but the blonde was ready for it and quickly summed his own keyblade holding it in front of him. The two keyblades clashed together, vibrating against each other. Neox then took a few more swings at Roxas which the older boy countered until Axel jumped in protecting his best friend.

Neox glared at Axel, and slashed at him. The fire wielder jumped back and summoned his chakrams, "Guys no!" Roxas shouted as Neox rushed at Axel, slashing multiple times in all directions. Axel countered all slashes but couldn't manage to land his own. He needed to find some way to get a hit in. Xaldin approached from behind, readying his spears.

Neox jumped up to avoid Axel's attempted swing and saw him, throwing his keyblade at the lancer. Axel took this chance to summon a large string of fire to throw at the boy. Neox looked at him and his eyes narrowed in annoyance or anger. "Freeze!" he cast blizzardga at axel.

The magic spell hit Axel's fire spell making them both cease. Neox landed on one of Xaldin's lances, kicking it into his hand and hurling it at Axel. Axel held up his weapon and the spear bounced off it. "What's going on here?" Xemnas' voice suddenly cut though the air. They all froze, "I asked a question," the Superior said when no would answered. Saïx stood motionless by him.

"Neox almost killed Axel," boy was Roxas just being a tattle tale today.

"DAMMIT ROXAS!" Xaldin, Calixa and Neox roared at the blonde.

Xemnas remained as cool as a cucumber, "I see," he replied slowly.

Zexion finally came to the scene, with a book in his hand. "Will you all please keep it down, I'm trying to read," he said before looking around. "What happened here?"

Nobody replied since Roxas had been knocked out by Neox's keyblade as soon as Zexion had appeared. "What happened?" he repeated.

Xemnas sighed, "Number six, please properly deal with Number fifteen." With that he and Saïx walked away from the scene.

Zexion pinched the bridge of his nose, what had Neox done this time. "Neox, you and Calixa go wait in my room. I will be there in a minute."

The boy nodded, grabbed Calixa's hand, and the two walked away. Once they were out of hearing range, Calixa spoke. "Come on lets make a break while we still can," he said yanking her hand out of Neox's grip and got ready to run.

"No you don't," Neox grabbed the back of her hood. "That will only make things worse."

About an hour later, the two trouble makers were sitting on Zexion's bed when the Cloaked Schemer walked in. They looked up at him, "Neox, according to Axel you and Calixa are the reason Larxene is in intensive care."

Neox didn't answer. He didn't even look at Zexion. Then finally he pointed at Calixa, "It was her idea!"

The girl glared at him, mouth agape, "_You_ didn't tell me there was something on the roof before _you_ locked her on the roof."

Zexion sighed, "Well Calixa I'll let you off with a warning."

This made Neox's eyes widened. "What! Why, it was her idea, and her prank!" the boy was outraged.

"You initiated the prank and preformed it! Also, you _knew_ what was up there! Yet you did it anyway!"

"But-"

"No butts Neox! We talked about this!"

The boy sighed with defeat but still sent a glare at the girl. She weaseled out of punishment again, "Calixa you may go to your room, no dinner tonight." Zexion told her.

"Yes sir," she replied, teleporting to the kitchen to get food before actually doing that.

Neox looked at Zexion, waiting to see what would happen. The older nobody sighed, opened a portal, sticking his head through, and shouting, "Go to your room Calixa!" before removing his head and glaring at Neox.

Neox looked at his feet. "Neox come over here," Zexion ordered.

"B-but Zexion..." the boy whimpered

"Now!" Zexion ordered more firmly.

Neox whimpered, already near tears, and walked toward Zexion. The Cloaked Schemer unbuckled his belt while he waited for Neox come. The younger nobodies eyes widened, "Wh-what are you doing Zexion...?" he asked shakily

"You are getting what you deserve," Zexion replied grabbing the boys arm and pulling him the rest of the way.

"N-no! Let go! Please Zexion!" The older nobody pulled the boy over his lap, "No Zexion! I'm begging you! Don't use that!" Neox felt his backside getting bared and started kicking wildly, "No please, please, I'm sorry!"

Zexion doubled the belt over, and Neox started to cry just anticipating it. The belt hit with a loud _Crack!_ And for a few seconds, Neox didn't feel anything. Then a hot strip that felt like fire ripped across his backside. The boy cried out in pain.

Outside the room, Calixa and Roxas were listening. "Don't you feel bad?" Roxas asked her as they listened to Neox's loud screeches after every whip of the belt was heard.

"Your the one who ratted us out. It's your fault. Besides, I don't want a belt cracked against my poor butt," Calixa retorted, rubbing her backside just thinking about it.

Roxas just shook his head, "One day you're gonna get what's coming to ya."

"And so are you," the girl retorted glaring at him, still obviously sore about him ratting them out.

Neox cries suddenly died down. The belt hits could still be heard, so Calixa assumed this was the part where he has lost the ability to regain his breath. That meant it would be ending soon. "I better get back to my room, I'm supposed to be there right now and don't want Zexion to catch me," she said. "Don't you dare snitch on me," she warned Roxas before running off.

Roxas sighed, it was tempting, but he had snitched on enough people today. He figured that he better watch with back for awhile. Neox and Calixa would surely get him back harshly.

Meanwhile back in Zexion room. The Cloaked Schemer laid three more harsh hits to the child's red backside, then stopped, knowing the boy had enough. Neox was trying to force himself to breathe, which meant he couldn't catch his breath. That was always Zexion's queue to end the punishment, and he started rubbing his back gently, "Its all right its over, just breath..." he cooed softly.

Neox slowly began to breathe normally, "Ok Neox what did you learn?" Zexion asked.

"N-n-n-not t-to do things I was told n-n-not to do..."

"Good."

Neox hiccupped and continued crying. Zexion set him on his feet and gently pulled his pants back up. The silver haired boy stood long enough to allow his pants to be adjusted, but then fell forward. He was so exhausted, so Zexion picked him up and made a portal to his room. Then tucked him into bed making sure he laid on his stomach, and left.

The next morning, Neox decided he was going to skip breakfast. But he heard a knock at the door. "Who's there...?"

Calixa came walking in, "Hey how are you doing?" she asked sounding like she wasn't concerned for him at all.

"Like you care…" he groaned.

"I do," she replied sounding hurt, but the façade died as fast as it came. "We need to get back at Roxas."

"Can we do that after my butt heals?" he sighed.

A large plate with at least three helpings of eggs, bacon, and two pieces of toast was set in front of him. What he had for breakfast every morning. He looked at Calixa with surprise, "Hungry? To make up for me skipping out on my punishment, and you taking it for the both of us," she asked.

The boy glared at her for a moment, then his eyes softened, "Thank you."

"What are friends for," she smiled.

He smirked and started eating. Calixa's eyes suddenly darkened, "Roxas totally ratted us out yesterday."

"Hmmm… shall we do plan thirty, for our little light using snitch?" Neox said, gulping down a mouth full of bacon.

Calixa grinned evilly, "Indeed!"

* * *

**Here's chapter 8 ^_^ that darn Calixa, got out of punishment agian.**


	9. Chapter 9

**warning, implied spanking in this chapter**

Chapter 9

* * *

Neox walked into the kitchen for breakfast, looking like he usually did, except for the fact that he was grinning broadly. The boy sat at the table and grabbed a box of cereal. Calixa was normally at least an hour late for breakfast, though today she would be even longer because she was setting up their trap for the tattletale member, Roxas. The blonde had gotten him in trouble, and it was time for revenge.

The certain light wielder came in that morning, and sat in his usual seat, between Neox and Xion. He did as he did every morning and smiled at them greeting cheerfully, "Morning."

"Good morning Roxas," Xion greeted smiling back.

"Whatever…" Neox growled at him.

Roxas winched, knowing exactly why he got that reply. Xion stared at them, "Did something happen?"

"I'll tell you later," Roxas muttered to the girl.

The girl shrugged, and continued eating her diet cereal, which most of the members except the female ones found disgusting. It was something called sugar coated mini wheat's. Neox described the taste as paper with dirt sprinkled on it. Finally after pretty much everyone was finished Calixa walked in. "Number sixteen, you are late. Later than usual," Xemnas old her coolly, looking up from his morning paper.

"Sorry, I um… fell off the bed and landed in some dust… so I needed an extra hour," the red head replied.

"Oh brother," Roxas rolled his eyes.

Calixa glared at him, then she and Neox shared at look. Seeing this, Roxas suddenly become worried. He had lately been watching his back, looking for any sort of sign of a prank. So far nothing. After breakfast he headed back to his room where he intended to stay until dinner. The blonde walked down the hallway, wondering why he didn't just portal there, when he noticed a large cage sitting in the middle of the hallway.

He stared at it, and then laughed, "Seriously is that the best they can do. haha What do they think I am stupid?"

"Why yes, yes we do," Neox said, stepping from behind the cage.

Roxas jumped with surprise, and turned to look at the boy. "Nice to see you number thirteen," He grinned evilly.

The blonde backed away, "Look I really sorry-"

"Shut up! Sorry doesn't remove what you did! So you're gonna pay!"

Roxas created a portal and was about to jump though, but that was before he saw Neox hold up a book. "Hey what are you doing with my journal?"

"Oh nothing…" he opened it clearing his throat, "Ahem. Oh look at this poem-"

"Gimmie that!" Roxas jumped at Neox trying to grab the book.

Neox jumped over him, making Roxas fly right into the cage, then Calixa shut it with a clang. The two younger members high fived, and began to leave. "Ha, ha, guys," Roxas said with fake laughter. "Now come on let me out."

"Oh no, don't think so," Neox said.

"Seriously, this is the best you can do. I think you guys lost your touch."

They glared, "If you think this is then end of the prank, try standing up," Calixa suggested.

Roxas did try, and found that there was glue at the bottom of the cage. He looked up to yell at them some very unfriendly words, but they were already gone. The blonde started to panic, "Help! Somebody help!" he called

Unfortunately, he was alone. The rest of the organization was in the grey room, on missions, or enjoying their day off. With a sigh, he decided to just wait it out. What could they possibly do?

* * *

"Well that was fun," Neox was saying as they walked town the hallway.

"Yeah…" Calixa replied sounding almost disappointed, "But this isn't enough, we need to make him pay!"

"Yeah, I know. I got the perfect idea," Neox told her.

"What are you thinking?" Calixa asked him.

Neox went down the hallway with the red head hot on his heels. He entered the kitchen, headed toward the refrigerator, opened it, and took out a large red item. Calixa smirked, "I think I know what you're getting at. But how are we gonna frame him?"

"Easy, we put them in just before they serve it. Fill Roxas's bowl first, and put the peppers in the rest of it," Neox replied as if it should have been obvious.

Later on at dinner, the whole Organization was at the long kitchen table waiting as Xaldin placed there individually marked bowls in front of there owner. Neox and Calixa exchanged a nervous look, as there bowls were handed to them. Neither wanted to try there dinner, but they knew that they had to so that that they wouldn't get blamed. It would look fishy if everyone tried there stew but them.

"You first," Neox whispered to her.

"Me? It was your idea," Calixa hissed back.

"Yeah… but your older."

"Ok, on the count of three we'll both try it," Calixa compromised.

"Ok…" Neox reluctantly agreed. "One..."

"Two..."

"Three."

Both dipped there spoons in the stew, and Neox ate his but Calixa didn't. The silver haired boy started coughing, as did most members. "How was it?" Calixa whispered to Neox?

"Y-You jerk-" he coughed out.

Roxas who had finally been released from the cage, looked them all with confusion. His stew seemed all right.

"Heheheheh, mine is just fine," Roxas smiled. For this, he received a glare from every member of the organization. The blonde gulped, this couldn't be good. Axel lifted him by his hood. "A-Axel I didnt do it," Roxas told him shaking with fear.

"Roxas, where were you when the food was being made?" Axel asked, growling in anger

"Um... I was locked in a cage," he inwardly kicked himself. It sounded like a poor excuse for a cover up.

"Number eight, please properly discipline Number Thirteen," Xemnas ordered, drinking down glass after glass of water.

"No Axel! It wasn't me!" Roxas protested as the red headed fire wilder dragged him out of the room.

Neox and Calixa both smirked in their minds, but didn't dare do it for anyone to see. They high fived each other under the table, being careful to keep poker faces.

* * *

A few hours later, Roxas was lying on his stomach on his bed, tears still falling form his eyes. A knock at his door alerted him, "Go away!" he buried his face in the pillow.

The door opened anyway and in walked two figures. The blonde tried to ignore them, "Why, hello Roxas~" came Neox's smirking voice.

"Go away, I hate you!"

"Aww you don't mean that?" Neox asked, patting him on the back.

"Axel spanked me with a belt. I've never gotten the belt before! I didn't even do it!"

"Yeah, I got spanked with a belt too. Hurts a lot don't it?" Neox told him.

"But you deserved it… you almost killed Larxene!"

"WHO CARES?" Neox roared at him. "NOBODY LIKES LARXENE!"

"Its still wrong!" Roxas roared back then threw a pillow at him. "Get the f- out of my room!"

At that moment, Axel just happened to walk in. Neox whimpered as soon as he saw the older member. "W-we were just trying to help..." he whimpered, seeming on the verge of tears.

"Roxas!" Axel yelled at the blonde.

"Oh man... Axel you don't understand-" Roxas didn't finish his sentence, for he burst into tears at the injusticeness.

Axel lifted him up, "Neox, Calixa. Go. I need to have a talk with Roxas."

They both shuffled out quickly. "Wow! Double the revenge!" Neox laughed as soon as they were off of that floor.

"Yes, revenge is sweet," Calixa agreed.

The two then left to their respective rooms, feeling very satisfied with themselves. Though what they didn't realize was that there little tattle tale keyblade wielder was already thinking of intimate revenge. Later that night, Neox was in his bed room sound asleep. Suddenly a loud sound sounded. BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!

He sat up with a start, and looked around, summoning his keyblade. After a moment he realized that it was an alarm clock. He looked at his clock and it read 1:00am "What the hell!" He picked it up examining it closely, "What the hell is with this stupid thing."

It was then that he realized it wasn't his alarm clock. Grumbling loudly he followed the sound until he found it on his shelf. It wasn't his alarm clock, so what was it doing in here. He picked it up and then turned it off. Too tied to figure out what happened, he decided to deal with it tomorrow. So he went back to bed. Suddenly it went off again, RING- RING- RING!

"AHHH!" he bolted upright and looked around. The clock read 1:45am, "What the...? I just… the hell...?"

After a brief search, he found a completely different alarm clock hidden under his bed. "What's going on here?" he mumbled to himself before shrugging and chucking it at the wall making it turns off, and slumping back into bed. A total of 12 different alarm clocks went off in his room anywhere between every half hour to an hour all though the night, and each alarm clock was hidden somewhere in his room.

While Neox was dealing with this, Larxene was in her room, wide awake and watching TV. She was no longer in intensive care but still on the disabled list; at a glance over at her dresser, she noticed something weird. Standing up and walking over to her dresser, she picked up a book and noticed the lock on her diary had been picked. In the pages were a long piece of hair. She only knew one nobody with carrot colored hair.

Face turned beat red, she stormed out of her room and down the hall, not noticing Roxas hiding behind the plant near the door of Calixa's room as she pounded on it. A yelp sounded from inside, and Larxene kept pounding the door. After a moment a half asleep Calixa opened the door. "Caszina emperaio?" a foreign language fell from her mouth confusing both Roxas and Larxene.

The Savage Nymph recovered quickly, and grabbed Calixa by the collar and lifted her into the air. "Mess with MY diary will ya?" Larxene yelled stomping into the girls room and closing the door.

Roxas ginned evilly, as he listened. "W-wait! Larxene! I didn't do anything! N-no! Not the wet willie! E-ewwwww! Oh no... no no! Larxene please! For kingdom hearts' sake not the wedgie! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Calixa's screams came from inside the room. Roxas had a hand over his mouth trying to suppress his giggles.

* * *

The next morning Calixa didn't even show up for breakfast, though Xion saw steam coming out from the bottom of her door, along with the sound of the shower running. Neox looked exhausted from being woken up all night long, he had his head facedown in front of his plate of food. "What do you look so happy about, I thought Axel skinned you twice yesterday?" Xion asked a smirking Roxas.

"Oh don't worry, I'm feeling much better," He smirked at Neox, even though he knew the boy didn't even notice.

Neox was snoring with his head down, that is until Zexion hit him lightly in the head with a rolled up newspaper. He sat up, "'M not hungry zexshion..." he said, speech a bit slurred. He got up and walked out, heading to Calixa's room.

Once on arrival, he knocked on her door, and she opened in after a moment. "Come in..." she told him, walking oddly toward the bed.

The boy coughed as steam surrounded him. Her entire room was filled with hot steam. "Why are you walking that way?"

She growled in her throat, replying darkly, "Roxas!"

"What did he do?"

"He somehow sicked Larxene on me!"

"So... about the walking, and the more intense than usual shower…?" Neox asked raising his eyebrows at her.

"She came into my room and... did a lot of stuff!" the red head replied hesitantly, a blush tinting her cheeks.

"Like what?" Neox persisted.

"Like giving me a wedgie..."

Neox pointed to the shower, now knowing why she was walking weird. "And… gave me a wet willie!"

"Yuck!"

"So did Roxas do anything to you?" Calixa gently sat herself down on the bed.

"Yeah... he set up a dozen alarm clocks in my room so they go off every half hour or so. I didn't get any sleep until 5am..." Neox replied darkly.

The girl growled, "Oh he's done it now. This means WAR!"

Neox nodded, "So what should we do to him..."

"Leave that to me," Calixa grinned.

Some time later, Roxas was walking down the hall with Xion. "I haven't seem you much," Xion was saying. "What have you been up too?"

"Nothing, just a lot of having fun."

"Without me?" Xion pouted jokingly.

"You wouldn't have found it much fun."

"What is this fun, exactly?"

"Oh nothing-WAAAAAAAH!" Roxas was cut off as he stepped into a rope trap, being sent into the air, covered in glue and birdseeds before falling and being coated with breadcrumbs.

Xion gasped and covered her mouth in shock. But when he stood up, she suddenly started blushing a lot. Roxas was confused until it hit him. "Feeling a draft, Roxas?" Calixa's voice said, laughing hard. He turned and saw her and Neox laughing hard at his misfortune. Looking down at himself he saw that he was in his boxers, and blushed madly. Though it wasn't as bad as how much Xion blushing. She finally just ran off, and Roxas turned glaring at the girl.

The two kids waved and left. "Bye, bye Roxas~" They said in a sing-song voice.

"I must get revenge..." Roxas said to himself.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, a prank war had broken out. The three of them were going at each other. After a few days, the adults had figured it out. "Should we do something about it?" Axel asked while he was discussing it with Zexion.

"Of course we should!" the Cloaked Schemer replied.

Axel nodded. "I'll handle Roxas."

"Right, I'll take care of the other two."

Both adults nodded, and went to go deal with this problem. The next day Neox was lying in his bed, on his stomach of course. Calixa was sitting next to him, trying to make him feel better. "Hey it was worth it..."

Neox glared at her, sniffling "Why do you never get punished?"

"Um... I'm good at sweet talking?" she smiled innocently.

"Whatever…" the door opened at that moment, and both looked in that direction to see who it was.

It was Axel, who had a sniffling Roxas in front of him, "Ok Roxas you got something to tell them?" Axel asked.

"I-I-I'm sorry…" the older boy nearly whispered.

"Good," Axel replied.

Calixa looked at Neox then looked at them and sighed, "We're sorry too... aren't we Neox?"

The boy hesitated a moment, but at a crisp smack to his punished behind given by Calixa he gave in. "Ouch! Yeah- we're sorry."

Axel smiled, "Ok Rox, go back to your room."

The blonde did so, and axel left shortly after that, but not before giving them a small lecture. Later on they were all at the dinner table. Neox and Roxas obviously had problems sitting, as they both shifted uncomfortable in there chairs. The blonde light wielder was looking at Calixa with curiosity, "Hey Neox, did you know that Calixa can speak two languages?" he asked the younger boy.

Neox looked at him with shocked confusion, "She can?"

"Yeah, when I first pulled the pranks on you guys, Larxene woke her up and she spoke something that wasn't English."

"Hmm... weird."

They both looked at Calixa with raised eyebrows. She instantly noticed. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell us that you can speak two languages?" Neox asked.

"What are you talking about, I only know English," Calixa replied giving them a weird look.

Neox looked to Roxas. The blonde had his eyebrows raised, "What she said wasn't English," he whispered.

"What did she say?"

"How am I supposed to know, I couldn't understand it?"

"What did it sound like?"

"Like nothing I've ever heard before, actually never mind. It kinda sounded like the language I hear when I watch movies about those desert lands like Egypt and Israel."

"Oh?" They both looked at Calixa again wit furrowed eyebrows.

* * *

**Hmm, now what could be going on with Calixa... **

**Here's chapter 9 hope you enjoyed. Alarm Clock prank was inspired by somthing mentioned in one of Xanrivash's stories. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning, spanking in this chapter**

Chapter 10

* * *

Neox was walking down hall minding his own business. He didn't notice that Calixa was sneaking up behind him with an evil smirk on her face. She silently closed in on the boy and tackled him. With a cry of surprise Neox fell over and the two had a tumbling match for a few seconds until the boy grabbed her underwear and gave her a wedgy. The red headed girl screeched in embarrassment then fixed her panties. "You'll pay for that," she threatened and grabbed his favorite hat.

"Hey give that back," Neox ordered.

"You got to catch me first," the orange haired girl laughed and ran off down the hallway with Neox hot on her heels.

It wasn't long before Neox was able to catch up and jump on her back. The girl fell over with a cry, but was fast to react by pushing him off and tossing the hat out the window and into the rain. She then turned around to smirk at him and saw the boy closing in on her. For a slit second she thought that he was going to attack her but he ran past and jumped out the window to get it. "Wow, he must really like that hat," she mused.

"What's going on here?" a voice suddenly asked from behind her making the girl flinch in surprise.

She turned around and saw Zexion standing there. Calixa immediately put on her innocent face and placed her hands behind her back, "Nothing, we were just playing a game."

"Where's Neox?" Zexion asked.

"He um… went out to get his hat."

"Since when does he ever take that thing out of his hood?"

"I told you that we were playing a game." Zexion just glanced out the window suspiciously, "Well bye," Calixa said that quickly teleported out before he could ask anymore questions.

* * *

The next day Neox woke up with a high fever, apparently he stayed out in the rain too long. He was lying on his bed wrapped up in several blankets which didn't help the fever chills. Zexion and Calixa were standing by his bed, "101.8," Zexion announced holding a thermometer. "How did you get so sick?"

Neox hesitated a moment, "I...um..." he trailed off looking at Calixa then back at Zexion, "I was playing outside in the rain...I was um...playing with Dusks..."

Calixa jumped in before the older nobody could reply, "Yeah, it was part of the game we were playing."

Zexion sighed in frustration, "Why is it every time something happens you're apart of it?" he asked referring to Calixa.

"It was my idea..." Neox said weakly, "She quit the game and I went outside...and was playing with Dusks and um..." he trailed off again looking down.

"Um… well I hope you feel better Neox," Calixa said then beat a hasty retreat.

Later that night Calixa was heading back to Neox's room with a dinner plate in her hands. Axel and Roxas suddenly teleport in front of her to block her path, both glared at her. "What's with you?" she asked then tried to walk around them but Axel shifted to block her.

"You haven't noticed? We've been glaring at you ever since Neox got put out, anything you wanna say?" Axel asked.

Calixa crossed her arms over her chest, "I have no shame, and he deserved it," was her reply.

Roxas summoned his keyblade and slashed it at the girl who jumped back in surprise dropping the plate of food, "What's your deal?" she asked sounding annoyed.

"It's your fault he's sick, and he took the blame for you!" Roxas shouted.

"Which was why I was bringing him dinner until you made me drop the plate," Calixa pointed out.

Roxas made a growling noise in his throat and tried to jump at her, but she teleported away before he got his hands on her, "Damn it," he growled, "I hate the way she always manages to get out of punishment, I mean how does she do it?"

"Same way you can." Axel replied. "Only you know that if you do it, you'll just get it worse in the end."

"It never seems to happen to her. She has caused more trouble then all of us put together and I've only seem her get punished once, which was no dinner."

"I'll see if I can do something about that...c'mon Roxas, let's pay a visit to a friend." The two walk through a portal.

* * *

A few days later, Neox was sitting on his bed feeling better but still not looking too happy. A scowl formed on his face when he heard a certain red haired girl's voice calling for him down the hall. A moment later there was a knock on the door, "Neox!" Calixa called from the other side and didn't wait for him to respond before opening the door. "Hey glad to see your feeling better," she told him then went and sat on the bed next to him. "Sorry I got you sick, but you did give me a wedgy, and you know how much I hate that."

Neox just looked away from her, "No need to be sore about it, I did say that I'd get you back," Calixa continued.

"I got...punished..." the boy replied slowly after a moment.

"Really, why?"

"Zexion got mad at me for going outside in the rain and playing...he tells me not to all the time..."

"Oh…" the girl didn't know what to say to that, "Well you gave me a wedgy, and anyone who humiliates me has to go through my wrath."

"Which you and everyone in the organization know is not nearly as bad as mine." Neox finally looked at her glaring daggers, "I'm gonna make you pay..."

Calixa was taken aback and glared back at him, "Well fine then, I was going to help you but now I'm not. There's not much you can do, I know how to get out of punishment"

"We'll see..." they were both giving each other intensified glares until Calixa stalked out of the room.

Several days pass, and Calixa had completely forgotten the argument they had. At the moment the castle was almost completely empty, everyone except for a few members that were off. Neox and Calixa were in Calixa's room this time, "I'm bored," she announced.

Neox was reading a book and didn't reply, "Neox, want to do something fun," she continued sounding slightly annoyed at being ignored.

The boy looked up at her, "Like fall out a window after my beloved hat? No thanks," he replied with heat.

"No we don't have to do anything that involves going outside."

"Ok," Neox gave her a smirk seeing the opportunity of revenge, "I have a game we can play."

"Really, what?"

"Lab Trash."

Calixa gave him a suspicious look, catching on quickly, "How do you play?"

"It's simple. We trash Vexy's lab and leave only a few things in tact. Then we get a few things like potions, robots and stuff then see what they do," he explained.

"Ok," she agreed still sounding suspicious, "You do all the trashing and grabbing. And I'll be the look out."

Neox tried not to panic, "Nobody's here," he reasoned.

The girl gave him a look that clearly asked 'do you think I'm stupid?' "You never know when they'll come back."

"Exactly, and your the one who's bored."

"Well I had another game in mind."

"Which will end with me having a blazing red rear," Neox's voice sounded cold again.

"Not necessarily," Calixa reasoned then glared at the boy. "I know that your game is meant specifically to get me in trouble, where mine is just to have some fun and we might get in trouble."

"You mean _I will_ get in trouble," Neox glared back at her.

"Did you hear me say that?" Calixa was started to lose her temper.

"No, but that's what will happen."

She turned away and pretended to sound hurt, "It's like you have no faith in me."

"But why can't we play my game?" Neox asked in a whiny voice.

"Because playing a game like that in guaranteed to get us in trouble, my game doesn't."

"Just trust me. We won't get caught."

"After the threat you gave me a few days ago, you expect me to trust you?"

"Yes."

"Well I don't."

Neox sighed in defeat, maybe he could think of a different way to get her back, "Than we'll have to play your game."

"Ok this is it," she started enthusiastically, "We play a prank on Saïx and make it look like Axel did it."

Neox stayed silent for a moment, trying to find anyway he could possibly get in trouble for doing this. He didn't, "Ok...let's do it!"

"Great! Did you want to pick the prank," Calixa didn't realize that she gave him the golden opportunity for revenge.

"Indeed," Neox grinned evilly without the girl noticing.

* * *

Saïx had just gotten back from his mission, intending to relax before dinner. It was a pretty difficult mission, that had thinned his nerves and he knew that even the slightest problem would make him go berserk. He didn't notice Neox and Calixa watching him from around the corner, though if he was paying attention then he'd easily be able to see them. They weren't going out of there way to hide, but he was coming from a direction that wouldn't see them until he looked.

When he opened his door, an entire bucket of barbeque sauce pored out onto Saïx completely drenching him. There was a moment of tense silence, when slowly the blue haired Nobody's breath got more and more heavy. He was obviously trying to keep his temper in check, but it only lasted a moment before he roared in anger.

Neox secretly took a few steps back then shouted loudly, "WATCHA DOIN' CALI?"

This caused Saïx to look in there direction, and noticed Calixa standing there. The girl looked back at Neox and glared, "You son of a bitch!"

"YOU!" Saïx pointed an accusing finger at her, then started huffing and puffing in rage.

"It was Neox's idea," Calixa said quickly then swung around to point at Neox only to find that he ran off. "I'm going to kill him," she muttered under her breath as Saïx finally went berserk.

A few hours later, Calixa was sitting outside Xemnas's office. The Superior was discussing what had happened with Zexion and a furious Saïx. You could probably hear the yelling all through the castle, "I demand that she be punished with a horse whip!" Saïx shouted.

"Now calm down number seven," Xemnas said in his usual calm voice.

"Have you seen what she did to me?" Saïx roared.

"Yes but you must understand-" Zexion started but was cut off.

"NO!" Saïx starts to give warning signs of about to go berserk if something is not done soon.

"I promise you. I'll handle her punishment," Zexion replied.

"Very well," Saïx reluctantly agreed, "But it better be harsh and make sure she doesn't sweet talk her way out of it."

"Don't worry, that won't happen this time," Zexion replied and walked out of the office and over to were Calixa was sitting.

Seeing him walk out, Calixa immediately put on her guilty face. Zexion looked right past it, then opened a portal and ushered her through it. Obviously the guilty look wasn't working, she wasn't worried yet it was actually rare for the look to be what brings them over. It was time to get to the apology, "I… I'm sorry Zexion," she said in her heartbreaking voice.

Zexion still remained unfazed, "Sorry is not going to cut it this time Calixa, and you know how we feel about pranks. Especially on Saïx, it is quite a pain to get him to calm down when he goes berserk."

Calixa started to get a little nervous, usually they were already showing signs of bending. It was time for her last move, which had never failed before. The guilt trip, "I… I understand," she had the perfect way of saying it. She would say it in a way that made it sound like just saying that was the worst punishment ever given in history and that she was truly sorry. It had never failed once in all her life as a Nobody and even before.

Except now. Zexion grabbed her wrist tightly and started dragging her toward the bed. What, how could it fail, he must have a heart of stone or something. No he had no heart. In a panic Calixa let her legs give out so her body collapsed under her and became like a heavy sand bag. Zexion was briefly thrown off balance by this move, but recovered quickly. He lifted his arm to pull her up then landed a sharp smack to her bottom. This made her yelp in pain but not enough to get her to move. "Zexion I'm so sorry, I'll be good for now on, please."

Zexion only responded by grabbing the back of her organization coat so that he was able to drag her toward the bed. Once the destination was reached he sat down and draped her over his knees. Now Calixa was really starting to panic, it had never gotten this far before and he had run out of ideas on how to get out of it. But she had to think of something.

Zexion took this moment to flip the organization coat out of the way so that her rump was no longer protected. "Calixa, this isn't just for Saïx, this is for all the stuff that you managed to worm your way out of."

"NO!" Calixa shouted then had one last idea, which was to get free and make a run for it. She grabbed the bed post, pulled as hard as she could and managed to slip out of her superior's grasp.

Zexion was more taken aback by this move then the last one and it took a few second longer for him to recover, she really wasn't making this easy. She jumped up and made a run for it, but Zexion was able to recover fast enough to jump after her. He grabbed her by the end of the organization coat pulled. The red head yelped in surprise, then fell back toward the older nobody. Zexion then grabbed her shoulders and pushed her over the foot of the bed, "That's it, no more fooling around," he landed three hard, fast smacks to her bottom.

"Ouch!" Calixa cried, then struggled wildly as Zexion continued to pepper her bottom. Not believing that she was actually being spanked, Calixa screamed into the bed comforter as loud as she could. Not from the pain, but from anger. Probably the entire castle could hear her.

This continued for about three minutes, with his smacks getting harder by the second. It took awhile but finally the girls angered screams turned into cries of pain, though she did cease the struggling. This was Zexion's cue to put her back over his knees and pull down her pants. The girl didn't seem to notice that until he started hitting over her pantied bottom, then she started wailing loudly. This went on for roughly seven minutes, and during that time Calixa fell limp with exhaustion

Zexion put a finger on the waistband of her underwear, which made Calixa come back to reality and started struggling weakly again. She was too tired to fight that hard so the older Nobody was easily able to hold her down, and pull her underwear down to her ankles and place smacks on her red behind. With the little energy that she had left, Calixa cried out with each smack, when the Cloaked Schemer lifted his knee and started focusing on her sit spots she started to beg. "Please, please Zexion stop! I'm sorry!"

Zexion felt that it was about time to start lecturing, "Calixa SMACK you've had this SMACK coming to you SMACK, SMACK since you first joined!"

"I'M SORRY!" she screeched wailing uncontrollably.

Zexion continued to spank and lecture her for five more minuets, then felt that she had enough. He gently lifted her up, and pulled her into a hug being careful of her blazing red rear. The girl cried harshly into his chest, for a few minutes before the older nobody spoke, "Now Calixa...what have you learned?"

The girl sniffled loudly, "N-Not to cau-se any- anymore trouble."

"And when you think of doing a prank again, what are you going to do?"

Calixa looked at him blankly, not sure what answer he was looking for. Zexion gently patted her bottom as a signal. "Um… not get caught?"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMCAK! SMACK! "Ouch," that was obviously not the right answer, "Um… not do it?"

That was the answer he was looking for, "Good. I hope you remember what happened today, and you think about this every time your going to pull a prank," but not the answer she liked. As Zexion got up and left the room Calixa glared at his retreating back.

"Fine you don't like the way I am than I'll leave," she said then opened a portal and ran through it.

Neox was waiting outside listening to her punishment with bittersweet. He wasn't happy that she was being hurt, but was glad that she was finally getting the medicine she deserved. He wanted to wait a few minutes after Zexion left before going in, but almost immediately after his closed the door he heard a portal open. That couldn't have been good, so he ran into the room just in time to see her run through it. He ran after her, and jumped into the darkness before it closed.

He landed on the ground with a thud and a groan. The noise made Calixa turn around to see what the noise was. A betrayed glare fell over her eyes when she saw him, "Leave me alone you traitor," she hissed.

"I can't believe you Cali, you get caught once and decide to give up all pranks," Neox replied glaring back at her.

"That's my plan yes," she replied and started running.

Neox trailed after her, and was faster then her so he easily caught up with her, "Stop following me, I hate you!" she yelled at him after she stopped running and turned around to face him.

Neox stopped right in front of her and glared, "Calixa… your making me mad…"

"Good," she said sobs racking her voice then turned around and ran again.

Neox jumped at her and tackled her to the ground, "I didn't want to do that Cali...but you're my friend...and you know how me, Roxas, and Xion all feel…"

"Then why did you give me away?"

"Because, me, Xion, and everyone else who helps you with your pranks ends up getting the punishment for both you and us. You get off free, and then after I get sick, take the blame for you then get a beating from Zexion, enough was enough!"

But I don't try to get you guys in trouble; you on the other hand did it on purpose."

"Well...it didn't play out the way I had wanted it to exactly..."

"It doesn't matter… you still gave me away. So your not my friend anymore," she looked away from him then stood up, "You don't need to keep following me, I'm going back to the castle."

With that she created a portal and went through. She reappeared in her room where Axel and Demyx were waiting for her, "You guys here to give me a beating also? Go ahead, I don't even care about life anymore," she told them then flopped face down on her bed and cried.

Axel and Demyx just looked at each other, that wasn't very encouraging. Axel was the first one to speak "We were seeing if you really learned you lesson. Since Neox and Xion's plan didn't work out, we were wondering-"

"JUST GO AWAY!" she cut him off and threw a phone book that nearly hit Demyx who fled from the room.

"She didn't have to through the phone book at me..." Demyx said after Axel joined him in the hall.

"I didn't think she'd take it so hard," Axel commented.

"I wonder..." Demyx started.

"What?"

"She just needs her confidence back, right? By getting back at the one who did this to her."

"She seemed pretty cut up about it. I wonder if she'll even try?"

"Only one way to find out," the two headed toward Neox's room.

"Hey Neox?" Axel called while knocking on the door.

A moment later Neox opened the door, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah Demyx had an idea-" Axel started.

"Better hurry and say it before it dies of loneliness," Neox cut him off earning a glare from the Melodious Nocturne.

"Well what we were think is that… well, know what everyone in this organization hates, including Cali. So all you have to do is give her a wedgy like you did last time and then-"

"NO! NO! HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL NO!" Neox didn't even let him finish.

"Come on," Demyx pleaded.

"She'll break me in half."

"No she won't," Axel said with reason.

"Demyx stand right here." Neox said and pointed to where he was currently is standing in the door way.

"... um ok," Demyx replied and stood there. A moment later the door slammed in his face hard. "Ouch," Demyx said rubbing his sore nose.

"That was helpful," Axel said with a sigh. There stood there for approximately thirty seconds when the door opened and Neox appeared sighing.

* * *

Neox walked toward Calixa's room, "I don't wanna do this!" he announced still sounding skeptical.

"You got to do this," Axel encouraged, "It's the only way to help her."

"I know..." Neox walked in and saw Calixa lying on her bed looking depressed. He snuck up to her then jumped in her back. She barely flinches.

"Go away," she said half heartedly.

The boy shifted so the he could reached for the back of her pants and grabbed her underwear. "Go ahead," he heard her say in a soft voice, "I don't care."

Neox stopped and let go of her underwear, this was worse then he thought. He got off her back and sat in front of her, she refused to look into his eyes. After a moment Neox cupped her chin with both hands to make her look at him. They stayed in that pose for exactly ten seconds before Calixa fell face down on the bed and sobbed uncontrollably. Tears started to fall from his eyes, "I'm sorry."

Calixa looked up at him with shock, "What?"

"I'm sorry for everything...I'm sorry for betraying you...I'm sorry that I hurt you...I'm sorry that I'm probably the worst person ever...I'm sorry..."

Calixa bursts into tears again, "I'm sorry I'm always getting you into trouble," the two hug. "I promise that for now on, I won't let everyone take the heat for me. If you get punished, I get punished also." Neox smiled at her, and they hugged again.

* * *

**Here's chapter 10 we've now reached two digits! YAY! **

**Calixa finally got what she deserved :P **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

The organization was gathered in the meeting room waiting for there leader to appear, most were talking amongst themselves. A small group, composed of Neox, Calixa, Roxas, and Xion were huddled in a corner playing truth or dare. "Dare," Calixa said.

Neox smirked, "I dare you to do something you really want to do, except hitting me."

The red head smirked devilishly, "Ok," then called across the room, "Yo Zexion! Guess what Neox did yesterday?"

Neox tried to hush her as the schemer walked over, "No, no!"

"Do I even want to know?" Zexion asked.

Neox was about to speak, before Roxas covered his mouth and nodded. Calixa, looked over at Neox saying without works, "Want to take that dare back?" and she knew that Neox understood her. Neox shook his head with a glare making her raise her eyebrows at him. Then with a shrug she said, "He was the one that hung all of your underwear up in the hall of empty melodies," only she knew that it was actually her that did it.

The younger nobody blinked, having no idea what she meant. Zexion, on the other hand, looked furious, "I should have known it was you!" he shouted.

The boy shook his head. "It wasn't! It wasn't!" he cried in his defense.

Zexion stood there for a moment, looking back between him and Calixa. Neither could be very trustworthy, so he decided something else, "Roxas, did he really do it?"

Roxas smirked. Neox had pranked him earlier, so now he had his payback, "Yeah, I think so."

The silver haired man turned back, and glared at the boy. Neox gawked at Roxas, speechless.

"I'll deal with you after the meeting," Zexion told him then teleported back to his chair. Just as Zexion resumed his seat, Xemnas appeared in his seat above them all. He looked down at them, not looking too happy.

Everyone went silent waiting for him to announce what this was all about. Out of nowhere he announced over the loud speaker that there was a meeting. No one seemed to know what it was about, and all were curious. Xemnas cleared his throat announcing the beginning of his speech. "Basically, I have had it with the rivalries in this Organization. We are going to have a competition to settle all disputes... or make you all argue about something sensible. Whichever suits you?"

The room was suddenly filled with soft murmurs. Xemnas continued, "So we are going to have, a cook off." Most of the members groaned at hearing that, and Xemnas almost smiled. He expected this, "The ones not participating will be numbers one through six."

All five of them started cheering, while everyone else groaned. "You will all be able to work in groups of up to four people. Now go choose your partners, and send one person back with a list of the team members," the superior ordered.

"Well, I guess we're a team," Calixa announced to Roxas, Xion, and Neox.

There reactions varied. Neox smiled, Xion hugged him from behind then lifted him up, while Roxas just shrugged and nodded. "So what are we going to cook?" Xion asked.

Neox smirked and was about to speak before Zexion dragged him off. Xion and Roxas watched with mild sympathy, while Calixa smirked at getting away with it. The boy pleaded with Zexion, but soon disappeared from their sight. This made Xion sigh and looked at Calixa, "Was that necessary?"

"He dared me to do something I really wanted to do, and I really wanted to do that," she replied.

The black haired girl rolled her eyes, "Well I think we should cook something simple. Like homemade Ramen Noodles, we make the noodles and everything!"

"You know how to make noodles?" Roxas asked in surprise.

Xion nodded, "I watch too much TV in Larxene's room, and she watches cooking shows."

The blonde looked at her in shock, "Since when do spend time in Larxene's room?"

"You are hereby the head chef of our group," Calixa declared, without waiting for the girl to reply.

She squealed with joy and completely forgetting Roxas's question, "Let's go make plans!"

They all left for Calixa's room, with the red head leading the way. Once they reached the room, she walked in and kicked aside all the clothes and stuff that littered the ground so they could have a pathway. Roxas shook his head at the mess, "For someone who's crazy about there personal hygiene your rooms pretty messy," he commented.

"It explains why her room smells like an over scented perfume shop," Xion added with a cough.

"Shut up," Calixa told them with a glare, then they all sat on her bed and discussed what they were going cook.

Awhile later Neox walked into the room, his face wet, and his eyes red. Xion looked at him with sympathy. The boy wiped his face and went over to Xion so he could sit in her lap. The girl hugged him tightly, and kissed him on the forehead making him smile. "So what are we doing guys?" he asked, his voice still broken a little.

"What's it called again Xion?" Calixa asked unfazed by what Neox had just endured.

Xion looked at Calixa, and secretly took her boots off, "Ramen noodles."

"Yeah what she said," Calixa replied.

Xion then threw both her boots at Calixa, both hitting her in her head. One fell to the ground and the other stayed on the bed with her. "Hey, what was that for," the younger girl asked angrily while rubbing her head.

The black haired girl smirked at her, "For being a jerk to this poor cutie," she said, holding Neox closer.

"What about Roxas, he's the one that gave him away?"

"I'll get Roxas when he least expects it," Xion replied with a devilish smirk.

Calixa then noticed a slight unusual smell in the air around her. It smelled reeked and was starting to choke her, so she started to cough violently, "What is that smell?" she asked.

Xion blushed deep red and pointed to her high heeled shoe that landed next to Calixa, "M-my shoes..." she said shyly.

"Oh god don't you ever clean your feet," Calixa asked and kicked the shoe away from her bed shivering violently.

The older girl answered by lifting her feet and showed that her socks were covered in a layer of sweat, and then wiggled her toes. "Not once since I been in this Organization."

"That is so sick," Calixa's face quenched in disgust, "Now I have to take another shower."

"What! You were hogging the bathroom for three hours this morning!" Xion shouted in outrage.

"Um can we get back to the recipe," Roxas asked feeling awkward.

Neox grimaced at the smell and nodded, before giving Roxas a swift kick in his skull. "We're making ramen? I know an excellent soup recipe," the youth said innocently.

"Ow," Roxas cried out rubbing his head, "What was that for?"

Neox glared at him as Xion put both her boots back on, "For getting me in trouble," he said with venom in his voice. "Be lucky it was only that."

"I only did it to get back at you for that prank," Roxas yelled with just as much of venom dripping from his lips, and then slugged the younger boy in the arm, and not softly either.

Neox wailed in pain, and Xion slapped Roxas across his face. "ROXAS! Don't do that again!"

The blonde glared daggers at her, but was polite enough not to hit her because she was a girl, "You know, I'm not even sure if I want to be on this team. I'll go make my own master piece," Roxas yelled, and stormed out of the room.

"You know what I'm starting to agree with him," Calixa yelled almost everyone had forgotten she was in the room, "Maybe I'll go and join his team."

Neox looked at her with his signature cute boy eyes. This worked on everyone, but he rarely used it so people didn't get used to it. It even worked on the sixteenth member, hell it worked on Larxene! But maybe not this time, she glared at Xion, still upset after the shoe incident, "If you really want me to stay then she has to go, its me or her."

Neox looked about ready to cry, "Please Cali? Don't be mad...Xion is sowwy," Neox said in a horribly cute voice.

"Not going to work this time," Neox had never seen her so mad, "I'll go help Roxas and we'll win, and show you that we don't need your friendships," With that she left the room.

Neox locked the door then looked at Xion, "Where's she going, we're in her room?"

"Probably to go find Roxas, and help him," Xion replied.

The youth then took the opportunity to liftup Calixa's bed and stuff a book into his Organization cloak, "C'mon Xion lets go."

"Where are we going and what did you take?"

Neox looked at her and smirked, "Going to make ramen noodles, and I took her diary, which she keeps all her prank ideas."

"Are you sure that's actually it? I heard that she has a few fake ones lying around," Xion warned, and Neox opened the prank book to reveal the words "NICE TRY NEOX" written in it. The rest of the pages were blank.

The boy, in a blind rage ripped the book to shreds, before walking to Calixa's underwear drawer and taking out another book. This one revealed to be a fake one also, "Neox you underestimate how smart she really is, she wouldn't leave it just anywhere," Xion said.

"Then where could it possibly be?" he inquired.

"Mostly likely somewhere locked up," Xion continued. "Look we don't have time for this, let's get going or they really will beat us."

Neox nodded and ran out of the room with Xion. After they put they're team in the box containing a list of teams. They then made their way into the kitchen. The two walked in to find that most members were already there. The room was in a bustle of energy as everyone got in each other's way, while trying to cook at the same time. Marluxia was a team with Larxene and Luxord, while Demyx was working with Axel and Saïx. The two younger members went to the cupboard and got some flour, "So what do we do first," Neox asked Xion.

The raven haired girl got a bowl and placed several cups of flower in it. Then she added water, stirring frequently until it slowly became dough. Neox watched her not really doing much. Finally the dough became solid and she started to kneed it with her hands for a few minutes, and then made a crater in the center of the dough. "Now we fold in the eggs," Xion explained more to herself then to the boy.

The girl left to go and grab some eggs, and Neox stared at the dough with interest. Suddenly he had a thought on some stuff he could add to the recipe to make it better, so he walked over to the spice cupboard. After a few minutes of rummaging though the cupboard and smelling a few spices, he came back to the bowl with Basil, Parsley, Coriander, Garlic Powder, and Season All. Xion came back just as he was shaking in an amount of Parsley. "What are you doing!" she hissed, for he just ruined the recipe.

"Um… I'm cooking," the youth replied innocently.

"The recipe doesn't call for any of those spices!"

"Xion, haven't you ever heard of experimenting?"

"Not when we're being judged!" Xion almost screamed at him. "You could mess up the entire thing and we'll lose!"

"Don't worry, I know what I doing," Neox reassured, then added doubtfully. "I hope… go get me some onions and two stalks of celery," he ordered before she could reply.

While Xion left to get the vegetables, sighing with exasperation, Neox added the rest of the spices, then cracked the eggs into the center. When the female keyblade wielder returned they cut up the onion and celery, then added it to the bowl. "If you ruined it, I'll kill you," Xion warned him.

Neox made a cute face and smiled, and she instantly melted into him, "Aww your soooo cute!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Calixa was barking Orders at Roxas. The two of them were in the secret kitchen in the basement. Roxas didn't even seem too upset; he just did whatever she told him to do. After a brief squabble, Calixa decided to make Spaghetti and Eggs.

"Roxas stir that sauce, its boiling over!" Calixa barked while stirring the noodles.

While the blonde did as she said, Calixa tried one of the noodles to see if they were done, "Needs another minute," she mused to herself. "Roxas go to the kitchen and get eggs."

Roxas nodded, and went up the stairs like a trained dog. He ran through the hallways, and it wasn't until he was huffing and puffing that he decided to teleport to the busy kitchen. Instantly he saw the rival team, and glared. They glared back. "Get out!" Neox ordered with venom.

"Yeah what are you trying to do, check out the competition, try to steal our secrets," Xion added with equal venom.

Roxas glared. All eyes were on the three, "I'm just getting eggs," he said in a low deadly voice.

"Then get them and get lost!" Neox yelled

Roxas told him to do something that cannot be printed for this rating and teleported out after grabbing the eggs from the fridge. Marluxia and Axel had to restrain Neox from following. "Neox forget about him, I need your help," Xion called.

Later that night, it was time for the judges to taste the food. Roxas and Calixa's dish was what looked like baked spaghetti shaped together to look like the Nobody symbol, which greatly pleased Xemnas of course. Then he looked over at the plate next to it, which was Xion and Neox's dish. It was a large pot of noodles in a yellow broth with herbs here and there. The smell was divine.

Xaldin and Lexaeus were the designated judges, and they started with Axel's group. After tasting the cheese stuffed meat ball, there group made, they both nodded with approval, and continued onto Roxas and Calixa's dish. Both took a bite of the fried spaghetti, and paused. It was the most interesting thing they ever tasted, but was so delicious. Xaldin actually moaned with delight, "What is this?" he asked.

"Spaghetti and eggs," Roxas replied.

There was a short silence, until Zexion spoke, "Isn't that a Hebrew recipe?"

"How would you even know something like that?" Xaldin asked.

There was another silence for several moments, and finally Zexion shrugged. "That is very strange," he told Calixa and Roxas.

"But very good," Xaldin added.

Roxas and Calixa beamed, then threw a smug look at there rival team, who glared evilly. Lexaeus and Xaldin continued with Xion, and Neox's meal, and both tired it. Their eyes lit up, it was just as good as Roxas's. They could only hope that Marluxia's team was better otherwise it would be a tie. The judges tried Marluxia's dish, a fried fish recipe, but it didn't even compare to there younger members meals. After a brief discussion, it was announced, "We have made the decision," Lexaeus started.

"It is a tie between the Spaghetti and Eggs, and the Ramon Noodles," Xaldin continued.

Everyone looked shocked. The two rival teams glared at each other, "It can't be a tie," Roxas shouted.

"There has to be a winner!" Neox yelled

"Yeah!" Calixa agreed.

Xion suddenly smiled, "I hear someone but I don't see anyone. What about you Neox?"

"Yeah, I don't see anyone, so as far as I can tell we won because there is no one else," the boy replied.

Roxas nearly lost his temper but calixa decided to play the 'invisible' game too, "I don't know why anyone would say they won, when its clear that it was us, right Roxas? The judges even said so," she said.

Roxas nodded in agreement. "C'mon Cali, lets go celebrate our victory."

With that the two groups left. Zexion looked at axel, "Any idea what that's about?" the Cloaked Schemer asked.

"Something tells me that we just got a lot more work to do…" Axel replied.

Zexion sighed, "I think your right," he agreed.

To be continued.

* * *

**Here's chapter 11, sorry it took while **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

Roxas and Calixa were still really angry with Neox and Xion, but if they wanted to pretend that the two of them were invisible, then four could play at that game. So that's basically what happened between the two groups. They pretended the other didn't exist, except for the few times they started to physically fight with each other. This made some missions hard and awkward. Eventually Saïx stopped assigning missions with people who hated each other.

Everyone was pretty shocked, no one expected the four closest members to turn against each other. It wasn't just the four of them that was affected by this. Neox and Roxas got into a massive fight with there keyblades which resulted in the main television getting destroyed. And both Neox and, Xion were taking weekly visits to Vexen, so that there hearing could be fixed. Calixa's element was sound. Most of the organization just hoped they would make up soon, though by the looks of it, it seemed like they would never be friends again.

At the moment, Neox was in Xion's room watching television. Xion was in the shower right now, so the boy was pretty bored. This reminded him of all the times he waited inside Calixa's room while she in the shower. Xion didn't take as long as Calixa, but boy there must be some secret code that says all girls must spend forever in the bathroom.

Finally getting fed up with boredom, the kid stood up and walked out wanting to find something to do. He went down a hallway and saw Roxas speaking to a crowd about his mission. Calixa was standing next to him, and to his surprise she was covered in dirt. More then just curious now, he snuck over and listened. "Then whenever it fell into the mud pool, I was trapped in the tree trunk so Calixa had to jump in to get it, or we would have failed the mission."

Neox rolled his eyes, as the two got much appreciation. Then he got an idea and smirked. Sneaking behind Roxas, he quickly gave a mighty tug on the boy's pants. Roxas didn't even notice the silver haired kid until he pants were at his ankles. Blushing madly, he quickly brought them back up while everyone around him laughed. Calixa was even laughing, at which Roxas glared at her. She stopped laughing before the rest, and then both looked down the hall to see that Neox had gone back to the invisible game by pretending he saw nothing.

"I need to go shower," Calixa announced.

Roxas nodded. "I'm gonna go hunt a pipsqueak."

Meanwhile Neox reappeared back in Xion's room, laughing. The raven haired girl wasn't there yet, so he lay on her bed still grinning like a Cheshire cat. Xion came out a few minutes later, "Hey Neox," she greeted. "What's with you, you look like a cat that got a canary and all the cream to go with it?"

Neox sat up and told her what happened, and she laughed at the story, "He deserved it."

Several hours later Calixa exited the bathroom with wet hair and smelling thickly of fragrant shampoos. Roxas was on her bed reading, and coughed as soon as the bathroom door opened, "Wow, Cali did you put on enough perfume?"

Cali thought for a second, "You really think I should put more on?"

"No! No! You put on enough."

"No I think I should, you're probably right," the red head went back into the bathroom and grabbed the most girlish smelling body spray she had. Roxas facepalmed, and went back to reading.

Calixa came back out with a pink bottle with the label "Sweet Pea" on it. Though she didn't start spraying it on herself, she started walking toward Roxas. "C-Cali what are you doing?"

The orange haired girl then started spraying in all over Roxas, "No! No! No! Now I'm going to smell like girl!" he cried, freaking out.

"Better than how you smell now," Calixa giggled.

Roxas ran from the room, making Calixa laugh histarically. Once she composed herself, she went back into the bathroom to start styling her hair. Roxas was walking in the hall, mindlessly running his hands over himself as if he thought he could brush off the smell. He passed Xion's door and stopped, grin forming on his face as an invisible light bulb above his head lighted up. He summoned his keyblade and knocked.

* * *

Inside, Neox and Xion were talking while watching a Soap Opera, and they fell silent when a knock on the door came. Xion stood and opened the door, "Yes?" But as soon as she said that, Roxas's keyblade flew past her, crashing into her TV, then Roxas ran for it.

Both stared in shock by this action. "He killed the TV! Now we wont find out if she's really cheating on Danny," Neox complained.

Xion sighed; they would have to borrow someone else's TV. "Go watch TV in Demyx's room. If you need me, I'll be in Larxene's room."

The two left, Xion headed to the Savage Nymphs room, and entered just as Larxene was leaving. "What do you want?" Larxene asked her.

"My TV broke... Can I watch yours, please?"

"Fine just don't touch any of my stuff," Larxene had decided to be nicer to them all in hopes that maybe it would help them make up, though she was getting tired of sharing her television.

Xion nodded, and saw none other then Calixa sitting on the couch watching the TV. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I hear something but see nobody," Calixa replied as Xion sat on the opposite end of the couch.

"Good since no one else is here then I can watch whatever I want," Xion replied.

Ironically, they wanted to watch the same thing. Calixa saw an opportunity to irritate Xion and smirked, talking out a bottle of her travel size body spray. She then started spraying it on herself, and all over the place. "Oh gosh, I didn't put on enough body spray. I hope this is enough."

Xion coughed violently, but continued pretending that she was alone. Calixa finally stopped feeling a bit disappointed she didn't get more of a reaction out of the older girl, and the two were quiet again. Though Xion was bothered by it, she just didn't voice it, and was now trying to think of a way to get the red head back. She suddenly had an idea. What better way to get back at a hygiene freak? "Man my feet feel really sore," she said, and grinned at Calixa's horrified face.

Xion kicked her boots off, letting the fowl foot odor flow through the room, and lay horizontally on the couch, her feet passing Calixa's face. The red head slapped a hand over her nose trying not to gag.

This only encouraged the older girl, who smirked and finished the job by placing one food against Calixa's face. The younger nobody jumped off the couch and ran from the room, screaming. She ran into her room where Roxas was reading a book, "I need to shower!" she shouted running to the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

"What you just took one a half hour ago!" Roxas called back.

She couldn't hear him. The blonde rolled his eyes, and went back to his book. When she came out some hours, her skin had a red tint. Roxas stared at her, "Did you just have the water on hot, or did you scrub your skin raw?"

Calixa didn't reply, just collapsed on the bed, "S- S- Sooo GROSSS!"

"What is?"

She began to retell what happened, and ended with, "Can't you teach your girlfriend about personal hygiene?"

Roxas actually almost laughed, but held it back because he didn't want to lose Calixa also, he was missing Xion enough.

* * *

Axel sighed, looking at Zexion. They were both discussing the recent events of there charges. "They haven't exactly done anything wrong, so we can't punish them," Axel was saying.

"I know," the Schemer replied.

"Well... do you think we could somehow bring them to solve it themselves?"

"I tend to think that, they should just work it out for themselves."

"Well, that might take too long, and Calixa and Xion's smell battle is going to piss of Xemnas. You know how much he hates smells that aren't normal."

Zexion sighed, "I guess your right; any suggestions?"

"Well, I got one."

"I'm all ears..."

The flurry smirked and whispered his plan into Zexion's ear. Zexion's eyebrows rose with interest. Then, for a rare time, Zexion smirked.

Meanwhile, Calixa and Roxas were at the dinner table. They were discussing their next move. Calixa was absent of her coat at the moment, and when Xemnas came in he said, "Sixteen you are out of uniform."

"There's a reason for it sir," she said, casting a glare to Xion.

"Do I even want to know that reason?"

"A certain nasty, disgusting member of this organization put her filthy nasty socks in my remaining jackets. I refuse to wear them."

Xemnas pinched the bridge of his nose, he was getting another headache. He didn't even notice Axel's suspicious absence. Roxas did though. He kept asking Calixa were he was, much to the girls annoyance. "Like I said for the millionth time; I don't know where he is."

"Well it worries me that he's not here!"

"Why? He's a big boy I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"What if he's doing something?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. That's what worries me…"

Calixa scoffed, clearly unworried. Elsewhere, Axel was writing two letters, with Zexion reading them over his shoulder. One was directed to Neox and Xion, though it was labeled as being from Calixa and Roxas. The other was the exact opposite. "Ok how does that look?" he asked Zexion.

"Exactly like them... where did you learn to do that?"

"I have my ways," the red head replied vaguely, and handed Zexion one letter. With a nod, both men exiting through two separate portals.

* * *

Neox opened his door and blinked. There was an envelope was on the ground. He picked it up, but when he saw who it was from, and a scowl formed on his face. He decided to read it with Xion, so he went off toward her room. The boy knocked on her door, and Xion opened it, immediately scooping him up into her arms. "Hey cutie!" she squealed crushing his ribs. "What brings you here?"

After catching his breath, Neox showed her the letter. After a brief discussing on weather they should read it or not, they sat down and read it together. At the same time, Roxas and Calixa had the same situation, without the hugging part. "Dear Neox and Xion," Xion started reading.

"You know that this can't go on forever," Roxas read, the exact same thing being on his paper.

"So we thought of maybe having a truce," Xion continued.

"Meet us in the hall of empty melodies to negotiate," Calixa read.

"Signed, Roxas and Calixa…"

Neox blinked and sighed. "Should we go?"

"I think we should. I can't deny it, I miss Roxas, and I know that you miss Cali also."

"Yea... Let's go," Neox opened a portal and they both walked through.

Calixa though was much more stubborn. "Come on Cali, it's a chance to bring things back to normal," Roxas urged.

"Not until they apologize to us," Calixa argued stubbornly.

"Maybe they're going to."

"The note said, 'negotiate' that doesn't sound like there going to say 'sorry I was wrong'"

"You never know."

Calixa crossed her arms over her chest, "I refuse!" Roxas sighed and lifted her up, putting her over his shoulder and opening a portal "Let me go!" she shouted.

He walked in and dropped her when he got to the other side, the red head glared at him, "Jerk..."

Neox and Xion watched them, and there was a long tense silence. Calixa stood up. "Well? We're waiting!"

"What are you talking about, shouldn't you be the one to start?" Neox asked with a glare.

"You better start by apologizing to us!"

"Us apologize!" Xion joined in, "You're the one that started it!"

"Like hell we were!" Roxas scoffed

Neox summoned his keyblade, while Calixa summoned her pen. Roxas and Xion backed away, neither really wanting to fight. With a furious glare, the silver haired boy charged at the girl. Calixa was ready though, took her pen and drew a large rectangle in the air, this created a concrete wall. Neox was expecting her to do something like that, so instead of letting it stop him, he jumped up and slashed it with his keyblade.

This made the wall break into two, and disappear. Calixa, who had backed up some, was currently drawing a large spear in the air, which formed into a solid weapon. She grabbed it, and held the weapon in front of her as Neox slashed his keyblade. The two weapons met with a loud clang. Suddenly an ear piercing screech went through the air. Everyone in the room was affected by it, except for Calixa. Roxas and Xion held there ears winching in pain. Neox jumped back his clasped his hands over his ears, giving the red haired girl time to land a hit on him with the spear.

He let out a loud cry, his left side being cut by it as he fell to his knees. The boy was injured, but not fatally. Winching slightly, he jumped up and slashed his keyblade at her. She jumped back just in time, but wasn't expecting to be hit by the keyblade after Neox threw it at her. It slashed right through her shoulder. Calixa cried out in pain, falling over.

When Calixa became severely while in danger, her defense mechanism was to bring up the volume so high her enemy would be disabled. A loud ringing came, and got louder and louder. Neox fell to his knees, hands clamped tightly over his years, gritting his teeth in pain. The noise got so loud his ears started to bleed. "AHHHH!" The boy wailed out. His eyes were leaking water as he started to feel like he was being strangled.

Calixa's wound was fatal, and it wasn't long before she passed out from blood loss. When that happened, the noise suddenly ceased. Neox, by this time, was completely unconscious.

Roxas and Xion had left the room, when Calixa started making ear bleeding noises. When they heard it stop, they returned and was shocked at the site they saw. Calixa was bleeding heavily from her shoulder, and Neox was unconscious with a miner wound in his side, but blood was flowing slowly form his ears. Xion picked up Neox, and Roxas lifted Calixa by the shoulder. They opened a portal and ran in with both kids.

* * *

Hours later the two youngest members of the organization were in intensive care. Neox was still asleep, and Calixa was still unconscious, with an IV in her arm. She had gotten sick, likely from using her power too much. It happened to some of the members, as Vexen said. Roxas and Xion were both extremely worried, they had completely forgotten that they were angry at each other. Xion was crying, since Neox was hurt.

Vexen had ordered her not to get within five feet of the boy, or she'd injure him. Roxas, of course, had to help with this. Neox stirred, and sat up slowly, "How are you feeling?" Xion asked.

As soon as he sat up, he fell right backwards making the girl gasp, and try to jump at him, as if she could save him. Roxas held her back. The boy sat up again, and Vexen walked over to examine him. He looked in Neox's ears, then gently pushed him back down. "What's wrong with him?" Xion asked worriedly.

Vexen looked at her. "He's having trouble focusing on anything, shouldn't last long."

"He won't last long!" Xion screeched and fainted on the spot. Roxas caught her just before she hit the floor.

Vexen blinked and stared. "I meant the effect number fourteen." he said, staring at the unconscious girl.

There was a soft groan that came from Calixa's bed. She started to stir. Roxas and Vexen looked over, Roxas fanning Xion's face to try to wake her up. Calixa opened her eyes with another groan, and looked around. It was must have an interesting scene. Roxas was kneeling on the ground with an unconscious Xion in his arms, with Vexen standing off to the side.

The red head slowly, carefully, and painfully sat up. She looked around the room, seeing Neox in the other bed. Temporally forgetting about all the hard feelings she had for him, and gasped. "Neox... Kingdom Hearts is he ok?" she asked worriedly.

He didn't seem to hear her, eyes glazed over. He was just staring up at the ceiling Vexen then came over to examine Calixa. He looked at her shoulder. Once he decided that the bandages were ok, he took her temperature to make sure that her body wasn't rejecting the blood that was transferred to her. She had to get donated blood, because she lost too much. "You need to stay here another night, then you can be transferred to your room, sixteen," Vexen told her once he finished checking vitals.

Neox suddenly sat up straight in his bed. "N-no! Get away from me!" He shouted, covered in cold sweat. Apparently he had been sleeping with his eyes open in his bed. They all turn and looked at him, "You sure he's ok?" Roxas asked Vexen.

Vexen walked over to him, this time Neox seemed to notice him. The scientist examined him, looking in his mouth and his ears. Then he took out a flashlight, shining it in Neox's eyes. The boy squinted his eyes in annoyance. "Knock it off!"

"Do you know who you are?" Vexen asked him.

"Neox number 15 of the organization, and currently being pissed off by a laser pointer being aimed at my face!"

The Chilly Academic placed a hand over the boys forehead, checking for a fever. "How are you feeling?"

"In pain..."

"A potion can help with that," Vexen said, going to his cupboard and bring out a bottle.

Neox's eyes immediately widened in happiness as he reached out for it like it were gold. Everyone in the room, including Calixa rolled there eyes as he drank it down like it was his favorite drink. Actually it was his favorite drink. "I think I need another one," Neox said after he finished.

Vexen blinked, "You do? You're in that much pain?"

"Don't give it to him," Roxas, Calixa, and Xion all said.

Neox huffed and crossed his arms, "How are you feeling now fifteen?" Vexen asked.

"Much better, thank you." he suddenly growled and glared coldly at the person in the other bed.

Calixa only looked back weakly, feeling very ill and exhausted. "I want to keep you here another hour, then you may leave," Vexen told him.

Neox nodded and felt his side, where Calixa's spear had slashed him. It wasn't a very large wound so the potion took care of it. He smiled a bit, then looked to see if he was on IV. Luckily, he wasn't. Neox hated those things with a passion for some reason, as Roxas often noted.

After an hour he was released from the medical center, and Calixa had fallen asleep so Roxas and Xion went with him. On their way leaving, they passed none other than Larxene, who was looking pissed off. Of course she almost always looked pissed off, but it was more today. Neox looked back, his eyes widening when he saw exactly where she went. The older woman had gone into the medical center door, and Vexen wasn't in there now, so Calixa was all alone.

Neox ran, full speed, back to the room. Roxas and Xion followed, but had a hard time keeping up, Neox's speed matched Larxene. That was very fast, because Larxene was the fastest member in the organization. Neox ran into the room, and found Larxene holding Calixa by her neck. She was choking and tears were rolling down the side of her face as Larxene repeatedly punched her. A sudden rage rolled over Neox. He summoned his keyblade and threw it at Larxene, the hilt crowning her right in the back of the head.

She turned toward him, and yelled with rage. Her knives were summoned to her fingers. Neox, wanting to keep Calixa safe, ran into the hallway. He looked and ran past Roxas and Xion, running to a more wide area of the hall. Calixa was in a delirious fever, so she had ran from the room in hopes to get away from Larxene, and didn't even realize that she was running toward them. Larxene took several lightning fast strikes at Neox hitting him every time. Neox flew backwards, but regained his balance and casted a water element attack, hitting Larxene dead on.

The blonde winched slightly not too much affected by it, and sent out lighting. Neox successfully dodged it, but didn't see Larxene until she was directly in front of him. His eyes widened when he did, noticing that she was less than a foot from him. She landed a deadly slash to his side, which he somehow countered. "Mĩnŷavo!" Calixa suddenly yelled deliriously in a foreign language. No one really noticed that fact though.

Everyone turned to face her, then their eyes widened when a kunai, thrown by Larxene, embedded itself in her belly. The orange haired member fell over gasping, as blood filled her lungs. Neox's eyes widened as he slowly stood up. Roxas and Xion, being closest, were trying hard to heal Calixa.

Pure rage filled his being. So much, he completely lost control of himself. He no longer knew limits... He roared in rage, a red circle forming beneath his feet and covering a fairly wide radius. Larxene stared in shock, not one else was paying much attention. Calixa was almost unconscious, and Roxas and Xion were too busy trying to pour a potion down the girl's throat.

Neox raised his hand up in the air, and the shards began to swirl at a high speed, looking like a vortex. Larxene got ready to attack, but Neox floated in the air, the vortex of shards in front of him. "Darkness devours!" he cried out in rage.

He held his hand to the thinner end of the vortex. It almost looked like he was holding a tornado in the palm of his hand. Larxene's eyes widened as Neox closed his eyes. "Glorious Hell!" he called, a dark purple beam of energy shooting out of the portal and right at Larxene

She screamed in pain, falling over. The beam left a pretty big hole in the floor, which Larxene was laying in. She didn't look too injured, she was at least well enough to flee. Roxas and Xion stared in shock; Neox slowly lowered to his knees, as he went down from his high looking exhausted. The black haired girl ran over and caught him as he fell over. He didn't seem injured, just out of energy. Roxas stayed back with Calixa.

* * *

Neox just needed a few hours of sleep then he was back on his feet. Calixa's recovery was delayed some by Larxene's attack. Vexen told her she'd have to say an extra couple of day in the medical center before being transferred to spend the rest of her recovery in her room. When Calixa was finally well enough to be transferred to her room, all four of them were in there talking.

Neox sat in the chair beside the bed, "So how are you feeling Cali?" he asked the girl.

"Better..."

She didn't exactly sound much better. He felt really crappy about the way he treated her and Roxas the past few weeks. He looked over at Xion, it was pretty sure she felt the same way he did by the look on her face. He looked back at Calixa and Roxas, "I'm sorry..."

"Me too" Xion said slowly. Her eyes were a bit misty with tears.

Roxas and Calixa looked at them with confusion, then suddenly remember that what they were apologizing for, "We're sorry too, we should have never let something so silly come between our friendship," Roxas said, and Calixa nodded.

"Yeah so am I..." she replied weakly, and they all hugged each other.

* * *

**Chapter 12 ^^ **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

Axel was sitting in the gray area, trying to get some well needed rest. Life had been pretty stressful lately. He just had a mission to destroy a threesome of darksides solo, and just barely finished them off before he collapsed from exhaustion. He shifted his body to be able to lie down on the couch and closed his eyes. He was finally relaxing for the first time in... too long. This serene moment lasted all of five seconds before he felt several heavy objects fell on him.

"What the-" he shouted looking up ready to kill the person that disturbed his moment of peace. Two bad it was his best friend Roxas, so he couldn't kill him. "Xemnas said to take out the trash Axel" the blond informed his friend. The boy was evidently lying because taking out the trash was his job.

Axel narrowed his eyes, "Roxas?" he asked warningly.

"Yes Axel?" the blond asked looking at the pyro.

"What were you really doing?" Before Roxas could answer, a loud call of, "Come on Roxas!" drew him away fast. Darn Xion…

The fourteenth member came running into the room. Roxas smiled at her as she grabbed his arm, giving axel a quick hello before pulling the blonde away to who knows where. "You better hide good, I'm going to get you later!" Axel growled. He could have ran after them, but he didn't have this type of time off very often so he wanted to take it for all it was worth.

So he simply took out the several heavy bags of trash before going to his room, deciding it would be easier to rest there. He opened the door to his room and walked in, though his legs hit a string across the doorframe. He briefly wondered what it was, but found out quickly when a bucket of honey was pored over his head. The roaring laughter he expected did not come. Instead came to terrified yelps. The pyro turned around to see who was responsible, intending to kill them, even if it was Roxas.

Neox and Calixa stood their in fear, "A-Axel!" Neox stammered.

"You two are so dead!" he yelled.

Calixa grabbed the terrified youngest member and ran, since Neox was stunned with fear. Axel was hot on there heals. Awhile later he was dragging them back towards the room and tossed them in, "Explain. Now," he ordered firmly.

Calixa looked at her shoes, "Um well, it started when I got bored…"

A few minutes later, both children had left the room with teary eyes as axel put his belt back and closed the door. Now it was time to really relax, he laid down on the bed. Granted his peace lasted longer than last time before heard the banging on his door. A growl escaped his lips, who could it be this time? The banging got louder, and a crack was heard from the door as it threatened to break.

The red head stood up and opened the door. Demyx stood there, "What. Do. You. Want!" Axel asked in a deadly low voice, his patients was warring thin.

"My naughty by nature CD that I lent you," the blonde replied holding his hand out.

With a heavy sigh, Axel want over to his desk and grabbed a disc and gave it to the Melodious Nocturne.

"Thank you," Demyx said walking off.

"Oh Kingdom Hearts please let me be able to relax now without interruptions," Axel pleaded looking up. Kingdom hearts must have been in as bad a mood as he was, for as soon as he closed the door someone knocked. He let out a frustrated scream, and swung the door opened, "WHAT!"

Xemnas stood their, looking at axel as if he had a second head. "A-hum, hello Superior," Axel quickly regained his composure.

"Hello number eight," Xemnas said calmly. "I have a mission for you."

"What? I just came back from a mission."

"Yes, but due to unknown circumstances, numbers fifteen and sixteen can not make it."

Axel's whole world came crashing down on him, "What circumstances?" he asked dreading the answer.

"They have welts all over their backsides, and are unable to sit down." He blew it, Axel knew that for sure.

He should have just let them run; now his relaxing moment would never come again. "Its just a scouting mission," Xemnas assured.

"Fine," Axel eventually gave in.

Hours later, the pyro limped into his room, falling onto the bed. "God if you care about me, you will let me sleep now!" he cried out to no one in particular.

Axel nearly burst into tears as their was a knock at the door, "Whoever you are, come in and kill me please!" he yelled at them without looking up.

Larxene barged in, holding a struggling Neox and Calixa by their underwear suspended in the air and tossed them at axel. "What is the meaning of this," Axel asked bewildered.

"Babysit them for Zexion or I might grant your wish," she said before she left slamming the door behind her.

"Why do you guys need to be babysat anyway?" he asked them.

"Zexion doesn't want us to get in trouble" Calixa stated, sitting on Neox's back.

"Calixa, get off of him, your going to crush him," Axel ordered.

"But he makes a good cushion," Calixa stated as Neox yelled that her diet would be the end of him.

"Shut up," Calixa told him.

"Big fat…" the silver haired child said followed by a multitude of complicated words.

"Ok its nap time, right now," Axel grabbed Calixa's arm and pulled her off the boy before she squashed him.

"But I don't wanna nap," Neox whined, however he was rubbing his eyes

"We all need a nap right now, so lie down on the couch and sleep before I knock you both out." The kids complied and axel lied down. They were all sleep within a few minutes, giving Axel the piece he finally deserved.

_CRASH!_

* * *

**There you have it, short and sweet ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning, spanking in this chapter**

Chapter 14

* * *

Calixa woke up to the sound of the alarm, which rang numerous times, flashing the numbers 6:00am over and over again. She reached her arm up and slammed it down on the snooze button, and its siren like sound stopped instantly. The red headed girl rolled over with a groan, and dosed off again. A loud crash suddenly came from the door followed by a large weight suddenly hitting her abdomen. This made her scream in surprise.

As her vision cleared, the ninth member of the organization, Demyx, came into her vision, "Demyx what are you doing?" she asked looking pissed off that her sleep was interrupted.

The ninth member, recoiling a bit, took a deep breath to calm himself, "There's a spider in the shower!" he squeaked.

Calixa glared at him, "A spider, are you serious?"

The Melodious Nocturne shivered, as his bare skin came into view. It was clear he wore nothing except a towel around his waist, "There's no Nobody bugs! Where did they come from?" he cried out, clinging to her. "How did they get here?"

"I don't know! Now get out of here before I decide to cut off something you will really miss!" she threatened.

Demyx, already knowing that Calixa's wrath wasn't one to be taken lightly ran off without a word. Calixa flopped back on the bed and pulled the covers over her head. Suddenly the alarm went off again. As it continued to flare; she noticed it wasn't the same noise as the previous one, so she peeked out from under the covers. The noise was evidently another test of the new alarm Xemnas put into the castle. The girl groaned loudly and put her pillow over to head to try and mute out some of the noise. But the alarm's blaring siren song pierced and still managed to find its way into her ears, so at last she gave up and got out of bed.

Neox, the young 15th member, was passing her room with an awfully familiar book in his hand. He looking very nervous, "Neox what are you doing with that?" she asked.

The boy, startled by her sudden voice, fumbled with the lexicon he held and hid it within' his cloak, "With what?" he asked.

"Zexion's Lexicon, I saw it so don't try and hide it."

The younger boy glared, "Don't tell. It's the ultimate prank, and I need a spell from this book," he explained before taking it back out.

"Only if you let me in on it dirt," Calixa reasoned with a smirk.

Neox sighed, he knew this was hopeless. Arguing with Calixa was like arguing with Xemnas over a mission. Impossible to win, "Fine," he begrudgeily agreed.

"So spill," Calixa ordered smirking devilishly.

"With this lexicon, it has a spell that can make inanimate objects transform into other objects. I made a small test with Saïx's teacup; turning it into a spider, but it go away," he replied, wondering if this was a good idea.

"So that's where the spider came from," Calixa mused, "All right continue."

"I'm gonna plan the biggest prank ever, and prank the superior" he said proudly.

"But what's the prank," the girl was growing frustrated.

Neox, noticing her growing anger, added with a smirk. "Why? You planning on helping?"

She smirked back at him, "Do you really need to ask?"

The shadowed prodigy held in a laugh before pointing at Calixa, "Wearing your nighties?" he asked before bursting out laughing.

"What are you talking about, I look hot," she posed showing off her silk pajama pants with nobody symbols, and a white tank top.

"As hot as an ice cube; as funny as a clown," Neox replied with a snort.

She smacked him on the head, not looking embarrassed in the least bit. It was very hard to take the girl dignity away, no matte how much you teased her. "All right I'll go get dressed then help you out, but if you even try and leave me out I'll go and tell Zexion."

Neox, though keeping a straight face, unconsciously moved a hand to his rear in memory of the last time he got in trouble with Zexion. "Would you really tell him Cali?"

"Yes I would, so you better wait for me," with that she ran back into her room and closed to door to get ready.

Neox sighed in defeat, slumping against the door. He noticed the small hole that he could see though, and peaked through it. He was greeted by the sight of Calixa getting changed; his cheeks flushed red despite himself. Calixa only got to taking off her tank top, with her back turned to him, so he couldn't see her breasts. Then walked into her own personal bathroom. She was the only member that had there own, the rest of them had to share bathrooms.

Calixa took her routine, two hour shower spending one hour on her mass of carrot red hair, and the second hour soaping her body then applying lotion so her skin didn't try out. Then she took a third hour to dry her hair get dressed apply body fragrances, and brush her teeth.

By the time the walked out of her room, wearing the standard organization uniform, Neox was slumped against her door fast asleep. He awoke as soon as the door opened, "What the hell took you so long?" he asked exasperated.

"I was just getting ready," the girl replied simply.

"What were you doing in there, baking cookies?" the boy asked, "Kingdom Hearts, no wonder the Superior gave you your own bathroom."

"Are you ready or not?" Calixa asked sounding annoyed.

"Let's go," Neox said shaking his head in exasperation, and heading off toward the Gray Area with Calixa close behind.

Neox peaked around the corner to see if anyone was there. It was empty. "Perfect," he muttered as Calixa came running up behind him.

The silver haired boy stealthy sneaked into the room and took out the Lexicon. He turned through the pages for minutes, showing no sign of stopping soon. Calixa stood next him waiting patiently, but Neox stood slowly reading each page carefully. By the time fourteen minutes passed he was only on page 156, "Don't you know where the freakin spell is!" Calixa asked running out of patents.

"Nope" Neox replied, as if he was talking about he weather.

With a growl the girl snatched the book out of his hands, and flipped through it for a minute, "Haven't you ever heard of an index?" she then shows him the spell.

The boy's face flushed with embarrassment as he snatched the book from her and began the chant. Calixa looked over his shoulder before joining in on the chant. As they continued they're ritual, the couches and tables began to move around, and slowly molded together like clay. This went on for another minute, until there was a large grey mass in the middle of the room. Calixa looked at it up and down in confusion, "What's that supposed to be?"

Without replying Neox began a new chant, and finished by saying, "Xemnas!"

At once the clay began dripping to the floor, as every piece tuned into a clone of there Superior. By the end there were about ten of them all standing around them. Calixa found it more frightening then fascinating, one Xemnas was bad enough. She looked at her friend with confusion.

"All right you heathens," Neox called out to the clones as they stood in single file, awaiting orders. "I want you to- hy! hy! Wait!" before he could finish the clones ran around all over the place then ran out of the room.

Calixa glared, and smacked Neox in the arm, "Was this part of your plan?"

"Ow!" the boy yelped rubbing his arm where she hit it. "No! Oh...y-your in trouble Cali," he pointed an accusing finger at the girl.

"What do you mean 'I'm' in trouble?"

"You should have told me not to. But you didn't and you joined in instead."

"This was your idea," Calixa defended herself, "Maybe if you let me in on it more, I could have stopped it from happening. But nooooo, you had to keep it all a big secret."

Neox glared daggers, before throwing the Lexicon at her. She caught it and glared back at him, "We can fight about this later, and right now we need to stop those Xemnas's"

"How? They have the Superior abilities too!"

"You're an idiot, you know that," Calixa said, looking at him like she thought he was insane, "We made them, there has to be some way to control them or get rid of them... what does it say in the book?"

The boy looked rater nervous, and bit his thumb. That was a habit he only did if something was extremely wrong, "You are hopeless!" Calixa snapped exasperated, then opened the Lexicon and started flipping through it. Suddenly Neox started stammering out of nowhere, "What now!"

All he could do was point at a very angry looking Cloaked Schemer. Calixa turned around then laughed nervously, "Hehe, hi Zexion."

Already knowing the trouble they were in, Neox backed and cowered by glass window, "What are you doing with my Lexicon?" Zexion asked in a stone cold voice.

"W-W-We...I-I-I..." Neox stuttered as he knew how Zexion treasured his items.

"He stole it!" Calixa pointed accusingly at the boy.

In a flash Neox was at Calixa side, his teeth on the finger she pointed at him. "Ouch!" she tried kicking him in the place it hurts the most but didn't hit her target, and kicked his shin.

"O! Zexion," Neox said, clinging to number six's cloak hoping it would make the older nobody less mad at him, "She hit me!"

Zexion glared down at him, "I'm trying to decide if I should do the same, now give me my book back."

Calixa handed it to him, while Neox shivered with worry. This couldn't possibly end well, "Ok Zexion! We know what we did wrong and we're _sorry_, but we need to catch those clones!"

The Cloaked Schemer gave them a warning look, "What clones?"

Calixa slapped a hand over her face, and Neox smirked in his mind. The opportunity that always appeared during situations like this ha rose, "The ones Calixa made. We did a chant thingy from your Lexicon, and it made clones of the Superior.

"It was your idea," Calixa shouted looking outraged.

"You know what going by both of your track records, I'm not believing either of you, so you both get the full blame," Zexion replied.

Neox groaned and sat on the floor. He didn't feel much like moving right now, and wanted to use his rear while he could. "You too wait right here. I'll go clean up your mess, and then come back and deal with you. Don't even think of about trying to hide, it will only make things worse," Zexion ordered and left the room.

As soon as the he was gone Neox immediately began running round the room looking for somewhere to hide. "Good luck," Calixa sat down on the couch and awaited her fate.

After a half hour Zexion returned. Neox was sitting in a corner in a tight ball, while Calixa was casually sitting on the couch as if she had no care whatsoever about what was about to happen. The boy squealed in surprise when he noticed Zexion's entrance, Calixa just looked over at him. Neox shuffled his feet over to his Zexion, trying to keep a straight appearance like Calixa had. However it was all good except for his quivering knees.

Zexion opened a portal, "Ok Neox go wait in your room."

The younger male nodded, and walked through the portal as slow as possible. Zexion encouraged him to go faster by landing a harsh swat to the seat of his pants. With a sharp yelp Neox rushed through the portal, having it close behind him.

Calixa continued to stare at the Cloaked Schemer. He looked at her, arms folded. "Anything you want to say?" he asked.

The girl looked at her feet with huge guilt ridden eyes, "I-I'm sorry," she replied in a voice that could have broken the superior's heart if he had one.

Zexion only grabbed her wrist, "Not going to work this time," he said, knowing this trick too well. He walked over to the couch she was sitting at, and sat down next to her. He yanked hr over his knees, and wasted no time pushing her organization cloak out of the way.

"Zexion please don't I'm sorry!" she cried while kicking her legs wildly.

The Cloaked Schemer merely yanked her pants down to her ankles, and began applying hard smacks to her pantied bottom. Calixa cried out softly with each smack. As he continued with each hard swat, he spanked her sit spots, butt, and a little of her thighs well. The glow of her well spanked flesh started to seep through her thin underwear.

Calixa was soon crying openly, "Please Zexion, please stop I'm sorry!"

This didn't do anything to help the situation. Calixa suddenly felt a draft of smooth air flow over her burning hot backside, making her wail loudly, "NOOOOO! Don't please keep those up," she screamed thrashing around wildly.

Zexion responded by slamming his hand down very hard onto her crimson backside, making a loud scream erupted from her throat. He continued to pepper her already bright red bottom more and more. Finally, after five torturous minutes that seemed like forever to Calixa, the bare bottom beating ended. By that time the girl had broken down in to harsh tears, and had fallen limp, with no energy left except cry over his knees.

The Cloaked Schemer pulled the younger member into a tight embrace, rubbing her back some. "It's over now," he cooed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "It's all over."

She continued to cry for another few minutes. After her tears stopped, Zexion opened a portal to her room for her, "Go on to your room now. I need to address Neox."

Calixa nodded then stood up, and walked through the portal. Then Zexion teleported to Neox's room and saw the boy lying on the bed with his eyes close, "So Neox, do you have anything to say for yourself?" he asked.

The only response he received was a soft snoring sound, which made Zexion's anger boil, "Neox wake up!"

Neox sat up drowsily. It was apparent that he had been crying as a result of the long wait and it gave him a headache and forced him into sleep, "Neox what do you have to say for yourself?" Zexion repeated.

Neox groaned, and rolled over. In his drowsy state the boy must have forgotten who he was talking to because the words that came out of his mouth shocked the Schemer. "Shut the f-k up!"

Most would think that Zexion would be more than pissed from this, but instead he suddenly looked worried, "Neox are you ok?"

The silvered haired kid groaned in a pained voice, and held his stomach. The Cloaked Schemer walked over and placed a hand on his forehead. It felt hot as a summer day, this wasn't normal. Nobodies didn't get sick, "Neox where do you hurt?"

The boy sat up a bit, and kept a hand on his stomach. "Everywhere..." he strangled out coughing a bit then passed out back on the bed.

Zexion gently picked him up and teleported out of the room, through the whole process Neox didn't utter a sound, further worrying number six. They reappeared in Vexen's lab, "Four, there's something wrong with fifteen."

Vexen jumped at the sudden entry, and gasped when he saw the boy in Zexion's arms. "Get that creature out of my lab before it blows something up!" he bellowed.

"Four did you not hear me, there's something wrong with him."

"I know there is? It's not a nobody! It's some kind of hound dog on two legs! Get it out of my domestic domain!"

"Fine," Zexion replied and left the lab. Neox slowly began to stir in his arms as they passed Calixa's room. Calixa was lying face down on her bed, her face still stained with tears. Zexion noticed that she looked just as pale at Neox, so he shifted the boy so that he held him on his hip then walked into the red heads room.

Neox fully awoke at being shifted, and sleepily looked over his shoulder at the older male, "Neox tell me where you hurt?" Zexion gently asked.

"All over...I feel sick Zexion..." he weakly replied crying some.

With a sigh, Zexion walked over to where Calixa was laying, and shook her gently. The girl turned over to show him harsh bloodshot eyes, and flushed cheeks. She noted Neox being under Zexion's arm, "What's wrong with Neox?" she asked with a croaky voice.

"I think the same thing that's wrong with you," Zexion replied and put a hand over her forehead confirming his suspicion that she was just as warm as Neox, maybe even warmer.

The Cloaked Schemer didn't know what to do, so he laid Neox down at edge of Calixa's bed and left the room to get some help. As he waked through the halls, he wondered who he could get to help, and mentally ticked off members. Vexen didn't want anything to do with Neox and Calixa, Xemnas never, he was too busy gawking at the Kingdom Hearts moon. Xigbar and Neox didn't have too good a history, so he was out, Xaldin was on a mission. Lexaeus would more than likely help him. He had a very good history with the two kids.

He forgot about all the other members, and decided then and there that Lexaeus was the one to choose. Soon, he found himself outside the larger member's room. He raised a fist and pounded on the door, then waited for his friend to reply. Lexaeus opened the door and looked at him curiously, "What is it Zexion?"

Zexion looked uncomfortable. He was unsure of how to tell Lexaeus, it wasn't something he often did to ask for help. The larger Nobody waited patiently for his friend to answer. Finally, Zexion came out with it and said "well, I'm not sure why, or how but numbers fifteen and sixteen are feeling unwell. They haven't had any mission's recently so they must have picked it up in the castle."

Lexaeus's eyes narrowed in confusion, "Feeling unwell how?"

Zexion seemed to regain his composure, and stated that they both had high temperatures, "Very strange," Lexaeus mused then lowerd his head in thought.

"Should we tell the Superior?" Zexion asked with an calm tone. Though really, he was extremely worried for the two kids.

"I believe that would be wise," Lexaeus replied. "I'll go check on them, while you go tell the Superior."

Zexion nodded, "There both in Neox's room," he said then walked to the superior's office, while Lexaeus headed for the boy's room.

The two younger members were still laying down on the bed, Neox however looked to be asleep. Calixa had her eyes open, which meant that she was awake. Lexaeus walked over, putting a hand on Calixa's forehead mused to himself. Zexion was indeed right about them having temperatures, despite himself, he vaguely wondered if Axel could use his powers to take the heat from them.

The girl whimpered softly from his chilled hand on her heated forehead, "Calixa, what's wrong?" the tall male asked.

"I don't feel good," she replied weakly.

Lexaeus gave a nod of the head, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry," he said reassuringly, "You're going to be fine."

Neox coughed suddenly, putting a hand over his mouth and sitting upright. Calixa looked over at him surprised by the sudden noise. Tears were streaming from the young boy's face as he continued to cough. Lexaeus eased him up into a position for better air circulation, and patted his back gently. Neox looked at the older male before silently drifting back into sleep. Lexaeus gently laid him back down on the bed, putting a pillow under his back to support him in case of another coughing fit.

Soon, a meeting of the Organization was called. Roxas appeared in his chair. As the room filled, Xemnas appeared looking as emotionless as usual.

"What do you think this is about?" Roxas whispered to Xion and Axel.

Xion shrugged, "Maybe about all those clones that we saw. Ya know, the ones that burned Axel's jacket off?" she suggested with a giggle.

Axel glared at her. She gave a nervous smile as the superior began to speak and all eyes turned to him. Roxas sat back and crossed his arms over his chest casually, "Members of the organization," Xemnas started. "We have a problem.

To be Continued…

* * *

**Here's chapter 14 sorry for the wait. Next chapter will hopefully be up shortly**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

Xemnas looked down at his Organization, which looked back at him. There was a long silence, where everyone waited for him to continue. Roxas looked around and noted that quite a few people were gone. Saïx, Luxord, Vexen Neox, and Calixa weren't there. It was fairly normal for Neox and Calixa to be missing at the same time. But everyone else was a strange mix. It honestly worried the blond keyblade wielder.

Xemnas seemed to be really taking his time. It has been almost a minute of silence, and he still hadn't said what this was all about. Maybe he was still waiting on someone. "Organization..." he began slowly.

Everyone seemed to be on the edge of there seats. There was a grave feeling in the air, and unusually everyone was listening. "We're in a crises situation..."

"What's happening Superior?" Xaldin asked.

"Something has happened, so several of our members," Xemnas replied. Roxas was getting a bit worried. Were they were dead... or close to it... "They have fallen into some sort of sickness... as of now, the cause is unknown. The infected members are members, ten, fifteen, and sixteen."

"Are we going to get sick also?" Xion asked worriedly

"That, we don't know. They have been quarantined," Xemnas announced reassuringly.

"So what do we do now?" Roxas asked.

"We will be searching all worlds for a cure, bringing any herbs that we can find."

"What are we going back to the stone age?" Demyx asked, "Whatever happened to medication?"

Axel stared at him. "Demyx, can I see your sitar?" he asked.

"No," the older blonde replied. He knew Axel well enough.

"Okay then," Axel replied, then gave Demyx and almighty slap to the back of his head with his hand. "You idiot! Medicine is made from herbs!"

"Ouch!" Demyx rubbed the back of his head. "You didn't have to hit me..."

"I hoped that it would knock some sense into you," the pyro replied.

Xemans cleared his throat, to get there attention again. They all looked at him, "Everyone go to the gray area. There you will be given the world to go to and look for herbs. We will do this until we find a cure. Until then, all missions are postponed"

There were a few whistles of shock. This must have been pretty big. Xemnas ALMOST sounded worried. Roxas teleported to the ground and walked with Xion, "I wonder if this has something to do with, all those Xemnas clones?" Xion wondered.

"I wonder..." Roxas replied looking down in thought. "I hope its not too serious... I want to go see Neox and Calixa."

"We cant, there in quarantine." Xion replied with a grave sigh.

"Not unless we sneak in," he replied, smirking.

Xion looked behind her to see if anyone was nearby, then nodded her head. "Ok let's do it."

Roxas created a portal, and both stepped in and reappeared outside Vexen's medical center. Roxas looked around quickly, then ducked into the room with Xion close behind. Inside the lab, they saw no one in the usual beds sick or injured members laid in when admitted. "Where are they?" Roxas asked.

Xion shrugged, "Well if there quarantined, they wouldn't just be lying around anywhere." She walked over to another door and looked inside. She spotted Luxord lying on a bed, quivering. He looked almost like a skeleton with skin. "I think I found them," she whispered to Roxas, and they both snuck into the room.

The three beds were all side by side. Right besides Luxord's bed was Calixa's, but the bed on the end, was empty. He wasn't there. Xion gasped, "Dont flip out yet," Roxas quickly reassured her. "This isn't necessary his bed."

"Yes it is... why are you here?" a child's voice came from behind them.

Both quickly turned around and saw Neox standing there behind them. He didn't seem to healthy either, but was nowhere near as bad as Luxord. He was the only one awake. "Neox!" Xion cried out, and ran over to give the boy a hug.

Roxas grabbed the back of her coat and pulled her back. "Xion, no!"

"Why not!" she cried out, wanting so desperately to comfort the poor boy.

"He's sick! You heard the Superior!"

"What it's now a crime to comfort a sick person?"

"It's a bad thing to do, yes!"

"Why!" tears were starting to fall from her eyes.

"You don't want to get sick to, Xion," Neox said, walking past them.

The black haired girl finally stopped struggling, but inwardly collapsed. She burst into tears, "Oh Neox, we have to find the cure!"

"I know. That's why I didn't take the antiseptic like they did." he pointing at Calixa and Luxord who both looked like death warmed over. "But I can't leave. I need you two to do me a favor."

"What's that?" Roxas asked.

"Go to my room, and find the book of spells that I have. It's titled 'Trials of the Necromancer.' Bring it here"

"Why? How would that help?' Roxas asked, and at the same time Xion asked. "Where is it in your room?"

"It has a spell that can dispel sicknesses. Until now I thought it was useless, and I'm not sure. You'll have to look around," the boy explained, laying back down on the bed tiredly.

The two light wielders nodded, and ran off. As they headed toward Neox's room, Zexion stopped them. "There you two are, we've been looking all over for you."

"Um, we're sort of in a hurry," Xion said, bouncing on her heels.

"That's good; you should be in a hurry. Saïx is waiting for you two, Roxas your going to Land of Dragons, and Xion your going to Deep Jungle."

"But Zexion-" Roxas began.

"No buts, now get moving!"

"Fine!" Xion huffed, walking to toward the gray area. Roxas followed, both silently intended to sneak off toward Neox's room as soon as Zexion was out of sight. But unfortunately the Cloaked Schemer decided to follow them.

"Zexion look! It's a heartless!" Roxas shouted, pointing behind him.

The Cloaked schemer turned around to look, and Roxas shoved Xion through a portal, since she believed him as well, and ran through it. They reappeared in Neox's room. "Hurry, we don't have much time before the entire organization comes looking for us."

"Right!" with that, they started too ransack Neox's room. "We don't even know what it looks like," Roxas complained looking at the different books on the shelf.

Xion looked in his closet. They were finding nothing, and Roxas was starting to become anxious, that someone was going to find them before they found it. Suddenly, Xion squealed in joy, "FOUND IT!"

The blonde inwardly sighed with relief. But as if on queue someone called out, "Roxas! Xion! Where are you!"

Roxas immediately opened a portal and ran through it, and Xion followed quickly behind him. Both reappeared in the room where Neox was waiting for them. He was lying on his bed, he weakly sat up when they entered. "Here's the book," Roxas handed it to him.

Neox took it and sat down, reading through it. Roxas and Xion stood there watching him. After a few moments Neox looked at them, "This could take some time. Go."

Roxas and Xion teleported into the gray area, and Zexion forced to go on there missions. It was late at night, when Neox finally found the spell in the enormous book. "Yes, I found it!" He cried out to himself, but then quieted down and read the spell aloud. Once the spell was finished he waited, and suddenly, he felt his strength returning to him On the bed next to him, Calixa started to stir.

"Uhh... what happened?" she asked with a groan.

"We got sick," Neox said plainly.

"Yeah, I remember feeling bad suddenly. But then it's all a blank..." Calixa said dazed.

Neox nodded. "Yeah..."

Later on, Neox was sitting in a meeting with Xemnas, Luxord and Calixa. "How are you feeling?" Xemnas asked. It sounded really weird having him ask such a question.

"I'm fine..." Neox said, just a bit creeped out.

Calixa was so creeped out, she couldn't even find the words to answer the question. She just nodded in agreement. Luxord nodded as well, guzzling down a beer that he had in his hand. He didn't really notice the tone, just heard the question.

"Very well," Xemnas replied. "You may all leave."

"Understood..." Neox slowly backed out of the room.

Once they were all out of the office, Neox and Calixa broke into a run. Luxord watched them and shrugged, returning to his quarters. The two kids ran straight to Roxas and Xion's room. Xion's room first because it was closer. They found it empty, so headed toward Roxas's room. The burst open the door and found Roxas and Xion reading something. "Neox!" Xion cried out, jumping up and bear hugging the kid.

Neox, for the first time since he's been in the Organization hugged back. But when Neox was finished hugging her, she didn't let him go. "Um, Xion... you can let go now," he told her.

"No! I don't ever want to lose you again!" Xion replied clinging tighter.

Neox started gasping for breath when she hugged him tighter. "Xion let him breath," Roxas said pulling her away from him. Calixa pulled on Neox and they managed to pull the two apart. "Glad to see you two feeling better," Roxas added.

"Yeah, The spell worked," Neox responded.

"Thats great!" Xion said resisting the urge to hug Neox again.

Calixa smiled and leaned on the wall, "But now we need to find out what caused it."

"It was your clones, probably," Roxas suggested.

"I dunno... The spell didn't say anything about that happening."

"So what should we do?" Calixa asked.

"Tell Xemnas?" the silver haired boy replied.

"Tell me what?" a voice said behind them.

They all looked up and saw that Xemnas was standing right over Neox. "Ha, ha, Hi Superior..." Calixa laughed nervously.

"What do you need to tell me, number fifteen and sixteen?" he asked. The two looked at each other, no one said anything. "I'm waiting"

"Um... well you see Superior..." Neox started but trailed off looking at Calixa for aid.

The orange haired girl was currently crawling through a portal she had made at the moment. "No you don't!" Neox grabbed the end of her organization jacket.

"Um... well Neox sort of found a spell in Zexion's book," she started and Neox gave her a look of death. That made it seem like it was all his fault.

"Oh really now?" Xemnas's eyes narrowed

"Well I was trying help Calixa and Luxord!" Neox defended himself.

"I see... Is that why you are no longer sick?"

"Um... yeah..."

"I see. Excellent job number fifteen."

"Look I sorry but- what was that?" Neox was about to start defending himself, until he realized what Xemnas said. Perhaps he misunderstood.

"I said good job."

The boy beamed and Calixa's mouth dropped in shock. "And by yourself too, I think this warrants a reward."

"Really?" both Neox and Calixa asked.

"Yes, you are dismissed of all your missions for the rest of the week."

Neox started hooting, and at the same time Calixa yelled "What!"

Roxas and Xion were laughing. Calixa's selfishness had finally come back to bite her in the butt. "So moving on, number sixteen, thirteen and fourteen there has been a presence detected in the castle that must be found," Xemnas continued.

"What kind of presence, sir?" Roxas asked

"An unknown presence."

"Like a heartless?" Xion asked.

"Possibly."

"So you want us to find it?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, I'm having the entire organization scout the castle to find the presence," Xemnas explained.

"Understood," Xion saluted, and Xemnas stared at her, unsure of what she was doing.

Roxas just rolled his eyes, "We're on it Superior," he said and dragged Calixa and Xion away.

Neox smiled and opened a portal to his room. Later on the boy was sitting at his window sill, looking outside. There wasn't much to look at though; just night time, Kingdom Hearts, and a shadowy figure standing on a roof... wait what? Neox pressed his face closer to the glass, trying to get a better look at it. It looked like a person, but it was too dark to tell. Even though he supposedly had the rest of the week off, curiosity got the best of him, and he went to go check it out.

Neox opened a portal to the area, and stepped through. He reappeared on a part of the roof where you could stand. The figure was definitely a heartless. It turned and looked at him. Its yellow eyes gleamed, and the silver haired boy summoned his keyblade. The heartless stared for a minute, then, to his surprise, it spoke.

Neox listened to his strange sounding words. This was very odd he had never heard a heartless speak before. He then made a big mistake by lowering his guard. The heartless rushed him, and deliverer a punch to his jaw, knocking him back. "Ouch!" the boy cried out falling back onto the roof.

He rolled backwards to his feet, but had to let his keyblade go to do so, and the heartless came at him again, punches flying. Neox backed away from the heartless and ran toward where his keyblade lied. The heartless jumped in front of him and threw another punch, but Neox caught it this time. He jumped up and roundhouse kicked the heartless in its face. The heartless fell backward and was disoriented enough for the boy to grab his keyblade. After a few moments the heartless regained his composure enough to look back at Neox. Then it held its hand out, and produced a sword made from darkness. The boy stared at it, taking a few steps backward. Then readied himself for a fight.

The fight was extremely long. An hour probably, Neox thought. He had never fought anyone for this long, and was completely exhausted. Unfortunately the heartless didn't look tired at all, where Neox was about to collapsed. It charged at him, and landed two punches to the boys face and then kicked him in the chest, knocking him away

Neox laid on the roof, too exhausted to fight anymore. He stared at the heartess as it approached him. Maybe this was the end... The heartless walked slowly to him then looked down at his face. It was just about to strike when another keyblade suddenly embedded itself into its chest. The heartless looked startled, and Neox took the chance, using the remainder of his strength to jump up and decapitate the heartless. Its body faded away. Neox was about to turn around and see who saved him, but exhaustion finally got to him and all went black.

He woke up in a room that he recognized as Calixa's.

"Hey sleepy head," someone greeted above his head.

He looked up. Calixa was grinning at him, "Guess what!" she said excitedly.

"What...?" he asked, sitting up slowly and rubbing his head.

"Xemnas is pissed at you," the red head was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Wh-what? What I do!"

"You went out on the roof without permission."

"But it was for a good reason!"

"To the Superior, I guess it doesn't matter."

"Dammit..."

"Hey it could be worse. You just don't have the rest of the week off any more."

"That is worse! I don't feel like I can use my arms!"

Calixa just laughed at him. He sighed and laid back. "Wake me up for my next mission... I need rest…" he said, falling back asleep.

* * *

**Here's chapter 15, sorry for hte wait. Next one should be up faster then this one**


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning, spanking in this chapter**

Chapter 16

* * *

Neox was sitting on the school table placed in his room by Zexion, who was currently in the process of explaining the theory of Evolution. Zexion insisted that Neox should get a proper learning education, and regularly gave the younger Nobody classes and homework. The boy sighed with boredom, really not caring about how the worlds were created by a huge bang, and that all humans came from monkeys. It sounded like a load of rubbish to him.

He was very happy when a knock at the door interrupted the Cloaked Schemer, "I got it!" he called enthusiastically, and ran over to the door.

He opened the door to reveal there sixteenth member Calixa, standing there. "Hi Neox," she greeted.

"Hey Cali, what's up?" Neox asked.

"I'm bored," the girl replied, and Neox flinched, silently cursed to himself. It was never good when Calixa said she was bored. Generally when she announced that she was bored, it usually ended with him and everyone involved getting a blazed backside. That or the entire organization after them with there weapons drawn.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could go do something," she continued.

Neox smiled anything to get out of classes, "Sure!"

"Great!" Calixa said moving out of the way, and they both ran off.

"Neox! We're not done with class!" Zexion called, "Neox!" He quickly gave up with a sigh deciding that it was useless. They were probably already out of ear shot, and knowing Neox he probably wouldn't come back even if he did hear him.

The two youngest members walked down the hallway heading toward Neox's room, "So just so that you don't think I'm trying to get you in trouble again, what do you want to do?" Calixa asked.

"Hmm," the boy thought of a moment, "How about pranking Marluxia and Saïx."

The red head grinned evilly, "Fun!" she said enthusiastically, "What should we do to them?"

"Follow me," the younger member ordered running down the hall with Calixa hot on his heels. They continued running until they reached Neox's room, "I've had this ready and planned out for days."

They walked into the room and Neox headed for his closet, after a brief search he pulled out a glass box, "What's that?" Calixa asked giving the box a suspicious look, it somewhat looked familiar. He held up the box, containing a bouquet of flowers, and a lot of bee's buzzing around them. She narrowed her eyes at it, it was defiantly looking familiar. "What are we going to do with those?"

"You'll see, come on," the boy replied opening a portal.

They both walked through a reappeared outside of Saïx's room. Neox stood on a chair hung the box over the door, and then pounded on the wood several times with his fist. Calixa gasped, "You know we're going to get beat for this."

"Yeah, yeah, so what?" Neox replied offhandedly, "What's life without some risks?"

The red head crossed her arms over her chest, "And you say I'm the one with idea's that get everyone in trouble."

"You are," Neox grinned mischievously at her, and pulled out a purple notebook. "This was a scrapped idea from this."

Calixa gasped glaring furiously at him. He was holding up her diary, which mostly consisted with various prank ideas. Now she knew why the bouquet of flowers with bees looks so familiar. She thought of it a few weeks ago, but decided that it was a little bit two dangerous both for the victim and there backsides. But she was way to upset about her diary being stolen, to think about that, "How dare you!" she shouted snatching the book out of his hands. "This is a girl's _secret sanctuary_!" Apparently her fake diaries weren't enough anymore. She's have to figure out something else to keep Neox away.

She bopped Neox over the head with it, harder than she needed to, and then tucked it into her organization robes. The boy rubbed his head for a moment, then grabbed the girls wrists and pulled her into a nearby closet. They crouched down leaving the door opened just a crack so they could watch the show.

Saïx came charging out of his room, breaking the door in the process, and hitting his head on the glass making it shatter to little pieces. The flowers fell to the floor, and bees buzzed around everywhere. They were very angry by the sudden disturbance, and started stinging the blue haired berserker. Saïx bellowed, dancing around in pain and agony. He looked so amusing that Calixa burst out laughing loudly.

"Shhh!" Neox whispered harshly, stomping on her foot.

The red head slapped a hand over her mouth, to muffle her giggles. Suddenly Xigbar came walking down the hallway, "What's all the commotion?" he asked surveying the scene, "The hell?"

"Well this wasn't planned," Neox commented softly as the two trouble makers peaked through the door crack. Xigbar pulled out one of his guns and shot at the flower bouquet, it was hit direction and thrown away from Saïx. Most of the bees followed the flowers and Xigbar shooed the rest away.

"Party pooper," Neox said glaring at the older nobody, then grabbed Calixa's hand. "Come on lets go," the two tried to sneak off.

"Not so fast," Xigbar's voice was directed at the two of them. Neox halted swearing loudly, and turned to look at the Freeshooter. The older man was glaring at them, he opened a portal and shoved Saïx through. "Go see Vexen," he ordered then turned back to the younger members. "So are you two going to explain yourselves?"

"Like hell pirate!" Neox shot.

"Yeah forget you!" Calixa added giving him the finger and running off with Neox close behind.

* * *

They both knew that it wouldn't be long before Zexion was told about what they did. So several hours later the Cloaked Schemer was giving them a lecture in his room. Neither were pay much attention to him, Neox was playing with a rubber band, and Calixa was nodding off. "Are you two even listening!" Zexion shouted in exasperation.

Calixa quickly looked up, "Of course we are," she said just as the rubbing band Neox was playing with slipped from his fingers and snapped in Zexion's face. Calixa covered her mouth with a hand, trying to hold back a giggle. Neox gulped, hiding behind the red head, who was smiling nervously. At one glace at each other, they both fled from the room.

Several hours later, Calixa was tip toeing thought the castles dark hallways wearing her pajamas which consisted of a pink tank top and white fleece pants. She was heading to the kitchen for a midnight snack. She walked into the kitchen and was almost scared witless when she realized that someone else was there. At the switch of the light she saw that it was Neox, sitting on the kitchen counter in his own pajamas which were a sleeveless shirt and blue jean shorts. He had a bag of chicken wings in his hands, "Save any for me?" she asked.

"Sure," Neox replied handing her the bag.

"Thanks," Calixa replied accepting the bag and taking a piece of cold chicken out.

The two chatted idly while munching on the leftover chicken for several minutes, until someone else walked in. They both stopped midsentence and looked to see who it was. "S-Saïx!" Neox yelped.

The blue haired nobody, who was still obviously sore from there prank, went into berserk at the sight of them. "Run like hell!" Neox screamed.

They both ran until they reached Vexen's lab. Calixa grabbed the doorknob and swung it open ushering Neox in before going in herself and shutting the door. They both sat huddled in a corner for several long moments, "...Cali...is it getting colder in here..." Neox asked breaking the silence.

"Um... Maybe ..." the girl agreed slowly.

"Is that good or bad?"

"Most likely bad ..."

As if on cue the ice man came out, "What are you two doing in here?" he screamed at them. Calixa squeaked pathetically, but before they could make a run for it Vexen froze there feet to the ground. The girl desperately tried to get her feet unstuck while Neox just broke down crying. "I've had it with you brats coming in here!" Vexen roared, "I'm getting number Six!"

* * *

Later on Neox and Calixa were back in Zexion's room. He was currently staring at the two younger members with murder in his eyes, it was so dark that even Calixa was flinching at the site of it. "You both know what you did wrong, so would either of you care to explain yourselves?" the cloaked schemer asked venom dripping from his words.

There was a moment of silence, before Calixa spoke. "Well it all started when I got bored-"

"Don't say anymore," Zexion interrupted pinching the bridge of his nose to ward off an oncoming migraine. The girl instantly went silent.

"W-We're sorry Zexion..." Neox apologized softly.

"Yeah we really are," Calixa added,

"Not as sorry as your going to be," Zexion said sentencing there punishment. "Calixa come over here, now!"

The red head backed away trying to think of some way to get out it. She had long since given up her strategy of guilting her way out of it. "Zexion please I'm sorry," she tired but already knew that it wouldn't work.

"Now!" the older nobody demanded.

With a slight jump she walked over to him dragging her feet all the way. Zexion grabbed her arm and started dragging her over to his bed, she desperately begged for him not to spank her. "Zexy no please! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

He replied by giving her a hard smack on the bottom, "Don't call me that!" he ordered.

"I'm sorry please, I'm sorry!" she begged struggling to get out of the older nobody's grip. Zexion finally made it to the bed and sat down pulling her over his lap. He wasted no time raining hard smacks down onto her upturned bottom. The red head yelps with each smack, struggling wildly. He continued spanking her pajama clad bottom for a good five minutes, then pulled the white fleece down to her ankles revealing her bared pinkined cheeks.

Neox was staring in shock, mouth agape. Some would think that he's being perverted by staring in astonishment at her naked lower half. But this was no so, he was amazed at the fact that she wasn't wearing any underwear. "Zexion no please leave those up!" Calixa begged.

"No!" the older nobody replied leaving no argument. "You went over the line, and this has been overdue for both of you."

Zexion started smacking her bottom harder than before for another five minutes, making Calixa squeal and cry so loudly that she most likely woke up the entire castle. He finally stopped and picked up the wooden hair brush that was lying on his bedside table, making Neox flinch. That thing looked big, heavy, and deadly. Calixa didn't seem to realize what was coming until it was gently laid down on her inflamed backside. "NOOOO!" she squealed kicking her legs wildly.

The senior nobody gave each butt cheek ten hard smacks, then raised his knee and focused on her sit spots for seven minutes. By the time he stopped abusing her bottom, the girl had fallen limp with no energy left and was crying and wailing for all she was worth. Zexion sets her on his knee, being mindful of his very red bottom and pulls her into a hug. Calixa throws her arms around his neck and cries into his shoulder.

After a few minutes she fell asleep in his arms. Zexion stood up and teleported to her room, and tucked her into bed making sure to lay her down on her tummy. Then he went back to deal with Neox. The boy was currently sitting at Zexion's desk chair rubbing his feet together nervousness. "Neox come over here," the older nobody ordered gently.

"Zexion please," the silver haired boy begged weakly.

"Don't make me ask again," Zexion said more firmly.

Neox stood up and walked over to Zexion, who pulled the boy over his lap and started spanking his jeaned bottom hard. The boy yelped with each smack, "Zexion noooooo! He wailed loudly.

Zexion spanked him for three minutes, then pulled down his shorts and underwear. "Wait! Zexion, please I'm sorry!" Neox begged pathetically.

Without replying the older nobody spanked Neox's bared bottom for two minutes, making the boy squeal and cry loudly. Finally Zexion picked up the dreaded brush and spanked each cheek five times, before raising his knee and hitting the sits spots fifteen times each. Neox, who had long since lost the energy to fight, laid over the older males knee whimpering loudly.

Zexion gently pulled him into a hug, and comforted the boy for five minutes. "I'm sorry Zexion," Neox apologized weakly. The older nobody just shushed him gently, then he stood up, took the boy to his room and tucked him into bed.

"Night Neox," Zexion said gently pulling the covers over him.

"Night," Neox replied softly, then went to sleep making a mental note to ask Calixa why she wasn't wearing any underwear tomorrow.

The end

* * *

**Here's chapter sixteen, hope you enjoyed.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning, semi abusive spanking in this chapter**

Chapter 17

* * *

Roxas, Xion, Neox, and Calixa were all sitting in the gray area, "I'm booorrrrrrred! "Calixa said in a long whiney voice.

"Then go find something to dooooooooo!" Neox replied mimicking the saseme whiney voice.

The red head sighed, and then started making popping noises with her mouth. Every several seconds there would be a POP! She continued this for several minutes until Neox got so annoyed he threw a pillow at her. "Hey! What did you do that for?" she asked glaring at him with annoyance.

"You're being annoying!" the silver haired boy told her.

"You said to find something to do!" Calixa defended herself.

Before anything else was said, the loud speaker came on. "Attention all Organization members, there will be a meeting in the round room in one hour. I expect all members to be there."

Everyone in the room groaned, "Well here's another hour and a half of my life wasted away, by the superior blabbing on about Kingdom Hearts," Neox complained, smashing his head softly against the couches armrest.

"Bests just get it over with," Calixa said standing up and leaving the room.

Neox stood up also, but noticed Roxas and Xion off in a corner with there heads bowed over what looked like a blue print. Curiosity piked, the boy walked over to there they whispered to each other, "Whatcha doing?" he asked with his arms behind his back, looking very much like an innocent child.

They both jumped in surprise, not expecting his voice. Roxas quickly pushed the large paper they were looking at away from his line of view. It was indeed a blueprint, but he didn't make out what was printed on it before the two light wielders hid it from his view. "Oh nothing, nothing, its nothing," Roxas quickly said, sounding flustered, and disconcerted.

"Oh all right," Neox said pretending that he didn't really care, and turned his back to them. The boy briefly made it look like he was about to leave, before quickly turning back around and grabbing the large blue print before either of the two could stop him.

"Hey give that back!" Xion protested.

Neox held it out of reach as she tried to grab it back, and looked at what was on it. It seemed to be plans for a prank, which shocked the silver haired boy. Roxas and Xion were the two innocent little nobodies that hardly ever got into trouble much alone pranking. Though he had to admit it looked like a pretty good prank, attaching a hook to someone's panties and extending the wearer high up for display. Though the question he was now asking was, for whom? Neox looked up at them, glaring suspiciously. "Just who are you two planning to prank?"

Roxas snatched the blue print back glaring blaring with annoyance, "Its not you, if that's what your worried about."

The younger boy mentally sighed with relief, and grinned at them. "In that case, I want to be apart of it."

"No," Roxas told him leaving no room for argument, then turned and started walking away. "Come on Xion."

But the girl was having her own issues, for Neox was giving him the puppy dog eyes and hugging her. "Pwease, pwease, let me help pwease!" he begged in a baby voice.

"Oh brother…" Roxas shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

It didn't take like for Xion to give in. She dropped to her knees and pulled Neox into a rib breaking hug, "Aww your soooo cute!" she squealed. "Come on Roxas, it might be good to have his help."

"Fine," the blonde threw his hands up in surrender.

"YAY!" Neox yelled happily, clapping his hands together. "So who are we pranking?"

The two light wielders looked at each other grinning evilly.

* * *

An hour later, Calixa walked into the meeting room. Everyone was in there except for, Roxas and Lexaeus. Xion walked past her deliberately dropping a pencil right there she was standing and pretended not to notice. "Xion you dropped something," Calixa pointed out, before bending over to pick it up for her. While she did that Neox snuck up behind her and put a hook on her panties.

"Oh thanks!" Xion replied accepting the pencil when the younger girl offered it.

Roxas was high up on the ceiling holding the rope that was attached to the hook, now hooked in the sixteenth member's underpants. He waited for the signal that Xion gave and started pulling the rope. A loud shriek came from Calixa as she was extended upward by her underwear. Everyone in the meeting room burst into laughter except for Xemnas, and the other serious members. "Nice undies Cali!" Axel called. "Polka dots!"

The girl turned the same shade as Axel's hair, filled with embarrassment. Tears started to form in her eyes, from the pain of the major wedgie she was now getting. She started to struggle, "GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" she screamed out in rage.

Roxas tied the rope to a pole that was up on the ceiling by him, so that she could stay up like that he could leave and not be apart of the scene of the crime. Once it was tied, he teleported away. After a half hour they finally managed to get the red headed girl down, who was now bawling from pain and embarrassment. She sent an evil glare at Xion and Neox, knowing that they were behind it. Roxas wasn't linked to it because she never saw him. "I'm so gonna get you back," she said in a low deadly voice.

* * *

Some weeks passed, and they all seemed to have forgotten the prank. Or so they thought, Calixa never let things go easily. She was just waiting for the perfect time to get them back, and it was good to wait because the opportunity fell in her lap. It happened when Zexion accidently left his Lexicon in the gray area, and Neox found it.

He, Calixa, Xion, and Roxas were all flipping through it. Calixa stopped on a page that was titled, The Promise Spell.

"Look at this," she announced, "Make all your friends, family, and even enemy's keep all there promises. Just read this spell out loud and everyone in the room will be bound to there promises."

"Cool!" Roxas was intrigued.

"Are you sure, something like that could go really wrong," Xion was more hesitant."

"How could it, it's a good practice to keep your promises," Calixa reasoned, then started chanting the spell.

After a few minutes, she finished and it was followed by a short silence. "Do you think it worked?" Neox asked.

"Lets try," Calixa said. "I promise to give Neox a noogie."

"Hey!" Neox protested, as Calixa went over, as if by force, to Neox and give him a noogie. They others laughed.

"I guess it did work," Roxas said.

"We should do something fun like pray Truth or Dare!" Calixa suggested.

They all agreed and were soon gathered in a circle, in Roxas's room. "Ok Roxas truth or dare?" Calixa started off the game.

"Truth," the blonde replied too afraid to do a dare.

"Aw man!" the red head groaned, she had a good dare for him. "Fine, what are your true feelings for Xion?"

Roxas blushed deeply, "Nobodies don't have feelings."

"And your also lying, otherwise you wouldn't be blushing," Calixa replied with a devilish smirk.

Roxas only glared at her, "I answered. Xion truth or dare?"

"Um… truth I guess," the female keyblade wielder seemed to be just as chicken as Roxas. At least the blonde couldn't hold it against her since he did the same thing.

"How do you think Calixa acts?" Roxas asked.

The raven haired girl looked at Calixa carefully, "Um, she's spirited."

"And?" Roxas urged.

"She pretty good, and- um Neox truth or dare?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, while Neox stayed silent for a while. Obviously he was having an inner battle, finally he said, "Truth."

"Oh come you bunch of wimps, what are you afraid of?" Calixa asked with frustration.

"All right Cali, truth or dare?" Neox asked her without taking how own turn.

"Wait, he's gotta answer my truth," Xion protested.

Unfortunately the older girl fell on deaf ears, as Calixa willingly took her turn. "Dare," she accepted with a, evil grin.

"I dare you to go to Marluxia's garden, and roll around in the dirt," Neox said. Calixa's eyes widened, "And you can't shower, until the games over."

The orange haired girl growled at him, "Oh, I'm gonna get you for this Neox!" she shouted and left the room.

Everyone got up and followed her as she walked toward Marluxia's garden. Thankfully the flower lover wasn't in his garden at this time. They all laughed histarically, while Calixa rolled around in the dirt whimpering pathetic. By the time she was finished and standing up, she looked about ready to cry. By the time they all returned to Roxas's room, everyone was expecting Calixa to ask Neox truth or dare. And the silver haired boy was fully prepared to take truth and be ridiculed as a fraidy cat. But to all there surprise, Calixa asked, "Xion truth or dare."

Xion raised her eyebrows, just as confused as everyone else. "Ok I guess dare this time."

Calixa smirked evilly. This was working out perfectly, she had the perfect dare that would get back at both Xion and Neox for there prank, and give a little extra punishment for Neox to get back at him for his dare. "I dare you to spank Neox, until I tell you to stop."

All there mouths dropped open, "But I could never hurt Neox!" Xion yelled and pulled the boy into a gut wrenching hug.

"Yeah Cali, this is kinda mean. I know you want to get Neox back, but why punish Xion also?" Roxas pointed out.

"This isn't just about the dare; it's also about the prank you pulled on me a few weeks ago," Calixa smirked.

"Are you seriously still sore about that?" Neox asked with surprise.

"Yes, and even if I wanted to take it back, it wouldn't work. Xion you are bound to it."

"Not if I don't cooperate," Neox stated, and then took off running.

"Run Neox!" Xion shouted as she ran after him.

Roxas followed after them, and Calixa brought up the rear. This was much more fun then she expected. Neox ran as fast as he could, he couldn't believe that Calixa would do something like this. He didn't even know how to get out of it; it was like they were all cursed. Unless. Unless he found the counter spell, he'd have to get to Zexion's book. But at a glance behind him, he saw Xion gaining on him. He had to keep running he had to try and get the book.

He headed toward the gray area. That was the last place he saw it. If he could get the book, and stay away from Xion long enough to read the counter spell then his poor defenseless backside would be saved.

Unfortunately this plan was throated second later by Xion grabbing his arm. The boy squealed out in terror, trying to struggle away. The black haired girl started dragging him back toward Roxas's room. It took a little while, but eventually they made it back. Xion dragged Neox over to Roxas's bed and pulled him over her lap. Calixa smirked devilishly, enjoying this to the fullest extent. "Make sure it's bare," she added to the torment.

Xion held down the struggling Neox, and pulled own his pants and boxers, "No! Please, don't," Neox cried out desperately. "Roxas do something?"

"What do you want me to do?" Roxas asked.

Xion started laying down harsh spanks to Neox's exposed backside. The boy squealed out with each spank, "Ow!" spank! "Go find-" smack, "Ouch! Zexion's book." Smack, swat, spank, "Ahh! Find the counter spell!"

Roxas stood up and headed for the door, but Calixa ran in front of it. "Don't you dare, or you'll be next!" she threatened.

The blonde backed up and sat down on his desk chair, forced to watch what was happening. By now tears were starting to fall from Neox's eyes, as a sob fell from his lips every so often. Almost five minutes went by, and the silver haired boy was crying for all he was worth. Xion looked like she was about to start crying also, the boys rump was glowing bright red.

Roxas looked very uncomfortable, "Don't you think you should stop now Cali?" he asked. "I think they've had enough."

The red head smirked, "Not just yet. Take off your belt."

"What? Why?" Roxas asked with alarm.

"The sooner you do it, the sooner I can stop them."

Even though Roxas was pretty sure what it was going to be used for, and didn't want it to happen, he still unbuckled his belt and handed it to the red head. Calixa then handed it to Xion, "Here, now spank him with this."

The other girl gasped, "No Calixa, please don't make me!" Though out of force beyond what they could comprehend, she took the belt and looped it.

Neox realized that Xion had stopped spanking him, and desperately hopped that Calixa had finally told her to stop. But his hope was dashed when he felt the familiar feeling of cool leather rest on his burning backside. He knew instantly what was coming, and howled loudly. "No please not that!"

Crack! A loud puberty induced screech fell from Neox's lips, as it felt like fire had been brought to his backside. With the last of his energy, he struggled wildly against Xion's iron grip, legs kicking frantically. Calixa waited until Xion had cracked the belt across the boys rear twenty times, where his backside was starting to look a bit black and blue, before finally ending it. "Ok, you can stop now. You've both had enough."

Xion immediately dropped the horrible belt, with a loud clang on the floor, and pulling Neox into a bone crushing hug. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so, sorry," tears were falling from her eyes as she pleaded for forgiveness.

The silver haired boy was in too much pain to really comprehend, he had never been spanked that badly before in all his life as a nobody. He buried his face into the girls bust and cried for all he was worth. After a few minutes Xion stopped crying, and focused on trying to calm the frantic boy. Roxas sat there looking uncomfortable, while Calixa sat there enjoying every second of this. The blonde felt really guilty, he was apart of the prank also. But he didn't feel bad enough to say anything, what she didn't know couldn't hurt anyone.

It took awhile, but Neox finally calmed down. "That will show you to never mess with the best," Calixa told them, as both glared at her. "Oh and Roxas don't think that you got off easy. I know you were apart of it and your next…" the blonde gulped.

To be continued...

* * *

**This chapter was written by just kittie reviewer. We have the next several chapters finished so we're going to start updating on a regular basis every Tuesday and Friday. At least until we run out of finished chapters :P so be sure to keep an eye out for our updates. And continue to review please.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning, semi abusive spanking in this chapter**

Chapter 18

* * *

It was late in the evening, with all the Nobody's fast asleep in there beds. Or at least most of them were. Prowling the dark hallways was one single organization member with a plastic bag over her shoulder. As the figure passed the glowing moon of Kingdom Hearts, a flash of carrot orange hair was seen. Yes Calixa was sneaking around the hallways, long after she should have been in bed.

She stopped in front of a door, and put her ear up to it. The only sound that was heard inside the room was soft breathing, the kind of breathing only heard by someone in deep slumber. With an evil smirk, she grabbed the door knob and silently opened it.

Crawling on the ground like a slithering snake, she went over to where this particular member kept his clothes for the next day. Quietly taking the folded uniform, she replaced it with an identical uniform, making sure it was folded the exact same way the other clothes were. Once she was satisfied it didn't look tampered with, she snuck back out of the room.

* * *

The next day started with a meeting. Much to the annoyance of most members, Xemnas woke them all up before breakfast with a meeting announcement. They were all in the round room, except for Neox. The boy got excused by Zexion, because his backside was still healing for Xion's brutal beating the other day. Most of them were half asleep in there chairs. Xemnas appeared in his chair, "Members of the Organization."

Saïx was the only one who seemed to be totally listening. Even Zexion was dozing off from the early hour. The leader continued anyway, "A new member has been detected."

Some of the members, who were only half way paying attention, looked up with interest. Calixa, who seemed to be the most awake out of all of them, not counting Xemnas, wasn't really listening. Her hand was in her coat pocket, fumbling with a remote. She was trying to decide when to pull her greatest prank ever.

She decided that now was the time. She firmly pressed the large red button in the center of the remote. Before Xemnas could say anything else about the new member being discovered, Roxas piped up. He started to make uncomfortable noises, while shifting in his chair. Everyone's eyes were on him, not just because he was acting weirdly, but it looked like his uniform was shrinking. It wasn't long before tearing noises was heard, and every piece of his clothing fell off in him torn heaps, leaving the boy stark naked for all to see.

With an unmanly squeak, the blonde's hands flew to his down under area, hoping to hide it. But it was too late; everyone had seen him and was laughing hard. Larxene started to make cruel remarks about him being small. Calixa though was laughing the hardest, she held up the remote, "I told you that I'd get you back Roxas!" she said.

Blushing furiously, Roxas jumped down from his chair not even realizing that he should just teleport, he ran from the room. Once Xemnas got back, order in the room, he remade the announcement about the new member. He also added that, he was not sure yet were this new member was so he'd have to wait to get more information before sending a member out to find her.

* * *

Xion was currently sitting in Neox's room. The boy was lying on his belly, naked from the waist down, while Xion rubbed medicated lotion over his still blistered backside. The black haired girl was retelling the events of what happened that morning. "Oh, it was so bad…" she said gravely. "Poor Roxas, he didn't even come to breakfast this morning, and refused to go on a mission. I think Axel's the only reason he's not a dusk right now."

"Wow," was all that Neox could think to say. "Cali's gone too far, we need to get her back."

"But how?" Xion asked.

"We put her back under that spell."

"Neox, she may not always act like it, but Calixa is really smart. Knowing what she just got away with, she's never going to allow that."

"Don't you remember how the spell worked; just secretly say it while she's in the room."

"But even if we did, she'd never agree to playing something like truth or dare…"

Neox thought for a moment, "I have an idea," he finally said with evil smirk.

The next day Roxas was still refusing to leave his room, but Neox and Xion's plan was already in motion. If all went well, he'd be ok to leave his room tomorrow. Upon request Zexion allowed the two of them to borrow his Lexicon, but not before giving them a suspicious look. They until all three of them were alone in the gray area, before acting.

It could not have worked out better; the crazy orange haired girl was napping on one of the couches. This meant she wouldn't try to stop them. Taking advantage of fortunate situation, they opened the book to the promise spell, and whispered the chant. When they finished the chant, both looked over to where Calixa was laying. Surprising she was no longer there, "Whatcha doin?" her voice suddenly sounded behind them, making both jump out of there skin.

They both goggled, at a loss of words. Calixa looked down at the Lexicon, "Oh the promise spell… I see." She then smirked, "Nice try, but it's not going to work. I'm not promising anything."

Neox and Xion looked at each other. This wasn't exactly going as they planned; they were hoping to get her to play truth or dare without knowing she was under the spell. Oh well, they would have to improvise. They both jumped at her, surprising the red head. She fell over, and was held down by both there bodies, "Gahh!" she gasped for breath, "G-Get off me!"

"Not until you agree to play a game with us," Xion said, sitting on her back while Neox sat on her legs.

"And what game would that be?" Calixa asked, already knowing the answer.

Neox smirked, "It's called… Dare or Dare."

"Fat chance!"

"Fine," Xion said and turned toward the boy. "Neox, its time for plan B."

The silver haired youth nodded and held his nose, as Xion took one of her boots off. Calixa didn't like the looks of this, especially when the fowl smell reached her nostrils. Both hands were pinned underneath her, so she couldn't even block the smell in any way. To her horror, the next thing she saw was a sweaty, dirt covered sock. Horrible thoughts of Evil dirt, that will eat you alive if left on too long, went though her mind. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed out as the sock was mere inches from her face.

"Ok, ok I'll do it, just please get it away from me!" she finally gave him.

"YAY!" Neox shouted with joy, and they both jumped off her.

The promise spell was already taking effect. As soon as she was free, Calixa wanted to jump up and run, but some force stopped her. Neox and Xion sat on a couch, while Calixa sat in a chair across from them. "Ok Calixa, dare or dare?" Xion asked.

"Given those options, dare?" the girl replied with poison.

They both smirked at each other, having this already planned out. "I dare you to go to a spa, and do three things. First is you have to take a fifteen minute mud bath, and you're allowed to have a five minute shower with no soap," Calixa paled considerably, "Second is you have to sweat in the sauna for ten minutes, and have a one minute rinse afterwards with no soap. And third, you have to put two handfuls of dirt down your pants and have it stay there for the rest of the game."

"No!" it was almost music to there ears, hearing the panic her voice. "Please, don't make me!" There was actual tears glazing her eyes.

"Nope gotta do it!" Neox smirked devilishly, while Calixa opened a portal.

The three of them walked through it, and reappeared inside a spa house. There was a number of mud baths all around. Calixa was visibly shaking, as she went into the dressing room to get into a swimsuit. She came back out a few minutes later in a somewhat revealing two piece, Xion and Neox made her wear it instead of a one piece.

Miserable groans of dismay, and discomfort sounded from Calixa's lips as she got into the mud bath. They just got louder, the longer she stayed inside of it. Several curious eyes looked over at her, for someone who didn't know Calixa, they would thing she was doing something… else. Finally after five minutes, Neox allowed her to get out. He would have made her stay in the entire time, but he got tired of all the strange looks they were getting. The red head jumped out and started squealing loudly, "OH MY GOD, GET IT OFF ME, GET IT ALL OFF ME!"

She ran toward the showers, now everyone in the room was staring at them. Calixa came back out five minutes later, not looking so frazzled but still upset. "Ok, time for the sauna."

The sauna went a little better, she managed to keep her cool all the way through. Even after coming out ten minutes later, but she ran for the showers. When she came back out a minute later, she was dressed in her uniform again. Xion already had the dirt ready, and shoved it down her pants. Then they returned to the Grey Area.

To put it simply, Calixa was a mess. She was rocking back and forth, making groaning noises under her breath. "All right Calixa it's your turn."

The girl didn't say anything, just continued to whimper pathetically. After a few moments, Xion shrugged. "Um… ok Neox why don't you go?" she suggested. They couldn't believe how well this was working out.

"With pleasure. Xion, dare or dare?"

"I guess I'll have to say dare," the black haired girl smirked devilishly.

"Ok. I dare you to spank Calixa, for as long as you spanked me, completely bare with Zexion's belt."

This snapped Calixa back to reality, "Like hell," she shouted, and jumped up.

They were ready for this though, and caught her quick. Xion managed to hold on to her, while Neox left to get Zexion's belt. He got back just in time, with the thickest belt he could find, for Calixa had just managed to wiggle out of the old girls arms. But with the two of them, they managed to grab hold of her again. "Ok let's go," Neox announced, and they dragged her off toward Roxas's room.

* * *

Roxas was lying on his bed, still dwelling over the humiliation from the other day. When he heard a knock on the door, he instantly hid under the covers. "Go away!"

"Come on Roxas, open up we want to show you something," Xion's voice called.

"Don't do it, it's a trap!" Calixa's voice came immediately came afterwards.

This ended up piking Roxas's curiosity, and he poked his head out of the covers. A moment later, the door opened without his consent. Xion and Neox came in both were dragging a stressed out Calixa with them. The red head was kicking and struggling wildly, and Neox was holding a belt. "What's going on?" the blonde asked but had an idea of what it was.

"We wanted you to see first hand, Calixa getting what she deserves," Neox replied, as Xion started to pull the younger girls pants down.

Roxas shifted uncomfortably. He never enjoyed watching people get spanked, but he was still pretty pissed at Calixa for embarrassing him. So instead of protesting or giving a blessing he just stood there silently. Once Calixa's pants and puppy dog underwear was down to her knees, Xion pulled the girl over his lap and held her down. "Please don't, I'm sorry!" Calixa cried out with terror. Could this really be happening, "I promise to never embarrass you guys again!"

She was ignored. Neox handed the looped belt over to Xion, and the black haired girl started landing stinging hits with across Calixa's upturned backsides. Whap! Whap! Whap! The red haired girl cried out with each hit. The belt was truly horrible, and she had never experienced it for a whole spanking. This will truly be hell.

Calixa tired to distract herself from the pain, by counting the spanks. Five, to seven, to ten, after fifteen she lost count. The building pain was too much, and all she could think about was how horrible it felt. She had dissolved into tears long ago, and it hasn't even been half as long as Neox's spanking had lasted. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. To make it worse, Xion started to lecture. "Calixa!" Whap! "You know that," whap! "You," crack! "Deserve this!" Whap! Whap! Crack! "First you make me spank Neox, because of a harmless prank!" Whap! Crack! Whap! "But then you totally humiliate Roxas!"

"OW! Ahh!" Calixa wailed out. She had never experienced pain like this before, her backside was probably bleeding. "I'm-" Whap! "Ahh! I'm sorry!"

After six agonizing minutes, Xion felt the spell release her and she stopped. The younger girls poor bottom cheeks were an ugly shade of black and blue. Calixa was gasping horribly for breath; her face was almost as blue as her backside. Normally Xion would have stopped long before now, but the spell wouldn't let her. The dare had been to spank Calixa for as long as she had to spank Neox. Maybe using the belt the entire time was too much. Neox and Xion almost regretted doing this… almost!

After a minute Calixa realized that the brutal beating was over, and slid off of Xion's lap onto the floor. With all her kicking and struggling, Calixa has lost both her pants and underwear long ago, but her organization coat was now covering all of her nudity. She laid face down on the ground for several minutes just crying and hiccupping. Everyone else in the room, sat there uncomfortably.

After what felt like forever, her sobs slowed down and eventually stopped. "Ok Calixa, I think we're all even now," Neox finally broke the stony silence.

The orange haired girl, looked up at them with glossy tear filled eyes, and pouted. But thankfully after a moment she nodded miserably. "C-Can I _hic_ cant I p-please _hic_ take a _hic_ shower now…" this sounded much more like a tortured plea then a question.

It took a minute to figure out why she was asking this because it was forgotten that they were all still technically under the spell, so this reminded them all. "Yeah, you can," Neox replied. "We'll go undo the spell."

Calixa started to get up struggling somewhat, and Xion went to her aid, and helped her to the bathroom. Neox looked over at Roxas, "So are you going to, come out of hiding now?"

The blonde boy nodded, "I guess so."

There was a sudden knock on the door, and Axel came in. "Ok Roxas, I can't cover for you forever. So you either need to get over and come out, or-"

"Its ok Axel," Roxas interrupted. "I'm going to come out again."

Axel was taken aback not expecting this. "Oh… well that's…" there was an awkward silence. "Xemnas found out where the new member is, and he's chose us to go and find her."

"Oh cool, where is she located?" Roxas asked.

"A new world. Its called, The Land of Scots."

* * *

**Well it looks like someone new is about to join :P **


	19. Chapter 19

**New Member Special, written by Kittie Reviewer**

**Warnings, hints of Child Abuse**

Chapter 19  
A Silenty Cry

* * *

The open world of _The Land of Scots_ on a farm a couple miles away from Inveranoch, lived two girls. The older of the two was Colombia, a very spirited fifteen year old girl whose mouth was a little bit too big for her head. The younger one was Carrie, an eight year old girl who was much shyer then her older sister. They lived with there drunken father, who spent more time beating on them then loving them. Colombia took most of there fathers whippings then Carrie, mostly because the older girl took much care to make sure her younger sister got the least amount of trips to the barn as possible. It didn't take much to piss there father off, and Colombia's mouth often made it worse…

"Ouch," Colombia cried out with a groan as her father, smelling thickly of alcohol tossed her into there barn where she landed hard against a crate. She jumped up brushing off her dress and glared at her father.

"Sa ur ye gonna ta me why de' eggs ur spoiled!" he bellowed.

"Da, I tol ye, I dinna know," she replied rudely.

"I willna be takin back talk from ye!"

"Oh ya, why don ye just get de damn eggs yaself next time."

The mans face reddened with anger, and he grabbed a belt that was hanging on a wall, "Ye jus canna keep ya mouth shut," he started walking toward her.

Colombia backed up against a wall, "Nae, nae Da please," she fell to her knees cowering before him. You could hear the tortured screams from miles away, but no one saw the blood shed that came from within the wooden structure. The only living thing that went to investigate was a black creature with yellow eyes.

* * *

"Um… Axel it's a dress," Roxas commented while looking the clothes they were supposed to wear on there next mission to find the new member.

"No there called kilts," Axel corrected.

Roxas held up a green plaid skirt, and gave Axel a look, "It's a dress."

"Well get used to it, besides that's what males wear in The Land of Scots so we'll blend right in."

"Do we have any idea who we're looking for?"

"No clue, we don't have description or anything, all we really have is that the new member's a female."

"That narrows it down," Roxas mumbled as he slipped into the foreign clothes. "I feel like an idiot."

"Don't worry, as soon as we're in the world then you won't feel so bad because everyone will be wearing them," Axel reassured then created a portal.

They both walked through and reappeared in a back alley, where no one was around. When then walked out of the alleyway and into public, every eye looked at them. They where both literally the only people wearing a kilt; Roxas glared daggers at the older nobody, "I'm going to kill you Axel."

"Not me, kill the Superior, he's the one that said we needed to wear these," Axel replied in a whisper.

Axel just put on a fake smile and strolled down the street, while Roxas followed reluctantly. Slowly everyone turned there attention away from the two Nobody's and back to their own business. They both walked along the sidewalk next to a huge mansion surrounded by a black fence. "Are ye lads puttin on a show here," a little boy with red hair and holding a cardboard box asked them as they passed by.

"Geordie leave 'em alone, tis none of ya business," an older boy with an equal amount of red hair scolded lightly.

"No its ok, we're actually trying to find someone," Axel replied

"Ye hae a strange accent, whaur ye from," the tallest boy with black hair asked curiously.

"We're from a land… far, far away," Roxas replied bitterly still upset with the clothes.

"S'ho are ye lookin fer," the older red head asked.

"Well…" Roxas started but trailed off not sure what to say.

"We're not exactly sure; all we know is that she's a female," Axel finished.

"Well Ah canna help ye there lad," the older red head replied.

"Ye coods go ask th' witch up in th' glen, she has powers an' might know," the oldest boy suggested.

Roxas and Axel looked at each other both having the same thought, a woman that has powers. Sounds like who there looking for, "We might do that, after we change clothes though. Could you tell us where she is?" Axel asked.

"We'rea go'in tharu right now, tae take his sick frog to be cured," the oldest boy pointed at Geordie. "Ye coods com wi' us."

* * *

Once Axel and Roxas got into more natural clothes, they follow Geordie and the two other boys who they learned were named Hughie and Jamie, to where the witch lived. They trudged through the forest until they came up to the glen where they saw a cottage house filled with animals of all creatures around it. The witch was singing to herself loudly while banging on a drum. There was some debate on who should take the frog between the three boys, which Axel and Roxas stayed out of the debate.

Finally they made Geordie go take the box into the field and ring a bell that hung on a tree, and ran back. They all hid in the bushes while the witch came out and looked at the box.

After a few minutes she looked directly at the place they were hiding and asked loud enough for them to hear, "Has somebody come to see th' mad witch in th' glen?" She then raised an arm over the box and looked up, "I of newt and hail dou, gimmie th' power to cure the th' frog."

Jamie, the older red head looked at Hughie and asked, "Ya hear 'at?"

"Magic," Hughie replie

But Axel wasn't buying it, even if she did do magic it wasn't the kind of magic they were looking for. The new member had to be someone else. "Aff tae mah caldrin, where's mah broom?" the witch continued and walked over to her house set the box down and picked up a broom. She then started chanting word that couldn't be understood before jumping on the broom but before they could see her fly off the three boys ran away.

Not sure what to do next Roxas and Axel ran after them. The three boys were way ahead of them and Axel was a few paces ahead of Roxas. Roxas was running so fast that he wasn't looking where he was going and stumbled down a rocky cliff, getting bumped and scratched all the way down. By the time he reached the bottom he was unconscious.

Axel continued to follow the three boys, not noticing his little blonde friend wasn't following anymore. The boy's didn't slow down until they reached town, "Wow dat was close," Hughie commented breathlessly.

"Aye," Jamie agreed.

Axel still thinking that Roxas was behind them, continued following as they walked by the large mansion again. There was a small blonde girl about Geordie's age crawling around the bushes on the inside of this fence now, "Thomasina! Thomasina come bak!" she yelled.

Hughie jumped onto the edge of the fence, "Have ye lost somthin Mary?" he asked.

The girl sat up and looked around at them, "Shhh! We'rea huntin lions," she whispered to them.

"Lions! Here?" asked the younger red head who jumped onto the fence next to Hughie.

The young blonde who's name was Mary jumped up excitedly when she saw him, "Geordie wara's ya frog? Did daddy cure 'im?" she asked.

"Nae he wooldnae try," the boy replied sadly.

"We took im tae th' witch up in th' glen," Jamie offered.

Mary looked very impressed, "Ya saw 'er is shea real witch?"

"Aye, we saw 'er chump magic with de frog," Jamie explained.

But Mary's attention had strayed from the three boys and was now on Axel, "Whoose ya new friend?" she asked.

"Oh dis is Axel, an th' younger lad tis Roxas-" Hughie was introducing when they suddenly realized that Roxas was no longer with them.

Axel looked around frantically, "Where did Roxas go?"

* * *

Roxas could feel soft grass beneath him, along with a pounding headache. It took him a few more second before the sores the rest of his body had started to ache. It was a few more seconds later, that he noticed voices talking. But they seemed to be in a foreign language, "Pensas que está morto?"

That sounded like a young girl, much younger than him. An older female's voice replied in the same language, "Non podo velo respirar."

The two voices continued to jabber on in the unknown language. After what felt like hours, he opened his eyes. The people that owned the voices most have noticed because they stopped talking instantly. The voices belonged to two girls, which were obviously sisters. The older girl looked around his age maybe older; she had long waist length blonde hair, and sad ocean blue colored eyes. She was wearing a blue calico dress that went several inches past her knees, and a matching bonnet hanging around her neck.

The younger girl looked to be around Neox's age, give or take a year. She pretty much looked like a mini version of the older girl. She was wearing a similar looking pink dress that went just past her knees, and her blonde hair was just barely noticed over the yellow bonnet she wore over her head.

Both girls looked weak and frail, each sustaining several burses on various parts of there body. The older girl looked like she had the last remains of a healing black eye, she was the one that spoke first, "Fala gaélico?" at his confused look she abruptly switched to a thickly accented English much like the three boys he met earlier sounded like. "Ye speak Inglis?"

"Oh yeah," Roxas said relieved that they spoke English.

"Ye mus nae be fram around here," the younger girl said her voice just as thickly accented as her sisters.

Roxas nodded while sitting up with a grown, "Ye allrite, ye took a nasta fall thaur," the older girl asked in concern.

The boy nodded mutely, while stretching his aching limbs to make sure nothing was broken. "Thanks um…"

"Colombia," the older girl introduced then pointed to the younger blonde, "Tis mi sista Carrie."

"Ola!" she replied enthusiastically waving.

"I'm Roxas," the blonde male introduced while standing up.

"Tis nice tae meet ye," Colombia said pleasantly. "Sorra we canna stay an chat but we reala need tae go."

"That's all right, but before you go I need to find my friend Axel, and I'm kinda lost. Could you tell me where the nearest town is?" Roxas asked.

"Th' nearest toon tis Inveranoch, bout a thee mile walk from ear," Colombia explained. "But if ye donna know thes area, than you'lla neva find it by yerself."

"Yah we shoods take im thaur ourselves," Carrie suggested.

"Carrie, ya know we canna do that, Da's waitin on us," Colombia reminded.

"But we canna leave 'im to fine his way an get lost," Carry objected. "He's nota from heir."

"But Da's gonna skelp us if we donna gie back suin."

Roxas was having a hard time understanding them; he sometimes had to think a few moments to figure out what they said. But he was getting the idea of what they were talking about, "Look, I don't want to get you girls in trouble. Just give me some simple directions and I'll find my way," he told them.

Both blonde girls looked at each other hesitating. There was a long silence where they both seemed to be having an inner batter on what was the better choice. Colombia finally sighed, "I'll take 'im tae town an make shor 'e finds 'is friend, ye go bak ta Da an tell 'im I'll be bak lata."

"Colombia, Da will beat ye for shor-"

"An not ye, betta for 'im to skelp me than ye," the older blonde cut her sister off.

"But las time 'e almos killed ye!"

Roxas inwardly gasped, he just added together the marks all over there body's and what they were talking about. He assumed that they were talking about there dad spanking them for being late and not doing what they were told, but going by the conclusion he made their dad was doing a lot more. "'E didn't though, don worra bout me, jist worra abit yeself."

"Bu I do worra bout ya Bia, sometimes I wonda if 'e did kill ya, an ye is a gost," Carrie replied. "I swar I hav'at heard ya hartbeat since."

"Don be daft Carrie," the older girl scolded, "I canna be livin without a hartbeat."

Roxas couldn't believe his ears; this was the girl they were looking for. For some reason he was expecting someone… different. "Well ye must be pullin it off somhow cause ye harts not beatin now," the younger girl reached over and place a hand on her sister chest as it to prove that there was no beat.

Colombia pushed the hand away, "Enaw of dis, Carrie go bak haem befor ya get a woopin also," she ordered firmly pointing in the direction of a log cabin some yards away.

"Aye," she replied with a sigh and obediently headed that way.

"Okay lets hurra," Colombia said after a short silence and started to walk in the opposite direction her sister went.

Roxas couldn't believe how perfect this was working out. He had her alone, and he was sure she didn't want to return to her home only to get another beating. So all he had to do was explain it all to her without freaking her out, and she'd go with them in a flash. He even had a perfect slot to start the conversation, "So um… about what your sister said-"

"Don listen tae 'er, she's jus imagining things," the girl replied offhandedly.

Roxas made sure he had a serious face on then looked at her, "No she isn't. You notice it also, and it's really scaring you." He really hoped that, that prediction was right, and going by the look on her face it must have been pretty close.

She gapped at him for several moments, as if trying to decide the best way to curse at him. Finally the only words that came out were, "Wats it ta ye?"

Roxas opened his hands wide as if silently offering a hug, then said praying it didn't sound perverted, "Feel my heartbeat."

The blonde female looked taken aback for a moment, then hesitantly reached a hand over and placed it where Roxas's heart should be. A few seconds went by before she announced, "Thaur isnae on'."

"Exactly," Roxas replied with a smile, "Its something me and you have in common, we don't have any hearts."

"But hoo can we be livin without a hart?"

"Because they were stolen from us, we're no longer human. We're Nobody's," the last time Roxas said that to a new member they completely flipped on him, coughcalixacough. He was thankful that she didn't react the same. She seemed to understand what he meant by it.

While they continued walking toward the city, Roxas explained the whole story about how a Nobody is born. Colombia's face got more and more sorrowful as the story went on, when he finished there was a very long uncomfortable silence. Finally she broke the silence with a shaky voice, "So… mi Da, he realla did kill me…"

"Um… yeah," Roxas replied uncomfortably.

"An I didna die cause…"

"Because a heartless stole your heart," Roxas finished. The girl looked as if she was about to burst into sobs, soft tears were already leaking from her aqua eyes. So he continued quickly, "But if it makes you feel any better, you could always think of it as the heartless saving your life."

"…Aye," she agreed slowly.

Roxas scratched the back of his head uncomfortably, "So… I'm part of an organization of Nobody's, we're all sharing the same goal of getting our hearts back," he explained wishing it didn't sound so awkward. "So my friend and I have been sent to find you, and recruit you. So um… I'm sure you don't want to go back home and take another beating, so we can find Axel and just go."

"Nae," Colombia replied instantly.

"What?" Roxas asked sure he had heard her wrong.

"I don wanna com with ye."

Roxas stared at her with his mouth agape, "In Kingdom Hearts name why?" It makes absolutely no sense for her to say no to this deal. A nice comfy castle with a hundred rooms, next to an old log cabin where you get beaten next to death by your own father. What gives?

"I canna leave mi sista be'ind," that explained a lot. "I'll join ye if we can take me sista with us."

The blonde boy stared at her sorrowfully, "I-I don't think that's allowed, only Nobody's are allowed in the organization. And she's not a nobody."

"Than I canna go," Colombia replied in a voice that officially closed the matter with no argument. "I'll help ya find ye friend, then ya two may go."

* * *

Axel and the other three Scottish boys had been running around trying to find Roxas. Axel was getting pretty worried; he couldn't imagine the trouble he'd get in going back to tell everyone that he'd lost the younger member. And also the fact that Roxas was his best friend made him worried also. "Axel isn't dat 'im dare," Jamie announced pointing in a direction.

Axel turned in that direction and thank it was Roxas. He was walking with a frail looking blonde girl in a pink dress. "Oh no, 'e's with one of de Crombail girls," Hughie said.

"What's wrong with that?" Axel asked, the blond looked like a perfectly respectable girl.

"Thaur bad news, dat one an 'er sista," Jamie explained.

"Day liv with dare druken fatha, an ardly eva com inta town," Hughie added.

"Our motha says we're nota loud ta play with dem," Geordie said.

Before anymore was said, Roxas caught sight of Axel and pointed at him. "Axel!" he called and the two walked over to them. The three boys took off in another direction, making Roxas look at them with confusion. "What's with them?"

"Tis cause of me," the girl replied.

"Axel, this is Colombia," Roxas introduced the girl. "She's the one we're looking for."

"Well great job Roxas," Axel praised giving him a friendly slap on the back. "Mission accomplished I guess."

"Not so fast we got a problem," Roxas mumbled under his breath just as Colombia said.

"Okay, now dat ye found ya friend, dan ye lads can leave now," she said this rather coolly.

"She won't come with us."

Axel gapped, "Did you explain it all to her?" Roxas nodded. "And she still won't come?" Roxas nodded again. Axel looked at her like she was crazy, "Why not, you're a nobody, you have no life here." Axel realized in the back of his mind that, that probably wasn't the friendliest way to put it.

"I'm sorra I canna help ye lads but I willna leave me sista here," Colombia explained and her eyes started to mist over. "Ye don understan, I'm de reason she's still alive, all de beatin's I took for 'er. If I leave she willna stan a chance."

The girl wiped her eyes and started walking away from them. Axel turned to Roxas with a slight tint of fear in his eyes, "If we come back with out her, we'll be turned into dusk's."

"What do we do?" Roxas asked.

"Maybe we should take her by force?" Axel suggested.

"No we can't do that, she'll just run away once she figures out how to use portals," Roxas said and the two started after her.

"Wait, hold on," Axel ran in front of her making her stop. "I don't think you realize what you're passing up, you'll have a weapon and powers."

"Look," Colombia said starting to sound annoyed, "Let me bring mi sista with me and I'll go wit ye."

Before Axel could reply, car drove up and called out to a police officer standing around. "Officer, I'll be needin ye help, dares a big ol mess down at de Crombail farm," the man in the car announced.

"Aye, wat 'as dat drunkard don dis time?" the police officer asked.

"I'll tell ya wat, 'e's gon an killed dem poor girls of 'is," the man replied.

Colombia gasped as they continued to listen, "Wat!" the policeman asked in shock, "Both of dem?"

"We know for sure dat de younger one tis dead, no sign of de older girl. But she's mos likely don in also, den he shot 'imself."

Colombia didn't want to hear anymore, "Carrie," she whispered and took off running not even hearing the rest of the conversation.

"Ya di not fin de older girls body?" the police officer asked.

"Aye, we actually dinna fine either body. Damn retch, probely buried dem before killin 'imself."

* * *

Axel and Roxas chased the sobbing girl as she ran through the open fields of Scotland. They finally caught her just as her home was in sight. You could see there were many cars and people standing around there. Axel wrapped his strong arms around her body and picked her up. "Let me go! Let me go!" she demanded angrily.

"No!" Axel replied, "Listen to me, there's nothing you can do about it, she's dead. You don't want to remember you sister like that, you want to remember her alive."

The girl finally stopped struggling and collapsed to the ground crying. "Por qué me manda-la para casa, eu debería ter ido. Debería vir comigo, eu a decepcionar, eu non protexe-la!" she screamed through her sobs.

Roxas fell to his knees and started rubbing her back as if it would help comfort her, Axel remained on his feet. After awhile her sobs slowed to the occasional sniffle with tears still falling freely from her cheeks. "Meu pai está morto e por iso é Carrie, non hai máis nada para min aquí" she mumbled softly under her breath. Then switched abruptly to English, "Tis tha offer ta join ya still valid?"

"Um… yeah," Axel replied.

"Willa get a new name?" Both Roxas and Axel nodded silently, and she continued, "Ah will go wit ya, on one condition."

"What's that?" Axel asked suspiciously.

"You willna tell no one of what ya've learned or seen here. If anyone asks ye just tell 'em dat ya cam here, got me an left. No one is ta kno wat mi life was like, dis was Colombia's life, and Colombia is dead."

Axel and Roxas looked at each other and nodded in agreement, they might get a verbal dress down for not giving details but its better that getting turned into a dusk. They opened a portal and motioned for her to go through. Colombia walked toward the portal hesitantly, and then with one last look at her old home, she held her head high and walked through, with Roxas and Axel following behind her.

The end

* * *

**For those of you that know spanish, you may be able to understand their Gaelic language. I've noticed that Gaelic its very similar to Spanish.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

* * *

Neox knocked on the newest member's door, "Bàli would you please come out?"

"Nae! Ah refuse!" Came a very deep Scottish voice. Axel and Roxas had returned from there last mission with there new seventeenth member. It was a rather interesting story, Axel and Roxas both came back and refused to give details about the mission. As far as anyone was concerned, they went to the new world, found her and came back without any problems. But some members, Neox included, were suspicious. If that had really happened, the mission should have been one hour tops, but Axel and Roxas were gone almost all day.

Anyone the new member Colombia was quickly christened Bàlicoxom, and almost instantly it was shortened to just Bàli. Now the next morning, her first day in the organization, she was making trouble by refusing to come out of her room. "Why!" the boy was exasperated. Why did Xemnas pick him to be the one to go and make her come to breakfast.

"Coz!" Bàli shouted back through the door.

Neox sighed in frustration, "If you don't come out, then I'm going to come and make you come out."

"Och yeah? An' howra ye gonnae dae 'at? Oh yah?"

Neox had to think for a moment, to figure out what she said before replying. "I have a special key that can unlock any door."

"Och yeah reit. Like aam buyin' intae 'at mumbo jumbo."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," Neox said summoning his keyblade.

The boy pointed the keyblade at the door lock, and after a moment the lock clicked signaling that it was unlocked. He opened the door and smiled as he walked in. Bàli stood there still wearing the blue Calico dress she had on when she first arrived, looking shocked. "Aye, Ye werenae kiddin'."

"Of course not," Neox replied smirking at the look on her face. "Why aren't you in your organization uniform? The superior will have a fit if he find out."

"Aam a lass, an' lasses shoods only wear dresses," she huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

Neox blinked, he had never heard anyone refer to themselves as a 'lass'. "I don't know what world you come from, but on this world no one wears dresses," he finally said rolling his eyes.

" Nae, lasses ur only supposed tae wear dresses. Ah refuse tae wear 'at!" she pointing at the organization uniform that Neox was wearing.

Neox just blinked at her. She couldn't be serious. Xemnas would turn her into a dusk if he heard her say that. "Well you have to wear it. Superior's orders."

"Nae."

Neox sighed, and decided it to let Xemnas deal with this personally. "Ok fine, just come to breakfast with what you're wearing."

"Okay 'en," Bàli agreed gladly.

The two of them let and headed toward the kitchen. When they walked in, every eye in the room looked at them.

"I brought the new-b," Neox announced, rolling his eyes.

"Seventeen explain to me why you are out of uniform?" Xemnas asked in a low deadly voice that said it better be a good answer.

Neox smirked, wanting to hear what she would say about this. "Weel lasses arenae supposed tae wear whit th' lads wear. Sae Ah canna wear th' unif'rm."

Xemnas's eye twitched at that. Neox smirked at it. "Now she's gonna get it" he thought. "Number Fifteen, why did you not inform her of the rules of this Organization?" Xemnas boomed.

Neox gapped, "I-I did," he defended himself.

"Nonsense, if you had, she wouldn't be wearing it!"

"But she refused to wear it, I told her she would have to wear it and she refused."

Xemnas scoffed at that, "Yes, I'm sure."

"Number seventeen you will have to go and put your uniform on," Xemnas ordered her.

"But aam nae supposed tae, pants ur fur lads only. Ah coods gi' shot in th' street," Bàli continued to insist.

"Um... Bàli," Xion began, "I'm wearing pants, and so is Calixa. It's normal for us to wear pants, so it's ok for you to wear them also."

Larxene suddenly stood up, "Hey! What about me! I'm wearing pants too!"

Bali looked at her then said bluntly with a shrug, "Wi' yer chest 'at flat, it doesnae look it."

Larxene's eyes flamed, "An' ye also forgot abit th' lass with th' pink hair," Bali continued motioning at Marluxia.

Marluxia suddenly stood up as well, "I AM NOT A WOMAN!" he bellowed.

Bàli looked positively alarmed, "Aye, aam sorra, Ah didne realize-"

Neox covered her mouth before she let slip another insult. "Number seventeen I suggest that you go change into your uniform before you cause anymore trouble for yourself," Zexion wisely suggested.

Bali rolled her eyes, "I'd prefer nae tae be ordered aroond by a child."

There were several gasps, but unlike Marluxia and Larxene, Zexion held his cool. "For your information, I am twice your age."

"Yoo're a bit short lookin', nae offense."

Roxas and Axel finally dived in and saved her. There were now three powerful members looking ready to kill her. They both got out of there seats, and each grabbed one of her arms and dragged her out of the Kitchen. Neox and Calixa followed, more for fun then anything else. Axel started talking first, "Listen Bàli, you need to learn to hold your tongue and stop speaking your mind. Its going to get you killed in this Organization."

"Or worse, turned into a mindless dusk, though I'm not sure if you have a mind the way ya mouthed off in there," Neox chuckled.

The three of them turned to look at Neox and Calixa there listening. Bàli looked like she was about to start crying, "Neox, Calixa, leave now we are handling this," Axel ordered.

Neox rolled his eyes, "It's a free hallway."

Axel just glared at them, summoning his fire power in a threatening way. "Out of here!" Calixa said, picking Neox up and leaving with him.

Once they were gone Axel turned back to Bàli, "Look you've already gotten off to a bad start, so I suggest that you keep your head down. And don't talk unless necessary," he advised.

Bali nodded her head, "Ok thenks, I'll try..." she said.

* * *

Later on, Xaldin walked into the grey area, smirking. Xigbar, Luxord, and Larxene were arguing at the table. He walked over, "Anybody up for some poker?"

Bàli was sitting on the couch now wearing her uniform. Xion was eventually able to convince her to wear the uniform, it was very uncomfortable though. She wondered why anyone would wear pants, they were so contracting. And that didn't exactly rub her legs very comfortably. She looked up form the book she was reading at Xalden's suggestion. "Ah wooldnae dae 'at. Yoo're gonna lose aw yer munny," she warned.

Xaldin looked at her, "Oh shut up. I'm a pro at this game."

She just shrugged and went back to reading. A half hour probably passed when Xaldin suddenly screamed in frustration. "ALL MY MUNNY!"

She looked over at him, "I tol ya," she said smartly.

"Shut up!" he growled at her.

She shrugged again and went back to her book. Neox then came in, tears falling from his eyes as he rubbed his rear end. All eyes turned toward him. Calixa who had been quietly sitting in the corning of the room writing in her diary sighed. "Got punished again, Neox?"

The boy nodded miserably, and went to sit next to his friend. "Aam nae realla surprised," Bàli said, shaking her head as Neox stopped and looked at her over his shoulder.

Both Neox and Calixa looked over at her. "What do you mean," Calixa asked eyes narrowing.

"He's a brat, th' way he talks, his attitude, it aw screams brat. In fact, he's sae much ay a brat, it wooldnae surprise me if this was a regular thing 'at happens. Wi' th' way he acts, I'd expect heem tae be always gettin' his behin' skelped."

With each word, Neox felt anger growing in him. At the last one, he explode with a yell, summoning his keyblade and throwing it at her, missing by just a bit, managing to cut a few hairs off. Bàli looked terrified, "Aye, 'at's mi queue tae leave," she said setting her book down and beating a hasty retreat.

Neox was about to give chase, but Calixa held him back, seeing the dark purple aura around his hands. She knew that meant he was beyond angry. "Relax, she's not worth it," Calixa said but threw a nasty look at the direction Bàli left.

Neox was growling, tears falling from his eyes as he calmed down, Calixa led him out of the room, sighing as she needed to calm him down. "I never realized one person could piss off so many people in one day," she said trying to lighten the mood.

"She's a bitch..." Neox hissed out, tears of frustration coming from his eyes.

"I know, it would have been better if Axel and Roxas had just left her on that world. I heard them say that she almost didn't come with them."

"Really?" Neox asked starting to calm down some, "I thought they just found her and came back with no problems."

Calixa just shrugged. Later that night at dinner, Bali walked into the kitchen to have pretty much every member, turn and growl at her, minus Roxas, axel and the more mature members. The Scottish blonde had somehow managed to piss off almost every single member in one day. Neox, Marluxia and Larxene gave her the coldest looks out of everyone though. Bàli gave a sort of smile/grimace and went to sit down next to Roxas. Xion smiled at her. "Hey there, my name is Xion. Nice to meet you." she greeted, holding her hand out to Bàli.

"Tis nice tae meet ye," Bàli greeted shaking her hand, relived that someone was at least still being nice to her.

"Don't touch her, Xion." Calixa interrupted.

"Why not?" Xion asked looking confused.

"She's the bitch that made Neox cry!"

Bali was taken aback, no one had ever called her a bitch before. But it was about to get worse by the glare Xion gave her, "That was you?"

Roxas tried to intervene but Axel covered his mouth. "Don't try Rox... its hopeless."

"That poor baby wouldn't stop crying for hours!" Xion screamed at her.

Neox blushed at being called a baby, "But tis the lads own falut," Bàli was tried of everyone harping on her all day. She tried to take Axel's advice, and sure she didn't do well with only speaking when needing to. But she figured as long as she didn't talk back she'd be ok. But this was the last straw.

"Why I aught to knock your teeth out!" Xion growled, holding up a fist.

"I'd like tae see ye try," Bàli said smartly.

At that, the older girl was knocked to the ground while Xion rubber her hand. Bàli squeaked loudly after hitting the ground, and ran out of the room in a pathetic panic that would stand up to Demyx. Everyone in the room stared at the scene that had just happened, mostly because Xion had never exploded like that before. Axel and Roxas looked at each other. How they wished that they could point out that Bàli had a pretty rough life before. But a promise was a promise, they had to keep quiet.

Later, in the night, Bàli left her room, wearing a comfortable nightgown to go to the kitchen and get some warm milk. On the way, she heard a rustling sound coming from the hall close by. She peaked down the hall to find none other then Neox and Calixa. "Now, put the wire over there," Calixa was telling Neox, who was holding a long wire.

"Wat ur ye doin'?" she asked them.

Both jumped, then glared at her, "What do you want?" Neox asked coldly.

"Jist oan mah way tae gie milk," Bàli replied innocently.

Neox squinted his eyes, trying to figure out what she said. Her accent was so thick how anyone could understand her was beyond him. "Milk huh?" he asked, that being the only understandable word.

"Aye," she replied and asked again. "What ur ye doin?"

"None of your damn business," Calixa snarled.

"If ye ur decidin' tae prank, Ah wooldnae recommend it. It will only end wi' both ye gettin' a whoopin."

"Whatever bitch," Neox spat.

"Ye better watch yer language ur it will be me givin' ye th' whoopin." Bàli warned. It was an empty threat, but it didn't sound like it.

"Tch..."

Bàli continued on her way to the kitchen, and Calixa turned to Neox. "You don't think she'd tell on us?"

"She better not..." Neox growled. "If she does, then she's the next victim."

"I say she's the next victim weather she tells or now, she deserves to after today."

"Right!" The two continued on with there prank.

* * *

Bàli woke up the next morning, and went to breakfast hoping to get off better today then yesterday. Everyone glared when she entered, like the day before. She only smiled nervously, and looked around for seating. Both Roxas and Axel were surrounded by other members with no seats next to either. So she was forced to sit by herself at the other end of the table. Bàli noticed that two specific people were giving her ice cold looks. Neox and Calixa, they also both looked like they were both sitting uncomfortably.

As soon as they both finished eating, they got up and left. Bali took her time eating her cereal. Xion stood up soon after and walked toward the door. As soon as she passed Bàli though, she stopped, and then glared at her, punching her fist into her hand before leaving. Bali was starting to get a bad feeling; maybe she would be killed in this organization…

* * *

**Bàli is pronounced - Bay-Lee **

**Bàlicoxom is pronounced - Bay-lee-co-shom**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

* * *

Xemnas sat in his office, deep in thought. What could this possibly be? One person, decimating his Organization members with almost no effort? It All started when Larxene went on am mission a week ago. It was just a scouting mission to a new world, and it was going pretty well. That is until somebody suddenly shimmered in front of her. For a moment she thought it was another organization member, but was soon proven wrong. The figure raised a hand to her, and summon what looked like a sword, made of pure blue energy. She may not have been friends with most of them, but she knew for sure that no one in the Organization had a weapon like that.

She summoned her knives to her hand, "What are you doing with our Organization coat?" she asked him.

The man didn't respond in the slightest, instead, he seemingly vanished completely. Larxene stared dumbfounded, and then, felt a sharp pain in her back, then her stomach, then her arm. The person had stabbed straight through her back, through to her stomach, then slashed her arm, nearly cutting it off.

She screamed out in pain, she was in so much pain that she could barely register what he was doing next. Then, wordlessly still, he punched her into a building, making her crash through a window. At that, he simply vanished completely, but by that time Larxene was no longer conscious.

A few days later Marluxia had gone on a mission to the same world. He suddenly felt unusual, like another presence was right next to him. The pink haired nobody turned around, to see the figure, weapons drawn. He would have thought that it was another member, if it wasn't for the weapon that none of them had. "Who are you?" he asked.

The figure didn't reply, same as with Larxene, and Marluxia summoned his scythe. The figure seemed to vanish, then reappeared directly in front of Marluxia. This was not in the range of his weapon, as the sickle of the scythe couldn't cut someone right in front of him. Marluxia was immediately stabbed, straight through to his back. Blood poured from his mouth at the wound. Then he was kicked so hard in his chest, it felt like his lung collapsed, due to how hard it was to breathe. He flew above the ground from the sheer force of the kick, and then landed flat on his back.

Marluxia rolled onto his stomach, trying to crawl away. Without a doubt, he couldn't win this. But then, the figure landed with the force of a boulder on his back. Xemnas shook his head, the way Marluxia looked when he was brought in still made him cringe. It wasn't until Xigbar and Luxord had gone over to that world, that Xemnas realized this was a problem.

They had been sent to very carefully go and figure out who this organization imposter was, and come back if they had any trouble. Unfortunately, they found their mission mark. Or rather, he came to them. Both summoned there weapons and the figure did the same, and then vanished. By the time they were found hours later, both were barely recognizable.

Xemnas felt it necessary to warn the organization about this. This man was clearly a force to be taken seriously, so he called a meeting. Soon, everyone was in the meeting room, sitting in their chairs. Well, almost. The people who were attacked obviously couldn't attend. Everyone was wondering what this could be all about. What had happened to four of there members had been kept under wraps pretty well. "Organization..." Xemnas began, and then looked around. "Wait, where is number nine?

"He's still on his mission," Xion told him. Xemnas began to sweat, hoping that Demyx wouldn't be the next victim. He would have trouble keeping that under wraps.

"What mission is he on?"

"To gather Intel on a new world."

He hoped it wasn't the world the guy kept appearing on, "Which world is that?"

"Hm… I think it was Hollow Bastion."

Xemnas had to fight not to sigh with relief. That would show emotion, Hallow Bastion wasn't the world everyone was seeing this guy. "Carrying on... There is someone, who bares our coat, though he is not an ally. He has struck down four members, without any effort whatsoever. From now, if he is seen while on a mission, abort mission and immediately. RTC unless it is not possible, avoid fighting if possible, and flee on sight."

Everyone stared. Xemnas had never giving orders like that. It sounded almost cowardly, for the organization. "Don't attack, Superior?" Neox voiced the question everyone had on their mind. "I'm not sure I heard you correctly..."

"No, you heard me right number fifteen. He is two powerful to fight, so if you see him don't attempt to combat."

Murmurs went around the room as they thought about what enemy could possibly be so strong that they're ordered not to attack it? "Dismissed," Xemnas announced.

* * *

Neox, Calixa, Roxas and Xion were in the grey area, talking about what just happened. "I wonder what happened to them, to get Xemnas to make such an order," Xion asked.

"Probably decimation. I haven't seen Xigbar in awhile... here I thought Kingdom Hearts was just smiling down on me." Neox said, sighing.

"Kingdom hearts hasn't been smiling on me since she arrived," Calixa said bitterly nodding over to Bàli who was sitting on the couch reading a book.

The Scottish girl had only been with the organization for two weeks, and she was already the most hated member. Even Calixa didn't have that many members hate her; the only two members that seemed to like her at all were Roxas and Axel. The more mature members only tolerated her, and everyone else hated her. Not only that, Bàli had been dubbed the most useless member. She was just as cowardly as Demyx as far as fighting goes, and after a few training sessions she managed to summon her weapon which was nothing but a remote that distorted space. And to top it all off, after two weeks and she hadn't shown any indication of an element which led them to believe that she didn't even have one.

Saïx walked over to Bàli and handed her a mission assignment. She nodded after a moment and walked through a portal. "Not now, Cali," Neox sighed, he was tired of her always harping on how much she hated the blonde girl.

Calixa just growled, "At least she's going on mission. Perhaps we'll get lucky and this mysterious imposter will find her and actually take her out."

Roxas flicked the back of her head, "Back on topic!" he said. "Should we do something? What if the guy comes here next and just takes us all out." The three looked at him like he was crazy, "What?" he defended himself, "It could happen."

"Yeah, but do you really think ANYBODY in existence could take on the whole organization at once? It's impossible Roxas!" Xion laughed.

"You still never know..."

Later on at lunch time, Xion had left for another mission earlier so Neox, Calixa and Roxas sitting around eating sandwiches. "Numbers thirteen, fifteen and Sixteen," Saïx's voice said from behind them.

All three turned around to look at him. "We didn't do anything," Calixa said out of instinct.

"I didn't accuse you of anything!"

"Sorry," Calixa laughed nervously, "Force of habit."

Neox rolled his eyes. "What is it, Saïx?"

"We need you to go find number seventeen. She was due to RCT and hasn't yet. Normally we would wait longer before sending out a rescue team but given the new circumstances I feel the need to act sooner."

Xion came in at that moment. "What's up, everyone?"

"Bàli's missing," Calixa said rolling her eyes.

"So?"

"So we have to go find her." Roxas said.

"She probably just got lost, knowing her," Neox said with a smirk.

"Let's just go find her," Roxas sighed

"Well Saïx never said I had to go," Xion said smirking.

"Number fourteen, can you go with them? Thank you." Saïx said, walking past. Roxas, Calixa and Neox started laughing.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to find Bàli. She was sitting at a table inside a bakery, "There you are what happened?" Roxas asked her.

"There's nobody haur! Thes whole warld tis sae weird!" Bàli sighed, leaning on the wall.

"…Then why didn't you just abort the mission?" Neox asked, after taking a minute to figure out what she said.

A pinkish tint flushed Bàli's cheeks, "Ah cooldnae remember whaur th' portal was." Neox rolled his eyes. They were right she just got lost.

"Oh brother! You're a loser!" he sighed, then held his hand up. For a few seconds, nothing happened, and then he held his head, like he had a sudden headache, hissing in pain.

"Neox what's wrong?" Xion asked worriedly.

"I can't..." he panted heavily. "I can't open a portal to the castle for some reason... something's interfering... the portals are probably malfunctioning..."

The boy suddenly collapsed, and Calixa caught him before he hit the ground. "Neox!"

A very bad feeling fell over all of them, and someone suddenly shimmered into the cafe. With a pathetic squeak Bàli ducked under a table. Neox slowly sat up and glared, "Your the one interfering with the portals, aren't you!"

Just like all the other times, the figure did not speak. "Answer me, you bastard!" Neox yelled, charging at him with his keyblade. He leapt in the air, intending to strike the man, only to have the man disappear. His eyes suddenly widened as he landed on the ground, then threw up blood, a large wound opening up on his side. He collapsed, unconscious from loose of blood.

"Neox no!" Xion squealed as Roxas and Calixa both summoned weapons. Bàli remained cowardly under the table.

Calixa drew a javelin once the man reappeared, though he cut it in half before she could even use it, then gave a harsh punch to her abdomen and kicked her through a wall, knocking her out. Roxas pushed Xion under the table with Bàli, while he tried to make an attack at the figure. The stranger didn't have time to vanish before Roxas struck, but retaliated by throwing his sword at Roxas, that stuck in his shoulder.

With a cry of pain Roxas landed on the ground but didn't pass out. Xion jumped out from under the table to help. She threw her keyblade at him, and he easily blocked it. Though not the ball of light that she threw at him next. It visibly hit and made him recoil, but he vanished, reappearing behind Xion, before a huge gash appeared on the left side of her abdomen. Xion fell down next to Roxas who had finally passed out from blood loss. She herself was quickly losing consciousness from the blinding pain.

Bàli whimpered as he walked toward her, slowly, and backed further under the table, "Dailic oy' scesecie," she pleaded in her first language.

Words flashed through her mind... Telepathy. "Cando volver ... estar preparado" it spoke, in Gaelic.

After that he suddenly disappeared leaving the blonde girl completely unharmed. Bali was visibly shaken, but went over to Roxas. She tapped his shoulder, "Roxas?"

There was no response whatsoever. "Oh deus" Bàli said terrified. She looking around, unsure of what to do. Everyone was unconscious. She tried opening a portal to Xemnas's office. It worked, probably because the stranger wasn't there anymore. She quickly ran in, and reappeared inside his office, frantic. "Axuda superior, hai toda a mágoa, non morrer! Precisan de axuda!" she frantically said in Gaelic waving her arms around.

"..." Xemnas just stared at her.

If Bàli hadn't been so terrified and thinking more clearly, she probably wouldn't have made such a risky move. She ran over, grabbed Xemnas's arm, and pulled him though a portal. Xemnas's eyes widened at the action, but more so when he saw three keyblade wielders and a pen wielder sprawled out on the ground, bleeding heavily.

He briefly wondered why, there most useless organization member, who had no magical element, was still standing unscathed, while everyone else was lying half dead. "Wait here Number Seventeen," he ordered and left to get help.

Bàli took her jacket off, trying to stop Roxas's bleeding. Xemnas came back a few minutes later, with Vexen, Zexion, and Lexaeus. Their eyes widened as well, "Neox! Calixa!" Zexion yelled, a bit uncharacteristically. But those two were like kids to him, so it was understandable. He ran over to Neox and picked him up.

Vexen helped out by taking Calixa, while Lexaeus dealt with Roxas and Xion. All of them went back to the castle. Roxas woke first, then Xion, then Calixa and Neox. But for some reason, Neox was in a bad mood. "What's with you?" Calixa asked grimacing as she downed another potion bottle. "You're usually happy when we have to take more then one potion to get better?"

"Yeah... But that's not really a comparison to the fact that all of us got beat to a pulp, then the damned Bàli beat the guy without even trying! You heard Xemnas! Even he was shocked bout it! We got one-upped by a freaking' new-b!" he ranted, falling back into a lying down position and pouting.

"I'm wondering how she managed to fight him off. I mean she was hiding underneath the table like a coward. Not to mention she has the worst weapon out of everyone and no element?" Xion wondered.

"Well... so far as we know anyway," Roxas sighed. He couldn't help but be a bit angry at that too.

"Maybe she just scared him off with that bad accent. I mean I want to run away every time I hear it," Calixa added.

Neox and Xion burst out laughing. Roxas didn't find it all that funny, "It's not her fault her accent is so deep, I mean look at where she grew up?"

"Calixa grew up in England," Neox stated, pointing to her.

"No I didn't, I was from Neverland, no accents on that side." Calixa corrected.

Neox shrugged and sat up, "I'm hungry... Why am I the only one who's not allowed to eat?"

"Ask Vexen, he's the one that wouldn't allow you," Xion said.

"It's probably because that guy took half your stomach away," Roxas started, pointing to the bandages on Neox's left side were the figure pretty much slashed right through him.

Neox sighed regrettably. "Let's just put an effort towards recovering, ok?" Xion sighed, eating her cereal. The other three agreed, with grumbles, hopefully they would never encounter the organization imposter again.

* * *

**Here's chapter 21, and we miss the reviews. Please send comments, it only takes a minute :P **


	22. Chapter 22

**Warning, semi abusive spanking in this chapter **

Chapter 22

* * *

Neox was walking down the hall with no destination in mind, not looking where he was going. Bàli was walking in the opposite direction, until they both crashed into each other. Neox fell on the ground hard with a cry, "Gah! What the hell?" he asked shaking his head and looking up to see who crashed into him.

Bàli stumbled but didn't fall over, when she composed herself she glared down at the boy, "Aye, wa don ye watch whaur ye goin!" she yelled her thick Scottish accent trailing through the air, undoubtedly giving away who was talking.

The boy stands up and dusts himself off glaring back, "Whatever Bàli. What are you wandering around for?"

"I'm nae wanderin', I'm headin' tae mi room. Wa ur ye wanderin'"

Neox blinked at her briefly trying to figure out what she said, most of the time she was understandable, but sometimes she was understandable after a few minutes of thought, and other times when she got angry, scared or was crying it was beyond comprehending. Luckily it was at least the second one, "Zexion and Cali went on a mission, and Roxas and Axel are sleeping from there last mission, Xion…not sure about her, and Cali locked her door so I can't get her prank book."

"Ahuh, an' wa ye tell me thes," Bàli asked.

Neox shrugged his shoulders, "Um because I'm bored."

"Mhm, since when de ya start talkin' tae me? Las I heard ye hated me."

"I do," Neox glares then walks past her.

The girl smirked at his retreating figure, "Guid, ye was startin' tae scare me fur a minute."

* * *

Some time later in the Gray Room Neox was kicking back on a couch looking out the window feeling bored. He never realized how much he took the girl for granted, there was nothing to do when she was gone. He glanced over at the only other person in the room which was Bàli reading a book, and scowled some company she was the party pooper. Suddenly Xaldin, Demyx, Luxord, Larxene and Xigbar charge in like the devil was on there tails.

Bàli jumps slightly and looks up in surprised, "Wats got ye kilts in a boorichie?"

"The game is on!" Larxene replied hastily grabbing the remote and turned on a basketball game.

"We placed bets!" Luxord replied enthusiastically.

Bàli sighed in disapproval while shaking her head, "Ye nae gamblin' will dae nathin' but tak' yer finances."

Larxene scowled and turned around to glare at her, "Did you know being annoying will do nothing but get you a swirly?"

The girl suddenly looked nervous, "Aye that's mi queue tae leave," she tried to run out of the room but Larxene grabbed her by the hood.

"Too late!" she said then dragged her off in the direction of the bathroom.

Neox followed, he wanting to witness this. Bàli screamed loudly and struggled to get out of the older woman's grasp, but Larxene held her tightly and effortlessly pulls her in the bathroom and the door closes. Neox decided not to go in, just to make sure he didn't get one also. He started laughing at the sounds of tortured screams coming from inside the bathroom, then there was a flush. Larxene walked out a minute later without with a smirk on her face slapping her hand together as if just finishing off a job. "Business as usual," she comments to herself and goes back to watch the game.

Bàli came out a moment later with her long hair sopping wet and tears falling from her eyes. The boy couldn't help it, he started laughing hysterically and pointing at her. The girl glared at him then said something in her Scottish Gaelic language, most likely a swear word before teleporting out Neox blinked in confusion then shrugs before going to watch the game.

* * *

Neox was standing in the dinning room waiting for dinner with everyone but Calixa Xaldin and Zexion. Bàli was sitting at the table with wet hair and smelling like soap and berry shampoo Neox was watching her from behind while standing around with Xion Roxas and Axel. Finally Saïx came in from the kitchen with a pot of stew. Everyone took there normal seats at the table while Saïx served them. Once everyone had there food they started to eat. Larxene put a spoon full in her mouth and suddenly gagged horribly. Everyone stopped eating and stared at her.

Larxene gasped and continued to gag, "Water ... water," she choked out.

Marluxia instantly jumped up from the table and runs to get her a class of water. He returns quickly and she grabs the glass before he even hands it to her and takes huge gulps before taking a deep breath, "W-W-Who put … cayenne pepper … in my food?" she asked then takes another gulp.

All eyes dart to Bàli, who looks around and raises her hands in surrender, "Aye, don look at me. I ha nathin tae do wi' it."

Larxene glared at her evilly, "Don't lie, of course you did it!" she reached across the table and grabbed a hold of her collar.

Bàli gasped and whimpered pathetically, "I tol ye I dina do it!"

"Number twelve let her go," Xemnas came into the conversation. This was followed by a long silence, where you could almost hear the crickets chirping, "We can't put the blame on Number seventeen until we know for sure that she did it."

"It's know doubt that she did it, she had a reason to because Larxene gave her a swirly," Neox accused.

"Yeah she could have gone in and put some in the pot before it was served," Larxene added.

"But then it would have been in all of our food," Roxas reasoned.

"Was there something wrong with anyone else food," Xemnas asked, and after a short silence he continued, "There is no way she could have tampered with it before Number twelve ate."

"Then how did cayenne pepper get into my food?" Larxene asked still glaring accusingly at Bàli.

"I got it!" Neox suddenly shouted out, "Her element, her element did this!"

"Don't be stupid Neox, we all know she has no element," Axel said.

"Maybe she does and we just don't know. Maybe her element is wishing, whatever she wishes happens," Neox suggested.

"I think if that was her element then Larxene would be dead right now," Axel said.

Larxene growls at the injusticeness of it all and stormed out of the room. Bàli smirked knowingly at her retreating back. Neox was the only one that caught it which made him smirk. He had to figure our how she did it, with knowing how to do something like that he and Calixa could rule the castle.

Some time later he went and knocked on the Scottish girls door, after a moment it opened, "Wat dae ye want?" she asked looking confused.

Neox smirked knowingly at her, "So how did you do it?" he asked.

He could detect a mischievous glint in the girls eyes, "I don know wat ye talkin abit."

"Come on we both know that you did it, I just want to know how you did it."

Bàli smirked evilly at him, "It was easy, ah cast a spell on 'er."

The boys eyes widened, "A spell?"

"Yep," the girl smiled smugly, "An ancient Scottish curse called Corp Criadhach

"So…a spell that puts pepper in food?"

"Nae ye dimwit, tis a spell 'at creates bad luck."

"Isn't that kinda risky, you could get into huge trouble if the Superior finds out."

"Aye, but id be worth it."

"Man this is so cool, teach me the spell," Neox was suddenly enthusiastic, being able to spice someone's food and get away with it was one thing. If he could use a bad luck spell then forget the castle, he and Calixa could rule the world.

"Nae way," Bàli replied.

"Come on please," Neox pleaded.

"Nae, spell castin tis a verra advanced thing."

"I can learn."

"No!"

"Tell me or I'll snitch to Larxene," the boy threatened.

"Nae way, ye don deserve it," Bàli replied coldly before teleporting away.

* * *

Bàli was sitting in her room sometime later that night, when she suddenly heard someone pounding on her door. With a sigh she got to her feet thinking that it was Neox coming back to beg some for about the spell. But she would never show him, not that he would be able to do it even if she did. She was the only one that could do it, but no one could find out. She opened the door to find Larxene there looking like she wanted to kill her.

The woman growled and lifted Bàli from her feet, and she screamed in terror shielding her face. Larxene glared at her, "So…a curse huh! Put a spell on me did ya!" she screamed making the younger girl wince and whimper pathetically. "I'll show you what happens when you mess with me," she then closed the door and walked over to the bed.

"Wai, wat are ya doin," Bàli squeaked out digging her heals into the ground in an attempt to slow down the woman's steps.

Larxene was unfazed, once she reached the bed she sat down over the girl over her lap and planted a hand on the girls back to hold her in place, "This is what you get for cursing me!"

Bàli struggled wildly, "Naaaeee!"

Smack! Smack! Smack!

Larxene spanked her hard and fast, making Bàli cry out with each smack. This continued for a long six minutes, and by this time the girl was crying harshly. Then Larxene lifted her up back up and unzipped her organization coat, then started undoing her pants. "NAE! DON I'LL UNDO IT I PROMISE!"

"Oh yes you will, after I'm finished with you!" Larxene replied while pulling Bàli's pants and underwear down to her knees. She then started taking off her belt and putting it into a loop.

Bali paled as nightmarish memories of her father putting his own belt into a loop and closing in on her. "Nae… nae please," she cowered pathetically.

Larxene just grabbed the girls arm, pulled her back over her own lap, raised the belt and brought it down on her butt hard, "OW!" a harsh sob strangled its way out of her mouth as he kicked her legs wildly.

Larxene continued beating her backside black and blue with the belt for another five minutes before stopping. She grabbed the younger girl's shoulders and lifted her up, giving her an evil glare, "Now take the curse off!" she ordered.

Through loud sobs Bàli mumbled a few words word's that weren't in the English language. "Thank you," Larxene smirked after she was finished then tossed Bàli onto the bed and left the room. The girl groaned, then sniffled loudly. She listened for a few seconds then smirked devilishly when she heard a scream from Larxene, who fell into a ditch that suddenly appeared on the ground. The curse was never lifted.

* * *

**Here's chapter 22**


	23. Chapter 23

**Warning, spanking in chapter **

Chapter 23

* * *

Neox was in Calixa's room waiting for his friend to get out of the shower. He sighed, rather bored. No people were around to prank today except the ones he really knew better than to mess with. Why did Calixa always have to take such long showers? She practically lived in there! It was like her second home.

The sound of the shower suddenly ceased, "Good," the boy mumbled to himself. "She's almost done, probably another hour and- what am I saying!" he stood up and pounded on the door. "Calixa hurry your butt up!" he called.

"It takes time to look as cute as I do!" her reply came from inside the bathroom.

He growled and sat back down on the bed. After another forty-five minutes or so, she came out to find him asleep on the bed, "Neox I'm done," she called waking him up.

He shot into an upright position. "Huh? What?"

"Neox!" she called again.

Neox looked at her, "Finally!"

"You should be used to it by now," she giggled, and they both left the room, and went down the hallway. "So what do you want to do today?" Calixa asked Neox.

"I guess we could try going to see what other members are up to."

They headed to the gray area, where most member lazed around on there day off. They found a surprisingly large group of people, nearly everyone, huddled around. Actually it was everyone, all except Bàli who was off to the side looking at a foreign magazine, and throwing dirty looks at the group every so often.

"What's going on?" Neox and Calixa asked, running over to the group.

There eyes widened with interest at what they saw, it was a huge layout of food. A gorgeous spread on a table that seemed to be too small to support it all, there being several bags of food still unopened, "What's going on?" Neox repeated.

"Look at all this stuff Xaldin got on his mission!" Xion giggled. "We're gonna have it for dinner tonight!"

"Where did he get it all?" Calixa asked looking impressed.

"Not sure. He didn't say," Xion replied.

Both Neox and Calixa had the same thought at that moment, but in there minds they spoke it rather than out loud. "He stole it..."

* * *

The rest of the day was mostly taken up by preparing for the dinner. Neox and Calixa couldn't stop talking about the food, it all looked so good. They couldn't wait to try it. It seemed to take forever, but the time for dinner finally came. They both ran, full speed, to the dining room. The aroma of the room was divine. Calixa even stated that it smelled better then her body fragrants.

"Yes... so does toxic waste," Neox teased, earning a bonk on the head.

Xemnas had each member given a certain amount of everything, so nobody could complain that anybody got more. This still gave everyone a huge pile of food for which a foot long, foot wide plate was needed. They were all about to dive in when Bàli spoke, "Someon shoods say grace."

"Oh shut up!" Everyone said to her.

"But tis tradition, rite afair a large feest a body must say grace," she pressed.

"Fine number seventeen, if it will make you happy," Xemnas said. "Why don't you do the honors."

Bàli nodded, bowed her head, and folded her hands, with much rolling of the eyes everyone else did the same. "Bendí, Señor, este alimento para o noso uso, e ao teu servizo de amor, e facernos sempre atentos ás necesidades dos outros, por amor de Xesús. Amén," she prayed in her first language.

"Somebody... turn her off..." Calixa groaned in a whisper.

They all at lease recognized the last word "Amen" which meant it was time to eat. Half way though the dinner a bottle of wine was opened, and Xigbar brought out some beers for the "manly men."

"Manly men my ass! Pass me some of that!" Larxene laughed.

"Can I try some?" Neox asked.

"No way! You're too young!" Zexion told him.

"Aww why not!" the boy asked pouting.

"Haha, too bad for you Neox," Calixa smirked, "Pass me the wine."

"Nope. Too young as well," Zexion replied, passing it to Demyx.

"Are we old enough?" Roxas asked eagerly.

"Yes but I refuse to let you have any," Axel replied,

Xion smirked at Bàli, "I guess if we're old enough, that means your old enough. Lucky, no ones gonna hold you back."

Bàli rolled her eyes, continuing to eat her meal. "Loch I'd e'en wanna touch dat stuff," she mumbled.

Neox seemed to have stopped eating, like he was thinking. Calixa was glowering to much to notice. It was unfair everyone else got to drink it. Neox suddenly smirked, an idea in his head. The boy leaned over to whisper something to Calixa, and she grinned wide upon hearing it. They nodded and continued to eat.

Later on after dinner, most members had gone off to their beds for a good nights rest after that feast. Neox and Calixa on the other hand where snooping around in the kitchen. They were searching all over for their desired item. Finally Calixa's voice came form inside the refrigerator, "I found it!"

Neox ran over, as Calixa as the girl took our two beer bottles. She handed them to Neox, who opened them with a bottle opener. "It smells really bad," Calixa commented.

"Probably tastes better than it smells," the silver haired boy assumed.

"Hopefully, it's too bad we couldn't find any of the wine."

They both held their noses and picked up the bottles. "You taste first, it was your idea," Calixa hissed.

"You're older!"

She scoffed, "Fine," then smirked, "Its better that I try first, I'm older, I'm supposed to try it before you."

Neox shrugged, "I get to taste it seconds later anyway."

She took a sip and gagged. It tasted horrible. Neox took a sip and had the same reaction "Gross!"

Calixa was coughing, "Why would people want to drink that, maybe the wines better."

"Maybe it helps them grow up faster or something..." Neox mused

The sound of the door opening suddenly came. They both looked up to see a shocked face; Bàli had walked in, intending to get a glass of warm milk before going to bed. She stop in her tracks when she saw them, and her eyes went from them to the beer bottles in there hands, "Wat te hell da ya hink ya doin!" she asked angrily.

Both of them actually flinched. She was angry. They hadn't exactly ever seen her this way before. And honestly, they were rather scared. Or at least Neox was. Calixa was actually relieved. She expected to be Zexion or axel or someone that would punish them for this. But it was just Bàli, she wouldn't do anything.

"Ye damn idiots! Jist wait till I teel Zexion!" she screeched.

Ok, now Calixa was scared. Bàli stomped over to them, wrenched the bottles out of there hands, and poured the rest of the beer down the drain. The two kids took a few steps back, they had never seen there newest member so angry. Neither were sure what to expect. Once the bottles were empty she swung back around glaring at them. "I aught ta skelp ye both rite now!"

"W-W-we-" Neox began but got cut off.

"Ye know wat, I hink I will," Bàli grabbed Neox as quick as a flash, bent him over and started to land hard swats across his backside.

This surprised Calixa so much, that the girl just stood there watching in shock. Mostly for two reasons, one she's never seen Neox get spanked before. Yes she'd heard it happening a few times, but Zexion always made sure her nose was in the corner. Second thing, was that she never, ever expected Bàli to give it to him.

She must have been hitting pretty hard because Neox was already in tears, or maybe it was more out of shock. The Red Head only vaguely realized that she was probably next, and should make a run for it. It wasn't until Bàli had ceased with paddling Neox, and gently pushed him aside before turning to Calixa that it dawned on her she needed to run. It was too late though, just as she turned around and tired to run, Bàli caught her by the hood.

Before the younger girl even knew what was happening, she was under the blondes arm bent over. Neox watched Calixa take her turn, still teary eyed, and rubbing his stinging rump. He was just as shocked by watching this as Calixa had been. He had seen her get spanked once, but he couldn't believe Bàli was doing this. It took a little longer for Calixa to start crying then it took Neox. The red head was quite surprised at the older girl's strength despite her petite figure, she could really swing hard. "Bàli please stop!" she wailed loudly.

By the time the Scottish girl had finished, Calixa was crying just as hard as Neox was. Bàli let the younger girl go free who backed away next to Neox. Considering how many times Zexion spanked them, Bàli's wasn't nearly the harshest one they've ever gotten. She didn't eve bare them before stopping, it still really stung though. Both were rubbing there backsides, trying to sooth the sting, eyeing the older girl wearily, "Do ye know wat alcohol is?" Bàli asked.

They shook their heads no, so she continued. "Tis a monsta, it goes inside ya an' takes ower. An' ance it tak' ower, ya nae longer 'ave control of yer actions. ye could beat on yer best frien, an' barely realize it..." she lectured gravely.

They both stared at each other, wide eyes. "Now gie ta bed, nex time ye will gie th' spoon," she ordered opening a portal. They both nodded walked through, hoping they won't ever feel the end of that threat.

* * *

**Ladi dadi da Chapter 23, but yay we got another review ^^**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

* * *

Neox was reading a book on pranks that cost well over 200 munny to buy, and Calixa was writing in her diary. They were both currently sitting in Calixa's bedroom. The girl suddenly closed the book and announced, "I'm bored."

The silver haired boy pretended he didn't hear her, hoping she would just leave him alone. Calixa, who didn't like being ignored, threw one of her boots at him. "OW!" Neox yelled, rubbing his neck where it hit him.

"Let's do something!" she whined childishly.

"Like what, Cali?"

She thought for a moment, "You know Bàli was being a real prik this morning. Let's pull a prank on her."

"How was she being a prik?" Neox asked, lying down.

"She was talking too much, and also somehow kept predicting who was going to lose the poker game the older members were playing."

"She came out right, every single time."

"Yeah, byt doing it in the most annoying way, 'I woodno play agin, cause ya gonna lose dis time,"' Calixa gave a bad interpretation of Bàli's accent.

"You suck at impersonations," the boy sighed, sitting up. "But fine."

"So got any prank ideas, out of that new book?"

"Well, one. It says, make annoying people quiet... No wait, that's for you."

Calixa stuck her tongue out at him, "How about we go mess up Vexen's lab and make it look like she did it?"

"Vexen would know it was us, he has cameras."

Now Calixa was starting to get really upset, "Then you decide what to do!"

"How about this?" he pointed to something in the book as she came over to see.

"What's that?" she asked staring at it.

"A plant. It says 'chop up this plant and stick it in the victim's food... then sit back and laugh your pants off.'" Calixa stared a few more moments, and slowly an evil grin crossed her face. Neox blinked, not really like that look...

"Let's do it!" she said with excitement.

"Fine... it says the plant is in the world I bought this from... so Port Royal."

"Come on, lets go get it!" she grabbed his arm and ran though a portal.

A little while later, they were in the kitchen. "How should we get it into her food?" Neox asked.

"Easy, cut it up until its ground to dust, and then pour it into her bowl. We're having stew tonight. It'll be easy."

* * *

When dinner time came, Neox was sitting at his seat, head on the table, half asleep. Calixa was eagerly watching Bàli about to eat her food. The blond didn't seem to find anything wrong with her meal, and she continued to eat. Calixa was actually quite disappointed by this reaction. Maybe they got the wrong plant…

Bàli held her head and turned pale, suddenly not feeling well. Calixa grinned as Bàli stood up, and teleported out of the kitchen without another word. No one liked her, so no one even looked up or wonderd why she left. Neox was still asleep at the table, having been woken up by Zexion so he could eat, but fell back asleep as soon as his meal was done. Unfortunately Calixa woke him up again, "Come on Lets go see what happened to Bàli. We're not going to get her just hide away so no one will laugh at her."

Neox mumbled sleepily as Calixa dragged him away, which was easy since he hardly weighed anything. They knocked on Bàli's door, and received no answer. "Bàli?" Neox called.

They still got no answer, so Calixa opened the door. They looked inside, and was surprised to see sitting on the bed, was a little child, with long blonde hair, and large blue eyes sucking her thumb. Neox and Calixa stared at the child for a bit, the oversized organization cloak she had on was a clear sign of what happened. "Bàli?" Neox asked.

The child looked at him; though he couldn't exactly call it a child... she wasn't much younger than he was. "Who're ye?" she asked in the familiar Scottish accent, though it was much higher and squeakier then normal. This for some reason didn't sound as annoying, almost cute actually.

Neox wasn't affected in the least, "What the hell happened to her!" he asked angrily.

"Ooooh!" the child Bàli said, giggling and pointing at Neox. "Ye said a bad word!"

Neox glared at her. "Shut up." This made the tiny blonde pout, lip trembling. Tears started to moist her uncommonly large eyes. "You going to bawl? Go ahead! Nobody cares." The kid said with a spiteful look. He was actually angry that he kept getting woken up, more then angry at Bàli.

The little girl then went into a fit of sobs, which annoyed Calixa. She raised her hand and hit Neox on the head, "Apologize! Get her to stop!"

"What are you talking about? I don't know anything about babies!" Neox bent down to eye level with Bàli, and said very firmly, "Stop crying this instant!"

This only made it worse. Calixa pushed him out of the way and picked her up, holding her gently. "I'm going to kill you Neox," Calixa hissed, as she was able to slowly calm the crying girl down. Thought it looked like she hated every minute of it. "I hate kids..." she mumbled.

"Hey!" Neox said, standing up.

"What!" Calixa replied testily.

The boy just sighed with frustration and dropped the matter, "Let's tell Xemnas."

"And what are we going to tell him, we put something in her food that turned her into a rugrat?"

"Yes. And that it was your idea."

"No it was your idea, you showed me the book!"

"You gave me the munny."

"It looks like you're both a fault," a voice said behind them.

Both looked behind them, not noticing anyone come in. Zexion was standing there with Saïx, and Neox immediately opened a portal and ran through, closing it behind him.

Calixa was left standing here with a thumb sucking four year old Bàli in her arms. She gave her signature, nervous laugh, "Ha, ha, hi Zexion."

The schemer didn't respond, but started to walk towards her. "So this is supposed to be number seventeen?" he asked.

Calixa nodded meekly, handing the child to Zexion. Bàli dint struggle at being passed around, and the red head sighed with relief as having the annoying girl being taken away from her. The constant thumb sucking habit was really annoying her. The younger child looked up at Zexion, then giggled. "We should have Vexen start an antidote. She certainly won't be any use to this organization, like that," Saïx pointed out.

"Yes. We should... and fast," Zexion said as Bàli put her entire hand in her mouth to suck on.

Zexion turned to Calixa, and set Bàli down on the ground. "Ok as punishment for doing this, you and Neox have to watch her until the antidote is finished," Zexion said.

Calixa's jaw dropped. "What? N-no! Please Zexion!" she begged.

"You brought this on yourself Calixa, now you need to learn." with that both senior members left.

Bàli looked at Calixa then began to move toward the door. "Um... where do you think your going?" Calixa asked.

"Nae wike ye!"

"Yeah well I don't like you either, but we're stuck with each other so deal with it," Calixa walked over and grabbed her arm. "Let's go find Neox."

"Let go! WAAAAAAAAH!" the little girl cried.

"Shut up!" Calixa dragged her though a portal into Neox's room.

Surprisingly, Neox was in his room instead of hiding somewhere else. Unsurprisingly, he was asleep. Bàli finally managed to pull away from Calixa, and ran over to Neox's sleeping from. "Please donna make me stay wit de mean lassie!" she cried out jumping on Neox.

"OW! My back!" Neox cried out. He looked at the younger girl, who was almost half naked from the large organization coat barely hanging onto her shoulders. He then looked at Calixa. "What the hell?"

"Guess what Zexion's punishing us by making us take care of her," Calixa explained as Bàli hugged Neox with a vice grip.

Neox sighed. "Can I ask why she's still wrapped in this thing?" Neox asked, holding up the coat that had fallen off her shoulders and was now wrapped around her waist.

"I don't know, she's too small to fit in any of our clothes."

"Neox do you remember that organization uniform you shrunk in the wash, maybe that would fit her," Calixa continued.

"I guess." he replied, handing her back to Calixa.

But Bàli struggled, and wined, "Nae, nae, I don wan ta go wit 'er!"

"Well why leech onto me?" Neox groaned.

She didn't reply, only snuggled her blonde head deeper into his coat. He sighed and picked her up, walking toward his closet, and pulling out his shrunken uniform, which turned out to fit almost perfectly. She was hesitant though, "Lassie's are nae to wear dis," she continued to say while Neox forced her to put pants on.

"Well be a dude for today!" Neox growled.

Calixa giggled, "This reminds me of her first day in the organization. Remember how she refused to wear the uniform."

"Yes, and the elder members didn't go through as much hell as I am getting her to wear it now!"

Calixa just laughed at his expense, and Neox looked at her with a death glare then returned to dressing Bàli. Once she was dressed, the child went back to sucking her thumb again. Which annoyed the heck out of Calixa, "That's really starting to annoy me."

"Why? I used to do it, and I'm sure you did too." Neox asked, picking up the little Bàli.

"She looks old enough to have the habit kicked," Calixa replied and sat on the bed. "So what do we do with her now?"

"Just give her something to do," Neox replied setting Bàli down on the ground.

"Like what?" Calixa asked.

"Um... how about the TV, that's always a good babysitter," Neox suggested.

Before Calixa replied, Bàli started tugging at Neox's organization coat, trying to get his attention. "What is it?" he asked, looking down at her.

"I needa go lavvy," she said.

"What?" Neox asked thinking he might have misunderstood her.

"I needa go lavvy," she said a little more desperately.

"What's a lavvy?" Neox asked Calixa.

"How am I supposed to know," Calixa replied shrugging her shoulders.

Bàli continued to tug on the boys coat, doing a particular dance, "I needa go!"

Neox's eyes widened with realization. "OH HELL NO! Don't you dare piss in here!" he said, picking her up and running through a portal to Calixa's room, running into her bathroom. Neox set Bàli back on the ground, "Ok um... go do what you need to do," he said awkwardly.

Calixa followed them through the portal and watched him. She was thoroughly enjoying this. It got even better when Bàli seemed to be having a hard time undoing the button on her pants. Neox whined and looked at Calixa. "If she pisses in here, it's YOUR floor that'll be messed up!"

Calixa laughed, "I don't care, and this is just too funny."

Bàli tugged at Neox's coat again, "I canna get dem off!"

Neox whimpered and helped her pull her pants down. Thankfully once that was done, she seemed to be able to handle everything else ok. Neox turned around blushing with embarrassment. "I'm gonna get you back sooooo bad!" he growled at Calixa, who continued to just giggle histarically.

After a few minutes she pointed behind him, "She needs help with the pants again."

Neox turned around to see the blonde four year old struggling to re-button the black pants. With a shake of his head, Neox walked past the older girl. "You do it." he said simply, exiting the room, leaving no room for argument.

With a sigh, Calixa walked over to help her out. Unfortunately though, Bàli wasn't having any of it. "Nae, I don wan ye 'elp," she backed away from her.

"Neox left! He isn't here to help you!"

"Den I willna wear dem," Bàli said stubernly.

To Calixa's horror she started talking the black pants back off. "No! You aren't streaking in here!" Calixa said, forcing them back on the four year old.

Bàli screamed, and ran past the red head. Calixa started chasing her, "Get back here!" Unfortunately Bàli had run from the room, and had already disappeared into the hallway. Once Calixa was out in the hallway, she looked about, but couldn't see the younger girl. "Great! That's just really great!" Calixa said face palming

Neox appeared behind her. "I'm sure it is." he growled

Calixa turned toward the boy, "Don't be blaming me, this would never have happened if you hadn't left me to deal with your problem!"

"MY problem? It was your idea TO PRANK HER!"

"Um guys?" a voice asked. Both kids turned to look at Roxas who was standing there holding a small pair of black pants, "What were these doing in the middle of the hallway?"

Neox and Calixa looked at the pants, then at each other in horror. "OH NO!" they screamed, running out of the room to find Bàli, trampling Roxas as they did so.

Roxas laid there on the ground, staring up at the ceiling in confusion. "What was that all about?" he asked himself.

The two kids ran as fast as they could, looking around the area trying to find Bàli. But the castle was huge, it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. "Cali what If someone else finds her?" Neox asked.

"We get spanked, is what happens! We can't let someone else find her before we do!" Calixa replied.

"Especially considering she's not wearing any pants," Neox added.

"Exactly!"

Neox and Calixa continued to search the castle up and down, for another hour. Then they finally spotted Bàli, standing in front of a room door, knocking loudly. "There she is!" Calixa announced.

Before the child could see them, Neox sped up and grabbed her. "Gotcha!"

The younger nobody cried out in surprise, and Neox glared at her. "Where have you been?"

"Hidin from de mean lassie," Bali replied.

Neox looked at Calixa, "Hey don't look at me," Calixa defended herself.

"She's referring to you though. Whose door is this anyway?" he asked, having lost track of what floor they were even on.

Calixa suddenly paled, at seeing the burns on the door that were only made my lighting. "Oh no..." Neox whimpered, and then turned to run. Calixa turned to follow them, but was grabbed by her hood.

"Not so fast," a wicked voice spoke.

"Oh no..." Calixa whimpered then screamed when she was put in a tight headlock. "Neox help!"

Neox turned around and swore loudly before running back to Calixa. Bàli followed, mostly because Neox still had her in an arm lock. The boy glared at Larxene. "Let her go! She didn't do anything! It was her!" He said, pointing at Bàli.

Larxene stared at the miniature Bàli for several long seconds, and Neox shifted the little girl to his right arm, being only able to summon his keyblade with his left hand. The blonde woman let go of Calixa, who fell to the ground gasping for breath. Larxene slowly walked over to Neox and stared closely at Bàli. The little girls innocent eyes stared back at the woman. Just a tiny bit of fear, swam in her blue eyes. Larxene suddenly did the most unexpected thing. She gently picked Bàli up and held her, quite expertly to her hip. "Where did a toddler come from?" she asked smiling uncharacteristically at Bàli.

"Its Bàli... thanks to Calixa, we accidently turned her into a baby..." Neox replied.

"What do you mean, thanks to Calixa!" the red head shouted, "It was your idea to use the plant!"

"Your idea to prank her!" Neox shouted back.

He looked at Larxene, and the woman just nodded slowly, "So why isn't she wearing pants?"

"That was Neox's fault," Calixa replied.

"No it wasn't! I told you to put her pants on! You didn't and she ran away!"

"She wouldn't let me help her! You should have stayed and finished your job."

"I've been doing everything for her from the moment she shrunk!"

"That's because she wont let me do anything for her, she only lets you do it."

The two suddenly heard giggling, and looked over at Bàli and Larxene. The older blonde was tickling Bàli belly, smiling as the toddler giggled. Both Neox and Calixa's jaws dropped. Neither ever expected Larxene to like kids. It seemed so... unnatural...

Larxene then took Bàli into her room, and the younger nobodies looked at each other, "Um... so are we done?" Calixa asked.

Neox nodded. "Let's leave her with Larxene." he said, turning to leave until Larxene suddenly said. "Get in here or its freakin' wedgie city!"

Both gulped, and shuffled there way into the room. They watched as Larxene put some pants on her. Though they were pink, and they both wondered why she even had pants in child size, but they were two afraid to ask. Thankfully they were sweat like pants easy to slip on and off, so she wouldn't need help with buttons. Calixa watched but then notice Neox was leaning slightly backward and suddenly remembered that Neox runs extremely fast, which meant that when he stopped running, he was very tiered.

The boy eye's started to droop. Calixa luckily caught him as he fell asleep standing. Larxene and Bàli both looked at them, eyebrows raised. "What's with him?" Larxene asked.

Calixa looked at her, holding Neox in her arms. He wasn't really that heavy, not even a hundred pounds yet. She shrugged, "How should I know?" Neox was fast asleep in her arms. "Can you watch her while I put him in bed?"

It looked like Larxene was barely listening, she was smiling at Bàli while tickling her stomach, "Yeah sure," she replied distractedly.

Calixa looked on Larxene's dresser, seeing several expensive bottles of body spray. She blinked, looked at Larxene, then shrugged and took a few with her. So she made a trip to Neox's room to put him on the bed, then a trip to her own room to put away her new bottles of body spray, and then back to Larxene's room. When she returned to Larxene's room, Bàli was in a fit of giggles. She and Larxene were building a large fort, made of blankets, pillows, and chairs.

Calixa just stared in shock; this was definitely a side of Larxene she had never seen before. She liked it, but what would happen when Bàli was normal again. This started a train of thought, of what would happen if Bàli stayed this way. On the positive side, Larxene probably wouldn't be mean anymore. And Bàli being so young, can easily be swayed to being more cool then the annoying person she used to be. Plus growing up with them would downplay that accent greatly. She was really starting to like this idea. On the down side... Calixa heard that Xemnas was initially furious that there was a child nobody when Neox was created. She weighed both sides, trying to figure out which would be better.

On the negative side, Zexion wanted Bàli back to normal NOW. So that would probably not end well for them. With a regretful sigh, she realized that it would be best for them to get the old Bàli back. "Uh… Larxene?" Calixa said.

"Yes?" the woman asked in a surprisingly warm voice.

"We... we need to bring her to Vexen."

"What!" that sounded more like the normal Larxene.

"EEP!" Calixa squealed running out of the room.

Larxene looked over the child Bali, "I won't let you go back to normal, I like you better this way."

Calixa whimpered, having heard her say that outside the door. How would she handle this? She would have to get Neox's help, but he was fast asleep and would have to wait. Calixa left for her room, knowing that Bàli was at least in safe hands.

The next day, Calixa barged into Neox's room. "We got a problem," she announced.

"What is it?" He asked looking at her, apparently getting dressed since he was only in pants.

"Larxene wants Bàli to remain a rugrat."

"That isn't my problem. Your prank, your issue."

"Just remember, that Zexion put her in OUR charge. That means we're both in trouble, if this doesn't work out."

"... I hate you," he sighed as he looked at her.

"I'm not too fond of you either at the moment, especially since you're not willing to take your part of the blame."

"It isn't my fault!"

"It was your idea to use the plant!"

"Your idea to prank her!"

"You didn't have to agree to help!"

"Well why don't you agree to get out my room!"

"No!" Calixa glared daggers at him.

"Out! Or I'll push you into the dirt!"

The red haired girls eyes narrowed, "Fine, I'll leave. And don't expect me to ever come back!" with that she stomped out of room and crashed the door shut.

Another day went by, and Calixa finally decided she should probably go rescue Bàli from Larxene's smothering, and find out what's happening with Vexen and the antidote. So, first was getting Bàli. Trembling slightly, she knocked on Larxene's door. When she got no reply, she opened the door and peeked in. Larxene didn't seem to be in there, though she could spot Bàli napping on her bed.

Quietly as possible, she tip toed to the bed and grabbed the little girl. She still had the annoying habit of sucking her thumb, and made a mental note to use that against her when she was big again. As she was leaving, Bàli started to stir. The little blonde opened her eyes, and stared blearily at the older girl. Calixa stopped and looked at her afraid that she was going to suddenly scream, but Bàli didn't seem to recognize her. She was in too much of a dazed state.

It took Bàli all of ten seconds to get her proper site back, and then she realized who was carrying her. With this realization, she began to scream her head off, and thankfully they were already out of Larxene room and into the hallway. So Calixa was easily able to teleport out of the room. One thing she didn't remember, was that Larxene wasn't in her room, "Help help! She's tryin ta kidnap me!" Bàli screamed.

Calixa slapped a hand over the younger girl's mouth. Larxene, however, had heard her evidently. "My Baby!" she cried out jumping up and running toward the direction of where the noise came from.

Calixa ran faster, hearing Larxene. She ran right into Vexen's lab and shut the door.

Vexen looked at her in alarm. "Please tell me that the antidote is finished," Calixa asked him.

"Why yes, it is," he said, looking at her. "Just finished."

"Thank Kingdom Hearts," Calixa set a crying Bàli down. "Please fix her, quickly."

Bàli tried to run out, but Vexen picked her up, injecting a syringe into her arm. A loud squeal of pain came from the childs mouth, and she burst into loud sobs. Vexen then placed a large robe on Bàli so that she'd be covered when she grew back to normal size. Within seconds, Bàli was her normal, fifteen year old self.

She looked around in confusion, "Wat am I doin 'ere?" she asked looking down and see that she was wearing nothing but a robe. "An what am I wearing dis for?"

"... You'll find out tomorrow. For now. GET OUT OF MY LAB!" Vexen roared at them.

They both shuffled out of the lab quickly. Larxene suddenly came running down the hallway, "I'll save you Bàli!" she yelled but suddenly stopped when she saw fully grown Bàli.

Calixa immediately opened a portal, and walked into a hallway, appearing beside Neox. She glared at him, "Good news, the brat is back to being the big pain the ass," Calixa told him.

"Oh she's changed back?"

"No thanks to you," she said coldly.

"Well like I said your pra-"

"Just shut up!" Calixa did something she had never done before. She slapped him in the face. The boy stared at her, stunned. Tears formed in his eyes from the pain of her slap, but his eyes darkened with anger and hatred.

Suddenly a large crash of lighting went all the way though the castle followed bye a scream of rage. It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was, and Neox turned and ran full speed into a different hallway. Calixa was following close behind him, but unfortunately, a hand grabbed her by her hood, and pulled her back. The carrot head looked into the horrible angry face of Larxene. Neox was behind the corner listening as Calixa let out a huge scream. This was followed by a loud ripping sound.

If Neox wasn't so angry with her, he would have felt sympathy. But now he was so angry, he almost wished, he was the one that did it. With a sigh he turned his heels and teleported back to his room.

* * *

**Here's next chapter, don't know what else to say... :)**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

* * *

Roxas looked at Calixa and then at Xion. Both of he and Xion had visited Calixa's room. The orange haired girl was currently doing push ups. "Twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five," she mumbled to herself with each pushup.

"Uh, Cali? You ok?" Roxas asked her uncertainly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied almost too quickly. When Calixa reached thirty, she suddenly rolled over onto her back and started doing sit ups. "One, two, three, four, five."

Roxas looked to Xion. "She's mentally unbalanced I think," he said, using words he heard someone once use to describe Luxord.

Xion didn't reply, just continued to star at the younger girl with concern. Calixa did about twenty sit ups, and then got to her feet. "Well I got to go on my mission," she announced.

"Didn't you already go on your mission?" Roxas asked her.

"Yes, but I asked Saïx to give me another one since I had extra time."

Now they knew something was wrong. Was her fight with Neox really that bad? They decide to go see the boy to see if he was in a better condition. The three left the room together, and Calixa teleported off. As it turned out, Neox wasn't any better off; perhaps he might have been worse. Roxas knocked on the door, only to receive no answer. After a moment the two light wielders walked in.

Neox was lying on his bed, completely still, eyes open and sad. Xion instantly ran over to him, "Oh my baby!" she cried. "Are you ok?" Neox didn't answer, or even acknowledge her. He just turned onto his side, curling into a fetal position. The girl gasped, "Baby what's wrong!" she asked.

"I'm hungry..." he said quietly.

"I'll get you food," Xion said instantly.

Roxas frowned however, "Dinners going to be a few hours, why don't you wait."

"But I want food now," the boy replied in a whiny voice.

"Then why don't you get up and go get a snack."

Xion hugged him, "It's ok Roxas, I don't mind getting him food." She was out of the room before Roxas could even stop her. Roxas sighed with disapproval, and left the room.

A few hours later, Roxas was in the kitchen eating dinner with Xion next to him. "Where's Neox?" Roxas asked.

"He didn't want to come," Xion replied sadly. "I'm bringing him some dinner after I'm done."

"Didn't he just eat a few hours ago?"

"Yeah, but he asked me to bring him some."

Before Roxas could reply, the kitchen door opened and Calixa walked in. She walked over to Saïx, and handed him a box smiling broadly. Obviously the mission went well, "Hi Calixa," he greeted.

The red head walked over to him, "Hey Roxas, what's up?" she greeted cheerfully.

"Are you going to sit down and eat?" he asked her.

Calixa shook her head, "No, I'm going to do some training in the Hall of Empty Melodies."

"You should eat Calixa."

"No it's fine. I'm not hungry," Calixa smiled unnaturally and left the room. Roxas stared. This was not a good sign.

* * *

Within the next few days, a few things happened. Neox refused to leave his room. Not even to go on missions, and Xion kept bringing him tons of food. Calixa on the other hand was taking every mission she could possibly get, spent the rest of her time working out in the Hall of Empty Melodies. As far as anyone knew, she hadn't eaten anything since her fight with Neox.

Xemnas and Saïx were the only ones that seemed to really like what was happening. Peculiarly Calixa's case, as she was doing many, many missions and doing good on them. This was the only reason, Neox got away with not going on his missions, because Calixa was just doing them all. Everyone else, except the members that didn't give a crap for anyone but themselves, was very worried. Especially Roxas and Zexion, who were both trying to convince the two kids to either make up or find healthier coping methods.

Roxas found Calixa in the Hall of Empty Melodies, training on some jars and Dusks. He waited until she killed off the last dusk before approaching her. She noticed him before he said anything, "Hi Roxas, what up?" she asked cheerfully, as she wiped sweat from her brow.

Calixa…? Sweating and not freaking out about needing to shower for hours, Roxas never though he'd see the day. "... Cali, I think you have issues to work out," he said bluntly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, her eyes narrowing with confusion. "I'm fine, never been better."

"You're lying your butt off. What happened to Calixa the hygiene freak that needs to shower every time dirt lands on her?"

"I am not lying!" now she sounded angry. "And for your information, I'm going to shower right now then go on my next mission. After that's done, I will shower again."

Roxas sigh. "You miss Neox so much that you're not thinking clearly, and overexerting yourself."

Calixa let out a hallow laugh, "Miss him? No way, I'm perfectly fine without him."

"No your-"

"Enough!" Calixa interrupted. "Listen, you don't kn-" she suddenly grabbed her head, and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked worriedly.

"Just... just got a little dizzy," she replied recovering.

The blonde shook his head, "you need to eat something!"

"I don't have time, I have double duty today," she replied shaking her head. "Besides, I'm fine. See?" she motioned to her now recovered self smiling.

"Jump up and down three times," Roxas ordered, knowing she probably couldn't without getting dizzy.

"I dot have time for such silliness," Calixa replied, and teleported out before Roxas could stop her.

Roxas sighed, and went to see if he could make more progress with Neox. He teleported into the boys room and sighed at what he saw. Neox was sitting with two plates in font of him. One was piled with tons of sweets and deserts, while the other was piled with pizza. The Key of Destiny walked over, opened a portal and threw the plates through it. "Hey I was eating that!" the younger boy yelled glaring at him.

Roxas grabbed Neox's arm and dragged him out of the room, "Let me go, LET ME GO!" Neox screeched.

"No, no, no. No, no, NO!" Roxas said, mimicking Neox's voice.

"Where are you taking me!" Neox asked struggling wildly.

"To make up with Calixa!"

"NO! I don't want to! I refuse," the boy managed to get out of the teens grip. Roxas reached to grab him again, but the younger nobody backed away, "No, I can't face her."

"Why not?"

"I just can't. Not until she apologizes to me."

* * *

Calixa came back from a mission, and went to her room to shower. She found Roxas there waiting for her. "What are you doing in here?" she asked him.

"You need to make up with Neox," the boy replied.

"Puhf, and why should I do that?" Calixa scoffed.

"Because, he misses you, and I know that you miss him too."

"I don't miss him in the least bit," Calixa insisted, grabbed a towel. "In fact, I've barely thought about him."

"Because you've been spending all your time going on missions!"

"I don't have time for this, I need to shower. So if you could excuse me," Calixa went into her bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Later on in the gray area, Neox was sitting on the couch, having finally been persuaded to leave his room. But it wasn't much better for he had a bag of chips in his hands. A portal opened up and then Calixa walked in. She looked tired and somewhat pale, so instead of asking for another mission, she just laid down on the couch deciding to rest a few minutes before going off to take a shower.

Saïx had walked in, "Number sixteen, a word?" he said.

"Yes sir," Calixa replied standing up, and walking over to him.

"Seeing as you have a newfound love for missions, me and the superior would like to grant you access to higher ranked missions. But you will need pass a certain test. Are you up to this?"

Calixa beamed, "Yes I am, what do I need to do."

"It will be an obstacle course. I suggest training."

"Yes sir," Calixa replied, and headed off to the Hall of Empty Melodies.

* * *

Bàli was walking down the hallways, trying to take a look around the castle, probably familiarize herself with it more. She had been here for a few months, and the castle was so big that she still didn't know where everything was. She eventually found herself in the Hall of Empty Melodies, which was room where they did all their training.

At first she didn't see anyone there, and was about the leave when she spotted something black lying on the other held of the hall. As Bàli got closer, she saw that it was Calixa lying on the ground passed out. The blonde teen frowned a moment, remembering how horrible Calixa had been the past few days. Seriously, who cares if she sucked her thumb when she was four years old? The carrot head looked very pale, probably because she's been working like a horse and not coming to meals. Knowing it was the right thing to do, Bàli teleported to Vexen's lab and told him that Calixa was unconscious in the Hall of Empty Melodies.

Calixa was brought into the Medical Center, and when she came around Vexen forced her to eat a full meal before she was allowed to leave. Vexen gave her a prescription for lots of rest, and no missions for the rest of the week.

A few hours later, Bàli walked into the gray area. Calixa and surprisingly Neox were there also. Neox was sitting on a chair, looking depressed with a bag a chips in his hands while Calixa was sitting on a couch lying down and resting. Both looked like they either didn't realize, or didn't care that the other was in the room. The blonde girl sat down in the free chair, and looked at Calixa. "Aye, ye 'ar lookin betta," she commented. "Ye wearno lookin good earlier."

Calixa only replied with a grunt. Bàli took that as a sign to continue, "Don worra, soon ye will realize dat dis tis all fa de betta. Once ye both get ova dis hump ya'll be glad ye nae friends anymore."

Bàli must have hit some nerve because Neox and Calixa were not both sitting up staring at her. They each had a look on there face that read disbelief. Bàli obliviously didn't take notice and continued. "I mean, it was obvious that yer friendship wouldna last vera long. Jist look at how opposite ye two are from each other." Neox and Calixa were now giving her very poisonous looks, but the older girl didn't seem to notice. "An ye two cause so much chaos in here, tis a relief that ye two are over."

If looks could kill, then Bàli would long gone. She still remained oblivious though, "An this could actually do unexpected good things. I think I'm seein in the distant future, dat all three of us are good friends-"

"Like hell you porridge wog!" Calixa finally couldn't take it anymore, she threw a pillow at the girl.

Neox on the other hand had his keyblade drawn, and Bàli looked positively alarmed. "Aye, sorra, did not mean ta get ye kilts in a bunch," she said and ran from the room.

Neox and Calixa looked at each other. "Kingdom Hearts will be finished before we become friends with her!" he yelled breathing hard from anger.

"I second that!" Calixa added.

After a few moments, they both called down and looked at each other. Calixa poked Neox's slightly bolded belly, "Looks like you gained a little weight there tubby," she teased.

Neox laughed, "Me!" he looked at her frail thin figure. "You got chicken legs!"

The two broke into a giggling fit over there own appearances. Unknowing to them, Bàli was outside the Grey Area leaning against the wall, smirking knowingly.

* * *

**... Chapter 25... ^^**


	26. Chapter 26

**New Member Special, written by Kittie Reviewer**

**Warnings, implied spanking in this chapter**

Chapter 26  
Six Days of Hell

_The cheerful music was contagious, the sound of the fiddles, strings of the piano, whistle of the flute. A seven year old Colombia stood off in a corner, with an older blonde woman who was with child. The little girls small hands were laid on the bulging belly, "I kin feel 'er kickin!" she shouted with excitement._

"_Now mi da'lin we dunna know tis a lassie yit," the woman corrected with a smile._

"_Nae, I know tis a lassie, I kin tell," Colombia replied hugging the large belly._

_The woman bent over and kissed the top of the girls blonde head, "Ye Da looks lonely ower thaur, wa dornt ye ga'in keep 'im company," she suggested._

_Colombia looked over at her father, who was dancing by himself to the music. "Aye Ma," she replied and ran over to the man. Her father picked up his daughter and tossed her up in the air, making the little girl laugh with joy. Then he set her back down and they danced to the music together. That is until her best friend Jacob walked over, and awkwardly bowed to her, "Mi I 'ave dis dance?" he asked extending an arm._

_The little blonde girl went off into a giggling fit. Then finally took the hand, "Aye, ye may." She said the two started dance, which more looked like a ring around the rosy game._

**Day 1**

The loud sound of an alarm was blaring loudly. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The sound slowly registered in Bàli's mind, bringing her back to wakefulness. As loud as that alarm was, her body was reluctant to react to it. Finally the sound became too much for her exhausted body, and she reached over and turned it off.

The blonde rolled over, and opened her heavy eyelids. She felt a distinctive scratch in her throat, which meant that she was coming down with a cold. Waiting a few minutes to let her body wake up, she sighed and rolled out of bed.

After a quick shower, she headed down to breakfast. As usual, she was greeted by no one when she entered the kitchen and took a seat. She preferred being ignored, if someone acknowledged her is was usually a sharp insult with a glare, and if they acknowledged her physically it wasn't with anything nice. Grabbing the platter of scrambled eggs, she served a small plate of breakfast, much smaller then usual; she didn't have a very large appetite.

Over on the other side of the table, Neox and Calixa were in there own conversation. Neox listened to the red head, face filled with wonder. "You should have heard the noise that was coming from the lab." Calixa was saying.

"What did it sound like Cali?" the boy asked.

"It sounded like a monster of some sorts," she replied, and Neox started shaking with fear. The girl continued, "So I think we should go check it out."

"WHAT!"

"Come on it will be fun."

"And deadly," Neox shook his head, not likely where this conversation was going.

"Not if we're careful," Calixa reasoned.

"But we could get hurt!"

"We're just going to find out what it is, if we find it, and its something deadly then we can just teleport away."

"I dunno..." the boy hesitated, he still hadn't fully recovered from Zexion's last thrashing. "Well if we do anything, we should probably make sure we don't have a mission assignment." He secretly hoped he or she did have some mission to go on.

"Damn, forgot about that," the red head looked disappointment. "I guess your right."

The two kids finished there breakfast, and then headed toward the gray area for mission assignment handouts. Bàli was already there, curled up on the couch with her head laid against the cushion. Saïx waited until all members were in the gray area, and then started handing out assignment papers.

The blue haired man first handed one to Lexaeus, then Demyx and Zexion. Neox inwardly sighed with relief, if they did end up checking this noise out at least Zexion wouldn't be there to give it to them if they were caught. Saïx continued giving out the mission assignments, to Marluxia, Axel, Roxas, and finally Bàli, "Seventeen your mission will be with Number Twelve," the blue haired man told her.

This made the Savage Nymph groan sending a glare at the Scottish girl. "She better not be too annoying, otherwise I'll be coming back alone," she threatened.

Saïx was then finished, and it went without saying that anyone who didn't get an assignment had a day off. Calixa was grinning broadly, it worked out perfectly. She grabbed his arm, "Come on lets do it," she dragged him away.

The boy just walked, feeling unsure, "This way," Calixa announced going though a portal. They both reappeared in a hallway outside the lab. There stood a red door with a sign on it saying "Do Not Enter!"

"Caaaaliiiii!" Neox whined, terrified.

"Would you relax!" she hissed putting her hand on the door handle.

"But the sign-"

"Since when do we listen to signs," they went inside, closing the door behind them and Calixa gasped at what they saw.

Bones... Bloody bones everywhere, the room smelled almost as bad as manure. Neox paled at the sight of them, and then turned to leave, not wanting to find out why Vexen was keeping bones in his lab. Calixa didn't like the looks of it so she turned to follow. They went back to the door and Neox grabbed the door knob and tried to turn it. Though it didn't turn, they were trapped. "Neox what are you waiting for?" Calixa asked him in a whisper.

He laughed nervously, "Um… I think we're locked in."

"Ha, ha, don't even joke about that Neox," Calixa scolded sounding scared.

"No joke Cali," the red head shoved him out of the way and grabbed the door knob. She paled as it didn't turn, they really were locked in.

A sudden growl was heard making Neox cling to the older girl like a leech. Calixa was shaking so badly Neox's teeth began to clank together. They both turned around and looked. Nothing but bloody bones could be seen, though they both felt another presence in the room. The silver haired boy went into a corner and hid there with Calixa close behind him. There they waited, unsure of what to do. The only thing that could be heard was the loud beating of their hearts- there hearts? It must have been someone else's, or something…

* * *

Bàli had learned a long time ago, that when you go on a mission with Larxene, just don't say too much, and do everything she tells you to do. If you do that, then you'll survive to another day. But unfortunately today didn't seem to be working very well because Larxene had been giving a lot death threats then she normally gave. Possibly because she was slacking off a little. The teen just wasn't feeling like herself today, the scratchiness in her throat had grown into something more painfully swore, and a dull ache started to pound right behind her eyes.

"Bàli, if I have to remind you to keep up one more time, I'm going to make it so it's very painful the next time you urinate!" Larxene screeched.

"Aye!" Bàli called picking up her pace.

* * *

Neox and Calixa were still sitting in the bloody bone filled room. Hours must have passed, they were too afraid to move from where they were hiding, and didn't even think about teleporting out like there original plan. The only thing on there minds was the hope that someone could come looking for them.

Calixa whose leg had fallen asleep by the position she was sitting, shifted but ended up making a whole bunch of noise. They both froze, holding there breath. Whatever was in there with them heard it, for rustling started to happen. The most hideous looking creature suddenly came into there vision, teeth bearing with yellow glowing eyes. "What is it?" Calixa whispered breathlessly.

"A... A heartless?" Neox suggested sounding terrified.

"D- Doesn't look l- like one I've e- e- ever seen," Neox grabbed a bone. "What are you doing, playing fetch!" Calixa asked in shock.

The boy threw it hard, and the beast's head turned to it, than ran after it. Neox took this chance, and ran as fast as he could the other way. Unfortunately though, Calixa didn't move, too petrified with fear. Neox noticed that she wasn't following him, and looked back seeing her still against the wall looking frozen in fear. "Cali!" he whispered loudly, "Come on!"

She looked at him then shook her head no, just stayed there frozen. Finally Neox realized that he needed to help her get moving. So he ran over and grabbed her arm. At that moment the monster looked back at them. It must have realized that there was no meat on the bone, and there was more meat on the two of them. With a growl it charged at them.

The two children screamed, shielding themselves. Waiting for the end of there lives, but before it happened, they heard a loud roar of pain come from the monster. Then someone grabbed their arms and roughly dragged them out of the room, throwing them into the hallway. They heard the door crash shut, and the two children looked around to see who saved them. There mouths dropped open, as they saw the last person they expected standing there. Bàli stood there, glaring, "Wat in da foder ar' ye doin?" she yelled.

"Bàli!" they both cried.

"Ys Dats mi name," she said giving them a look that could kill.

They ignored it and hugged her, Neox crying. The blonde stood there in shock, she had never been hugged by anyone in the organization before. Neox cried like he was a baby, and Calixa was saying thank you over and over again. Bàli glared, "Ar' ye goin to tell mi wat ya were doin now?" she asked.

Neox was crying so it was up to Calixa to explain, "Well, we heard a sound coming down the hallway, and went to investigate. And then we found the monster."

Bàli crossed her arms, "An ye ignored de keep out sign?" Calixa nodded sadly, "Ye know ye cooda been killed?"

"We're sorry..." Neox choked out through his sobs. Neither were having a good feeling, last time Bàli caught them doing something wrong she spanked them.

Bàli put her hands on her hips and looked at them, trying to decide what to do. She had only just gotten back from her mission that really didn't go very well. She wasn't feeling the greatest at the moment, with a pounding headache right behind her eyes and her throat feeling like she drank Windex. But even with all this, she couldn't just leave it. They would need to be punished in someway.

So she went up to Calixa, and grabbed her arm, "What are you doing?" Calixa asked nervously.

The blonde teen said nothing, and turned Calixa around, grabbing the waist of her pants. "No wait, what do you think your doing?" she screeched.

Bàli didn't give her an answer; she just bared the girl's bottom and gave her one hard swat. Calixa was at first to shocked to feel it, and once the shock wore off the sting followed. But before she could even so as much as swear at the older girl, Bàli pushed her aside and grabbed Neox. His crying had died down a bit by this time, and after seeing what she did to Calixa it didn't take him long to realize he was next. "Wait! Please! D- Don't!" he cried out.

The Scottish girl ignored him, and just pulled his pants down, giving him an equally hard smack. He fell to his knees, rubbing his behind. That hurt more than he expected. "Ye loocky dats all I'm givin ye!" Bàli told them, then her voice lowered almost to a whisper and she said more to herself then them. "Tis alot less dan he gave me."

"What?" they both asked, not hearing what she said second.

"Noten," she hissed, "Ge' oda here before I change mi mind." She watched the two trouble makers run off, and then her glare softened as exhaustion came over her. She sighed heavily, and went back to her room until dinner time.

* * *

**Day 2**

The next morning Bàli really didn't want to wake up when the alarm went off. She had spent most of the night coughing, making her throat get even more sore then it got yesterday. Not only that, but her eyes had started to burn and itch uncomfortably, along with sick feeling stirring in her stomach.

But even with all that she managed to drag herself out of bed and down to breakfast. She barely ate any breakfast that morning, just pored a bowl of _Wheat Things_, and adding a bit of honey and milk. In the gray area she was again giving another mission, luckily this time it was by herself.

Calixa scowled as she was given a mission assignment paper, "Aww man," she grumbled looking over the papers.

Neox smirked, "Sucks for you," it didn't look like he was going to be given any assignment. This earned him a smack upside the head, "Ow." He rubbed his head, "So are you paired up with anyone?"

"With Xion," the red head replied. She smiled over at the black haired girl, it could have been worse. "It seems like a short mission, we should be back pretty soon."

Now most members were leaving the room, either heading out for there intended missions or going to there rooms to enjoy there day off. Calixa left with Xion, after saying good bye to Neox first and Roxas came and sat by the boy. "Get a day off two days in a row, lucky son of a gun," Roxas shoved him playfully.

Neox giggled giving his own playful shove, "So what are you doing today?" Roxas asked him, "Just going to sit around and wait for Calixa to get back?"

"Naa," the boy replied with an evil smirk. "I was more thinking of pulling a prank on the prank master, or should I say mistress…"

Roxas laughed, "Only you two get a kick out of that stuff!"

"Like to join?"

"Won't have to worry about getting beat for playing a prank on Calixa, so heck yes I'm in."

* * *

A portal opened in the gray area, Xion and Calixa came in both sporting large grins. They had performed at mission especially well, and in record time. Xion had ended up falling in the mud, so she had to go shower before dinner. Calixa went in search for Neox.

She checked his room first, the most likely place he'd be spending his day off without her, but he wasn't there. Every once in awhile he hung out in her own room while waiting for her to get back, so she decided to try there, checking Roxas's room alone the way just in case the two were hanging out. What was very strange was the fact that the silver haired was neither in Roxas's room, nor her own. There was always the chance that he got in trouble and Zexion was spanking him, and she was just about to go look in less likely places when there was a sudden noise coming from her closet.

This made the red head roll her eyes. Neox was either in there trying to scare her, or snooping for her diary. Deciding that two could play at that game, she approached the closet intending to open it up and scare the living daylights out of him. Calixa grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, "Gotcha!" she shouted to the empty closet, and then stared in confusion. What was making that noise?

Neox then came from behind her and shoved her in the closet, while Roxas pulled a rope making a bucket full of dirt fall on top of her. Then the younger boy slammed the closet door shut, and kept it closed with a chair. Inside the closet, Calixa felt her blood run cold. It took her almost a minute to figure out her situation, she was in a dark closet covered in dirt.

A loud scream came from within the closet. Roxas and Neox laughed hysterically, thinking she was having a temper tantrum. Only this was not so, Calixa was currently having a breakdown. She kicked at the blocked door as hard as she could, screaming and shaking uncontrollably. Though hearing it from the boys point of view, made it sound like she was having the biggest tantrum ever, which only fueled her laughter. It wasn't until Neox heard a distinct sound of a sob come from within the closet, that he realized she may _not_ be having a tantrum.

"Roxas, is she crying?" Neox asked the blonde.

The older boy slowly stopped laughing and listened with a frown on his face. There was no doubt now, in-between the loud screeches was a harsh sob. In a flash, Neox ran over to the closet, removed the chair and opened the door. Calixa tumbled out of the closet in a crumpled sobbing heap, body wracking violently from fear.

The blonde boy stared, "What's wrong with her?"

Neox didn't reply, maybe they went too far. She was a hygiene freak; maybe locking her in the closet covered with dirt was too much. He knelt beside the orange haired girl, and pulled her wracking frame into a hug. Roxas followed suit, and after a few minutes her sobs calmed and her shaking ceased. "I'm sorry Cali?" Neox asked her, "It was just a small prank; I didn't think you'd take it so hard."

"I- I'm sorry," Calixa looked at the floor, "I never told you th-that I'm claustrophobic…"

"Why?" Roxas asked, "Someone with claustrophobia that bad, has to have a reason, usually a traumatic experience."

"There isn't," Calixa replied. "I've just always had it ever since I can remember."

"Well I'm sorry, I'll never lock you in a closet again," Neox said hugging her, "Or in any sort of small space."

Calixa hugged back, then stood up on shaky feet. No one needed to ask where she was going next.

* * *

Bàli was lying on her bed, in a fetal position. She had noticed, that the smaller she was the less sick she felt. Her mission didn't go any better then the one from yesterday, even by herself it still went bad. She managed to complete it and RCT, but it took twice as long as it should have and Saïx was not very happy with the results of her mission even though she did complete it. A soft tickle in her enflamed throat started a coughing fit which made her head pound horribly, and each cough felt like a rip in her esophagus bringing tears to her eyes.

Maybe tomorrow she'd get a day off, and be able to sleep all day. Its not like anyone would bother her, no one liked her. The loud speaker came on, giving the announcement for dinner. Reluctantly she dragged herself out of bed and to the kitchen…

* * *

"_See Ma I tauld ye it woods be a lassie," Colombia said smugly as she and her parents were staring down at the new born baby girl._

"_Aye, ye was rite," her father agreed, giving her a playful poke in the ribs._

_Colombia giggled, "Mi I hold 'er?" _

_There was a short silence, "Awrite, jist be careful," her mother agreed, and gently picked up the little baby. Colombia held her hands out for the small child, and remained stiff when she was placed in her arms. The older girl stared at baby Carrie with wonder, she was so small._

**Day 3**

Bàli was at peace, dark peaceful bliss. She never wanted to leave here, it was perfect… Except for a really annoying beeping sound off in the distance, she was ignoring it. Or at least she was, it was fairly easy to ignore at first, but it kept getting louder and louder. Slowly… very slowly the blonde returned to consciousness. The loud beeping turned out to be that damned alarm clock.

She reached out an aching arm and switched off the sound. The warm darkness was gone, now she was shivering with chills. Her eyes squinted when they opened, the blinding walls burned horribly, and her throat felt like it was on fire. As she sat up slowly mild nausea fell into her stomach.

She would have paid money to go back to bed right now. But she couldn't, she may have another mission. So with a soft grown, she rolled out of bed, and got ready for the day. Maybe a long shower would help her feel better.

She ate nothing at breakfast, just drank a cup of orange juice which burned her throat. Unfortunately she was given yet another mission assignment, this time though it was at least with someone who wasn't bent on killing her, Xigbar. Though he wasn't exactly fawned of her much like everyone else; Neox and Calixa were delighted get a mission together today, it didn't happen very often. Saïx knew the two of them goofed off more on mission then actually getting anything done, he never parried them together if he didn't have to. But sometimes it couldn't be helped. Then everyone departed from there missions

Later on that day, after a fun mission of collecting hearts with Roxas and Xion who they ran into half way though the mission, Neox and Calixa returned to the castle. They returned much earlier then they needed to because with the two light wielders help it didn't take long. They were just about to head to lunch when a portal opened, and Xigbar came though followed by Bàli who was looking like she was trying not to cry.

"What are you doing here Number Two?" Saïx asked coldly, "I never authorized the RCT."

"Blame this little bitch right here," he pointed to Bàli who refused to look at any of them.

Neox and Calixa would have liked to wait there and watch the annoying Scottish girl get in trouble, but at a glare from Saïx they thought better of it and shuffled off to the kitchen.

* * *

"I except members of this organization to perform there duties to there fullest extent, am I to assume that you understand this?" Xemnas asked.

"Aye, Superiur," Bàli replied, making sure to hold her head up high, despite how she felt. Xemnas was currently giving her a verbal dress down for performing poorly on her mission today, and actually failing it.

"And if you are having any sort of mental or health problems, or for any reason can't perform out your mission properly, you are to report them to number seven or myself. Do you understand?"

"Aye Superiur."

"Very well you may go," Xemnas dismissed.

The blonde quickly left the room, and Xemnas turned to Saïx. "Did she look somewhat ill to you Number Seven?"

"She did look a bit under the weather," Saïx agreed. "Perhaps that is why she preformed so badly."

"You may want to take her off missions assignments for the next few days."

Meanwhile Bàli had gone back to her room, feeling horrible. She had managed to keep her symptoms at bay during the mission, at least as far as coughing and making it obvious she was sick. But she still felt horrible and just couldn't get anything done, pissing the hell out of Xigbar. She went back to her room and lay down in her bed. She completely ignored dinner that night, too ill and too exhausted.

* * *

"_Mammy da ye hafta go?" ten year old Colombia asked._

_The girl's mother was standing by a saddled horse with three year old Carrie in her arms. The woman smiled down at her older daughter, "Aye mi darlin. I'm sorra, but grandmamma need mah 'elp." Her mother gently set Carry down onto the ground and kissed Colombia on the cheek, "I'll be back in a fortnecht__.__" _

_Colombia looked down, and hugged her baby sister. "Mammy!" Carrie called out with fear as there mother mounted the horse._

_There mother blue a kiss at them, "Ye tak' caur ay yer sista," she said to Colombia._

"_Aye mama," the older girl replied, picking up Carrie and placing the younger child on her hip. Both girls, and there father waved at the departing horse that headed toward the woods._

_Later on Colombia sat at the dinner table, with her younger sister and father She had just taken a bite of beans when the sound of a horse snorting sounded from outside. She knew that snort anywhere; it was her mother's horse. "Ma's bak!" she shouted happily and jumped up from the table._

"_Colombia wait!" her father's voice called. _

_She ignored it though, and just ran out the door. Her father ran after her, followed by Carrie. When they exited the house, Colombia was standing there, staring at a horse with no rider. It didn't take long until it was realized that it was her mother's horse…_

**Day 4**

Bàli was very ill, she must have been running a fairly high fever by how cold it seemed. Her nausea had reached a boiling point, in fact- The blonde sat up in a flash, grabbed her small trash can and vomited inside of it. There wasn't too much to bring up, for the girl hadn't eaten much the past few days.

Once her stomach had stopped heaving, she gasped for breath which brought on a coughing fit. When the fit finally passed she was left limp and exhausted with no energy whatsoever, except the various times her body wracked with shivers. The ill teen then dropped off into a fevered dose, until the loud speaker came on, "Breakfast in ten minutes!" She groaned softly, knowing that she'd at least need to tell Saïx that she was too sick to go on a mission.

With every ounce of energy she had left, Bàli climbed out of bed. She only took the energy to put the organization coat over her pajamas, and didn't even take the time to shower only running a brush though her air and teleporting to the kitchen.

She choked down several bites of pancakes, and a couple gulps of apple juice before teleporting to the gray area. Meanwhile Neox and Calixa were sitting with Roxas and Xion, "I have a new hobby," Calixa announced proudly.

"Wow, one that doesn't involve pranking. I think hell has frozen over," Neox said sarcastically.

"Oh bite me Neox," Calixa snapped.

"So then what's this new hobby, Cali?" Roxas asked, with some curiosity.

"It's going to cost you a piece of munny," the red head replied slyly.

This made the younger boy roll his eyes, "Gee, sorry Cal. Fresh out of munny," Neox dug into his pockets and pulled them out to show that they were empty.

"What are you talking about, you got a piece of munny right here," Calixa reached over and pulled a coin out from behind Neox's ear. They all stared, "This is my new hobby, Magic. I am now _The Magnificent Calixa._"

Now all three of them rolled there eyes; as the crazy girl pulled out a tacky homemade black wand with white ends. "Now for my first trick, may I borrow your hat Neox?"

The boy hesitated; this was his beloved hat that he almost never took off. Very reluctantly he handed it over. Calixa cracked two eggs into the hat, making Neox give her a look of death. "Relax," the girl reassured offhandedly. 'This is a magic trick," then waved the homemade wand over the hat saying, "Abracadabra." They all watched with mild curiosity, after Calixa said a few mumbo jumbo words, she announced. "And now, I have turned these two eggs into…" she tipped the hat upside down and two yokes spattered on the table. There was a long silence where even Calixa looked confused, "Scrambled eggs…"

Roxas and Xion put hands over there mouth to suppress giggles. Neox was glaring at the orange haired girl. "Um… yeah," Calixa laughed nervously, "There you have it, um… here's your hat Neox."

The silver haired boy accepted the now ruined hat, still glaring death. Calixa giggled worriedly, "Hehe, gotta go," with that she jumped out of her seat and went running with Neox hot her tail, keyblade drawn.

In the Gray Area Bàli waited curled up as tight as she could, in one of the arm chairs waiting for everyone else to finish breakfast and come to get there assignments. She was somewhat aware of Calixa, and Neox coming in with Neox yelling at the top of his lungs. But she was too tried to really listen to what they were saying. Luckily today, she was not handed an assignment paper, so without telling anyone she went back to her room and laid back down in her bed. In almost an instant she was asleep.

Meanwhile Roxas, Neox, Calixa, and Xion were all in Neox's room. Calixa was ecstatic by the fact that all four of them had at least the morning off, Roxas and Xion had a mission in the afternoon, and was eager to show off more of her new hobby. She was currently flipping through a book titled, "Magic for Dumb Dumbs."

"So you guys want to see another magic trick?" she asked.

Neox who was still sore about the hat incident that morning, scowled at her. "You're not touching my stuff!"

"Shut up," the girl snapped, "I don't need any of your stuff. Ahem! Prepare to be amazed…" Calixa took a rock out of her pocket and held it in the palm of her hand before putting a black handkerchief over it. "I will make this rock disappear," the red head waved the wand over the rock saying the magic words, and giving it a tap.

When she removed the handkerchief though, the rock was still there. "Wait, let me try that again," she threw the handkerchief back over the rock and waved the wand again. "Abracadabra!" This time when she removed the black cloth, it turned out that the rock had turned into little pieces of gravel which scattered all over Neox's floor. "That's not supposed to happen," Calixa complained.

Neox facepalmed while Roxas and Xion giggled with amusement. Blushing slightly, Calixa tossed the gravel aside and picked up an Abraham Lincoln like hat. "Now for my next trick, I'll pull a rabbet out of this hat."

"Oh brother," Neox rolled his eyes, and lay back on his bed not really caring about any of this. Calixa waved the wand over the black hat and reached inside of it, this drew Neox's attention because her arm went much lower into the hat then it should have. It reminded him of Mary Poppins. Her arm remained inside of the hat for several moments as if she was having a hard time finding the rabbit.

"Hold on, it's running around," Calixa said. "I'm having a hard time… grabbing its ears- wait I got it," she then pulled out a shadow heartless by the antenna's.

Screams!

* * *

_Colombia sat by the window in her room, just staring out. She was in her nightgown, and Carrie was on the bed fast asleep. Outside in the dark woods, distant lights of lantern could be seen moving about. Every so often she heard the sound of her mother's name being called._

_The sudden light coming into the room, make the little girl turn around. Mrs. Brakel, an old graying woman who was a friend of her parents stood there. "Colombia, ye shoods be asleep."_

"_I wants ta go fin' Ma…" Colombia replied._

"_De grown ups ar' lookin. Wee lasses shoods be in bed now," Mrs. Brakel explained._

_The blonde girl just shook her head, "Nae…"_

Bàli was shivering violently. Why was it so cold, she was wrapped in almost every blanket she owned, yet she was still so cold. Perhaps the heater had gone out? Or maybe she was just very ill, that was probably the reason.

* * *

Neox was waiting for Calixa outside for Zexion's room. The Schemer was pretty pissed when he found out that the girl let a heartless into the castle. "You allowed a rogue heartless to come into our domain!" Neox heard him shout.

This was followed by a SWAT! SWAT! SMACK! "I'm sorry Zexion it was an accident!" Calixa wailed.

There were more smacking sounds for another few minutes. Neox was glad Zexion didn't decide that he was responsible also. It felt kinda strange to have Calixa get spanked and not him. He felt bad for her, but she did bring it on herself. This magic hobby is the stupidest thing she's ever come up with. Hopefully this would help her give it up.

Finally the spanking sounds stop, and Calixa's cries were the only thing that could be heard. The announcement for lunch came before she exited the room, and feeling hungry, the boy decided to just meet up with the girl later. Neox had barely sat down at the table and grabbed a turkey sandwich before the older girl came in rubbing her backside and still teary eyed. "Hello," he greeted as she sat down with a wince.

"Meh…" was her only reply.

Bàli entered the kitchen with her hood up over her face, and sat in a chair across from Neox and Calixa. No one commented or spoke to her, which suited her fine since she didn't really feel like talking.

She just drank a glass of water, and munched on some crackers instead of grabbing a sandwich. Her mind wondered off into her past, until she was brought back to the present by Neox. Calixa seemed to be feeling more like herself now, she was smirking at the boy while Neox stared with disbelief. "Are you saying that you're still going on with this magic thing?"

"Don't worry, I'll be more careful now," Calixa reassured.

"It's your backside," Neox took a bit of his sandwich and then took a sip of milk.

The red head rolled her eyes, "Hey I have a card trick, want to see?" she asked enthusiastically. Before Neox could even decline, she dug into her pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. This caused a dozen other cards to fly out of her sleeve and go everywhere. "Oops, I'll clean them up later," she shuffled the deck. "Ok Neox pick a card any card?"

Neox pulled out an ace of clubs from the center of the deck, and memorized it after Calixa asked him too. The girl then took the card back and placed it in the center before shuffling again. "Ok…" she waved a hand over the deck and pulled out the top which was a 4 of hearts, "It this your card?"

"No," Neox replied flatly.

Calixa looked at the card, "Right… I knew that, I was just testing you." She pulled out the next card which was a queen of diamonds, "Is this your card?"

"No."

"Is this your card?"

"No."

Bàli who had been watching this, rolled her eyes. Starting to feel somewhat dizzy she got up from the table and teleported back to her room.

* * *

"No wait, Neox!" Calixa called running after her friend with cards trailing behind her. "I found your card, here Ace of Clubs."

"Contrats, you finally found it after going through 51 cards," the boy said sarcastically.

"Hey it was 49," the girl defended. "Hold on I have another trick!" The orange haired girl pick up her pace to get in front of Neox making the boy stop. "Guess what I have up my sleeve?"

Before she waited for a reply, Calixa started to pull a long strong of different colored handkerchiefs tied together. More, and more kept coming out as she pulled continued to pull. Ten feet, twenty feet, thirty, it kept going on and on. "Wait, this isn't supposed to happen," Calixa bubbled. She now had an arm load of handkerchiefs in her arms, and after a moment she handed them of to Neox, and continued to pull.

"Keep going, you'll eventually get to your lungs," Neox joked actually laughing.

"Its supposed to end after 20 feet," Calixa explained still pulling out more and more of the long string.

* * *

_Colombia tossed her long hair out of her face, as she bent down buckling her shoes. Carrie was in the bed napping, she tipped toed out of the room being careful not to wake her baby sister up. She looked around the door frame into the kitchen and saw Mrs. Brakel by the stove. The woman's back was turned, so Colombia quite easily ran passed the room and slipped out the door without being heard._

_The little blonde girl ran strait for the woods, "Ma!" she called out, "Ma, Mama! …Mammy!" she called over and over again while running though the thick trees._

"_Ma whaur 'ar ye!" she called not really looking where she was going, and unknowingly walking toward a rattling snake. _

_Colombia was too busy calling out for my mother to hear the rattling. "Mammy!" she approached the snake closer, and closer. "Mammy!" another step, "Mama!" one step closer. "Mammy!" she was just about to step on the rattler when someone grabbed her arm and yanked her away._

_She yelped softly, more out of shock then from pain, "Colombia, whit de ye hink yer daein' out haur in th' woods?" asked Mr. Weslin, Jacobs father. _

"_Aam lookin' fer ma," the girl replied._

"_Th' woods ur radge. Ye know better 'en ta come in by yerself!" SWAT! SWAT! __**SWAT**__! Mr. Weslin landed three well aimed stinging swats to her small bottom._

_Colombia gasped softly, tears stung at her eyes but didn't fall. "W-Where's Mama?" she asked reaching back to rub her backside._

_The man pulled at her arm making the little girl walk forward, "She has nae come back yit. Come aloyn, lets gie ye back." _

"_Nae!" Colombia pulled her arm out of his grasp. "I need ta fin' Ma!" _

_She turned and was about to start running, but Mr. Weslin grabbed the back of her dress. The next thing she knew, she was up under his arm and being carried out of the woods. The blonde wailed out, "Nae, lit me go! Mama, mama! MAMA!" _

Bàli shot up in bed with a gasp, nausea hit her stomach hard. In a flash her head was in the waste basket, and she was throwing up everything she had eaten for lunch. By the time she stomached stopped spasiming, tears were running down her cheeks with her body trembling. Taking gulps of deep breaths, the blonde shakily slipped out of bed. Her legs trembled dangerously under her weight, but she managed to stay up. Once Bàli was sure that she could walk without passing out she left the room with the trash can, to empty it in the bathroom.

* * *

"I don't know about this Cali," Neox said uncertainly. The boy was lying on a box with holes in the sides for the arms, legs, and head.

Calixa didn't reply, she was flipping through her "Magic for Dumb, Dumbs," book while holding a saw. Roxas and Xion had left for there mission, and would be back the next day. Neox didn't like being ignored, especially when he was waiting to be sawed in half. "CALIXA!" he screeched with fear.

"Oh relax, and stop being a baby," Calixa replied offhandedly. "This is magic, so you won't feel a thing."

"Are you sure you know how to do this?"

"Of course, I've don't this a many times before."

"Really?" the boy relaxed some.

"Yeah, last time I did it, it finally worked."

Neox's eyes widened, "HELP! HELP she's trying to murder me!"

The red head rolled her eyes, "Ok, ok fine. Big baby, I'll let you out." She opened the box and Neox jumped out as fast as if someone had lit a fire under his backside. He backed away holding two fingers up in the shape of a cross. "Stay away from me, you… you-"

"Oh come on," she tossed the saw aside. "I have another trick, there's nothing sharp I promise."

It didn't really hold much promises when she pulled out a pare of handcuffs. Neox eyed them wearily, but didn't protest when she put one cuff on his wrist, and the other cuff on her own. Then she put a red handkerchief over both there wrist and pulled out her wand. "Abracadabra!" she waved the wand over the red cloth then pulled it off. Nothing had changed, the handcuffs were still ceiled tight over their writs.

"Um… Cali is this supposed to happen?" Neox asked worriedly.

Calixa for the first time looked uncomfortable, "No…" was all that she said.

The silver haired child tried to keep his temper in check, "Where's the key?"

"I don't know…"

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHERE THE KEY IS!"

Calixa winched, "There trick handcuffs there is no key."

"The only reason I'm not killing you right now, is because I don't want to be dragging around your body!"

"Well what about you!" Calixa shot. "You got a key that can open any lock, why don't you open it?"

Neox held up his left hand, which was cuffed to Calixa's right. "I can only summon my keyblade with my left hand, unfortunately it's kinda tied up and the other two keyblade wielders are on a mission right now!"

"Woops…"

The younger nobody grabbed the "Magic for Dumb, Dumbs" book and ripped it to pieces, before throwing the shreds at her. "You suck at magic, find a new hobby!"

* * *

Bàli opened her heavy eyelids, and looked around. How long had it been, it felt like weeks had gone by, though it was probably just a few hours. "Emergency meeting in the round room, five minutes," the loud speaker announced.

After seriously considering just skipping out on the meeting, Bàli rolled out of bed, slipped on her organization coat over her pajamas and teleported to the meeting room. She was the first one there, but not for long, soon Saïx and Zexion came.

Neox and Calixa came in a few minutes later; they had teleported in at the same time into the same chair. The strange thing was that they were both handcuffed together, which meant they had to share a seat. She was too tired to ask though, and many of the other members gave them questioning looks none actually asked the question. It wasn't until Demyx teleported in and started laughing that Neox provided an answer. "Blame Calixa!"

Finally after everyone was seated, Xemnas started. "Members of the Organization, a new member had been detected."

This brought out an interesting murmur throughout the room, "Since Thirteen and Fourteen are out on a mission I've decided to send Three, six, and eight to go and find him."

* * *

**Day 5**

Bàli did not even go to breakfast this morning. She didn't care, almost hoping that she'll have a mission because if she did, then someone would come and look for her. She had never felt so sick in both of her lives. There was a sudden tickle in her throat, and dread passed over her. She didn't have the energy to cough, every time a coughing fit attacked her body, it felt like she was dying.

The girl desperately tried to hold it in, but just like always the cough broke out. It hurt so badly, her throat was being slashed; her breath was choked out of her wind pipes, searing pain inside her skull traveled from right behind her eyes to the back of her head. By the time it was over, her stomach was doing summersaults protesting against it all. Slowly she lowered the hand that covered her mouth as she coughed, and saw little flakes of blood attached to her skin. Then she passed out…

_It was in the evening. Colombia was in her bed, not feeling the least bit tired. The sound of someone coming into the house caught her attention. Could it be her Ma, did they find her? Quietly rolling the soft sheets off her, the little blonde girl slipped out of bed and headed toward the kitchen where the voices were heard. The hope that it was her mother, vanished after a moment when she only heard Mr. Weslins voice._

"'_M sorra mista Crombail, but dare was naethin' we coods do," he said. "She was awreddy lang gain when we foond 'er. We figured th' horse musta gotten spooked by somethin' an-"_

"_I wan dat horse pit doon!" Colombia's father interrupted he sounded drunk and angry._

"_But sir…" _

_Colombia didn't hear any more of the conversation, for at that moment Mrs. Brakel appeared shutting the kitchen door. There voices were muffled too low to hear, and she old woman grabbed her arm gently, "Gie bak ta bed Colombia," she ordered firmly but gently._

"_Di they fin' Ma?" Colombia asked as she was led back to her room._

"_Nae… not yit…" _

_Unfortunately she had heard enough of that conversation to not really believe that. A horrible feeling in her stomach said that she would never see her mother again. Though she still had small hope, it wasn't true until the grown ups said it was._

* * *

Neox was sitting in the bathroom, on a stool that was right next to the shower. There was a blindfold over his eyes, and his left arm was inside the shower curtain. A sigh escaped his lips, "Cali are you almost done?" He had been sitting there waiting for his crazy hygiene fanatic friend to get out of the shower for over an hour.

"Nearly," Calixa replied vaguely though the shower curtain.

The boy sighed again. After another half hour, he was relived to hear the shower turn off. "Ok I'm done," Calixa announced. "Do you still have the blindfold on?"

"Yes…"

The red head put her head over the curtains to check to make sure he actually couldn't see her, before opening the curtain and grabbing a towel. "You dare touch that blindfold, and I'll cut something off that you're going to want when you're older," she threatened.

Neox shivered, and patiently waited for her to get dressed. Finally when she at least had clothes on, Calixa allowed the boy to take the cloth off his eyes. But he had to endure another hour of the orange haired girl, blow drying, and styling her hair. He coughed vigorously when she put body spray all over herself. Finally, much to the relief of Neox they headed down to breakfast together almost an hour late.

"So have you heard anything about the new member?" Calixa asked casually after a long tense silence.

Neox glared. "Nothing you haven't heard, considering that we're locked together I think we'd both hear something new…"

Calixa tried to smile but it turned more into a grimace, "Come on, at least I'm trying to make the best of things." When the boy didn't reply she continued, "Xion and Roxas will be back later today, and then they'll unlock us."

The only response she got was a growl. When they entered the kitchen, everyone was almost finished with there meals. The handcuffed kids immediately noticed the new face. He looked about the age of Roxas, possibly older with light orange hair. Not quite as orange as Calixa's, but still orange colored. He was chatting with Axel and Demyx, looking like he was the life of the party.

Axel seeing them, pointed. "And those two over there are, Calixa and Neox."

The new member turned around with a cocky smile that could have run against Axel's, and extended a hand to them. "Hello there?" He greeted with a strong Australian accent. "I'm Xero."

Neox and Calixa both extended there hands awkwardly, for there normal shaking hands where currently cuffed. Xero noted this with a smirk, "Having a little problem there?"

Neox glared at Calixa, "It's all _her _fault!"

This made Axel and Demyx laugh, the new member just continued to smirk. "Want me to get them off of ya?" he asked.

"You can do that?" Calixa asked with wide eyes.

"Yes of course, those are trick handcuffs. I'd know them anywhere," Xero grabbed a napkin and put them over the chain, then did something with both hands under the napkin. A second later he removed the napkin and the handcuffs were off. "Viola."

Both kids stared in awe for a moment, "Gosh, thanks Xero," Neox said greatly rubbing his left hand.

"No worries mate."

This new member was instantly, put with the cool people on both of there lists. Before anything else was said, all the attention went to Xion and Roxas who just got back from there mission. After the two light wielders introduced themselves to the new member, Xero turned back to Neox. "Well, I've met a total of sixteen members. Since I'm eighteen that must mean there still one I haven't met."

After a short silence Axel said, "That's probably Bàli."

"Forget about her, she's kind of a loner," Neox said nodded.

Calixa nodded in agreement, "Yeah, she's a big stick in the mud that's no fun at all."

Xero looked somewhat taken aback by these comments. Roxas just smiled, "Don't worry; she'll sometimes disappears for awhile. But will show herself eventually, then you can meet her."

* * *

_Colombia headed toward the kitchen. She needed to know why everyone had stopped looking for her mother. Maybe she was back but so ill that she wasn't allowed visitors. She could heard Mrs. Brackel's voice, "When ur ye gonna teel them? Dey nee' ta know?" _

_No answer was received. Colombia didn't wait though, she entered the kitchen. Mrs. Brakel was over by the stove, and her father was sitting in a chair in the corner, bottle of liquor in hand. The old woman looked at her when she came in, but didn't shoo her out like normal. Her father didn't react at all. The little blonde carefully approached her father as he took another swig of his beer. "…Da?" she started softly. "Tis mama bak yit?" _

_His eyes shot at her, flaming with anger. In a flash he was on his feet, towering over his daughter. This frightened Colombia, her father was never like this. Mrs. Brakel instantly came to her rescue, grabbing her arm gently and leading her out of the room. _

_Once they were in the hallway, the woman went down to the girls height. "Colombia swiet'art…" she started trying to find the right works. "Ye mutha…" the blonde girl had a sinking feeling in her stomach. "She nae gunna come bak…" at that moment Colombia felt something die inside of her…_

Bàli vomited violently into her trashcan. She was so miserable; she didn't want to live anymore. She wanted it all to end, to die. Then she would be back with her mother, and her baby sister. Just the thought of the fact she was unable to save Carrie made her throw up more stomach acid. Why did no one notice that she was so ill, or maybe they did and just didn't care…?

* * *

**Day 6**

Xero walked through the many hallways. He had met every member except for this mysterious seventeenth member. From what Neox and Calixa told him she was an annoying loner who never socialized with anyone. Neox pointed out that she usual came to meals, but it wasn't unusual for her to skip them either. Even though his curiosity was piked he deiced to just wait until she showed her face, and his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by hearing the worst cough he'd ever heard.

It was coming from inside a nearby room, possibly the seventeenth member's room. If that was true, it explained why he hadn't seen her yet. Perhaps she was ill, but if she was then why didn't any just tell him that… unless they didn't know.

Xero walked over to the door he heard it from and knocked. No answer was received, he tried knocking again, "Hello! Is someone in there?" he called.

Still no answer, going against his better judgment Xero opened the door and went inside. Almost instantly he detected the smell of vomit, over on the bed was a shivering form under the covers, the only part of her that could be seen was a large mass of blonde hair. This was obviously Bàli, the one member he hadn't met yet. Very cautiously the orange haired teen walked over to the bed, to he could get a better look at her.

Surprisingly, his first thought was how beautiful she was. Even after the fact, that her already pasty white skin had gone pale, with a fevered flush in her cheeks, and being drenched in sweat that made her long hair stick to her face. She was gorgeous. Glazed blue eyes opened and looked at him, "Os coelhinho..." she mumbled deliriously in a language he didn't understand, "Precisan ser gardados…" She then closed her eyes, shivering violently

Xero placed a hand on her forehead, and almost gasp at how hot it felt. Could she have got this sick overnight? Somehow the Aussie doubted it, but how could no one have notice her rotting away in here. He'd _have_ to go tell someone.

Quickly leaving the room, Xero ran down the hallway until he came upon Roxas who had just gotten back from a mission. "Hey," the blonde greeted with a tired smile, "Xero right?"

"Yeah, um…" Xero trailed off not sure what his name was.

"Roxas."

"Yeah Roxas, there's something wrong with the seventeenth member," the newest member explained. "I just want into her room, and she's really ill."

Worry crossed Roxas's features, "Oh no, let me see."

* * *

She hurt so much… so much… It hurt to move, it hurt to breath. Why did it hurt so much, she didn't know. Bàli was vaguely aware that someone came in, she did not recognize him. But she didn't waist much time thinking about it, it hurt too much to think. She ached all over, her throat was on fire. She was very careful not to breath too deeply, because if she did then it would make her cough. She did not have the energy to cough…

A shiver ran though her body, taking even more of her limited energy. How could she feel so cold, when her head felt like it was on fire? It was great relief when she felt something cool get laid against her forehead, but in a second it was gone.

The Scottish girl went back into a fevered delirium, where she actually felt happy. There was no pain where she was, she was free and felt wonderful. It was only short lived though the next time Bàli became aware of her surroundings, she was surprised to see several people standing in her room. She recognized, Vexen, Lexaeus, Xemnas, and Roxas, but there was also that one guy who came in the first time, "Seventeen can you here us?" Vexen who was standing closest to her bed asked.

She opened her mouth, "A-aye-" wow that really hurt.

"She needs to go to the medical center," Xemnas announced.

Vexen nodded, "Seventeen we're going to transfer you to the-"

"NAE!" Bàli screeched out, the very thought of having to move was hell. This was a mistake though, the sudden vocalization felt like a rip in her throat, and brought on a coughing fit.

She coughed up more blood, staining her hands, and making everyone else in the room looking grave. "Enough of this," Lexaeus announced and gently lifted the blonde up bridal style.

"Nae, nae, nae," Bàli protested weakly. Tears fell from her dehydrated eyes as it felt like fire rip though ever limb in her body. It passed after several torturous moments, which left the girl lying limply in the larger Nobody's arms.

* * *

Bàli was transferred to the treatment center, and examined by Vexen. She had an off the charts fever of 105, and a dire repertory infection. The blonde girl was immediately put on an IV and given high dosages of antibiotics. Xero there newest member was marveled, "How could no one have noticed that she was so ill?"

Neox shrugged and Calixa replied, "No one really likes her."

Roxas on the other hand looked away shamefully, he almost blamed himself that this happened. "I should have noticed, I don't hate her like everyone else does. I was just too busy to notice…" Xion patted his back but remained silent.

After a couple days, Bàli condition started to improve some. Though she still went in and out of consciousness, barely noticing what was happening. Xero and Roxas were the only ones that came to see how she was doing. When a week passed, she woke up feeling better then she had in days, and aware of her surroundings. She barely remembered the last couple of weeks, only the parts of how horrible she felt. Not long after she had awoken did Vexen come in, "Ah, I see you've come around."

Without ceremony, a thermometer was shoved in her mouth, and a blood pressure cuff wrapped around her arm. Once her blood pressure was taken, the Chilly Academic pulled out a pen lighted and shinned it in both of her eyes. Once that was done he checked the thermometer, "You still have a fever, though it's gone down tremendously."

Xero came into the room just as Vexen was finishing up, "G-day there, Shela, I'm Xero?" the orange haired Nobody greeted with a Australian accent, extending a hand warmly.

The blonde teen shook his hand, smiling weakly. "Aye, I'm Bàli."

"I see we're both the foreign members," Xero joked noting her thick Scottish accent.

"Aye."

His visit was shorted by Neox running by calling for Xero, and the girl was once again left alone. Roxas came by later on, and told her that it was Xero how found her. His visit was cut short also by the announcement of dinner. Bàli was able to transfer back to her room the next day, where she remained there on bed rest for the rest of the week. She had no visitors at all, not even from Xero.

This had made her upset because she wanted the chance to thank him. Finally at the end of the week, Vexen gave her permission to go back on regular duty. She walked into the kitchen what morning, and no one acknowledged her presence except Roxas and Axel who just said, "Glad to see you're back on your feet." She didn't see Xero at all, and figured that she could just catch him while mission assignments were being given out. She finally found the Aussie in the gray area, but what she saw she didn't expect.

Xero was lying on the couch with his arm in a cast and head wrapped in a bandage. More then half the organization was over by him asking how he was doing. From the brief parts of what she heard, this must have happened on a mission. Bàli frowned at this. She had been with this organization for months and not a single member liked her, except for maybe Axel and Roxas. Then Xero comes and he's here for two weeks and everyone loves him. She had gone though six days of hell, with no one giving a damn to notice how sick she was until she was practically on deaths doorstep. And here's Xero, got a broken arm, with some bruises on a mission and at once everyone fawning over him.

Jealous rage filled her being, and Bàli suddenly hated everything about this new member. From his ugly orange hair, all the way to his horrible accent. Her face twitched a bit in anger, without even waiting to see if she had a mission, the girl turned her heels and stalked out of the room.

* * *

**Wow this was a long chapter. I guess it will make up for next chapter because its short. Yes we have another member joining, wow now at 18 XD**

**Xero is pronounced - Zero (0)**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

* * *

Roxas walked into the gray area, yawning a bit. He sat down on the couch waiting for Saïx to come and give him a mission assignment. Bàli came in after a moment, her long flowing blonde hair, swaying behind her. Axel walked over to her and smiled, then smiled at Roxas. "Guess what? We got a mission!"

"'Ats great," Bàli said with a smile. It wasn't very often that she got a mission with the only two people in the organization that liked her.

"And Xero is coming' with us. So when he gets here, we'll head out," Axel said

Bàli looked horrified, "'E's wat!"

"Coming on our mission with us," Axel repeated, confused.

She growled deep in her throat. Why did that stupid Aussie have to ruin the one mission she may actually enjoy? Roxas and Axel didn't seem to notice. After a bit Xero walked in and was greeted cheerfully by everyone in the room, all except for Bàli that is. "Xero, we got a mission today," Axel told him.

"Awesome mates, were we going?" he asked his thick Australian accent, shooting though the room.

"Halloween town," Axel replied.

"Cool who's joining us?"

"Roxas and Bàli," the blonde boy smiled at Xero but Bàli just looked away scowling.

"All righty, lets go."

Saïx opened the portal and the group walked through. They reappeared in a dark alley outside Halloween Town. "Okay, here we are," Roxas announced.

"Great," Xero replied enthusiastically, smiling at Bàli, who glared coldly at him.

He backed up a bit, "There a problem here?" Axel asked staring at them with raised eyebrows.

"Not that I know of, mate..." Xero replied, still looking at her.

Bàli just turned away with a huff, "Nae... naethin' wrang, lets jist go," she headed toward the town, with the others following.

Bàli, never being the leader type soon fell behind the group, and Axel became the leader. Xero walked beside her, and they soon came to a weird fountain. The Aussie was trying to have a conversation with her, which made the Scottish girl even angrier. By the time they got to the fountain she was at her wits end, and pushed him into it.

"AAAAAHHH!" Xero cried, falling into the green water.

Axel and Roxas turned around, "What happened?" Roxas asked as he helped Xero out of the fountain.

"She pushed me into the fountain!" Xero replied in disbelief, wringing his shirt out.

"Nae!" Bàli cried out, "It was an accident!"

"Oh... okay..?" Xero said, wringing a part of his coat off.

Axel helped by using his fire power to blow hot air, and he was dry in a matter of seconds. "Thanks mate. Now, let's press on!" the Aussie said, cheerfully.

They continued on there way toward the main square, "Hey, what's this?" Xero asked, looking at a present on the floor. He had never been to this world before, so he didn't know what it was.

"Tis a present for ye Xero," Bàli replied in a sickly sweet voice.

"It is?" he asked, looking back at her.

"Aye, why don ye open it?"

"Okay!" he said, happily picking up the gift and opening it. Bàli watched him smirking evilly, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The present suddenly exploded, setting fire to Xero's light orange hair. "AAAHHH FIRE! PUT IT OUT! HEEEEELP!" Bàli then gladly pushed him, not gently, into the fountain again. He looked up at the three of his teammates, staring down at him. "What's your problem?" he asked Bàli.

"Well, yur 'air was on fire. I couldna think of anything else. Spur of de moment," she shrugged.

Xero grumbled and got out of the fountain for a second time, "Shall we continue?" Axel asked.

"If someone would quit having it out for me," Xero said, giving Bàli a cold look.

"Twas an accident," Bàli told him, shrugging again.

"Yeah whatever," Xero shook his hair out, and then smiled already getting over it. "Let's keep going."

Bàli rolled her eyes and walked with Roxas, "What's with you?" Roxas whispered to her.

"Nothin," she told him.

"Hurry up!" Axel called walking into an alley.

They approached coffin at the end of the alley, and when Xero brushed up against Bàli, she flipped. "Don touch me!" she shouted and, pushed him into the coffin.

The force of being shoved into it made the coffin door close. "AAAAAHHHH!" Xero's muffled yell said. "OW! HEARTLESS! AH! OW! GET THEM OFF! OWWWWW! OUCH! GET YOUR CLAWS OFF ME!"

Axel and Roxas turned to look at the coffin, "Bàli open the door quick," Axel said urgently.

Bali sighed, and sat on the coffin lid. "'E has a weapon, element, an kin fight."

Xero continued to yell in pain, "Not in such a small place," Axel pointed out.

"Oh well."

"Balicoxom, as your superior I'm ordering you to get off that coffin and let him out now!" Axel ordered firmly.

Bàli stared at him and huffed, then opened the coffin. Xero came out, all scratched, and bloody. "Owwwwww..." he said, rubbing his chest. "Are you a nut?" he asked.

"Sorra," she said coldly.

Xero backed up, hearing the tone. The girl just huffed and continued on her way, and Xero jogged a bit to catch up to her, wanting to ask what was wrong. He laid a hand on her shoulder, and she flipped again. "I tol ye nae ta touch me!" she shouted and shoved him though a portal.

"Oof!" Xero grunted, as he hit something, knocking both it and him over.

It, turned out to be Saïx who looked pissed. He started to breathe heavily, about to go berserk. Xero gulped. "Oh strewth.." he said in a quiet, worried voice. Saïx them screamed and went berserk.

A few hours later, everyone was in the meeting room for there annual weekly meeting on Kingdom Hearts. As usual, Xemnas went on and on for two hours about Kingdom Hearts. Finally toward the end, he mentioned something new, "An incident happened earlier, that must be addressed."

Now everyone was paying attention to him, "Numbers Seventeen and Eighteen please come forward," Xemnas ordered.

Xero and Bàli teleported from there seats, Xero's hair was now a mess due to him having to take Saïx on one-on-one for five minutes until Roxas and Axel came in to help. They both reappeared in front of Xemnas, and waited for him to speak. "What exactly transpired, that lead to the Grey Area being destroyed?" he asked them.

"Ask her," Xero pointed at Bàli, who just scowled at him.

Seeing that she was not going to explain, Xero started. "You see Superior, we were on a mission and I was just trying to be nice and- OUCH!" Bàli suddenly stomped on his food with the heel of her boot as hard as she could.

He hopped up and down on one foot, clutching his injured foot as she walked toward the exit, "Do ye get de picture now!" she asked before teleporting out.

Xero stared for a moment before looking up at Xemnas. "Yeah... I don't think she likes me," he finally said flatly.

* * *

**Chapter 27**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

* * *

Neox ran down the hallway with a yellow book held tightly in his hand, then stopped in front of his best friends door breathing deeply. "Calixa!" he screamed, banging on the hard wood. "Let me in! Hurry!"

The door opened after a moment revealing a baffled carrot haired girl, "What is it?" she asked.

The boy promptly pushed her aside and rushed in, "Close the door! Hurry," or ordered hysterically.

She quickly closed the door once he was inside, "Has someone died!" she asked excitedly nothing interesting ever seemed to have been happening lately.

"No but-" he was interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

Calixa's head shot in the direction, "Who is it?" she called.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" came an all too familiar sadistic female blonde's voice.

What did you do? She mouthed to Neox who only whimpered in response, "Go away Larxene, I didn't do anything!" Calixa yelled.

"I want that little twerp, and I know he's in there! Now open up!" Larxene screeched.

"If you're talking about Neox then he's not in here," Calixa called back while mouthing and motioning for Neox to hide under the bed. He immediately complied as Larxene began ramming the door. "Just a minute!" she called while throwing a few blankets under the bed to cover him.

Larxene finally bust the door opened, just as she threw the final blanket underneath and stood up strait again. She could only hope that Larxene didn't see her throwing stuff under the bed. "All right where is he!" Larxene asked looking around.

Her entrance made Calixa recoiled backwards unwillingly. "I told you that he's not here!" she said.

"He always come and hides in here," Larxene replied while opening the closet and rummaging through it.

Neox listened with fear in his empty chest. He held his breath while silently spreading the blankets over himself. Once Larxene deemed that the closet was empty she got on her hands and knees and looked under the bed. Seconds that felt like centuries passed then Larxene stood up, and grabbed Calixa by the collar. "Where is he?" He has my diary and I can smell the perfume I put on it!"

"How can you tell with all my other fragrant's in this room?"

Larxene squeezed the younger girls arms tightly, causing her to yelp in pain "I can make you tell me if you prefer?" the blonde threatened with a sadistic grin.

"Ok, ok, he ran down the hallway."

Larxene smirked evilly then threw Calixa to the ground before running out and down the hall, "Ow," Calixa groaned while slowly getting to her feet.

"Is she gone?" Neox's muffled voice came from under the bed.

"Yes... she's gone," Calixa replied wincing slightly from the older woman's rough treatment.

Neox pushed his way out from under the bed and stretched his cramped muscles, "You ok?" he asked noticing her wince.

"Just bruised I think," she then glared at him slightly, "You totally owe me one."

"Definitely," he replied with a grateful smile and took a book from in his coat.

"Ok so what's so sacred of Larxene's that you risked your life and mine to keep?" she asked twisting her body around in a stretch while groaning.

"Her diary," he replied, with a smirk.

"Oh my god," Calixa instantly straitened and looked at him. He had never seen her look so excited, "Lets see if she's really in love with Axel."

"Yeah! Great idea!" he said and started skimming through it.

"Or ye coods giva back afair ye gie 'urt," a heavy Scottish voice said from the door.

Neox sighed in annoyance, and Calixa made a growling noise in her throat. They both turned to look at the most un-liked member of the organization Bàli, who was leaning on the doorframe. "What do you want?" Calixa asked coldly, and glared at her.

"Jist thot ye like ta nae ;at Larxene's creatin absolute mayhem tryin tae fin 'er diary," she replied.

"Why don't you mind your own business," Neox shot at her.

There was a sudden cry from down the hall and Xero came running by with his hair defying gravity the way it would from electrical shocks. "Hoy mates' what's got Larxene in a not-so-bonza mood?" he asked.

Bàli glared at him, "Go awa ye kangaroo lova," she hissed, making the Aussie smirk and ruffle her hair. ""How dare ye touch me with ye durty Australian ands," the girl sounded deeply offended then stomped off in a huff.

There was a short silence, before the two younger nobody's turned there attention back to Larxene's diary, "Oh is that what she's after," Xero's said but neither seemed to be paying attention and didn't respond to him. "Hoy heads up mates."

Suddenly Larxene came by and saw them reading her diary, "I knew it was you...!" Both of there heads looked up in fear at the sound of her voice. She stepped inside then slammed the door shut.

* * *

A few hours later Neox and Calixa were sitting in her room, with singed hair and various body parts wrapped in bandages. "Hey it was worth it," Calixa said trying to find the bright side.

"How?" Neox asked with a groan, "We didn't find out if she loves Axel or not."

"We still had fun," Calixa shrugged.

"I guess…"

"…You know I bet it was Bàli that told Larxene we had the diary," Neox commented bitterly after a moment of silence.

Calixa slowly turned over on the bed, being carful of her injuries, "I don't know, it's never actually been proven that she rats on everyone."

"Because she denies it, come on Cali. How else to you explain they way she always predicts what will happen."

"I sometimes wonder if she really does have an element and is just keeping it from us. I mean didn't you say that she cast a spell on Larxene once, who the hell can do that?"

"It was some sort of Scottish spell that she learned before she became a Nobody, trust me if she had an element then we'd have figured it out knowing us. Maybe her element is being an uptight stick in the mud. She really needs to loosen up," Neox shifted positions to be able to look at her, and noticed that she was smiling. "What's with you?"

"Speaking of loosening up what if we could get her to loosen up?"

"Yeah, and we should start with that accent of hers," the boy joked.

"No I'm serious, she needs a role model and who do you think she needs to be more like?"

Neox thought about it for a few moments, and the only person he could think of that was easy going was, "… I don't know, Xero?"

"Exactly... getting my drift?"

The child thought it over for a moment before looking at her in surprise, "You can't be for real?"

"I totally am," she smirked knowingly.

The boy sighed, "How exactly are we going to do that? They hate each other."

"Correction, she hates him, but we can change that."

"how?"

"Just trust me."

"Last time you said that, we were stuck in the medical center for over a week…"

Some time later, Neox was sitting cross-legged on the ground watching Calixa write something on a note, "All right done," Calixa said proudly and handed him the piece of paper.

"Cali the possibility of this ludicrous plan working are-" he started to say but was cut off and they both froze as they heard a familiar Scottish accent approaching the door. But when the voice passed by they both relaxed and Calixa turned back to Neox, "You were saying."

"Never mind," he replied standing. "So let me see if I got this right, we give each of them a note."

"Saying to meet at the same place because they have something they want to say," Calixa continued for him. "Then whenever they meet they-" she suddenly trailed off not sure what to say next.

"Then they meet at the place specified by the note where we set up a dinner for them," Neox concluded.

"Exactly," the girl replied as if she was the one that said it, "Then their sure to fall in love. It's full proof?"

Neox just shook his head then took the note from her. "This goes to Xero right?" he asked.

"Yes, do you have Bàli's note ready?"

"A fool thought of it so I'm not entirely sure," he teased smirking.

Calixa smacked him playfully, "Ok I'll give yours to Bàli and you give mine to Xero."

"Aye, aye captain misfit," he replied with a solute then walked out the door, with Calixa following close behind.

Neox and Calixa were setting up the dinner they had planned, or at least Neox was setting the table while Calixa was cooking dinner, "Don't forget that you're not allowed to light matches, so I'll light the candles," Calixa told him from over her shoulder.

"Okay," he replied, knowing his age kept him from doing certain things

After the preparations were made, all that was needed were the lovebirds, "Come on lets hide," Calixa announced excitedly then grabbed Neox's hand and dragged him over to a hiding spot.

"I still don't know about this," he complained, still sounding having doubts about the whole thing.

"Shut up and be quiet," Calixa hissed as she saw Xero enter, Bàli came in not longer after that not looking very happy.

This worried the two younger members; it was hard enough to understand these two already. "All right, dis betta be good," Bàli said glaring at the Aussie.

"Excuse me?" Xero asked, confused at what she meant.

Oh no Calixa could already tell that this was already over. They were going to find out. "Cali," Neox whispered to the red head. "Let's get out of here."

"Yeah I think your right," she agreed, and the two quickly stood up and started to sneak out. Unfortunately while they were heading out, Calixa tripped over her own feet and hit the way ground hard. "Ouch!" she cried out as her knee smashed against the tile.

Neox turned around and grabbed her, quickly going back into the hiding spot. Fortunately the other too didn't seem to even notice, Bàli looking about ready to murder Xero, "Sae if ye didne write th' note 'en fa did?" She was getting harder to understand and what was bad because the more angry she got the harder it was to understand her.

It took a good minute before Xero was able to work out what she just said. Just being able to understand her when she too heavy on the accent was a pretty big deal, since Xero was able too they two younger nobodies knew that it was destiny for them to be together. The Australian shrugged, "I don't know, but we might as well commend their efforts," he said pointing to the food on the table.

"I'll be deid afair Ah ever eat a scran wi' ye," she shot then left the room muttering in Gaelic. Xero just shrugged and left the other way.

Neox glared at Calixa, "Great plan Cali."

The red head looked at the boy and gave him a hard flick on the forehead, causing him to yelp, "Fine, from now on you think of the plans, I'm going on strike." She then crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Neox sighed and helped her to her feet then walked to her back to her room to think of a plan.

Later on Calixa was sitting on her bed with an ice pack placed on her swollen knee that she got from Vexen, "I'm going to be limping for a week," she complained.

"That's your fault," Neox said unsympathetically, who was lying on his tummy next to her on the bed. "I told you that it wouldn't work didn't I?"

The girl glared at him, "Want me to leave you to do it all by yourself?" she asked.

"No…" he sat up and looked at her. "Maybe we should just tell them our thoughts on it."

Calixa scoffed, "Oh yeah that's an idea. 'Hey guys we were just thinking that you too looking like a cute couple' uh huh I can just see it."

"It's worth a shot, unless you have a better idea."

"If we do that and it doesn't work then there's no chance of them ever getting together, because then they'll suspect anything else we try."

"So that was ya little plan, was it mates," a familiar voice said from the doorway

Both cringed at the sound of Xero's voice, "H-hi xero…" Neox greeted with a stutter, and Calixa smiled innocently at him.

Xero smirked as he walked in, "Hehe, how much of that did you hear?" the red head asked with a nervous laugh.

"I heard enough Sheila." Xero replied, closing the door behind him. "Can't say that I blame you though, Bàli is pretty tidy especially with that accent."

The two younger members stared at him in astonishment, they couldn't believe that he would actually agree with them, and Calixa glared at Neox when he smiled smugly at her, "Though she does hate me," Xero continued.

"But maybe we could change that!" Neox suggested, jumping to his feet.

"How the hell do we do that?" Calixa asked shifting the ice pack on her knee, "It's like in her culture or something."

"Well I don't know anything about Scottish culture," Neox said.

"Well it's got to have something to do with that, she's hated you ever since you arrived," Calixa pointed out referring to Xero.

The older male thought for awhile, "Maybe she had a bad experience with my kind?"

"It's an idea, but we don't know a thing about her past, other then she's from Scotland," Calixa pointed out.

"Exactly! So what do we do?" Neox asked.

"I don't know," Calixa shrugged. "I guess first we should find out why she hates him so much."

"Then figure out how to make her stop," Xero finished.

"So where do we start?" Neox asked.

Xero shrugged, "Aren't you the smartest one of us? Figure it out." There was a short silence before he continued. "Who was the one that found her in Scotland?"

Neox and Calixa smirked knowingly, "Roxas and Axel!" they both said.

* * *

Axel Roxas and Xion were kind of a trio, either they were all together on the station tower in Twilight Town, or in one of there rooms. Occasionally Axel was seen with Saïx, but when you were looking for either of them the best place to look was there favorite ice cream spot.

Neox opened the portal and stepped through, Xero and Calixa followed. As they thought all three of them were sitting on the edge eating sea salt ice-cream and talking over there missions. "You should have seen that sand storm in Agrabah," Roxas was saying when they arrived.

Instinctively Xero said, "I didn't do it mates."

All three of them looked up so see who came into there conversation, "Hey what brings you three here?" Xion asked smiling at them.

"We where just wondering, if you could tell us what Bàli's life was like when you found her?" Neox asked careful of how he worded it.

"Yeah, pretty curious mates," Xero added

Xion looked at the boys curiously; obviously she didn't even know what happened. Axel and Roxas both suddenly looked uncomfortable, "Um well... its like we said before, we went to Scotland found her and came back," Roxas explained, "That's all we know."

"Oh really?" Neox walked over to Roxas, knowing that wasn't the whole story. He always overheard Zexion talking about how they refused to give details about the mission to even the Superior. What were they hiding?

Neox walked over to where Roxas was sitting and give him his famous confession stare. The stare that got any guilty person to confess anything, didn't always work but it was hard to resist. Roxas looked at Axel in alarm looking for help. Axel saw that Roxas was about to cave and say something he's regret so he came to the blonde's rescue, "Why do you guys want to know anyway? You've never asked before, and I thought you hated that girl?"

This startled Neox and made him break the gaze, "Ah…" Calixa luckily came in.

"We're just kinda curious as to why she hates Xero so much. I mean she's not exactly fond of anyone in the organization, but she downright hates him?"

"Yeah, so why is that Roxas?" Neox continued, returning his gaze to Roxas.

"Look we don't know anything ok, now take your business elsewhere," Axel came in and saved the blonde again.

Neox glared at him, "Why don't you shut up number eight?"

"Look we know you're not telling the whole story. Now tell us," Calixa said.

Axel stood and crossed his arms, "I said no, now leave!" he shouted at them.

The two youngest members glared before complying by creating a portal and leaving single file. Xero followed as well. As soon as Neox got through, he kicked a chair into the wall, "Damn that pyro, who does he think he is!" he fumed and stomped off somewhere, darkness pouring out of him

"Hey Neox calm down, all right," Calixa jogged to catch up with him. "Why are you so upset about it anyway, it's not like you care about Bàli or anything?" Calixa asked.

"Well it was a bonza burl mates, guess we can't win then all," Xero replied then left.

The next morning came fast. Most members were at the table eating, except Calixa Larxene and Bàli were on laundry duty in the basement. "Tell me again why are we doing the laundry while everyone else is eating breakfast?" Larxene asked.

Calixa decided not to answer and risk getting hurt while Bàli answered, not realizing the risk, "Meebe cuz of what ye did yesterda."

Larxene glared at her and grabbed her by the collar ready to do her in. The Scottish girl cowered in fear. The blonde was about ten seconds from throwing her head first into the trashcan when something caught her eye. Upstairs in the dinning room where everyone else in the organization was eating breakfast, shrieks of terror were suddenly heard. Everyone at the table looked at each other, and suddenly, Larxene Calixa and Bàli burst in screaming. "What's wrong?" Roxas asked the question they all wanted to ask.

"There's a snake in the basement!" Larxene cried out looking shocked. Calixa looked terrified, and Bàli was the only one that was still shaking in her boots.

"That's what all the screaming is about?" Axel asked as if he thought they were joking.

"Number 18 please go extract the reptile," Xemnas ordered pointing at Xero.

He left the room, and after a few tense minutes he came back with nothing in his hands, "Um… sir we have a problem," he announced.

"Which is?" Axel asked.

"The snakes not there."

Bàli shrieked and jumped up on a chair, "Wat! Where tis it?"

"Relax," Roxas told her, "It will turn up eventually then we'll get rid up it."

The girl whimpered pathetically, and Xero stepped forward reaching an offering hand, "Its bonza Bàli I'll take you back to your room." He said kindly.

"Like I needa ya help," she shot at him then teleported out of the room.

Later on that day Bàli teleported into the kitchen, she had wanted to avoid going anywhere but her room until the snake was caught. But she was just so thirsty, she was about to faint from dehydration if she didn't drink water. So all she had to do was go in grab some water then teleport back to her room. She stuck her head into the kitchen and looked around before cautiously stepping inside.

She quickly ran over to the kitchen sink grabbed a cup and started poring filtered tap water into it. The snake must have been hanging from a pot above the sink or something because she suddenly felt something cold and scaly land on her head and shoulders.

The sound of a ring wraith fell from her lips, while she grabbed the snake and flung it to the floor. The reptile hissed in anger then started slithering away. Bàli started rubbing her skin and shivering at the fact that she touched a snake, following by more screaming and backing up against the counter. Xero must have been the closest person to the kitchen by the way he burst into the room, "Right man, what's going on in here," he asked to no one in particular.

The girl was just two busy screaming to notice him, and it didn't take the Aussie long to notice what was scaring the living daylights out of her. He decided that something needed to be done quickly when he noticed all the color drain from her face. He bent down picked up the snake by his tail and then grabbed his head so it wouldn't bite. The snaked hissed and wiggled wildly in his hands. Xero wasted no time in opening a portal to the outback and throwing it through, then tuned back to the hysterical girl.

Bàli had stopped screaming when Xero had the snake in his hands, but she was still hyperventilating even after he threw it into the portal. He took a step toward her, "It's alright Sheila just calm down. It's gone," he soothed carefully stroking her back. If he ever tried to pull this move in any other circumstances would have landed him a slap in the face but the girl was to upset to really care right then so he got away with it.

"Aye de killer snake, it tried tae kill me!" Bàli screamed loudly with tears leaking from her eyes.

Xero pulled her into a light embrace, again under any other circumstances would be deadly for him but he still got away with it. "Just calm down, I got rid of it. It will never bother you again.

After several minutes she finally calmed down, and noticed that she was being hugged by Xero, the person she hated. She looked up and gave him a mild glare that barely held its one for 5 seconds before he it died, "Thanks…" she said in a small meek voice.

"No problem love, say ya looking a little stressed. Why don't I bye ya some ice-cream," the boy offered.

Bàli thought for a moment before nodding her head, "Ok… but dis doesn't mean I like ye now. It means I willa tolerate ye." Xero smiled at hearing her say that. Maybe there was hope in _them_.

* * *

**Here's chapter 28, and we're now starting to run out of finished chapters**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

* * *

Neox growled as he looked the game screen. "The freaking spawns in this game! I swear to hearts, this infuriating!" he growled, as he died yet again in his newest downloaded game.

Calixa, who was lying on his bed writing in her diary, didn't reply. "What is he playing anyway?" Xion asked Roxas.

"It's called Perfect Dark. Marluxia lent him his Xbox 360 for the week, since Neox helped him with his garden," Roxas replied.

"I wish I had an Xbox," Calixa commented from the bed.

"Me too, then I wouldn't be stuck playing Marluxia's lousy downloaded games," Neox said, growling in anger as he got shot again.

The red head shut her diary with a snap, and announced, "I'm bored." Everyone in the room tried their very best to ignore her. Calixa stuck her diary into the safety of her organization pocket and stood up. "Hellooooo! Did anyone here me?"

Roxas and Xion answered with a "NO!" each, while Neox simply remained quiet. The younger girl growled. How she hated when they did this. "Fine, I'll just go and find the best prank to prank you all with."

"NO!" all of them said at once. "Ok, ok! We'll do something!"

"YAY!"

"What do you have in mind?" Neox asked, still playing the game.

"Why don't we play truth or dare, no promise spell this time."

Xion looked a bit worried and Neox glared at Calixa. Roxas shrugged. "Sure"

"Ok I'll start, Roxas truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said immediately.

"Ok what were you really doing on that mission to Wonderland yesterday?" Calixa asked smirking knowingly.

Roxas blushed deeply and poked his fingers together. "I... I was distracted..." he replied blushing fore madly.

"Distracted by what?"

"... Well I saw that Alice girl… taking a bath in the river..." the blond said shamefully.

They all stared, and Xion glared at him. "Oh really..." she asked in a low deadly tone.

"N-now now Xion... Let's not do anything hasty..." Roxas said nervously, backing away.

"How much did you see?" Calixa asked, smiling as Xion turned beet red with murder in her eyes.

"... ONE question only!" Roxas said to her, trying to save himself. "Neox, truth or dare!"

"Dare!" Neox replied bravely.

"I dare you to hit Calixa!"

Neox looked shocked, and looked at Calixa who was giving him a look that said, 'I dare you to try it...' Neox smirked and tackled his best friend, but Calixa being bigger, and managed to pin him down before he could followed though with the dare. "G-get off!" Neox said, struggling.

"You think I was just going to allow you to hit me?"

"No! Now get off!"

"Why should I?"

"What else would you do?"

"Fine, but I'll do this first," she grabbed his underwear and pulled hard.

Neox yelped loudly and struggled harder, "OW! Ow, ow, ow! Ok, ok! G-get off! I give!" he pleaded.

Calixa let go on his underpants, "Better get some ice on that," she said getting off of him.

Neox undid the wedgie, and groaned in pain. Then he hit Calixa in the back of the head, and jumped back. "There! Dare done! Truth or Dare Roxas?"

Calixa gave him a look that said 'you'll regret that later' as Roxas said, "I already went!"

"Well you're going again! Now truth or dare?"

"Fine, dare!" Roxas replied not wanting to be asked more about his incident in wonderland.

"I dare you to spend the night in Twilight Towns haunted mansion."

Roxas looked at her. "... Fine. I'm not scared!" he said proudly, "Xion, truth or dare?"

"Um..." Xion said unsure of what to pick. "Finally she decided to do something she's never done before. "Dare..." she had never picked dare on the first turn before.

"I dare you to spend the night with me in the mansion!"

"W-What!" she asked not expected that dare.

"It's a dare! You gotta!"

"O-Ok," she replied. "Um Calixa truth or dare?"

"Truth," Calixa replied knowing where this was going.

"Awww... ok. Hmm..." she thought for a second. "Do you enjoy torturing Neox?"

"I do," She stared at Neox smirking evilly. "Neox truth or dare."

"Sadist!" Neox growled. "Dare."

"I dare you to spend the night in the mansion with Roxas and Xion."

"Okay. I dare you to do the same."

"Hey! You never asked truth or dare!"

"You were going to pick dare anyway, knowing you." he told her. "You would never miss out on this. Am I right?"

"Heck yes," Calixa grinned. "I'll need to be there, to make sure you babies don't wet yourselves."

"Hehe... so tonight then?" Xion asked

"Of course," Neox replied. "Do you think we should ask Xero if he wants to come?"

"Nah, he's got a two day mission." Roxas told them.

The rest nodded, and everyone got up to go and pack. Later that night Roxas teleported into the kitchen, and to find that Neox and Xion were already there, "Where's Cali?" He asked.

"Packing still," Neox said, lying on the table.

"Oh yeah, probably packing tons of perfume and junk she puts on herself."

"It's actually body spray not perfume," Xion corrected.

"Whatever," Roxas and Neox said in unison.

After twenty minutes, Calixa came though a portal with two a large bag and a smaller bag. "Of course..." Neox rolled his eyes. "Lets go," he opened a portal to twilight town.

* * *

The mansion looked extremely creepy from the outside at night. Xion gulped a bit as they walked up to the front door. "Do you think it's unlocked?" Xion asked shaking with fear.

"Yes, Xion. And so what if it is? We've got three keyblade wielders here!" Neox said smugly.

"Oh yeah..." she blushed.

He walked up and shoved the door in, it creaking eerily as it went into the house. It was very dark inside. The only light that showed was the eerie moonlight that shown though the windows. Neox paid no mind to this and walked right in. The others were a bit hesitant, "Come you bunch of wimps," Neox told them.

Xion took a step forward, then stopped. "G-gentlemen first, Roxas," she said, nervously smiling at him.

"No its ladies first," Roxas replied stepping back and motion for them to go.

Calixa rolled her eyes and walked in. Neox smirked at her when she came in, followed by Xion and Roxas. "Oh, Cali. Its reeeeeeeally dusty in here. Will you be ok?"

"Not to worry I came prepared," she said and zipped open her larger bag which consisted of all her cosmetic stuff, and pulled out a dust blower.

"... You know there isn't a shower here right?" Roxas reminded her.

At this, Calixa gulped. "Well I can just shower in the morning when we go back…"

"But think of the dirt, the germs and all that horrible dust," Neox said smirking.

Calixa was now shivering; she was staring off into space as if lost in her own thoughts. "DIRTBUNNY!" Neox shouted.

Calixa then crumbled to the floor cowering and screaming. Neox laughed while Calixa suddenly realized that it was a cruel joke on her. She glared at him, "You'll pay dearly for that."

Neox gulped, they all set their stuff up, arranging it in a square. Roxas put up a large lantern and lit it in the middle of them. Calixa no longer had the air of bravery. She was sitting on a blanket curled up as if something was about to jump out at her. Neox would have played at this, but didn't want her wrath to be any worse. "So, what do we do? Tell scary stories?" Xion asked.

"We could," Roxas said. "Just make sure we don't tell any stories about dirt, we don't want to traumatize Calixa."

"Shut your hole," Calixa hissed at him. All of a sudden, a loud crash was heard, and then Neox jumped, clinging to the red head.

"What was that?" Neox asked terrified.

"S-sounded like it was coming from the library," Xion said shakily

"G-Go check Roxas," Calixa said.

"If I go, we're all going," the blonde replied dryly.

"Fine," Neox mumbled standing.

"All right," Calixa said, getting up but kneading her blanket wrapped around her.

They all headed toward the library. Roxas opened the door and walked inside with everyone following close behind. They all looked around for anything that could have made a noise, but they saw nothing. "What could it have been?" Xion asked shakily.

"I dunno... but its not here now. Let's go." Roxas said, as they turned to walk out.

THUD!

A loud sound came from the bookshelf, it sounded exactly like the other sound. Neox squealed loudly, clinging to Calixa like she was his lifeline. Calixa gasped loudly, as all the breath was taken from her lungs. "Let me go!" she gasped.

Neox just whined and held her tighter. "Relax," Roxas announced pointing to the book that was lying next to the shelf. "It was just a book."

"But that's the EXACT sound that we heard that got us in here…" Xion said to him.

They all looked at the book shelf, there was only one book lying on the ground. If it was caused by the same thing then two books would be in the ground. Neox gulped and let go of Calixa, "Damn, that was scary."

"Yeah, lets get back to the lantern," Xion suggested wisely.

Neox blinked. "Hey, its dark," he said, noticing the glow of the lantern glow was no longer present.

"Who turned the lantern off?" Neox asked.

"I didn't," Calixa said defensively.

"Let's just get the lantern and relight it," Roxas suggested.

"Follow me," Neox said, walking toward the now unlit lantern.

They all followed him. Neox picked up the lantern, "Too bad Axel isn't here," Roxas said after a moment of silence. "Anybody got a match?"

"No."

"Nope"

"I didn't even think we'd have a lantern."

"Then how did the lantern get lit the first time?" Calixa asked.

"I had one match with me," Roxas said.

"Oh."

"Well... I can make a ball of light. If we had a mirror we could relight it."

Everyone suddenly felt really stupid. Roxas and Xion were with them, they didn't need a lantern at all. "You only just remind us that you can create light?" Neox asked glaring.

"Uh... yes?"

"Just get a light for us."

Xion held her hand up, a ball of light appearing in it and illuminating the room. Everyone relaxed with relief that is until they noticed an extra shadow among them, which made them all screamed. Neox jumped at Calixa and latched to her, while Roxas and Xion backed away. Then they saw that it was the shadow was only a coat rack with a hat on it. Neox laughed at there stupidity, "You bunch of dummies!" he chuckled.

"Maybe we should just go to bed, get this night over with," Xion suggested.

"Yeah..." Neox agreed.

They all unrolled there sleeping bags, and laid down. Calixa who brought a plastic tarp had her sleeping bag on plastic. Roxas would have been able to sleep, but the constant tossing and turning of everyone else was keeping him up. The hours ticked by, but none could sleep. "What is WRONG with you all?" Roxas asked finally not being able to stand it anymore.

"I... I can't sleep when I'm not in my night clothes..." Neox said, blushing.

"Me either," Xion said.

"And there's too much dust in the air..." Calixa added. "It's... its eating me alive..."

They all rolled their eyes at that. "Well, we could all just go back to the castle. If we all go back then we all forfeit the dare," Roxas suggested.

"I never give up!" All thee of them roared at him

"Then stop rolling around, and go to sleep!"

"But I can't sleep in my normal clothes," Neox said.

"Then go back to the castle."

"But I don't want to give up."

"I don't care, either shut and keep still, or leave!"

"You can't make me!" Neox challenged.

Roxas finally gave up and put his pillow over his bed. At around three in the morning, Neox groaned and got up, not being able t sleep. Everyone else had managed to dose off. The boy sighed and took his jacket off, followed by his shirt. He shivered slightly as the cool air hit his bare skin, and then he slowly took off his pants, intending to just change into his night clothes.

He looked over at Xion who stirred and held his breath. She just rolled over, and continued sleeping. Neox continued to change, "What the?" Calixa yelped.

Neox jumped out of his skin not expected to hear the noise. This woke up Roxas and Xion, who stared at him. Neox stood there staring like a deer in the headlights, shirtless. He had at least made it into his pants before they all awoke. "Neox, What are you doing?" Calixa asked slowly.

"Um... changing into my night close."

"... You sure that's all? Roxas asked.

"What else would I be doing?" Neox asked innocently.

Xion nudged Roxas's shoulder, "Shhh... he's a kid!" she scolded him in a whisper.

"Oh... sorry," the blonde replied stupidly.

Neox watched, then shrugged and put his night shirt on. "Let's all go back to bed now," Calixa said, lying back down.

They all did, but about thirty minutes later, Xion was standing up. Roxas who hadn't fallen asleep yet, looked at her and sighed. "What now?"

Xion blushed and looked at him, no shirt or pants on and her night clothes in her hand. "I'm just changing into my night clothes, don't look."

Roxas quickly covered his eyes blushing madly. Xion finished changing her clothes, and then laid back down. By now everyone was awake again. Neox rubbed his eyes sleepily, "Dang now I'm never going to be able to get back to slee-" he suddenly broke off looking alarmed. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Calixa asked.

"That clopping noise that came from above us," Neox said. then the noise came again.

Clopping?" Roxas asked.

"I hear it," Calixa whispered. "It sounds like woman's heels."

"Woman heels... That doesn't sound good."

"You know, I once heard a story about this mansion," Roxas said. "There was once a woman named Lady Gabriele lived with her husband in this mansion. One day her husband became ill and as he felt death upon him. He told her that when crossed over he'd make a deal with God to come back for her, as long as she waited for him. After he passed away, she spent years waiting for him to come back to her. But he never came. Finally she got to the point where she couldn't wait any longer and jumped off the roof so she could be with him again. They say that she still haunts the upstairs, waiting for her lover to return."

Calixa pat Neox's head, since he was now clinging to her, afraid of Roxas's story, though Calixa was pretty scared herself. They suddenly heard the noise again, making them all jump. Calixa trying not to show that she was afraid said. "Let's go upstairs and check."

"A-a-are you sure, Calixa?" Neox asked.

"Yeah, come. Haven't you ever wanted to see a ghost?"

"No..."

"Too scared?" Calixa smirked at him, trying hard to hide her own fear.

"N-no way! I'm not scared of anything!"

"Then lets go!" Both stood up.

They all walked up the stairs and looked around. "Do you see anything?" Xion asked hiding behind Roxas looking like she was trying not to wet her pants.

"No.. Not yet..." the blonde said, shining a ball of light around.

"Turn that off Roxas, you think she's going to show herself with light around. Ghosts like the dark."

"Oh, right," Roxas said, then shut off the light.

They continued looking around, and when they found nothing and no one they decided to go back and try to sleep the rest of the night. Then, they heard the noises again. Clop, clop, clop. It definitely sounded like woman's heels. "ITS THE GHOST!" Neox cried out.

The footsteps sounded like they were coming down the stares, "Its Lady Gabriele!" Calixa screamed cowering pathetically.

"It's coming closer!" Xion said, tears streaming down her face.

"There ye are," a Scottish voice said. "I been lookin everywhere fur ye."

"What..." Neox began.

"The..." Calixa continued.

"Hell!" Xion roared.

"Bàli what are you doing here?" Roxas asked, more kindly then the other three.

"Zexion tol I ta come an look for ye all." she replied, ignoring the other three.

"What for?" Neox roared.

"'E was as worried as a motha 'en about 'at one dare." she said, pointing to Neox. The boy blushed. "Come on, I'm nae alowed to com bak without ye."

Not wanted to have her stay with them the rest of the night was there excuse for breaking the dare and everyone following the blonde girl though a portal back to the castle.

* * *

**Here's chapter 29. Wow almost at 30 chapters ^^**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

* * *

Neox walked into the grey area, a bit upset about the incident that occurred at breakfast. He wished that Calixa was there to cheer him up, but she was on an over night mission in Port Royal. The boy sighed and lay on the couch in the gray area, which was not exactly a good idea, seeing as he blended in with it in his current out of uniform clothes. As he should have expected Xero came and sat on him. Though it was questionable if he did it on purpose or it was an accident. "AHHHH! GET OFF!" the kid bellowed.

"Cricky!" Xero jumped up and looked at him. "Sorry mate, didn't see ya there."

"You're really heavy..." Neox grumbled.

Xero tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Something bothering you?"

The kid seemed a bit hesitant about answering. "Calixa is gone... and Roxas and Xion are recovering from the last punishment they got from their most recent prank. It's boring here!"

"Well go bother Saïx, he'll give you a mission I'm sure," Xero suggested.

"It's the night of the full moon" Neox said bluntly.

Xero still being fairly new didn't know what that meant, and gave the boy a confused look. Neox smirked. "Go tell Saïx to fetch and then throw a book in the direction of the moonlight. See what happens and then run."

Xero raised his eyebrows at him, didn't know what would happen but figured that it was best not to do what he said. Neox stood up and walked over to Saïx, and Xero backed up on instinct. "Scarface, where's Cali? Wasn't she supposed to be back by now?"

Saïx stared at him, looking pissed. Neox forced himself to look unfazed by the glare, and the blue haired man started to breathe heavily. "Ok ok. Saïx. Happy now?"

He summoned his claymore, about to go into berserk mode. It was already too late. Neox squeaked. "SUPIRIOR!" he shouted, running out of the room, with Xero close behind.

The sounds of breaking, smashing and crashing was heard as the two males hid in the closet. "Understand now, why I didn't want to ask him?" Neox asked.

"You sort of asked for it calling him Scarface," the older male pointed out.

"He acts like this whenever there's a full moon. I always call him Scarface and he just does the huffing and puffing part. Never goes berserk."

* * *

Later that night Neox walked into the kitchen for dinner and noticed that Calixa wasn't there. It was only an overnight mission; she should have been back by now. So he decided to go to Saïx again, hoping that he would be calm now. Thankfully he did seem calm, "Um... Saix..?" Neox said shyly.

Number seven looked at the boy, "What is it number fifteen?" he asked, always acting like he never kept his memory past a few minutes.

"What time is Calixa scheduled to come back?"

"9:30am on the fourteenth," Saïx replied.

Neox blinked, "She isn't back yet and it's nighttime!"

"I said she's coming back on the fourteenth," Saïx repeated.

"TODAYS THE FOURTEENTH!" Neox shouted, wondering how dense someone like Saïx, all serious, could possibly be.

"It is...?" he asked.

"YES!"

"Oh... I should go tell the superior that she never RCT'd"

"Ya think?" the child mumbled below his breath.

Saïx left, and Neox sighed anxiously. The child found himself unable to sleep and kept pacing the grey area. It was late, long after most members went to bed and he still hadn't heard anything. He couldn't find Saïx or Xemnas when he tried to find them. "Ohhh... Cali..." Neox wailed in despair.

"Wat arya moanin bout?" a Scottish voice asked from behind him.

Neox looked behind him, startled. He might have had a heart attack, if he had a heart. Then he glared, what was SHE doing up so late. "Like you'd care!" he shot.

"Wat macks ye say 'at?" she asked.

"Since when do you give a dusk's tail about anyone?" he asked, making Bàli actually think, due to her never seeing if a dusk actually had a tail.

"I dinna know dusk's 'ad tales..." she mused.

"Oh my... what are you doing up at this hour anyway?"

She frowned slightly, as if a very bad memory suddenly came back to her. "Coundna sleep..." Neox nodded, somehow sensing her feelings. "Where's ye friend?" Bàli asked him trying to change the subject.

Neox seemed to simply become depressed at the mention of Calixa. 'She's not here... her mission was supposed to be over this morning but she's not back yet..."

"Oh… I see," Bàli replied awkwardly, unsure what to say.

Neox suddenly looked at the entryway to see that Saïx had come back, "What are you two still doing up?" he asked them.

"Where's Calixa?" Neox asked, glaring at Saïx

"We are not sure, a rescue team will be sent out first thing in the morning."

"Why not now?"

"It is too late. Seventeen, you should get some rest, you are apart of the rescue team."

"What about ME?" Neox said, adamant at this point.

"You are not needed during this mission," Saïx replied coldly.

"WHAT?"

"We have already chosen the members best suited to go on this mission, and we dont need a forth member."

"B-but..."

"No buts now get to bed both of you!"

Neox was on the brink of tears as he slowly walked back to his room. Saïx, emotionless as always simply told him to move faster. "Sir, who 'els is goin with I" Bàli asked Saïx.

"Number thirteen and number eighteen."

"Oh..." she frowned with the thought of the annoying Australian going. Ever since he saved her from the snake, she hadn't totally despised him, but she still didn't like him very much.

"Go to bed number seventeen," Saïx ordered, and she turned her heels and stalked out, mumbling something under her breath in Gaelic.

* * *

The next day, Roxas was in his room packing up for the rescue mission. There was suddenly a knock at his door. Thinking it might be Xion or Axel come to wish him good luck, he went to open it. But standing there was not either of them, in fact, nobody was there. "Huh?" he asked himself looking around.

Absolutely nobody was there. With a shrug he closed the door and went back to packing. When he was done, his suitcase felt heavier than usual, but he didn't worry too much about it and went to the Grey Area. Bàli and Xero where already waiting there, Bàli sending him dirty looks, "Oh boy, now I'm going to be between them..." Roxas thought.

"Are you all ready?" Saïx asked, opening the portal.

"As reada as I'm gonna be..." Bàli mumbled.

Saïx ignored her and motioned for them to go though a portal he just created. They all left, Roxas trailing behind with his really heavy bag. "I don't recall packing so much," he huffed.

After they had searched around the town of Port Royal a bit, the decided to rent a ship, thinking perhaps that she went out to sea. This was easily one of Roxas's worst missions. Every time Xero made a comment Bàli would snipe at him, in multiple languages at times. "Why do you keep yelling at me?" Xero asked her.

"Cause ye bein a divit!" she shouted at him.

"A what? Now you're just making stuff up!"

"Divit! It means idiot!"

"Well how was I supposed to-"

"Would you two shut it?" Roxas shouted at them.

The two became quiet, a bit intimidated by the younger teen, as Roxas rented out the ship. "... So what boats ours?" Xero asked after a short silence. The blonde boy pointed to a large ship that looked brand new. "Are we going to man that ship just the three of us?"

"Yeah, you're first at the wheel so good luck. I'm going to go rest," Roxas said exhausted from carrying that heavy bag around.

They all went to the ship, and Roxas and Bàli went to the lower deck. "Da ya know how tae sail on of dees?" Bàli asked Roxas.

"Um... sure. I've seen it on TV a bunch of times."

"Wat were ye watchin exactly?"

"Some movie called Treasure Island. It seemed pretty real."

Bàli sighed, "We're doomed!"

Roxas patted her back reassuringly and went into a cabin. Bàli sighed, and looked at Xero who was by the ships wheel. He seemed to be operating it efficiently, "Hey Bàli could you set the sails for me?" he asked her.

"Do it yerself! Don be lazy," She huffed.

"Ok," Xero replied without complaint but he had a smirk on his face. The Aussie let go of the wheel and the ship violently swerved to the right, making Bàli fall over with a thud.

"Ouch! Wat did ye do 'at for!" she shouted with anger.

"You told me to do it myself." She started mumbling very unkind words toward Xero in her first language, but decided to assist him in putting up the sails. Better that then have the ship sink.

Meanwhile in Roxas's room, he was lying on the bed resting, after lugging that bag around for so long he was beat. Suddenly, he heard the weirdest noise... an unzipping sound. "Huh!" he looked around and saw that his bag was... unzipping itself. "What the..." It finished unzipping itself and a person in the organization's uniform popped out, "NEOX!"

"Hiya Roxas," the child greeted with a smile.

"What the hell are you doing here!" he asked.

"Duh! I'm here to help rescue Cali."

"But you weren't assigned to the mission..."

"And? You weren't assigned to taking money from the coin jar last week to go get sea salt ice cream."

Roxas froze, "I-I don't have the slightest idea what you talking about..."

"Oh? Because I seem to remember a certain light using, keyblade wielding _blonde_ take 500 munny for some ice cream."

Roxas growled, "You wouldn't!"

"Oh really? You want to try me?"

"GRR! Fine you can stay…"

"YAY!" the boy jumped up and down, beaming.

"Maybe you could help me; Bàli and Xero are driving me crazy! They won't stop sniping at each other."

Neox looked up at him, "Did you expect anything other than that?"

"Why the superior sent the two of them, I'll have no idea..."

Neox shrugged, "Maybe to punish you."

"But- What did I do!"

"Remember the peanut butter and jelly in the toaster incident?"

The blonde fell silence blushing madly, "Come on lets go see what the two foreign members are doing.

Neox nodded, and they went up to the deck. When they got there, it was obvious that Xero and Bàli weren't working as a team. "LET GO!" Bàli bellowed.

"IM SUPPOSE TO BE STEERING! YOU LET GO!" Xero shouted back clenching part of the steering wheel.

"NAE!" Bali screeched holding on to the second part of the wheel and trying to turn it with all her might. "Ye are doin it all wrong. I'll do it!"

"YOU'RE GONNA CAPSIZE US!"

"YOUR BOTH GOING OT CAPSIZE US!" Roxas roared at them.

They both stopped... and idiotically, both let go of the wheel. The steering wheel started to turn vigorously to the left jolting the boat hard to the right making everyone fall to there backsides. Xero scrabbled for the wheel, and took hold of it, steadying the boat at once. "YOU IDIOTS!" Roxas roared, clutching his head.

They both stared at him innocently, and suddenly noticed that an extra member had joined them. "What's Neox doing here?" Xero asked.

"He snuck into my suitcase," Roxas replied.

"How did you not manage to now notice that?" Xero asked in disbelief.

"I thought it was heavy for me over packing it."

Both older members rolled there eyes, "We don't have time for chat! We need to save Cali!" Neox reminded them all of there mission.

"Oh yeah" All of them said, making Neox face palm.

They continued sailing for awhile, and Neox was beginning to pace up and down the deck. "Ye are goin to war a hole in de deck," Bàli pointed out after a moment.

"Cali... where are you..." the boy pondered worriedly.

"Don't worry mate," Xero said reassuringly patting the boy on the back. "We'll find her."

Roxas glared at him, "Steer the ship. I don't want to fall overboard into shark infested water."

"Why don't you steer it for awhile," Neox asked noticing how bossy Roxas was getting.

Roxas looked at him, "I have the worst headache thanks to tweedle dee and tweedle dumb over there," he said, ignoring the two older members saying "HEEEEY!"

"Well your attitude is starting to annoy me," Neox said bluntly.

"Oh shut up..." Roxas yawned.

The sailing went on for another few hours. Neox sat up in the crows next looking for any site of land or ship. He eventually spotted land out in the distance, "LAAAAAANDDDD HOOOOOOO!" he shouted, making everyone looked up at him. "What?" he asked them.

"Maybe you should have yelled a little louder. I don't think two world over heard you!" Roxas called up to him.

"Okay!" Neox said, and then started to take a deep breath.

"Just shut up and get down here," Roxas ordered.

"Ok!" Neox said then jumped down. Bàli screamed in fear as he fell toward the deck. Neox then simply fell on top of Roxas, landing on his stomach, "Thanks Roxas."

"Don't mention it," Roxas gasped trying to catch his breath.

Neox stood up as they neared the large land mass. Xero and Roxas worked together to doc the ship on the island, and they all stepped off the ship. "How are we supposed to know if she's in this island?" Neox asked.

"We don't, we just need to ask around and see if anyone has seen her," Roxas said.

"Ask who?" Xero asked.

"Anybody we see. There must be some civilized people around."

"What about them?" Neox suggested, pointing to a group of people who were heading into the forest.

"Let's go ask," Xero said.

"Not all of us," Roxas objected, then pointed at Bàli and Xero. "_You two_ stay here."

"You really think it's a good idea to leave them alone together?" Neox asked.

"I can't trust either with us, and we need someone to watch the ship."

Without waiting for them to answer, Roxas ran off. Neox followed, not wanting to be left behind. Xero looked at Bàli smiling nervously. This was met with a glare, which make him gulp. "Aw c'mon! What did I do?"

Before she replied there was a sound behind them. "What the?" both asked, turning around.

Two people that looked like natives stared at them. Xero waved at them. "Well... 'ello mate."

They spoke to each other in fast voices that weren't English, and started toward them. Bàli started to get a bad feeling, so was Xero. "I think we should get out of here," he whispered to Bàli and started backing away.

The blonde stood there frozen as the natives came closer. Xero had already turned around and was running in the other direction. A scream made him stop and turn around. The two natives had taken hold of Bàli and were now dragging her away. Without a second though, Xero ran to save her

* * *

Neox hit another one of the pirates and jumped back. "Dammit.. pirates. Of all the things!" he growled.

When they had gone to ask the people they saw dragging something into the woods, it wasn't long before it was known that the men were pirates. They had gotten into a fight once the pirates tried to rob them. "Damn things!" Roxas swore as he knocked one more out.

"Don't knock them all out, we need to question them," Neox reminded Roxas as the blonde knocked out the last pirate.

Neox stared at him and sighed heavily. Roxas blushed in embarrassment, "Woops, sorry hehe," the older boy said stupidly.

"Neox... Roxas...?" a panting voice asked behind them.

Both looked around and saw Calixa standing behind them. They gasped at the state of her. Calixa must have lost her shirt at some point because she was only wearing the normal organization pants, and what looked like the tattered remains of her organization coat, which was so shredded that it didn't cover her bare bruised chest. A sudden noise from behind the red head made her quickly swing around, with her back toward them. Then they both knew why she didn't have any shirt. Long angry red welts covered her back, some oozing blood. Calixa looked back at them, total fear in her eyes.

"Oh, Kingdom Hearts…" Neox said, "Cali who did that?"

With a shaky hand, Calixa pointed at the unconscious pirates lying around them. The boy glared and threw his Keyblade at one of the pirates, striking him in the face. Roxas on the other hand quickly walked over to Calixa unzipping his coat and placing it around her to cover her nudity. "Neox we don't have time for this, we need to get her back to the castle." Roxas said.

"Fine," Neox sigh, making his keyblade reappeared in his hand.

Roxas brought Calixa's arm over his shoulder, to help her walk as they headed back to the ship. As they did so, Calixa explained what had happened to her. Apparently, she had ran into the pirates and after insulting them they kidnapped her. They forced her to do labor on the ship, and whipped her multiple times to subdue here. Neox's face got angrier and angrier as the story was told. He dearly wanted to go back and beat the pulp out of those pirates, but Calixa was visually getting weaker and they had to get her back to the castle.

When the trio got back they found that Xero and Bàli weren't there anymore. "... This isn't happening," Roxas said, and face palmed. Calixa wasn't doing very well by this time. She looked barely conscious, and groaned as they moved. "Cali doesn't have time for us to find them," Roxas said. "Neox you take her back to the castle and have Vexen look at her, and I'll find Xero and Bàli. I'll bring them back if I haven't killed them yet."

"All right," the younger boy agreed, and Roxas gently transferred the girl over to Neox. He sagged a bit under her weight, though managed to walk though a portal.

Meanwhile Bàli and Xero, were held captive in a cage. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT NOW DAMMIT!" Xero said, shaking the bars like a caged monkey.

Bàli was sitting on the ground, calm for once. She rolled her eyes at Xero, "Give it a rest alreada."

"I'M INNOCENT, I TELL YA! INNOCENT!" he bellowed, then fell back. "I don't believe this."

Bàli didn't reply. A silence fell between them, and Xero looked over at the girl next to him, "Hey Bali?"

"What do ye want?" she asked crossly.

"I've been wondering… why do you hate me so much. I mean… as far as I know I've been nice to you ever since I arrived… Was there something I said or did that offended you?"

Bàli remained silent, she didn't look at him. As she thought about maybe telling him, she realized that the real reason she hated Xero was quite selfish. Xero patently waited for her to respond, "Coz... tis nae fair..." she said very softly. So softly Xero almost didn't hear it.

"What do you mean...?"

The girl explained, her accent getting thicker as she went. "When ye joined, everyone loved ye. Yoo're th' most in th' gang bodie in th' organization. An' everyone has 'ated me, ever since mah first day. Ah guess Ah thooght 'at if Ah hated ye, 'en yoo'd at leest feel some of what Ah feel evera day..."

"... Oh..." was all he said. "... Well... I don't hate you... I never did..." he said quietly. There was a silence, and Xero continued. "When I found you really sick, I wondered why no one noticed. I mean, no one deserves that. It doesn't matter what you did." Bàli felt the coolness in her chest warm a little. "I felt really bad about that... It confused me up to now. But..."

Tears were rolling down Bàli's eyes now. Xero offered a hug, and Bàli surprisingly accepted. The orange haired nobody held her tight, and then looked into her eyes. Bàli leaned in and kissed Xero on the lips. The male teen was taken by surprise, but after a few seconds, he returned the kiss. The two continued to kiss deeply.

"Number 15?" Saïx exclaimed in a rare moment of surprise.

Neox, who was barely supporting an unconscious Calixa suddenly, came though a portal. "Help! She's hurt!" Neox pleaded, as Demyx and Axel rushed over.

"What happened to her?" Axel asked.

Neox didn't answer, since after Demyx took Calixa from him he collapsed. The carrot haired girl was taken off to Vexen's lab, and Saïx looked around wondering why the team he sent out didn't find her. Neox slowly stood up panting, only to fall to his knees A portal suddenly opened and Roxas Bàli and Xero all walked though blushing in embarrassment. "What is the meaning of this?" Saïx asked them.

"Um... we found Calixa but Xero and Bàli were caught by some natives. Neox brought Calixa back and I went to find these two. I eventually found them," Roxas blushed even more. "And um now we're all back."

"Why is your face red?" Neox asked weakly.

"N-nothing," the blonde replied, as Xero and Bàli blushed even redder.

"Um okay…" Saïx replied, then directed them all to the superior's office, where they could tell the story in more detail.

* * *

**Wow chapter 30. Roxas sure had something shoved up his butt this chapter :P**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

* * *

Neox was sitting on a in the gray area, with Calixa lying face down on the couch next to him. He was staring at Bàli and Xero who were in a lip lock on the other side of the room. "I wonder how they breathe?" he commented.

"It's probably practice," the girl replied, rolling to her side. She winched slightly, her back still a little sore. Vexen said she's make a full recovery, but she'd probably have the scars the rest of her life. "What really gets me is that two days ago Bàli hated him."

"Why would it upset you?" Neox asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

"It doesn't upset me; it's more like it doesn't make sense. Remember when we tried to get them together. That was a disaster."

"Well... yeah. I guess. But do you want to know? I can ask them."

"Na, I don't care."

"Then why is that a problem now?"

"I'm just curious because we tried really hard to get them together, without it working. And then they go on a mission together and as soon as they came back there in love?" Calixa explained in bewilderment. "I mean what happened on that mission?"

"Not sure. Roxas said it isn't kids' business," Neox replied. Calixa just sighed

* * *

Bàli and Xero were in the middle of a make out session. Xero's hands were becoming dangerously explorsive. The Aussie suddenly broke the kiss and whispered seductively, "Should we take this to my room…" he kissed her in the neck.

A soft moan fell from Bàli's lips and she leaned back against the couch they sat on. When Xero's hands started to trail down her side, she pushed him away. "Xero we can't."

The orange haired teen pouted, "Why not, what about the other day when we were captured."

"Well, I was very emotional then. And I gave into a weakness," Bàli replied.

Xero persisted to pout, so she continued. "I'm sorra, but it goes agisnt mi religion. Nae sex until marriage."

"Then what are we supposed to do get married?"

Bàli gave him a look, like she thought he was joking, "Like de surperior woulds eva let us."

"You never knoooow~" he said teasingly, moving closer to her. She just rolled her eyes. Xero sighed and laid back, smiling, "Can we at least go out tonight?"

"All right, jist nae sex," she agreed.

He jumped up and opened a portal. "After you mi lady," he said bowing and motioned for her to go before him.

She giggled and walked through the portal. Xero walked in afterwards, and as soon as the portal closed, Demyx walked in. "Guess what everyone!" he announced.

"You bought another Sitar Hero game?" Neox asked flatly.

"No, Xemnas wants to go to Las Vegas!"

"Xemnas Whaaaaaa?" everyone screamed in joy. Even Saïx was happy about this.

"Why would the superior want to go to such a vile place?" Zexion asked with raised eyebrows.

"Vile? Bookworm, you got no taste." Xigbar said, laughing.

"People go there to throw there munny away," Zexion insisted.

"And get laid," Neox said. All eyes turned to him. "What?" he asked confused as to why everyone was now looking at him strangely.

"Neox, where did you hear that term..." Calixa asked him slowly.

"From Xero," the boy replied simply.

Zexion face palmed. "He didn't explain it, did he?" Calixa asked.

"Nope."

Everybody sighed in relief. "Speaking of the Aussie, where is he?" Axel asked looking around.

"He and Bàli left a bit ago," Calixa said.

"Well someone go find them, we need to get going. Superior says we're leaving ASAP," Demyx announced.

Roxas was given the task of going to find there foreign members, while everyone else went to pack. The boy sighed and went to the first world that came to his mind, Port Royal. Luckily he chose right, the two were in one of the worlds bars.

"And that's how I got my arm broken! Be jealous assholes!" Xero laughed, standing the counter and laughing drunkenly.

Roxas walked over to Bàli who didn't look too happy to be there, "What happened to him?" he asked.

"Oh, Roxas..." she looked up at him then glared at Xero, "E' drunk 'imself Glaikit..."

"At least he's not violent," Roxas told her sympathetically.

"Aye... well excep for 'at bloke who tripped ova his own legs. Xero bashed 'im..."

"Well superior has a mission for the entire organization so let's bring him back."

"Who you callin' a wuss!" Xero said, getting in a guy's face.

Roxas walked over to older teen and grabbed his arm, "Come on lets go."

Xero looked at him and then grinned, picking Roxas up, "HELL YEAH! ITS MY BUD!" he laughed, his breath smelling thickly of alcohol.

The orange haired Nobody suddenly passed out. Roxas not expecting this, collapsed under his weight, making the entire bar explode with laughter. "Bàli help?" the blonde boy called.

She walked over and lifted Xero up with a bit of struggle. The two blondes were able to bring Xero though a portal together. Roxas explained what was going on as they went, "Xemnas is taking us all to Vegas."

"Realla?" she asked just as bewildered as everyone else.

"Yup, that was my reaction."

They reappeared in the gray area with an unconscious Xero. Neox took notice of them, sitting on what appeared to be a platform floating in the air, made completely of darkness. "Hey, you're here." he greeted flatly.

"What happened to him?" Calixa asked referring to Xero.

"E' drank himself tae idiocy" Bàli answered coldly.

Neox and Calixa nodded, noticing the venom in her voice. Both remembered how Bàli felt about alcohol, and winced at the memory of when she caught them drinking beer. Roxas noticed and gave them a questioning look but neither obliged to answer it. It was decided that they would have to leave in the morning, mostly because of Xero. But most were happy because it gave them more time pack.

"Ooooooooooohhhhhh my heeeeeead..." Xero groaned from the couch, his head resting on Bàli's lap. He had a serious hangover.

"Ye brought it on yurself," the blonde girl replied, running her hands though his orange hair.

It was the next morning, everyone was pretty much packed and waiting for Xemnas to arrive. Neox was fast asleep, head on Calixa's lap, and Larxene was amusing herself by zapping Demyx and Luxord every time they nearly fell asleep. Finally Xemnas walked in, "Is everyone ready?"

"Yes!" Everyone said, indigent by now.

Saïx created a portal, and everyone file though. Xero was limping through, with Bàli yelping support him. Xero couldn't wait to get to Vegas, because he knew that the best cure for a hangover is to drink more alcohol. Bàli wanted to keep an eye on him, to make sure he stayed out of trouble. They all appeared in Venetian Hotel, and many gasps sounded as they all stared in awe. By the looks of how it was built, it felt like they just walked into Italy. The roof was make up to look like the sky, and statures were everywhere. Not to mention there was a complete mall inside.

"Whooooooaaa!" Neox said looking around in awe.

"Shopping!" Calixa, Larxene and Xion's eyes widened as they looked at it.

"Oh brother," Neox and Roxas rolled there eyes.

Then… their eyes landed on a room full of games that lit up. "Look there's an arcade," Neox pointed out.

"... Meetcha later, guys!" Roxas and Neox said in unison as they, along with Demyx, ran straight into the room.

But Axel stepped in front of them, "Hold up a second guys. That's not an arcade."

"Wha? Of course it is!" Neox said indignantly, bouncing on his heels.

"No it's called a Casino, and your have to be 21 to play there. Think of it as an arcade for adults."

There was a silence before Demyx walked around Axel, "Oh well, 20 is good enough!" he said, and then darted toward the Casino.

Axel just shook his head. The three stared at Demyx as he sat down in a chair and within moments someone came over and asked for his ID. Demyx looked up at the man and some words were exchanged, before he was literally thrown out of the casino. Two Uniformed men were waiting for him. There Demyx was handcuffed and led toward a police car. "Help! Help!" he cried out.

Axel ran over to do negotiations. The organization watched for a second, then shrugged and got their room keys.

"That is why you are not allowed in the casino," Zexion told them, pointing at Demyx who was wailing from inside the back of the police car while Axel tried to get him out of the situation.

"I'm totally getting a fake ID here!" Xero said, smirking at the casino.

Bàli rolled her eyes, and headed toward there hotel rooms. She, Larxene, Calixa, and Xion were all sharing a room. "This. Sucks," Larxene growled. "Why couldn't I have gotten my own room?"

"Because there's not enough munny in the budget just for each girl to have their own room." Cali sighed, laying on one of the two beds in the room.

"I get my own bed them," Larxene said. "Someone will have to sleep on the floor."

Bàli didn't even bother to look up. She just pretended to be asleep on one bed, hoping to be left alone. Fortunately she got her wish, for everyone left the room to do there own thing. Calixa and Xion went down the hall to Neox and Roxas's shared room, and Larxene went to the mall. Xero went to the bar to try and get a hold of some alcohol, so to sooth his hangover. Once Bali was finished resting, she went to go find out where Xero went.

* * *

Xero smirked at the bartender, "One more!"

"Dude your past our limit," the bartender said.

"Man, I'm a payin' customer!" Xero scoffed drunkenly. "My money ain't no good here?"

The bartender shook his head and gave Xero another scotch. He smirked and brought the glass to his lips. "Xero wat are ye doin?" a familiar Scottish voice asked from behind.

The orange haired teen paused, nearly dropping the glass. Behind him Bali was staring at him, arms crossed. "U-um... heya hunny," he greeted nervously.

"Don ye heya me!"

"N-now wait a sec. let me explain!" Xero begged.

Bàli just started to lecture him in her first language. "H-hun! I don't understand what you're sayin!" Xero tried to reason with her. This didn't help, the blonde continued to gabber on in Gaelic. "C-c'mon! Just..." Xero suddenly got an idea. He grabbed a full bottle of liquor and pushed it into her mouth, letting it pour down her throat. "Just have a drink and relax, babe!" he said happily.

Bàli spit out the what she could, and swore loudly at him. He watched her with a smile. "C'mon! It's just a little bit!"

"Nae!" she yelled. Someone who was watching the scene ordered a non alcoholic smoothie and mixed something into it.

"Why not?"

"Ye shoods know why!" Bàli shrieked.

A man suddenly approached her with a smoothie in hand. "Relax young lady. Here drink this. There's no alcohol in it."

The Scottish girl took it gratefully. Xero however, gave the guy a cold look before walking over to him. The two began exchanging insults, which started when Xero told the man to back off his girlfriend. Their conversation was interrupted however by loud hoots and yells, Xero turned around and blinked at what he saw. Bàli was dancing on the table, doing a very uncharacteristic sensual dance.

Xero blushed, and then glared at the guy behind him. "WHAT WAS IN THAT DRINK!

"Something to loosen her up, just like you wanted."

"Why you..." Xero growled, and then socked the guy so hard he got knocked out, though he was drunk too, so that probably helped. He felt better about it all when Bàli jumped off the table and kissed him.

The two went into a corner, not even breaking their kiss as they did so. They continued there lip wrestling session for another twenty minutes. "I love you so much Bàli," Xero breathed in her ear.

"I love you too, Xero," she giggled.

The Aussie then had a light bulb moment, "I have an idea, lets get married!"

"Marriiiiied?" Bàli slurred, seeing to think. She shrugged. "Okie den."

Xero beamed, "Lets do it now!"

* * *

Bàli groaned, sitting up. She was lying on a large queen size bed, and had the biggest headache of her life, and the last memories she had was yelling at Xero for drinking. Xero beside her, rolled to his side. The blonde teen suddenly realized that Xero was in the same bed next to her, and she was wearing no clothes. She did the first thing that came to mind, she screamed.

Xero jumped up, summoning his boomerang as he did so, in the same pants her wore yesterday. Bàli quickly covered herself with the blankets, looking alarmed at Xero. "Who! What? When! Where... where's my shirt?" he asked, looking at his chest.

"Where are my clothes?" Bàli shouted.

"Wha?" Xero turned and saw her, then jumped back to the wall blushing. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!"

"What are you talking about this isn't your roo-" Bàli suddenly broke off as she looked around the room. There were many heart shaped pillows everywhere. In fact everything in the room was heart shaped. At the front of the room there was a sign that said, 'Congratulations Newly Weds' with horror she realized that they were in the honeymoon suite.

"Newlyweds... newlyweds..." Xero repeated over and over to himself until it dawned on him. "WHAT THE HELL DID WE DO!"

Bali didn't answer, she was starring in horror at a piece of paper she found on the bedside table. "What... is that...?" he asked nervously.

"Tis... tis a marriage license..." Bàli replied looking ready to pass out.

Xero beat her to it. A loud thud was heard as the orange haired boy was now on his back, unconscious. Bàli just gulped, they were going to be in sooooo much trouble. Xero was out cold, and she was naked, and there was a marriage license in the room with them. They all added up to one thing; they must have gotten married.

After a few minutes, Xero woke up. But he looked extremely disappointed in himself. "Xero..." Bàli said, looking terrified. "Wat are we gonna do?" she asked.

"I don't know... no wait I got it! We can get a divorce and not even tell anybody. That saves us both."

Bàli looked shocked, "I canna do 'at! I woods be a discrace to all woman."

Xero looked at her, "What?" he asked.

"Tis agianst mi religion to get divoces. When ye get marred, yer bound foreva."

"Oh... well… why don't we just not tell anybody then?" Xero suggested.

"Ye mean don tell everyone w'er married?"

"Exactly. I mean, they won't know about this if we don't tell them."

"I guess... we'll have to go agaist mi family tradition of moving in with ye. Dat would give us away."

"Well, we sorta live together in a way."

"Aye dats ture."

"So, shall we go back to the hotel?"

"Well, I'll needa get dressed," Bàli said blushing.

"... Well we are married so..."

"I guess it would be ok fer me to change in fron of ye..." the blonde reasoned and slowly got out of bed.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hotel, Neox was trying to sleep, but couldn't. He groaned and sat up, looking at Roxas. "What is it NOW?"

"Its time to get up, Superior says we're leaving."

"No. I'm sleepy. Go away."

Roxas pulled the covers off the boy. Neox crawled underneath the two pillows and surprisingly, was able to fit under them, well enough for it to be a blanket. Roxas then took the pillows at well, "Come on lets go," he urged.

Neox glared at him then stood up and went to get dressed. Once everyone was ready, they all met in the lobby. Everyone was there except Xero and Bàli who had been missing since last night. "Where are numbers 17 and 18?" Xemnas asked, seeming to sway from side to side.

Everyone shrugged, but they didn't have to wait long for an answer. The two missing members suddenly came out of the elevator, "Whets going all mates?" Xero asked.

"You are late. We are going back to the castle now," Xemnas told them coldly.

"Why?" Xero asked, "We only just got here."

"Because the superior has a hangover and needs his own bed," Saïx answered.

"Where have you two been all night?" Xion asked.

"... Does it matter?" Xero asked, pretending to be tiered still.

Xion shrugged, "I was just curious."

"Guys getting your groove on all night?" Roxas teased.

"Like you and Xion weren't ramming the bed against the- OOF!" he was interrupted when Bàli elbowed him in the stomach and pointed to Neox.

Roxas glared at him, "We were doing nothing of the sort!"

"Could of fooled me from how ya blush when ya look at her mate," Xero snickered.

"CAN WE LEAVE NOW!" Larxene yelled, rubbing her head. "My head is killing me!"

Saïx opened a portal and they all went though back to the castle. Xemnas opened another portal afterward he walked out of the portal. "Day off from missions today, but nobody pester me for any reason whatsoever."

Everyone cheered, "NO LOUD NOISES!" Xemnas thundered.

* * *

**Here's chapter 31**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

* * *

"How did you talk me into this?" Roxas asked.

"Because I can easily influence people with simple mindsets," Neox replied.

The two male nobody's were outside Calixa's room door. "Are you sure she's not in there?" Roxas asked.

"Roxas, I _saw_ her go to her mission with Zexion, so she can't be in there."

"Ok," Roxas said and grabbed the door knob. It was locked. "We can't go in, it's locked. Oh well," he turned to leave, trying to get out of doing this.

Neox grabbed the back of his hood. "Not so fast, did you forget that we both possess a weapon that can unlock anything?"

"Oh yeah," Roxas said, disappointed.

Neox summoned his keyblade and pointed it at the locked door. A few moments later it was unlocked, and he opened the door. They both entered and started looking for the object they wanted.

"Why does it always smell so badly in here, when she never smells bad?" Roxas asked casually.

Neox looked at him before answering. "Because she's crazy and drenches her room with her perfume."

"Hey, I found it!" Roxas cried out.

He held up a book that he found in her underwear drawer, "Awesome!" Neox cried out and ran over to him.

Roxas opened it up to reveal that it was empty except for one page that said, "NICE TRY NEOX!"

"GRRR its one of her fake ones," Neox growled.

Roxas looked at him, confused. "Fake?"

"She knows I'm always trying to find and read her diary, so she hides fake ones everywhere."

"Well this was in her underwear drawer. Where else could it be?"

The two continued looking everywhere for the diary, and after finding three other bogus dairies. Neox looked under a loose floorboard and found what he was sure was the real thing, "Roxas! Found it!"

"Are you sure it's not just another fake one," Roxas asked sounding like he was very tired of this wild goose chase.

"Yeah! This is the only place it could be!" Neox said, "Plus look how much security it has." By the looks of it, it had a voice activated lock, and a keyhole.

"I guess... but then how do we open it? I never tried my keyblade on a voice activated lock."

"Well lets try," the younger boy summoned his keyblade. Roxas sighed, summoning his as well. "Lets do it together it will probably be more powerful," Neox suggested.

"Hopefully."

They both raised there keyblades and pointed at the diary. The beam of light shot from the ends of both, entering the keyhole, and then suddenly they where both sucked into the book. AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" both screamed as the fell for what seemed like an eternity.

Then they landed on what felt like soft grass, "What happened...?" Neox asked, dazed.

"I don't know..." Roxas replied not sounding much better. He slowly rose into a sitting position and looked around.

Neox did the same, "What the..." the younger boys mouth dropped open from what he saw.

Before them was an Amusement Park. Roxas and Neox slowly stood up, Um... Neox where are we?" Roxas asked.

"I have no idea... Let's recap on what happened."

"Well first of all, _you,_" Roxas pointed an accusing finger at the boy, "Made me help you break into Calixa's room to help _you_ steal her diary."

"Second of all _you_ didn't try to talk me out of it and _you_ went along with me," The silver haired boy rebutted.

Roxas growled in her throat, "Then _you_ found the diary, and _you_ decided to try and break into it!"

"Then _you_ helped me break into it with _your_ keyblade!"

Roxas sighed, "Then what happened?"

"We ended up here…"

"Maybe we can ask someone at that park over there, were we are?" Roxas suggested pointing toward the amusement park.

"Yeah, that'll warrant some result at least," Neox said, walking toward the park.

Roxas followed, and as they got closer they could read what the park was called. It seemed to be called 'Alica's World.' "That name seems kinda familiar," Roxas commented.

"Alica... that's Cali's true name," Neox reminded him.

"Your right," Roxas was starting to get a bad feeling. "What do you think that means?"

"I haven't the slightest clue..." Neox walked into the park.

It seemed to look like a normal theme part. Roller Costars everywhere eating booths, fun houses. It was just missing one thing. "Roxas," Neox asked. "Do you notice something strange?"

"Besides the fact that absolutely nobody is here?"

"Exactly!"

There was an uncomfortable silence, until a strange creaking noise alerted them. They both jumped and looked in the direction it came from. Coming there way was... themselves. Both Roxas and Neox summoned there keyblades, "Careful, if there really ourselves we wouldn't want to kill them. Then we'd be killing ourselves," Neox warned.

"True, but why are they here...?"

Roxas didn't answer, "Brace yourself," Neox warned as the two identical's came closer to them.

"I say we run," Roxas suggested.

"What, Why?"

"Because I don't want to find out what they want," with that Roxas turned around and ran.

Neox glared, "Coward!" he shouted and charged at the copies.

The blonde continued running, "Tell me how it goes!" he called back.

Neox slashed at the copies, only to have them float into the air. "Wha..." he asked in confusion. "What are they?"

Looking into the distance, he saw someone. It was too far away to tell who it was, but the two copies of him and Roxas were clearly being controlled by it. He then started to wonder if maybe Roxas had the right idea. When the puppet Neox held its hand out to him and an electric ball of light appeared, he knew he couldn't win. He turned his tail and ran as fast as he could. "Roxas wait for me!" he called running after Roxas's figure which was still running. Being a faster runner then Roxas he caught up to the blonde.

Roxas looked back and saw that the puppets were flying toward them. "Hurry lets hide in here," he motioned to a house of mirrors.

Neox agreed and the two headed toward the house. They were stopped right at the entrance by a large hand, and a mechanical voice said, "**Halt you must be properly clean enough to enter.**"

"You've got to be kidding me," Neox said and jumped back, knowing what was about to happen.

"**Sanitary not accepted. Must be cleaned,**" the voice said.

Unfortunately Neox didn't jump back far enough, for they were both showered with water and berry smelling soap. Two giant scrubbers came out and scrubbed there front and back, then they were dried and dowsed with pomegranate scented body spray.

"**Thank you, you are now clean enough. Enjoy**," the machine said.

"Good! now get the hell out of our way!" Neox yelled angrily.

The hand moved away, giving them access to the entrance. "Ew, now I smell like girl," Roxas complained as the two ran inside.

Upon entering, they were both instantly disoriented. There were mirrors everywhere, "Aw man!" Neox yelled in frustration.

"Come on this way," Roxas grabbed Neox's arm and started going though the maze of mirrors.

"How do you know where you're going?"

"I don't, just as long as we don't get found."

"Oh, reeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaally smart. How do we get _out_ later?" the younger boy asked sarcastically.

Roxas halted, "Um..."

Neox shook head, "You idiot"

The blonde ran toward a wall and was glad to find that it was an exit. They hid near it, in case they would need to leave, but after looking back at Neox he realized that the boy was no longer next to him. "Neox?" he called out. "Where are you?"

"Over here," Roxas saw the boy come running over to him.

"Come on lets get out of here," Roxas grabbed the younger ones arm and started running. He didn't realize Neox had an evil grin on his face. "I think we lost our identical's," he continued.

"ROXAS NO!" Neox's voice came from behind him.

Roxas turned around as keyblade flew past him, imbedding itself in the other Neox's skull. The blondes mouth dropped open, as the other Neox suddenly faded away. Then Roxas did something unexpected, he summoned his keyblade, "How am I supposed ot know your the real Neox?"

Neox pointed to the one thing the copy didn't have; the cocobolo hairpin in his hair. Roxas sighed, and relaxed. "Ok..." come on lets go before the other me comes alone.

"Shouldn't we wait? It took next to nothing to take out my clone."

"I don't want to get lost in there again. we barely made it out the first time."

"True... Let's go. We need to find the exit to this damn book anyway."

"Book?" Roxas looked confused.

"This diary apparently is cursed."

"You mean we're in Cali's diary?"

"It's the only thing I can think of. I have no clue where she could have gotten a book who's power is equal to that of Zexion's lexicon though… this might even be _more_ powerful."

"I'm never helping you with anything again!" Roxas glared at him.

Neox didn't seem to care, as he just shrugged. They walked toward the ferris wheel. "So how do you think we get out?" Roxas asked

Neox sighed, sitting on a rail. "No clue."

Roxas looked at the fairris wheel, "Maybe if we go up on this we could see where an exit is?"

"Perhaps but how?"

"Well um... how about you go up and I'll use the machine?" Roxas suggested.

"No way! Why do I have to go up there? You go up and I'll do the machine." Neox retorted.

"Why can't you?"

"Because you have no idea how to use that thing, and I might be killed!"

"Do you know how to operate it?"

"No..."

Roxas sighed with frustration, "Fine I'll go up." He gave in, "Just don't kill me."

"I won't," Neox walked toward the control panel, while Roxas stepped into one of the cars. After Neox pressed a few buttons, it went around, stopping when Roxas was at the top, "Do you see anything?" Neox called.

The blonde looked around, "No there's nothing but open land in the distance!"

"_Great… _what else do you see?" Neox asked sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Um... a lot of roller coasters…?"

The young boy rolled his eyes, sighing in frustration. "Oh brother... what ELSE!"

"Neox! There's there's nothing around!" Now Roxas was starting to get frustrated himself.

"Damn... Do you see a second exit to this amusement park?"

Roxas looked around, "Yeah there's one over there."

"Great! I'll get you down now!" he pressed the button what would make the wheel move again. But nothing happened. "What the?" he pressed it again.

Still nothing happened, "What's the hold up!" Roxas asked.

"Um... nothing! Just… just a minute!" He smashed the button several more times, then took his keyblade to it. The entire thing smashed and sparked never to be used again. On the upside the thing started moving again, but how were they going to stop it long enough for Roxas to get off.

"... Neox... Why did you break it...?"

"Um..." the boy blushed. "It... can't stop. Your going to have to jump off."

"What! It's going too fast!" Roxas shouted. It was true, when his car got close enough to the ground for a safe jump; barely a few second go by before its too high again.

"You got to try or you stuck for good!"

"All right here it goes!" Roxas reluctantly agreed and got ready to jump when it was at least somewhat safe.

When it got close to the ground, he chickened out and didn't jump. The cart started back up again. "ROXAS!" Neox shouted, curious as to why he didn't jump off.

As the blonde started up again he noticed the clone puppets coming toward them. Neox didn't seem to notice them, and still waited for him. He couldn't see the clones from where he was, "Neox there coming!" Roxas screamed at him.

The silver haired boy blinked and tilted his head, not hearing Roxas. When the cart got low to the ground again. Instead of Roxas jumping out he grabbed Neox's arm. "Ahhh! What the hell are you doing?" Neox screamed in fear, looking at the ground getting further and further away.

"The evil clones are coming!"

"Wha?" Neox looked over and saw the puppets coming right towards them. "LET ME IN! LET ME IN!" he yelped, scrambling inside the carriage.

"What do we do now?" Roxas asked once Neox was safely inside.

"Not sure... maybe they can't come up here?" the moment Neox said his theory Roxas threw his keyblade at the already damaged control panel, breaking it to pieces and stopping the machine with them at the top.

Roxas sighed with relief thinking that they were now safe. "Awesome, they'll never get up here now- WHAT THE HELL!" Neox exclaimed, looking out the carriage window.

The clones were hovering up towards them, flying. Neox jumped at Roxas, squeezing him tightly. "We're going to die! Wear going to die!"

Roxas would have told him to calm down, but was panicking himself. They couldn't get out, and they were now trapped with two clone's coming to kill them. He looked back out onto the field, were the figure controlling the puppets was standing. The figure wasn't there anymore. Roxas pushed Neox off him, "Come on this calls for drastic measures," with that he squeezed out of the carriage and started to climb down the fairs wheel.

Neox watched him and once again tested the portal, groaning when it didn't work before following Roxas. When the older blonde was half way down, his hand slipped and started to fall to the ground. "ROXAS!" Neox cried, but then lost his footing and began falling as well.

Surprisingly they both fell on top of some squishy mattresses. Neox blinked, and looked at it. "What?"

Roxas looked just as confused, "You IDIOTS!" a very familiar voice growled at them.

Both jumped up and looked at none other then Calixa. She was glaring at them. Neox looked up at her and stared. "Cali...?"

"I see you two fell into my trap," now she was smirking.

They looked at each other then roared at her, "WHAT?"

"This is what happens when you try and read my diary. I put a special spell on it, so that anyone who tried to read it would get sucked into this place."

"... You have GOT to be KIDDING ME!" Neox growled in frustration.

"I've always warned you to never read my diary."

"But this is overkill!" Roxas told her, "Besides where in the world did you learn a spell? Bàli teach you?"

"No, I got it out of Zexion's book. I figured out long ago that hiding my diary wasn't enough; Neox was just going to find it. Then I tried making fake dairies to hide everywhere. That sort of worked but it still wasn't enough. Finally I decided that this was the only way."

"Its still overkill!" Neox mumbled.

"Cali how de we get out of here?" Roxas asked.

"Only I can let you out."

"Well let us out," Neox snapped glaring at her.

"I will… If you promise to STOP looking for my diary."

"B-But..."

"PROMISE!"

Neox remained silence, but at a stomp to his foot by Roxas he said "-Ow! Fine."

"Good," Calixa smiled, and then closed her eyes. Neox and Roxas had a feeling of vertigo all of a sudden. Then they were back in Calixa's room, "Whoa... freaky..."

"All right, hope you learned your lesson. Now get out of my room, I need to shower."

Both stared at her and then slowly left. As soon as they were out, Roxas glared at Neox. "We were almost killed because of you!"

"Now now Roxas... C-calm down..." The blonde just continued to glare death at him, and Neox gulped. "Should I run...?"

"One..." Roxas started counting, which meant that it was time to run. Neox took the hint and sped off running, "THREE!" Roxas screamed ran after Neox keyblade drawn.

* * *

**Here's chapter 32**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

* * *

"Oh mi Lord! Xero… mi wata jist broke…" Bali yelled, clenching her swollen belly as she felt warm liquid run down her legs.

"You sure about that?" Neox asked her as he stared at her darkening pants. "It looks more like you peeing your pants."

At that Calixa sniggered, "You've been peeing so often, it's no wonder you didn't make it in time."

"This isn't the time for jokes you two!" Xero said, extremely panicked. He was gawking at Bàli, unaware of what to do, "B-Bàli, I don't know wha- what do I do?"

Neox rolled his eyes, not believing this one bit. Bali on the other hand looked outraged, "Don know... HOW COULDS YE NAE KNOW? YOU'RE THEE ONE WHO DID THIS TAE ME!"

"Well I never expected this to happen?" Xero defended himself. Calixa snickered at the poor Australian's damned luck. "Well maybe if you just lie down, it will go away," Xero suggested.

"Xero! Tis nae jist goin tae go away, tis goin tae come OUT!" Bàli screeched.

Neox sighed, "Bàli this isn't funny anymore, Xero's about to have a seizure."

"I donna care! E' needs tae 'elp me!"

"Listen," Roxas interjected, "Yelling isn't helping anyone especially you Bàli. We need to get you to shelter."

Neox face palmed, "This is so ridiculous!"

"Well what about this place," Xion suggested pointing at a shack that suddenly appeared right next to them. The shack looked like it was about to fall over.

"No chance" Xero said immediately.

Bàli suddenly groaned in pain, as a contraction hit her. "We don't have time to find another spot," Roxas said looking up at the dark sky. "It's about to rain."

Xero glared at the shack, "It looks worse than Calixa's room!"

"We have no choice," Xion said, supporting Bàli who had her eyes clamped shut in pain.

They all went into the shack, and once inside Xion brought Bàli over to a corner filled with old ragged blankets and hay, and let her lay down by it. The two kids sat down and Xero paced the room. "Does anyone know what we're supposed to do?" Neox asked.

"Not a clue!" Xero said, rolling around in utter confusion.

"Ah!" Bàli shrieked from in the corner.

"Um... I know in the movies I watch where someone has a baby, there told to breath through it," Calixa said helpfully.

"How does that help?" Neox asked.

"I don't know!" Calixa replied.

Bàli gave it a shot anyway. It seemed to help, some, but not a lot. The pain kept getting worse with every contraction. Neox still wasn't believing that she was really in labor, evident by the constant snide remarks he made. Eventually he asked the question he was curious about, "Where's the baby going to come out?"

Everyone stared at him, all with red blushing faces. Even Calixa knew the answer to that. But Neox was different. He didn't know about the differences between male and females. Zexion had giving Calixa a health class, so she knew all this. Roxas and Xion knew from Axel. Xero knew because where he grew up.

"Um... well..." Xero started awkwardly.

"Y-you see..." Roxas stuttered.

The awkwardness was interrupted by Bàli screaming in pain. Everyone flinched at how loud it was, "Come on it can be that bad." Calixa told her with her ears covered.

Bàli glared, threatening to kick Calixa in where the baby would come out to see if she would still think that. But that thought only stayed a second when extreme pain cramped beneath her naval again, making her scream. Neox and Roxas, not being able to stand it anymore, walked out of the hut. "Don't you dare leave me!" Xero called to them.

They didn't hear it because they were already outside and the pouring rain drowned out his voice. Xion blushed deeply not wanted to say this, but knew that she had too. "Um... Xero... she needs her pants off so that the baby can..." she turned if possible even redder.

Xero looked from Bàli to Xion, then back to Bàli. Then made a break for the door, "WAIT FOR ME!"

"Coward!" Bàli screamed at him.

Now that hurt him. He was from the land _Down Under_ dammit! It was only a few minutes later the three boys came back in soaking wet. Better to be in here then in the pouring rain. Neox seemed the least wet for some reason. Roxas was completely soaked, and Xero seemed as if the water was weighing him down. Bàli was breathing deeply, making soft moans of pain as each contrition got longer and more painful. While they were out, Xion and Calixa managed to help her get her pants off.

Xero was groaning in the corner, confused and worried, he never realized how painful it was to give birth. A few minutes later, Xion who seemed to know the most about this was barking orders. "Roxas, get behind her and support her back!"

Roxas did as she said without question. Bàli sighed with relief as she felt her back get more support. "Ahhh! Tis comin!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Neox was in the corner, a look of pure terror. Calixa was watching with a look of mixed with mild interest and digest. "Neox get over here and help me!" Xion barked at the boy in the corner.

Neox ran over and did as he was told. Though, he seemed reluctant. "Grab some blankets so that you catch the baby when it comes out," Xion told him.

"You want me to WHAT!"

Calixa snickered at his misfortune, but it was soon wiped from her face at Xion's next order. "Calixa go outside and wet a cloth to dab her forehead with," indeed the blonde girl was sweating heavily despite the chilly air, while tears of pain rolled down her cheeks.

Calixa had wide eyes, "Its raining!"

"DO IT!"

She nodded and ran at the door, accidently running face first into it. She rubbed her face, opening the door and running out. Neox smirked, and Bàli started to scream again. "Contractions are three minutes apart, wont be long now," Xion announced more to herself then anyone else.

Neox looked at Xion, "Where do I need to go to catch the baby?"

"Just sit right next to me, I'll pull it out, and you catch it."

"Okay" Neox said innocently, sitting by Xion.

"Ok, Bàli you got to start pushing," Xion instructed.

Bàli slumped against Roxas with exhaustion. "I canna... I-I canna..." this was followed by a sob.

Xero rubbed her shoulders, massaging her. "Stop!" the blonde girl barked at him, and then she screamed as loud as she could.

Tears fell from her eyes as she pushed. Neox watched them all with confusion, and was actually starting to feel sorry for Bàli; this looked like the most painful thing anyone can experience. He got even more confused when Xion lifted Bàli's shirt up, "What are you doing?" he asked. "You going to show her-" his eyes widened.

"Push hard!" Xion ordered to Bàli, as the blonde girl started drawing out long agonizing screams. The lightning crashing above them deafened her screams slightly.

"AHH!" Bali screamed, sitting up in her bed, covered in cold sweat. She breathed deeply, and looked around.

She was in her room. Bàli hand flew to her stomach, and she was relieved to feel that is wasn't bulging. Then as exhaustion fell over her, it all came back. She had been ill with the fever the past few days which explained the odd dream. The blonde breathed deeply trying to calm herself. "Tis ok, jist calm down." it was relieving that she wasn't out in the middle of nowhere giving birth.

She couldn't handle it anymore, she had to talk to someone. Grabbing her robe and putting it on she ran from the room, and went to the first room that was closest to her. That just happened to be Zexion. The Cloaked Schemer would most likely be awake. Bàli didn't even knock, but burst in rambling, "Zexion! Zexion, we were in a shack- an Xero didn't sabe o que- Neox e tiña que ir- e eu estaba con dor-"

Zexion looked at her like she had just grown a second head, "Number seventeen have you gone insane?" The blonde finally collapsed, her nerves finally getting to her. Zexion placed a hand on her forehead, "You're still feverish, you should go back to bed."

"Nae way... tae scared..." she whimpered.

Zexion sighed, and helped her up. "Come along, I'll take you back to your room." He gently led Bàli out of his room and down the hallway, while she muttered feverous gibberish to him. Or perhaps it was Gaelic.

* * *

**A chapter just for fun ;) **


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

* * *

Neox sat in on Calixa's bed, watching her as she sat cross-legged mediating. He had absolutely no idea why she was doing that. He waited awhile and finally shouted, "You can't float!"

She glared at him, "I'm not trying to, Vexen says that I have high blood pressure so I need to relax more."

The girl huffed in anger, "That's it," she jumped at him and the two started wrestling on the floor. Neox, being smaller and younger, ended up pinned down on his stomach. Calixa stuck a finger in her mouth then pushed it in his ear giving the boy a wet willie. "Ahhhh!" Neox screamed. "Ewww! Gross!" he struggled to shake her off.

She just laughed evilly at him, and Neox eventually lost all ability to fight back and was panting with her still on his back. "Now scram, before someone starts hassling me about needing to relax."

"Like that'll ever happen," Neox muttered as he left.

"You better hope it does, according to Vexen high blood pressure at my age could kill me," she replied even though she knew that Neox was already gone and didn't hear her.

* * *

Later on that day, Neox was sitting with Calixa again, this time in the Gray area. "I'm bored," Calixa announced.

"Read" Neox replied, since that was what he was doing.

"But reading is boring," she replied then shifted to lay on her stomach on the couch.

Neox looked over at her and smirked as he saw his chance for revenge. She didn't seem to notice, for she wasn't even looking at him just playing with a thread strand on a pillow. Neox suddenly jumped down on her back, and she screeched in surprised. Neox struggled with her and somehow ended up pinned down on his stomach again. But he soon noticed that she was breathing heavily and little beads of sweat were forming on her brow. She let Neox up and leaned back against the couch's back in exhaustion.

"Cali?" he asked walking to her, "You ok?"

"Yeah..." she replied still breathing hard, "Just a little tired."

"I'm going to get Vexen."

"No its fine, please don't. He'll yell at me because I'm not supposed to be roughhousing."

"But you were which you weren't supposed to do and it probably hurt your health."

"No it didn't, high blood pressure is only bad when you have heart, which I don't. I don't know why he's so worried about it, its not like I'm going to have a heart attack or something."

Neox then dropped an open book onto her lap, "What's this?" she asked.

"A book on what blood pressure can do to you."

Calixa grabbed the book and starting skimming it, "Let me see, heart attack, heart failure, heart, heart, heart," she then slammed the book closed in frustration, "There nothing in here that can harm me. Please Neox I promise to be more careful and not over exert myself. Just don't tell Vexen." she gave him puppy eyes.

She grabbed the book adn starting skimming it, "Let me see, heart attack, heart failuar, heart, heart, heart," she then slammed the book closed in frustration, "There nothing in here that can harm me. Please Neox I promise to be more careful and not over exsert myself. Just dont tell Vexen." she then gave him puppy eyes.

Neox sighed, "Fine."

"Thanks," she sighed with relief and laid down, "I just need to take it easy. I'll rest for right now."

"Okay but don't forget the sleepover we planned with the others."

"How could I forget that, do you still have the plans?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah!" Neox replied "Meet me in the attic."

"I thought I was supposed to be resting?"

"Its a sleepover. You can rest when we get to the attic. Xero knows how to open the door up there."

"Ok lets go," she got up slowly.

Neox gently pushed her back down, "Pack what you'll need for a sleepover first. We'll meet in an hour."

Calixa arrived at the attack an hour later, looking better then before, holding a sleeping bad and a backpack. Neox was there waiting, his organization coat over his shoulder. Probably due to the heat, "Ok I got the stuff, you got the plans?" Calixa asked him.

"Yeah, we just got to wait for the others."

"Great," she replied enthusiastically and then took off her own organization coat and started unrolling her sleeping bag.

Soon, Xero, Xion, Roxas, Bàli and Axel came up and joined them. Everyone started unrolling there sleeping bags. Xero smirked when they finished, "Everyone ready to go in the secret room?" Bàli smirked after hearing that, obviously already knowing why it was secret. Everyone else nodded, "Ok lets go," Xero said and led the way.

Xero put his hand on the high tech lock as everyone gathered around to watch. Sand started to slither into the lock hole, and a moment later there was a click and the lock fell to the ground. Everyone whistled, impressed. Neox however didn't, and walked in with the rest. "Its empty for miles in here!" he shouted.

Everyone else except for Bàli and Xero were confused also. Xero closed the door and walked over to a large bag was that leaned against the wall, "Here."

"Brah!" Neox barely caught the large snowboard Xero tossed him.

Number eighteen, then passed out snowboards to everyone except Bàli who would never do such a guy thing. "A snow board? This is your big secret?" Calixa asked sounding like she thought he was kidding.

With a smirk, Xero pressed a button to make a small part of the wall open to reveal a control panel. After pressing a series of buttons, the room lit up green. A moment later, it got very cold as they were now standing on top of a huge snow covered hill with snow blowing all around them. "AWSOME!" Calixa shouted.

"Okay mates!" Xero announced. "First one to the bottom wins, last ones got to prank the pyro!"

"Go Xero, I know that ya willa win," Bàli shouted, she was obviously going to be the cheerleader tonight.

Soon enough everyone was racing down the hill, Roxas in the lead, "Yahoo!" Roxas shouted happily, "I'm king of the woooorld!"

Xero passed him. "Now who's top dog boyo?" he shouted smugly but was soon passed by Neox, was having some trouble controlling his snowboard, not having much practice since he had never been to Christmas town.

This resulted in him falling back in the snow and everyone passed him up as he rolled down the hill. Calixa was having just as much trouble, actually worse since she fell down almost right after getting started. Xero came in first, Roxas second, Xion third, and Neox and Calixa were bringing up the rear. Neox came in forth and Calixa last, who made a scene by falling on her face as soon as she reached the bottom. When the orange haired girl got up she noticed that there was blood on the snow.

"Ripper!" Xero shouted, laughing, "Looks like you got to prank Axel Cali!"

Neox looked over at Calixa, "Cali your noise is bleeding."

The girl touched her face, and felt warm blood dripping from her nose. "Oh damn," she tilted her head back, "Does anyone have a tissue?"

Neox opened a portal and a box of tissues fell out. He handed one to Calixa who accepted it and put it to her nose. Everyone had a feeling of vertigo as the room returned to normal, "That was so fun," Xion said.

"Yeah!" Roxas agreed. "What else can it do?"

Xero smirked, "Anywhere you want."

"That's so cool," Roxas said.

"Where do ya want to go?" Xero asked.

"I feel like Chinese food, lets go to land of the dragons," Xion announced.

"Ok then, lets go," the orange haired boy, turned to the control panel.

"Ok just wait until this nose bleed stops, I don't think it would work out very well with blood going everywhere," Calixa announced sounding a little nasal since she was pinching her nose.

They waited another fifteen minutes, but it still hadn't stopped. Neox had started to bite his thumb nail, showing his nervousness. "It should have stopped by now, maybe something wrong," Xero suggested, being the oldest he took charge of acting like the responsible adult.

Neox stood after hearing this "I'm going to get Zexion!"

"Yeah maybe you should do that," Xero agreed noticing how pale the girl was starting to look.

Neox teleported out, and a few minutes later, he came back with Zexion who was in his pajama's.

Xero, Xion Roxas and Bàli had to hold their laughter, as they had never seen him in pajama's before. Zexion shot them a warning glare, and then approached Calixa. The girl was started to get light headed from blood loss and was only vaguely aware that Zexion came by. He lifted her up in his arms and looked back at them. "I'm taking her to number four."

Calixa's head swam as he lifted her, "Oohhh careful Zexion, don't make me throw up," she groaned.

Zexion teleported out; Neox wanted to follow, but decided to stay with the others and go to other worlds. Though the night wasn't very fun anymore, they all still had Calixa in the back of there minds hoping she was ok. They eventually all decided to go to bed. In the middle of the night, Neox sat up. He looked around, thinking he was the only one awake. Unknown to him, so was a certain Scott.

Bàli lied in her sleeping bag thinking. Neox shifted, making some noise, and standing up. The girl looked over at him, debating with herself on weather she should ask what he's doing. "What are ye doin?" Bàli finally decided to ask as he headed toward the door.

"YIPE!" Neox yelped in surprise, and then looked back at her. "What are you doing up?" he asked with a glare.

"Couldna sleep," the blonde replied with a shrug.

"Well mind your own business," Neox snapped, and continued out of the room. Bàli just shrugged and laid back down, too lazy to follow him.

Neox tip toed down the stairs, and once he landed on the last step he took off in a sprint. The boy didn't stop running until he reached Vexen's lab. Grabbing the knob, he slowly opened the door, holding his breath, praying that Vexen wouldn't wake up. He slipped though the door and headed toward the medical center, "Calixa!" he whispered slightly loud. "Calixa!"

"...Neox," said a very groggy voice.

He ran directly into the room that the voice came from and lookd around, "Cali?"

She was lying in a bed, looking pretty healthy much to the boys surprise. He stared at her and then walked over, "What the hell?"

"What?" she asked him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were sick! Or dying! Or hurt! But here you are looking perfectly healthy! What's the act?" the boy asked.

"It wasn't an act, once Vexen got my nose to stop bleeding he drew some blood and said I had to stay the night," she looked annoyed. "I tried to tell him I was ok to leave but he insisted."

"Well why?"

"Who knows...?"

"Well I think you can leave now. Get outta that bed and-"

"She cannot leave," an icy cold voice said from the door.

"Oh boy..." they both said, sweat starting to form on their foreheads.

Vexen was standing behind them, "Ha ha hi Vexen," Calixa laughed nervously.

Neox opened a portal but was grabbed by his hand. Calixa had stopped him, "What are you doing?" the boy asked her.

"I'm not letting you leave to let me take the heat."

"Get off!" Neox managed to wiggle away and ran though a portal.

"Damn brat...' Calixa growled.

ORGANIZATIONDAYS

The next morning Vexen was talking to Calixa about her blood test results, "Number sixteen, I have found the reason your blood pressure is so high."

"What is it?" the girl asked, ready to leave.

"Because your on a high fat and calorie diet."

"... Huh?" she asked, not sure what that meant exactly.

"Tell me what you normally eat during a day?"

Calixa thought for a moment then spoke, "Um... like hamburgers, and French fries, bacon, sausage, pork, refried beans, fried rice, fried chicken, Chinese food, Japanese food, pizza. And for desert, I like eating chocolate cake, and deep fried Twinkies."

Vexen stared at her in complete disbelief, "A diet with that much high fat and grease isn't good for you. How much fruit and vegetables do you eat?"

"... Fried vegetables count?"

Vexen actually face palmed, "No they don't count."

"Then none at all."

"I am putting you on a special diet."

Calixa's blood ran cold, "Diet? What? No way!"

"Yes your meals will be monitored, expect less greasy food and more grains fruits and vegetables."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Roxas looked up, "Is that Calixa?"

"I think it is…" Xion replied. "Wonder what's eating her."

ORGANIZATIONDAYS

Neox was sitting in the kitchen waiting for lunch. He hadn't seen Calixa all day, "I'm concerned... where is she?" he asked worriedly.

Despite his hungry tummy, the boy decided to go and find her. "CALI!" he called, looking around. No answer came, "Calixa!"

There was still no answer, so Neox decided ot try her room. He knocked on the door, and then walked in to find Calixa lying on her bed. There you are!" he said, walking over, "Where have you been?"

She looked at him, sat up, got off the bed, and then grabbed him. She dug her fist into the top of Neox's head giving him a noogie. "You left me behind!" she growled, referring to the fact that he just left her with Vexen and ran away.

"Ow, ow, ow, owowow, OW I'm sorry!" he yelled trying to struggle away.

"Give me one reason not to give you the worst wedgie of your life?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Um... because I'm your friend?"

"Wrong!" Calixa said, forcing him to the ground on his stomach and then moving his coat out of the way.

"No please I'll never leave you again!"

Calixa ignored him and a scream was heard from the room, resounding around the entire castle. Roxas looked up from his lunch, "Neox and Calixa torture each other again," he said rolling his eyes and went back to his food.

Xion looked at him, looking at him with a string of ramen hanging from her mouth. "What do you think she did this time?" she asked with her mouth full.

"Not sure," Roxas shrugged.

Calixa let go and Neox's underpants with a snap. The boy yelped and got up, trying to adjust his underwear. "Owwww! That hurt! A lot!" he whined.

"That was the point," the carrot head glared.

"I said sorry!"

"Well you'll never guess what Vexen's making me do!"

"What's he making you do? Release your anger on my innocence?" he asked sarcastically.

"No he's making me go on a low fat diet!"

Neox burst into a fit of laughter, making Calixa glare at him. "I-I'm sorry but... diets are for fat people!"

"Are you saying that I'm fat!" she looked ready to sock him.

"No! No, no! I'm saying that must be what VEXEN'S saying!"

"Grrrr! That's it your in for another wedgie!"

"No! Please! Have mercy!" he begged, trying to run. Another wail sounded though the castle.

* * *

**Chapter 34**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35  
Halloween Special

* * *

It was raining once again in the World that Never Was. Calixa was sitting on the couch in the Gray Area staring out the window, "I hate it when it rains," she pouted.

Neox who was sitting in a nearby chair, doing his homework, looked at her. "Why? It almost always rain's here," he pointed out.

"Because then I can't go outside, and its boring in here," Calixa replied.

Neox went back to doing his homework, and said with a sigh, "Well find something to do."

The red haired girl stared at her friend, then smirked evilly. Neox wasn't paying attention, so he didn't notice the smirk. He did look up though, when Calixa suddenly jumped up and ran from the room. The boy stared at her retreating back, and then looked back at his homework. Being suspicious of Calixa's 'infamous boredom' he followed her with a sigh.

Calixa didn't notice that he was following her, so she runs into her room. She had a new sign on the door that said "BEWARE! Calixa's room, enter at own risk." After staring at the sign for a few moments, she just shrugged and walked in. Inside, Calixa was rummaging through her closet. The sound of medal clicking together could be heard. What that crazy girl kept in that closet, was probably something he didn't want to know. But he peaked over her shoulder anyway.

The red head pulled out a cardboard box, and suddenly noticed him standing there. "What are you doing here?" The only reply she received was a smirk. She only smirked back, and said smugly. "Well you not welcome in what I'm doing now."

With that she teleported away holding the box and Neox crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Then he dug through her underwear drawer, and stole her "secret' box of sweets before leaving. Later on that day, Neox was back in the Gray Area. He was lying on the couch eating twirlers with Demyx, and playing blackjack. He was just about to lay down his hand, when the power suddenly went out. "Demyx did you forget to dry the lab when you were in there?" Neox asked the blonde.

"No I remembered," Demyx replied sounding hurt.

Neox walked over to a cabinet, took out a flashlight, and turned it on, "Let's go Demyx."

"Where are we going?" Demyx asked fearfully.

"This has Calixa written all over it, so we're going to find her," Neox replied walking out of the room. Demyx refused to follow, to frightened.

Neox didn't have the patients to convince the blonde to follow, so he left alone. Eventually, he came upon Roxas. The younger blonde had a ball of light in his hand, lighting the way. "Hey, have you guys seen Cali?" he asked.

"No, I'm looking for her now?" Neox replied.

Roxas shook his head, "She's MIA. No one has been able to find her for hours."

"How much of a percent is it that this is her fault."

"I say about 99.9%."

"Maybe she's in Vexen's lab?"

Roxas shook his head. "I checked there, we've checked everywhere we can think of."

Neox was silent for a few moment thinking. "Where's one place she WOULDN'T expect us to look?"

Roxas just shrugged, "Her room?"

"Good enough for me," Neox agreed and opened a portal to there room. But before they walked though there was a loud shriek.

"Help! Help! Murder! Murder!" Xion came running down the hallway screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Xion?" Neox asked, "Xion what's wrong?"

"Murder!" the black haired girl shrieked, "Marluxia's been murdered!"

"What!" Neox was shocked, "Where? Lead us there Xion!"

Xion ran down the hall and into an empty room where Marluxa's body lay on the ground with a dagger plunged into his chest. He was obviously dead. "What the hell…?" Neox asked in complete shock.

"Why hasn't his body faded away?" Xion asked.

This question was followed by silence, no one had a good answer. Roxas finally broke the silence, "Calixa wouldn't kill anyone, I starting to think that this isn't her doing. But where is she?" he asked to no one in particular.

Neox's eyes widen and he started running, "CALI! CALI WHERE ARE YOU!" he screamed, but no one answered.

"Neox come back!" Roxas called after him. "We have to make sure that everyone is present and accounted for."

The silver haired boy came walking back slowly with a sigh, "Yeah ok, I left Demyx in the gray area. Let's go check on him."

"What without me?" a voice asked behind them.

They all turned to look and saw Axel standing there holding a ball of fire for light. "Yo Axel," Neox greeted.

"What's going on around here?" the fire wielder asked.

"No clue. But we have to get all the members into one place."

"Who turned out the lights?"

"We're not sure," Roxas chimed in.

"You mean your first guess isn't Calixa?" Axel asked, for she was his first guess. That crazy girl was always being the strange happening's in the castle.

Neox shook his head, "No, its not. She would' go so far as blatant manslaughter."

"Someone's dead?" Axel asked confused.

Neox pointed at Marluxia, and the red head looked at it. "Dang…" was all she said, not looking the least bit upset.

"Right, so we got to split into teams and get everyone too one location," Neox announced.

Xion snuggled into Roxas's safe embrace. "I don't want to go…" she said sounding terrified.

"How about you and Axel round up the troops, and I'll take Xion back to her room," Roxas suggested. "She probably won't be much help in this state."

"Ok," Neox agreed and he and Axel headed back toward the gray area.

Demyx was currently huddled in a chair, sobbing like a baby. "Demyx, calm down," Neox said in a more scolding voice, then gentle.

"I- I heard s-s-someone y-yell-ing murder," the musician sobbed.

"Don't worry its only Marluxia," Axel replied offhandedly.

"Come on we need to gather all the members together," Neox continued, grabbing Demyx's arm and pulling him up.

There was suddenly a loud scream that sounded throughout the castle. There being so few girls in the Organization it was easy to figure out which girl had which scream. "Xion!" Neox and Axel said at the same time, and they went running toward her room dragging Demyx alone for the ride.

When they arrived at the girl's room, Roxas was kneeling down by Xion who was currently lying on the ground with a large gash through her stomach. She was bleeding heavily, and gasping for breath. "What happened?" Axel demanded.

Xion opened her mouth to speak, but blood started garbling out of it. "She needs an elixir!" Roxas shouted freaking out.

But Axel was already in the process of giving her one. Xion starts to recover, but passes out. Axel knelt down and gently lifted her up, "I'm taking her back to my room, she should be safe there. Demyx come and help me," the red head announced, and the two older nobodies left the room.

"Gotcha," Neox replied watching them leave. Once they were gone he looked at Roxas suspiciously, "Who or what could have done this?"

"I... I don't know," the blonde replied looking in utter shock.

Neox put Roxas at the top of his list of suspects, why he would do something like this was beyond him. But he was supposed to be looking after Xion, "I thought you were staying with Xion, where were you when this happened?"

"She left her comfort blanket in my room, so I was going to get it for her," Roxas explained distantly, sounding as if he were about to cry. "When I came back… she- she was on the ground with a hole in her chest…"

Neox wasn't buying it, sure he was pretty convincing emotionally. But his story sounded pretty lame. "Hey what's that?" the silver haired boy asked, pointing behind Roxas. The older keyblade wielder, turned around to look and Neox hit the back of his head with the hilt of his keyblade. Roxas fell over, passed out instantly. "Sorry man, couldn't risk you killing someone else."

Axel suddenly teleported back into the room, "Ok Xion's good- what happened to Roxas?"

"Um… he tripped and hit his head on the doorframe," Neox said the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh…" Axel replied, not sounding convinced but he accepted the story. Well he's very venerable passed out, I'll put him with Xion-"

"No!"

"Why not?"

Neox quickly though of an excuse, "What if...what if the killer strikes again! Then he'll get two people in on place!" yeah it sounded lame but he couldn't think of anything else.

Axel stared at him with raised eyebrows. It sounded like a lame excuse, but too much was happening right now to worry about it. "Then what do you suggest we do with him?"

"Lock him up…" Neox mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Lock him in a sealed off area so he's inaccessible to be hurt."

"How about we just put him with Xion and get someone to watch them?" Axel suggested wisely.

Neox threw Roxas's limp body a suspicious look, but nodded his head. "Ok, just make sure you don't leave him- them alone."

Axel picked up the blonde boy and opened a portal, "Go start rounding everyone up and meet in the kitchen," he ordered before walking though it.

"Ok," Neox nods his head, and goes to in the direction of Calixa's room using cure to light his path. When he arrives, the boy finds the room just as messy and smelly as every but still empty of Calixa. "Cali, where are you?" As if on cue, a distant scream was heard that sounded like Calixa's. "Cali…" Neox whispered and raced off at top speed. He was sure that the scream came from the Hall of Empty Melodies, she was sure to be there.

But by the time he got to the large room, the scream was long gone. Neox cast a thunder spell to illuminate the room, which turned out to be empty. Calixa was nowhere in site. The silver haired boy walked around a bit, then dropped to his knees, tears leaking from his eyes. "Neox what are you doing here all alone?" someone asked from behind him.

The boy turned around to see Zexion standing there with a flashlight in his hands. "I'm looking for Calixa…" he replied with a sniffle.

"I'm sure she's ok," Zexion assured not sounding too worried. "Now what's going on here?"

"The powers out, Marluxia's dead, Roxas and Xion are unconscious, Calixa's mission, and Axel is rounding everyone up."

Zexion was silent for a very long time, finally he said. "Marluxia's dead?"

"Yeah I know it's very sad," Neox didn't sound upset at all. "Axel said for everyone to meet in the kitchen."

"Ok you go wait there, and I'll round everyone else up."

* * *

Later on everyone was in the kitchen, awaiting orders. Roxas and Xion were still passed out, and put under Bàli's charge. Neox had to be put under Larxene's charge, in order to keep him from running off to find Calixa, who was still missing. Larxene looked pissed, "Why do I have to babysit him," she grumbled.

"Would you prefer he rampage the rooms, including yours, in search of number sixteen?" Zexion asked her.

The blonde woman responded with more grumbling. A soft groan came from Roxas's room as he started to wake up. He opened his eyes with a wince, and asked weakly. "What happened?"

"According to number fifteen, you hit your head on a doorframe," Zexion replied.

"... I did ... I don't remember that…" the blonde looked very confused.

Axel looked at the boys unfocused blue eyes, "I think he has a concussion Zex," he announced. "Don't fall asleep Roxas."

"Why?" Roxas asked dazed.

"Because when one has a concussion, if they fall asleep then they may not wake," Zexion explained, taking out a small pen light and shining it into Roxas's eyes. "I believe your right number eight, stay with him and make sure he doesn't fall asleep."

Axel nodded his understanding, while Roxas looked around the room suddenly realizing that the entire Organization was in the kitchen. "What are we all doing in here?" he asked.

Before anyone could answer, Neox suddenly stood up "Cali..." he said vaguely, almost to himself then ran out of the room.

"Someone stop him," Zexion called. When no one moved he sighed, "Nine go and find him."

"ARE YOU NUTS?" the Melodious Nocturne squeaked pathetically.

Zexion gave him the evil eye, which made Demyx gulp and run out of the room after the silver haired boy. Neox was running around blindly looking for his best friend, not really looking where he was going. So it didn't take long for Demyx to find him, in fact Neox kindly ran into the blonde. The boy was too focused to really care, and ignored Demyx's stuttered pleas to come back to the kitchen, and ran into the library. "Hey Neox come back its dangerous out here," Demyx called.

A red glow was coming from the back f the library, "Cali!" Neox called and ran over to it with Demyx close behind. The red glow was coming from an open book, "What is it?" Neox asked more himself then Demyx.

"I don't know, but its scary, lets go back please," the blonde was shaking fearfully.

The boy cautiously approached the book. Once he was close enough, Neox looked down and started reading the page out loud. "The beast from the deep, nasty and brash; three heads I possess, never shall it be thrashed, the horror of horrors, nightmare of all, the beast from the deep devours its victim's blood, and shall drain thee of thy fluid, the ancient spell shall release it from its slumber, though thy are advised to do otherwise, as the beast from the deep...cannot die..."

"W-What does it mean?" Demyx squeaked.

"If I am correct the beast from he deep is what's attacking us all."

Demyx flipped, "BEAST!"

"Shhhh!" Neox shushed him, and looked beside the book suddenly noticing something he didn't before. "Oh Kingdom Hearts…"

"What?"

Neox points to a dismembered arm. Demyx paled, and then leaned over to vomit on the ground. The younger nobody gulped, looking like he was trying not to do the same, "This must be… what is left… of whoever summoned this…" Neox opened a portal, "We have to tell the other's," he ran though it not even waiting to see if Demyx was following.

Demyx stood there in the red light on the book. He suddenly heard a low breathing, and turned around to see something behind him… with glowing red eyes.

* * *

Neox came out of a portal right outside the kitchen and ran inside. "Guys you'll never guess what we found out!" he announced and every eye in the room looked at him.

There was a short pause, "We're not going to guess so you might as well tell us," Larxene said coldly.

"There's a creature of the deep killing everyone, and whoever conjured, the only thing that's left of them is an arm!" Neox was so freaked out that he didn't even comment on Larxene's cold remark.

"How did you find this out?" Zexion asked, though he actually looked alarmed.

"We found a glowing book, which told us all about it. And there was an arm right next to it!"

"It was probably Calixa's," Xaldin commented to Xigbar who was standing next to him. Unfortunately Neox heard the comment and paled, could that really have been Calixa's arm.

"Neox, by we who else are you referring to?" Axel asked still trying to keep Roxas from falling asleep.

"Well Demyx-" the boy broke off looking around, "Thats weird..."

"What's weird?" Axel asked.

"He was right behind me."

"Number six, go check the hallway," Xemnas ordered Zexion.

"Number ten go check the hallway," Zexion ordered Luxord.

"Roxas go check the hallway," Luxord ordered.

Roxas said something with garbled speech, eyes half closed. "I don't think he's up to it," Axel said giving the boys tender head a poke.

Luxord growled and looked at Larxene, who was looking around. He wondered weather it was worth it, to tell her to go and check. "Someone just go check!" Xemnas yelled losing his patients.

Larxene suddenly spoke, "Were missing someone."

"We know that, Number Nine," Zexion pointed out.

"No booknerd," she hissed. "We should have everyone minus Demyx and the she- brat. One more is missing."

"Who then prey tell?"

Larxene pointed to the doorway where Neox is standing. Or was standing "Neox!" Zexion yelled in frustration. "Were you not ordered to stay put?"

"Um he actually wasn't," Axel said.

"Shut up," Zexion hissed and ran out of the room after the boy.

"Number six come back!" Xemnas yelled.

"This must be don't listen to the superior day," Axel joked.

"Shut up Axel" Xemnas told him, knowing how right he was.

Xion suddenly woke up, and looked around confused, "Welcome back to the land of the living, you've missed a lot," Axel told her.

"What happened?" she asked.

Axel sighed, this might take awhile to explain. Meanwhile Neox was running through the hallways trying to find Calixa. Zexion would kill him but he didn't care, "Cali! Cali where are you!" he shouted.

A low grunt caught his attention which made him slow down and look around for the source of the noise. He saw a pair of boots, being dragged around the corner. In the heat of the moment and not really thinking clearly, he dived for the boots to try and stop whoever it was from being dragged away. At the moment he left, Zexion Lexaeus and Axel came into the hall. Xion had been given the job of keeping Roxas awake. "What are you two doing here?" Zexion asked noticing them both for the first time.

"Trying to stop you from getting killed," Axel replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Who knows what could be out here," Lexaeus replied.

"Oh come on. What could be in this castle that's so bad?" Zexion asked. Then the three of them looked behind there backs, and a dark shrouded figure slinked passed them when they were all looking behind. None of them saw this.

"Come on, we have to find, Neox, Calixa and Number nine," Zexion announced treading forward.

* * *

Back in the room with the rest of the organization, Roxas was finally starting to feel himself again and was getting antsy to help. "Roxas lie down!" Xion ordered gently.

"We can't just sit around, while Cali and Neox are still missing."

"Ye realla canna do much in yer condition," Bàli told him.

"I'm feeling better now," Roxas insisted.

"Not well enough to go after whatever attacked Xion," Xero added.

"Yes I am, and I don't care what any of you say," Roxas then ran out of the room before anyone could stop him.

Xion darted after him, and Xemnas didn't even try to stop this knowing that he had lost all leadership hours ago. "Should we go after them?" Xero asked his girl friend.

"Nae… I think we shoulds stay 'ere," Bàli replied, her cowardliness surfacing.

Elsewhere, Zexion and company were outside Vexen's lab. "If only Roxas were here. His element is light and he'd be able to light the way," Axel commented the group had been stumbling around the dark since meeting up.

"Can't you do that too Axel? Fire and all?" Zexion asked.

"Oh..." Axel replied stupidly, "Right," he summoned a ball of flames into his hand.

The two saw that Zexion was reading something that was written on a wall. "Zexion what are you doing?" axel asked.

The Cloaked Schemer didn't answer. He was either hypnotized or whatever it said was really interesting. Lexaeus and Axel walked over to read it, and the first thing that they noticed was that it was written in blood. The second was that they couldn't understand the text. It was in some type of hieroglyphics. Finally Zexion backed away and looked at them. His face grave, "What did it say?" Axel asked.

"I'm not sure..."

"Recite it word for word?" Lexaeus suggested.

"No Lexaeus, I don't understand any of it."

"You don't understand something?" Axel was shocked.

Zexion glared at him, "Shut up. I understand any and all human hieroglyphics."

"Then why cant you tell us what it said?" Axel challenged.

"... I said human..."

"What it's not human?"

Zexion nodded, "That is exactly right," a strange sounding voice said behind them.

They would have looked but Axel shoved them into Vexen's lab. They all fell on top of each other, "Get off me you idiots!" Zexion roared.

They all jumped up, "Axel why did you do that?" Lexaeus growled.

"I was scared..." the pyro smiled sheepishly.

Zexion shook his head and looked out into the hallway. He saw what looked like someone from the organization, lying on the ground unconscious looking broken and bloody. He ran over to look at it. It was pretty dark, but Axel's fire was bright enough to tell that it was Demyx. Despite himself, Zexion shouted, "Eight and Five, get over here, I've found Number Nine!"

"Oh my gosh what happened to him," Axel asked

"Number nine, number nine wake up!" Zexion shouted giving his shoulder a shake. He got no response, "We better get him back to the kitchen."

Axel and Zexion and Lexaeus made it back to the kitchen with Demyx, "What happened?" Xemnas asked when he saw the state of the blonde musician.

"We're not sure," Zexion answered.

Demyx groaned, as he started to wake up. "Demyx your alive!" Axel said

"Did you see who attacked you," Xaldin asked.

He looked like he was about to answer, "C- cal- ix- a," Demyx replied after a few try's

There was a long silence, "Yea right!" Larxene laughed as Xaldin and Luxord did the same.

Demyx was too out of it to really argue; he still managed to squeak out, "I- its true!"

Axel then noticed that there two light wielders were missing, "Where's Roxas and Xion?" he asked.

* * *

Neox stumbled into the study, "Cali are you in here," he whispered loudly. There was no response, and he sighed regretfully. He left the study and walked though the endless hallways. She wasn't anywhere in this huge castle. He walked toward where he assumed the kitchen was, and suddenly heard a low growling sound coming from behind him. Neox quickly turned around only to see the empty hallways.

Feeling shaken, the boy continued on toward the kitchen. He made it, in one piece thankfully, and casually walked not wanting to show how afraid he was. "Neox!" Zexion ran over, inspecting him for injury.

"I'm fine Zexion stop fussing," the younger nobody insisted.

Zexion nodded. "Good..." he sighed in relief, and then smacked the boy upside the head.

"Ow what was that for?" Neox rubbed the back of his head.

"For running off without permission!" Zexion scolded.

Neox sniffed, "I want Calixa..."

Zexion sighed again, picking him up, and Neox snuggled against his shoulder. Zexion sat at the table while Xemnas started musing to himself. He suddenly stood up and looked around, then nodded. "Okay, we are forming search and destroy/rescue parties!" the Superior announced to his organization.

Everyone looked at him. Some wondered why he waited so long to do this. It would have made more sense to do this at the beginning. Xemnas quickly divided them up into groups of three or four and told them to go search the castle. Neox, got stuck with Zexion, Bàli and Axel. They all left the kitchen. Neox was restraining from calling out Calixa's name, as he walked with his group, using Axel's fire to illuminate their way. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he heard that growl again.

The boy look at the members of his group, "Did you guys hear that?" he asked, nervously.

"I did," Axel said seriously.

"M-me too…" Bàli said, getting closer to Axel.

Something very warm and slimy suddenly dripped into Neox's shoulder, and he instantly looked up. Hanging from the roof was the most hideous looking creature he'd ever seen. If this wasn't the creature of the deep then he didn't know what was. "AHH!" he screamed, and then ran to Zexion.

All four of them looked up at it and gasped. Bàli started shaking uncontrollably. Neox stared at it, and then noticed blood dripping from its mouth. "Herocoar cealio giwaks!" a strange tongue suddenly spoke from behind them.

They all turned around and to their great surprise Calixa was stranding there. "Cali!" Neox cried out in joy, starting to run to her.

But Zexion grabbed his arm, knowing that something was terrible wrong. Calixa spoke again, "Hetrar!" she shouted and the monster landed on the ground in front of them with a crash.

Neox stared. "She's... she's controlling it!" he told them.

Before anyone had time to question or comment the monster charged at them. Neox and Axel jumped right over it. Bàli was plowed by it though. She barely had time to scream before the monster opened its humongous mouth and swallowed her whole. "BÀLI!" the three males yelled out.

But she was gone, Calixa muttered a few more words to the monster. Neox took out his keyblade, and the monster turned toward him. At Calixa's next order the monster pounced at him. Neox fell back with the monsters paws on him, teeth bared ready to kill him. "Cali please why are you doing this!" Neox called.

The girl walked over to him, then smirked darkly. She was obvious possessed, "Cali please!" Neox begged.

She said more words to the monster, which lifted up its hug claw~ "Ahh!" Neox shot up in his bed, an icy sweat drenched his body. Outside a huge thunderstorm was happening. "A dream... more like a nightmare..." he said to himself. After a few moments he calmed himself down, but knew that he'd never get back to sleep.

The boy then got out of bed, and peeked out into the hallway. All was quiet, at least in the castle. Outside the storm was deafening. He left his room, walking to the kitchen. When he reached the kitchen, Neox saw that most of the members were up as well. "What's everyone doing up?" He asked.

"Couldn't sleep with all the thunder." Xaldin said, sipping his coffee. The rest nodded in agreement.

"Oh, okay," Neox said, getting a bowl of cereal. He froze when he saw Calixa sitting at the table reading a disturbingly familiar book. "AHH NOOO!" he screamed and quickly snatched the book out of her hands, and threw it into a portal.

You could feel the heat coming from inside the portal. "Wait! What did you do that for!" she asked him glaring.

"Some things... are better left unread..." he told her, sighing in relief.

* * *

** Azariosiza when we said that there wasn't any plans on another chapter like chapter 33 we forgot about this one :P At least this one wasn't as crazy and random as chapter 33**

**Unfortunetly we have some bad news as well. This is the last already finished chapter we have, which means updates are random again. We will post when we finsih a chapter, and try not to go too long between updates, but we are both in school.**

**Happy Halloween Everyone :D**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

* * *

The Organization was gathered in the meeting room, all ready for _another _announcement. "So... what do you think he's going to say this time," Calixa asked Neox.

"Something about Kingdom Hearts probably," he replied, messing with a snow globe Zexion got him for getting an A on a test.

Bàli suddenly appeared in her seat. She must have had her breakfast interrupted for she was carrying a piece of jellied toast. Neox laughed at the site, and Calixa joined in. "Bàli, every time I see you, you're eating. Looking a bit on the cubby side aren't you," she teased. It was meant to be lighthearted, but that's not the way it came out.

Bàli looked down at herself, looking worried. But neither noticed, for Roxas and Xion suddenly took there seats and joined in a conversation with them. One by one the other member's joined, and finally Xemnas appeared in his seat and everyone fell silent. "Members of the Organization, Kingdom Hearts…"

He had already lost the attention of half the room. Neox started playing with snow globe again, Calixa started daydreaming, Roxas and Xion went into a whispered conversation, and Xero started to play with Bàli long hair. Xemnas was preaching on and on about Kingdom Hearts, as most of them had anticipated. After almost an hour the meeting seemed to be drawing to a close, "And so…" most of the members straitened up and listened, ready for the meeting to me be over. "We will have a play, put on by all members except for me, Four, Five, Six, Seven, and Eighteen because he has a month long mission to go on tomorrow."

"WHAT!" several members shouted in outrage. Xero on the other hand smirked at getting out of it.

"The play you will perform will be 'The Wizard of Oz'" Xemnas continued as if he didn't hear there protest.

Neox groaned. He hated that story, while Calixa's eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh, I want the part of Dorothy!" she squealed.

Neox looked over at her. "What are you so excited about?"

"Are you kidding me, do you know how honorable it is to be the lead in a play..." she trailed off as her mind went into fantasies of walking down a red carpet with camera's flashing in all directions.

It was interrupted when Neox scoffed saying, "About as honorable as it is to be thrown over by Blackbeard the pirate."

Calixa glared at him. He just rolled his eyes and looking around the room. Everyone was talking about the play with either excitement or dread, "I want to be the Wicked Witch of the west!" Xion squealed.

Neox had the strongest urge in the worlds to say that it would be a part better suited for Larxene, but thought better of it. Bàli seemed to be the only one who was neither excited nor pissed off about it. Xemnas cleared his throat, and all feel silent. "Auditions will be held tomorrow at noon. Be prepared to perform an audition piece."

Neox held his hand up to ask a question.

"Yes?"

"Can I audition to not be part of the play?" the boy asked hopefully.

"No," Xemnas left no room for argument.

"Damn... can I audition to be an audience member then?"

"Keep this up fifteen and you'll be given the lead male role." Neox immediately shut his mouth, "Dismissed."

Bàli teleported to her room feeling depressed. She stared at herself in the mirror, until Xero appeared. "Hey love, something wrong?" he asked her.

"Nae," she gave a forced smile.

"Ok. Yeah, now tell the truth, hun," He said, folding his arms over his chest.

She thought of a quick lie, "Aam jist sad ya leavin."

He wrapped his arms around her, "Don't worry. I'll be back before ya know it."

He broke the hug after a moment and started to walk away. But Bàli stopped him, "Xero?"

"Yes love?" He looked at her.

"Dae ya- dae ya hink aam fat?" she asked him.

"Of course not hun! You're absolutely perfect," he kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled a real smile, "Realla?"

Xero nodded, smiling. "Now... Let me give ya a little... 'going away present~" he suggested seductively. She returned the smile, wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

The next day, Xero left early in the morning. Down at breakfast everyone was rehearsing there lines for the audition. "I'm going for the Wicked Witch of the West," Larxene was telling Marluxia.

"I'm going for the part of the Tin Man," Axel said proudly to Roxas.

"I want to be the wizard," Roxas added, then looked at Demyx, who seemed to be in deep thought. "Carful Demyx, you'd injure your brain by thinking too hard."

"That's it!" Demyx said, ignoring Roxas's comment, "I'll be the Lion!"

"Well we already knew that much, your the Cowardly Lion, no brainer," Calixa said.

Demyx rolled his eyes, "Who are you going after Neox?" Calixa asked refusing to touch the oatmeal and apple slices Vexen had prepared for her.

Neox took a bite of cereal, "I don't care…"

"You're just like Bàli," she told him, now grabbing a piece of an apple since Vexen kept sending cold glares at her. "From what I heard, she doesn't care either."

For that, Neox kicked her chair from under her butt, making her fall to the ground with a loud thud. "Hey what was that for?" she asked, glaring.

"My leg spasmed," the boy replied innocently.

They finished their breakfast rather fast, though Calixa had poured Neox's food down his pants as revenge. "Now I have to go change," he complained.

Calixa nodded, "Good. Go change your diaper," she rolled her eyes and was already out of the hallway before he could retort.

A couple hours later everyone was in the hall of empty melodies for auditions. Everyone was rather worried, "Oh I hope I get the part I want," Calixa was saying.

"All right everyone, auditions are about to start," Saïx announced.

A collection of cheers were heard. One by one everyone went up and did there rehearsed audition lines, and most didn't come out too happy.

"Ok we are now ready to give out parts," Saïx announced, and cleared his throat.

"Xaldin Luxord and Marluxia, you three will be extras, playing multiple small parts," none of them seemed to care much, they just nodded vaguely.

"The Part of Dorothy," Saïx continued, and Calixa looked up eagerly, "Will be played by Bàli."

The red heads jaw dropped to the ground. "WHAT!" She shouted with outrage, "How could they have chose her! She probably won't even fit in the costume by the way she eats. She looks more like a fat munchkin."

Most of the organization burst into laughter, at the joke. Bàli on the other hand looked about to cry. "Oh don't be a baby!" Calixa scoffed.

Saïx cleared his throat again, indicating that he was going to continue. "The role of the Scarecrow will be Roxas." Neox doubled over with laughter at that while Roxas turned red with embarrassment.

"The role of the Tin Man will be Axel."

Axel threw his fist in the air, "YES! I got the part I want." Calixa and Roxas glared at him.

"The role of the Wicked Witch of the West will be Calixa."

Neox snickered at the horrified look on her face, "Are you trying to say I'm the witch! I'm way too sweet to be a Witch," Calixa asked.

"Maybe in smell, yeah," Neox teased.

Calixa glared, and Saïx continued like he wasn't interrupted. "The role of the Cowardly Lion is Demyx."

Demyx started leaping for joy like a giddy schoolgirl, "YAAAAAY!"

"Neox, you will be playing the role of Toto," at this everyone laughed.

"IM GONNA BE WHAT?" The kid shouted in outrage.

"You're the smallest, so it fit you the best," Saïx explained.

"This is so-" Calixa put a hand over his mouth, knowing he was probably not going to say a good word since Zexion wasn't around.

"Look on the bright side Neox," she told him, "All your lines will be 'bark, bark-'" that was all the girl managed to say, before she couldn't contain her laughter anymore.

Neox sighed but listened for the next person. "The witch of the North will be played by Xion."

The raven haired girl shrugged and smiled, "Not the part I wanted, but good enough for me."

"The Wizard of Oz will be played by Xigbar." The one eyed man just shrugged, "And lastly, Larxene you will be Aunty Em, the wicked witch of the east, and extras."

"I'm WHO!"

Calixa, Xion, and Roxas fell over with laughter. Larxene looked ready to hurt someone, "That is all. Dismissed." Saïx announced, "Don't forget to pick up your scripts."

Upon dismissal, the four laughing friends ran out of the room, Larxene on their tail. Hours later, Bàli was in her room again, looking at her script and wondering if she'd be able to memorize all those lines. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Was she really getting fat? The blonde stood up and stared at herself sideways, there was a slight bulge in the stomach.

"I 'ave bin eatin fairy large meals," she mused to herself, then noticed what looked like a second chin in her reflection. "I'll just have to go on a diet," she finally said making herself calm down.

Bàli went into her bathroom, and got on her scale. Her weight read 120 pounds, "I'll jist diet until I get to 115 then stop," she said to herself.

Before long it was lunch time. Neox and Calixa were at the table eating sandwiches. Calixa was still laughing at Neox's part in the play. "Will you shut up already? It's not that funny!" Neox growled, though knew that wasn't true. If it had been anyone except him, he would be doing the same.

"Did you take your flee medicine yet?" Calixa continued to skate on thin ice.

"Your pushin' your luck Calixa!" Neox warned, "Besides you didn't get the part you wanted." He was hoping that pointed this out, would deflate the red head.

But no such luck, she just smirked. "That's ok, I get to torment Bàli, while you have to be her best friend. Arf, arf," she mimicked a barking dog again before falling into another fit of giggles.

"Well at least my lunch tastes better then yours," Neox said, finally deciding to hit Calixa's raw nerve to get her to shut up.

Of course this always worked. Neox was currently eating a toasted sub sandwich with salami, potato chips and French fries meatballs, shredded cheddar and swigs cheese, covered with BBQ sauce, while Calixa's sandwich only consisted of turkey meat with lattes, tomato, and mustard. The girls smile was wiped from her face, and replaced with a glare. Before anything else was said, Saïx announced, "Rehearsal in five minutes!"

Neox groaned and decided to go hide. Calixa smiled ready to get her revenge for hat comment, "Come back little doggy," she called in a baby voice following him. "Bàli needs you, there's no Wizard of Oz without Toto." Her reply was having Neox's keyblade thrown at her with great speed, pinning her hood to the wall.

* * *

Calixa dragged a reluctant Neox into The Hall of Empty Melodies a few minutes later. Most of the members were already in there looking over there lines. Bàli walked in last, with her hair braided into to pig tales, and a script in her hands. "Why don't we start at the beginning of the 2nd Act," Saïx announced. "Lets have Bàli, and Neox. Larxene, Xaldin, Luxord, and Marluxia you will all be playing munchkins in this scene so get on your knees all of you."

With a scowl all for them got on there knees, and Saïx continued, "Neox you get on your hands and knees," Saïx ordered, "And stand next to Bàli."

After a few moments the scene was ready to start, "Ok Scene," Saïx announced.

Bàli walked forward, looking at the script in her hand, with Neox following on his hands and knees. "Toto… I don 'ink we'rea Kansas anymore…" Bàli read off the script.

There was a long silence that followed, "Neox you have a line." Saïx pointed out.

The boy growled deep in his throat, it wasn't his line it was from frustration and embarrassment. Finally he let out a half hearted, "Ruff, ruff."

* * *

Neox walked out of the rehearsal room with a scowl on his face. Calixa followed looking thoroughly amused. "I hate this play," Neox grumbled.

"I think its great, but you need to work on your barks-" Calixa bust into fits of giggles again.

Neox glared but then suddenly gave her a look of calmness, which she didn't notice. The boy walked behind her, and then she finally noticed he was acting strangely. "Neox what are you doing?" He grabbed the back of her hood and pulled her down, before dragging his foot along her hair, getting anything that was on the bottom of the shoe in her hair. With that, he ran off at top speed. "Nooooo! Now I have to wash my hair!" she screamed.

"Nyah nyah~!" Neox taunted.

Over the next couple of days, everyone worked hard on the play, and no one noticed that Bàli wasn't showing up to meals. The blonde Scottish girl was currently in her room standing on her scale. She was quite pleased to see that in her efforts she managed to go down to 115. "That was easy," she told herself. But at a glance in the mirror she frowned, "Maybe I should go to 110."

* * *

Neox was searching for Calixa, rubbing his now hurting head. "Where is that girl..." he growled. Her and her damn noogies... "CALIXA! COME OUT HERE YOU COWARD!"

He heard footsteps coming down the hallway, and was expecting to see the red head coming out. But saw it was a rather pale looking Bàli. Neox, for some reason he didn't know, was concerned. "You're not looking too good," he told her bluntly.

Bàli waved him off, "Aam ok," she replied. But a second after she started to continue to her destination, she groaned softly falling quite gracefully to the ground.

Neox ran over "What the? You okay? Get up!" he shook her shoulders, not being careful though.

She didn't respond for a few seconds. He kept calling her name until she slowly opened her eyes and stared at him. "Gevorala?" she asked in Gaelic.

"C'mon. Come to Vexen with me." He ordered.

"Nae, nae, I'm all rite," she said slowly standing up swaying slightly.

"Stop. I am of higher rank than you. I order you to come with me to Vexen, Number Seventeen," Neox said. He had surely picked up things from Zexion.

"I jist gotta dizza spell, musta been somthin I ate," she replied trying desperately not to go with him.

"Now, Number Seventeen. That's an order."

Quite reluctantly, she followed him. When they arrived at Vexen's lab Neox knocked, and then looked at her. "Go in when he answers," he told her then walked away.

Bali waited barely two seconds after he walked out of sight, and then went in the opposite direction. Vexen opened up a second later to an empty hallway. Neox went back to his hunt to get revenge on Calixa, and headed for her room. He walked in without knocking, and Calixa, who was sitting on her bed, looked up at him. "H-Hi Neox," she greeted nervously.

He growled and pounced on her. The two had a wrestling match, Calixa eventually pinned him down. Neox struggled to get her off of him, and she grabbed the waist band of his underwear. His eyes widened. "N-no... Cali don't you dare!"

"Gimmi a reason not to," she said.

"Cuz if you do, I'll get you back!"

She pondered that for a moment then released him, "I guess I'll you off the hook this time."

Neox smirked and flipped her over and sat on her back, "Get off me!" she shouted.

Neox shook his head and grabbed the green waistband of her underwear, "You let me off, but I actually have a reason to do this!" A loud squeal came from within Calixa's room.

Some time later, Calixa was sitting uncomfortably at the table for dinner. Neox was looking quite pleased with himself, and suddenly noticed that Bàli wasn't at the table. Perhaps Vexen said that she was ill, and couldn't come to dinner. He nodded in thought, thinking that must be it. He failed to notice Calixa's hands moving towards him. When he finally noticed, it was already too late. The boy looked startled, "what are you do-AHHHH!"

She gave him a public wedgie. Neox fell out of his chair, making it worse and everyone in the kitchen laughed at him, as the top of his underwear was now hanging out of his pants. Neox glared at Calixa and grabbed his plate of spaghetti, putting it down her underwear. She screamed in terror, then ran form the room, obviously going for ANOTHER shower. Saïx sighed, "I guess we wont be able to do any of the witches scenes tonight."

Neox's eyes widened. "OWwwwww! My butt hurts! Can we skip all the Toto scenes too?"

"No, if we do that, we wont be able to have any rehearsal at all," Siax repleid "Though we might have been able to do that if we still had the witch."

Neox groaned; he should have just let her off the hook. Why did you have to put his food down her pants? He could have gotten off tonight. He stood up intending to head up to head to the hall of empty melodies, then a thought hit him. Bàli probably didn't have any dinner tonight. Maybe he could take her a plate before heading to the rehearsal. He took a bowl of soup and some bread from the table, and quickly left before he could be questioned.

He walked to her room and knocked on the door. She answered after a few moments, looking just as pale as before, but healthy enough. "Hi..." he started awkwardly. It was weird being nice to her. "I brought you some dinner."

"Thanks," she replied giving a fake smile, and took the bowl with no intention of eating it.

Neox walked inside and leaned on the wall, "Um.. you don needa stay," she told him.

"I want to see what you think."

Bàli then took a small sip of the soup, hiding the liquid under her tongue and said, "It's good."

Neox nodded, "Then finish it."

Bàli finally just swallowed the bit of soup because it was too hard to talk with it in her mouth. "I will, jist don like people watchin me eat."

Neox raised an eyebrow, but did leave closing the door behind him. The blonde held the soup in her hands for almost two minutes, just to make sure he wasn't listening. Then went into the bathroom and flushed it down the toilet. She would not break her diet... no matter what happened. What she didn't know was that Neox was still listening outside her door. Just waiting to hear the toilet flush to confirm his suspicions.

* * *

**Chapter 36. see it hasnt be that long :P **


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

* * *

Calixa walked into the kitchen for breakfast. Neox looked up at her, surprised. She was here rather early, comparing to how late she usually was. "Hey Neox what's up?" she asked him.

"Hey… Any reason you're here early?" he asked eating some bacon.

"I woke up at four for some reason and just decided to get ready early and make it to breakfast on time for once."

"Wow, change of a heart?" the boy said, smirking and sitting back. He frowned after a moment though, looking at two empty seats at the table. Those seats were usually occupied by there foreign members. It was obvious why Xero wasn't there, he was still on his month long mission, but Bàli usual came to meals. Or at least she had…

Neox knew that something was amiss with Bàli, he had tired to give her some soup. She insisted that she would eat it, but as soon as Neox left the room, he could the toilet flush. That could only mean that she never ate it, and flushed it down the toilet. Ever since then, he had been watching Bàli closely, and the Scottish girl had stopped showing up for meals, and he never saw her eat in-between meals. This gave the boy a nasty feeling that Calixa wasn't the only one on a diet, and he was pretty sure Bàli's wasn't as healthy as Calixa's.

Neox shook his head, to clear his thoughts. This was weird, it almost seemed like he was worried about Bàli. That was impossible of course, he hated every fiber of hat girl just like everyone else in the organization. But why was he so focused on watch Bàli's actions when it came to eating? He evenally came to the conclusion that it was a natural instint that if one of there number snuffed it then that would mean more missions. Plus Xero being a basket case. Yes that was why he was worried. Right?

The boys thoughts were broken by Calixa, "Why are you sitting like that?" she asked.

Indeed he was sitting quite unnaturally, his legs were curled up to his chest. "Oh, I ate a lot of candy," Neox answered. "I read that sitting like this helps you burn off the sugar from the candy since it takes more energy to crouch than to sit normally. If that's true, then I can eat all I want and not get fat!" the boy finished happily, ending with his normal teasing toward Calixa.

The carrot head growled at him and sat down. Vexen handed her a plate she scowled at the food she was given, fat free yogert, a mini bagal, and an apple. She then looked back at what Neox was eating. He was eating scrambled eggs with bacon and French toast sticks, covered in piping hot maple syrup. Also, an omelet was on a separate plate cut open to reveal fried rice, vegetables, cheese and some sort of sauce in it. Just looking at it was enough to make her mouth water.

She suddenly smashed the spoon she had picked up to eat her yogurt, onto the table, "That's it, I cant take it anymore!"

Neox giggled while people looked at her, "You okay, Calixa?" Roxas asked.

"No I am not! I I'm tired of this disgusting diet, I'm forced to eat. I'm going on strike!"

"And just how long can you keep _that_ up?" Larxene asked, snickering. Several people, like Luxord, Xigbar and Xaldin, started putting in bets.

"I'll do it somehow!" Calixa replied stubbornly, and pushed her plate of breakfast away.

Vexen looked at her, "Now, now number sixteen, don't be rash. Jut eat it."

"No!" the orange haired girl was starting to sound very childish, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

"I said to just-" the yogurt was promptly thrown in Vexen's face, making him stop talking.

Neox burst out laughing, falling out of his chair. Larxene did the same, while most of the Organization laughed. Even Zexion and Lexaeus were chuckling softly at him. Vexen glared ice at Calixa. The red headed girl remained sitting there like a pouting child.

"That's enough at breakfast!" Xemnas boomed.

Everyone fell silent. "Now, stop all this noise. I have a headache already. I had planned to give you all the day off today-" Xemnas began. This only resulted in many cheers, and whoops. Xigbar actually jumped on the table hooting. "HOWEVER!"

They all stopped and looked at him. "With this new turn of events, I feel that is no longer a need!"

This was followed by a grown all around. "We almost had it!" Axel said angrily. "Its all your guy's fault, you were too excited!" he accused everyone but himself, though he had run around the table yelling with joy.

"If I get some peace and quiet, I will allow this. It must be completely quiet wherever I am for the next _hour_!" Xemnas announced.

"Does that include a day off from play rehearsal?" Neox asked eagerly.

"Yes, but _only_ if it's quiet for the next hour," there leader replied, and then teleported away to get some aspirin.

Everyone remained silent. Some were afraid to say anything for fear that the superior would say that it was too loud. Neox stood up, picking up his plate slowly and walking through a portal, going to eat in his room. Calixa grabbed Xion's plate and went through with him.

* * *

Bàli was lying on her bed, waiting for breakfast to be over before going to see if she had a mission. Lately she hadn't been given any mission, though this might have been because she was the main character of the play, which wasn't going very well. They had been rehearsing for almost three weeks, and no one really seemed to care all that much. All in all she spent much of her time memorizing her lines, more for keeping her mind off of her constantly growling stomach.

She had managed to get to 110, and then decided to go five more pounds. But she promised herself that she'd stop after that. She had managed to get to 110 about a week ago, but unfortunately had a set back when she went on a two day binge. After that she gained back seven pounds, and practically had to start all over. She was at a 111 right now, which was pleasing.

A loud growl from her stomach, brought her back to wondering if breakfast was over yet. She had heard a bunch of shouting and cheering a few moments ago, but now all was dead silent. Could she have perhaps missed mission assignment handouts? With that thought in mind she stood up and teleported out of the room.

* * *

Neox and Calixa reappeared in Neox's room. Calixa was already in the process of eating Xion's sausage. "Should you be doing that" Neox asked, closing the portal.

"I don't give a damn anymore. I've been on this diet for two weeks and I've almost forgotten how real food tasted."

"How's that sausage taste? I saw Xion sneeze on that food earlier," Neox lied, waiting to see her reaction.

Calixa froze, and spit the piece of food she was eating out, coughing vigorously. Neox laughed, letting her know it was a lie. She growled and scarffed down the food quickly before he could trick her again. She sighed with satisfaction once she was finished, "That tasted good."

Neox blinked, "You just ate 3 pancakes, two spatulas of scrambled eggs, 4 pieces of sausage and half an omelet in thirty second..."

"I've been deprived of real food, I needed it."

"I guess diets have the word die in them for a reason." Neox commented, and then resumed eating his own food.

"I'm not going back on that diet," Calixa announced with stubbornness. "I'll stop eating meals in the kitchen and eat in the middle of the night if I have to."

"But what if you get caught?" Neox questioned finishing up his meal

"What are they going to do? Spank me? It'll be worth it."

"Never thought I'd hear that from you." he said, then opened a portal and tossed his plate through to the sink. "But ok; so what now?"

"Since we have to be quiet in order to get a day off, I say we spend the day on some other world."

"Sure. I actually... I actually found a new place. A new world I think" he said, smiling broadly though whispering.

"Really? What's the world called?"

"Traverse Town."

"Cool what's it like?" Calixa asked sounding interested.

"Sorta like Twilight Town. It's more or less a town, but its nighttime instead of twilight all the time."

"Cool! Let's go," the carrot head said a little bit too loudly in her excitement.

"SSSH!" Neox shushed her.

Calixa slapped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry," she whispered somewhat muffled from her hand.

The two stood silent, for a moment to see if Xemnas had heard her shout. As all remained quiet, they sighed with relief. Neox opened a portal and ran though followed closely behind by Calixa. They reappeared in a courtyard area filled with people. It was in the dead of night, but there was enough light around so it wasn't too dark. They could see that something was going on. "Huh? It looks like some sort of festival," Neox commented, taking his jacket off and tying it around his waist, because it was very hot there.

Calixa unzipped hers but didn't take it off. "Wonder what's going on?" she asked to no one in particular.

"This?" a tall man behind them asked. He was chewing on a toothpick, and had sandy blond hair, kept short, and stubble.

"Huh?" both kids turned to look at him.

"This is the Traverse Town Festival. We use it to celebrate the finalization of the bell tower, there," he said, pointing.

The two nobodies looked up at the tower. Neox stared in wonder, "Cool...Wait, so what's at a festival anyway?" he asked, having never been to any type of public celebration before.

"It's a big party, with lots of food, and social gathering," Calixa replied.

"Cool! Food?" he asked, mouth watering.

Calixa was excited as well. Breakfast sausages and eggs weren't enough, it had been too long since she had eaten tasty food.

"Yeah, food of all types. Some are a bit weird, but all of them taste good," the man told them.

The two started sampling all the food they could get there hands on. Neox looked at a stand that sold an unusual food, "Mister, what is that?"

"Oh that's spiced crickets," the man replied.

Neox nearly recoiled in disgust, but he knew that would be rude to do. Calixa, who didn't care about being rude or polite, clearly looked disgusted. "Crickets! You guys eat bugs! That's so gross!"

To their surprise, the man chuckled. "Yes, a lot of people think that at first. But when they try them, they think otherwise fast."

"I'm so not trying them," Calixa said stubbornly.

Neox held his hand out, shocking Calixa as the man gave him on of the crickets. "Here try the sour cream and onion," the man said.

Neox nodded and looked at it, then braced himself, eating it. His face went from a grimace to a look of surprise. It really didn't taste that bad, it actually tasted kinda good. "M-may I have another please?" he asked politely.

The man smiled and ruffled his hair, handing him three different flavors. Calixa was staring at Neox with disgust. "The day I go so low as to eat bugs will be a sad day indeed."

Neox took the chance and just shoved one in her mouth. She nearly swore at him, and spat it out. Neox sighed, hoping that he'd get her to eat one. He settled for just eating the ones he had left. "C'mon then, let's go see what other stuff they have."

Calixa nodded and they continued on. They stopped after another few moments, looking at a food she had never seen before. "Excuse me, what's that?"

The man looked at her, then down at the food she was pointing at. Neox stopped and looked as well. "Oh that? That's Nikuman," the clerk told her, smiling.

"What is it?" Calixa asked not recognizing the name.

"Try one," a lady that seemed to be in charge of the stand suggested, handing her one of them. It looked like a rather large boiled dumpling more or less, but was puffed up and slightly heavy. Calixa wasn't an adventurous eater, so she denied it, "No thank you."

Neox glared at her. "I think you need that diet if you're going to turn everything down," he scolded, taking the Nikuman from her and biting into it.

Calixa stuck her tongue out, and grabbed a piece of steak. Neox was munching on he food happily, "Hey Cali, there's beef in this! Just like the one from the ramen we eat sometimes!"

Calixa sighed and finally gave in trying the Nikuman. She took one bite and then her eyes lit up and she quickly ate the rest. "Wow it is good," she said grabbing another one.

The lady smiled at her, and the two kids then went to check out other stands. They spent the next hour eating all the food that was available. Calixa being a bit more picky then Neox, and by the time they were finished both were very full there bellies bulging slightly. They were currently sitting on a bench, resting a bit. Neox was sitting in that unusual way again. "Man, so good!" he sighed happily

"You're telling me," Calixa agreed. She hadn't felt so satisfied since before she went on the diet.

"What did you like most?"

"I don't know, they were all great," Calixa replied.

"I liked the Nikuman and the Taiyaki best."

"Yeah... Well should we go back to the castle?" Calixa asked.

"Why bother?" a voice joined them. They looked up in surprise at Xion Roxas and Bàli.

"What are you guys doing here?" Neox asked in surprise.

"Xion found this world a few days ago and we thought we'd come check it out. It's pretty fun here." Roxas told them, shoving a candy into his mouth, which that had tried earlier. It was called Kompeito, which basically melted into a delicious mix of flavors and sugar in your mouth upon eating it.

Neox's eyes narrowed as he looked at Bàli. She looked just as pale as when he last saw her, and now looked even frailer. "So how do you like the food here Bàli?" he asked, "Its pretty good isn't it."

"The party pooper hasn't even tried anything yet," Roxas laughed, shoving Bàli playfully and only Neox noticed her vague wince.

The blonde forced a laugh. "Aam jist nae 'ungry," she replied smiling.

Neox couldn't help but stare at Roxas, as he laughed with Bàli. Wasn't he supposed to be friends with her, how could he not notice how bad she looks. But wait! Why did he care? "You should try some of the Nikuman, its really good," he suggested.

"Oh, nae 'at's ok, I'll eat later," the older girl declined.

"You promise?"

Bàli almost looked taken aback, "Y-Yea, I promise."

Calixa stared at Neox with raised eyebrows, and he couldn't blame her. What was wrong with him, this was Bàli. After an awkward silence Xion spoke, "Ok um… we should stay here until tomorrow. Yow know, tell Axel and then check out a hotel or something," she said nervously. "Vexen will blow up at you and blow our chances at a day off if we go back."

"Why? What did you do?" Neox asked.

"We didn't do anything, it was Calixa, remember her eating spree?" Roxas reminded.  
"The yogurt to Vexen's face?" Xion added

"Oh yeah," Neox said smiling at the memory.

"I told him I was going on strike," Calixa defended herself.

"I doubt he likes that," Xion shrugged. "Can we rent out a hotel room here or something?"

"If you have money," Calixa said. "I'm broke."

"I got 30,000 munny," Neox shrugged.

"How do you have so much munny?"

"I saved up. I wanted to buy a motor scooter."

"Well if you willing to spend on it on a hotel room then we can do it," Roxas said.

Bàli who was starting to feel very strange spoke up, "Um… I think aam goin to go bak instead."

"How come?" Roxas asked her.

"Cause Vexen's nae mad at I, an I don feel like stayin in a hotel," Bàli replied.

Neox had a strong feeling that that wasn't the reason, but he held his tongue for once. "Sure whatever. Tell Axel and Zexion where we are. But don't tell Zexion what world we're in." Calixa told her.

"How come?"

"Because he might tell Vexen."

"Aye, ok," Bàli agreed and opened a portal.

Neox noted how she swayed slightly while walking though, but he swatted this worry away, firmly reminding himself that he didn't care about Bàli. They all headed toward the hotel and stopped at the check in building, and once they checked in they went inside the main building. "Whoa! This hotel is long!" Neox said in awe.

"Yeah," Xion agreed. "Which room is ours?"

Neox looked at the paper he had gotten from the bellhop and looked at Xion, "Room 210."

The group headed toward the room and walked in. It was a small room, with two beds. "Only two beds... How will that work?" Roxas asked. But no one heard him, or noticed the beds. The room's features were alluring. In the wall was a large TV. Between the beds was a phone, used to call room service. And there was a minifridge in the room too.

"I got the remote!" Xion Neox and Calixa said at the same time.

Roxas stared. "Um, guys?"

The three didn't hear him. They were currently in a tumble battle over the remote for the TV Calixa was currently winning, since she had the remote in her hand. But she was also on the bottom on the dog pile. Neox and Xion didn't seem to know this since they were fighting on top of Calixa over nothing. Neox suddenly noticing how had the remote then gave Calixa a wet willie, making her lose her grip on it. With the remote now in hand he clicked the TV on using Calixa and Xion as a cushion. "Guys!" Roxas called again louder this time.

The three still didn't hear him, Xion and Calixa tackling Neox for the remote. Getting fed up, Roxas promptly walked over and took the remote out of Neox's hand. "Guys!" this finally got there attention.

"What Roxas?" they yelled, glaring at him.

"Have any of you guys noticed something?"

"Yes. Neox is sitting on me with his nasty butt and Xion's armpit is on my head. And to make it worse, you have the remote that I want so bad!" Calixa growled out.

"I mean how are we going to all sleep on two beds?"

They looked at the beds, then at Roxas. "I am _not_ sharing a bed with anyone." Calixa said, who was a major bed hog.

The four of them started arguing over who was going to go on each bed, the remote being compactly forgotten. Then Neox walked away from the argument, picking the remote up and watching TV once he realize that he was being most ignored. He started flipping through channels, and eventually came across an interesting show. The other three noticed what was on and upon realizing they liked the show also they abandoned the argument as well and went to watch.

Neox then looked at them and got up while they were distracted, getting up and walking to the other bed, laying down and falling asleep. He awoke some time later from a loud siren sound, plus water hitting his face. He sat up fast, summoning his keyblade. "Okay, who's the smartass?" he growled, and then he realized that the water felt like rain. "The hell?" he looked up.

"Neox come on we need to get out of here!" Xion voice rang though the air panicky. "The hotels on fire!"

"Fire?" the kid jumped up, and jumped out the window.

He landed safely on the ground. No one else did this, and no one saw him do it, so the other three ran out of the room and though the burning hotel. Neox looked at the window he just came out of and realized none of them were following him. He cast blizzard on the building, not being able to manage anything stronger, still sleepy

The fire was so large the spell barely helped, "Idiots! Why didn't they follow me, they could get hurt in there," he growled.

The fire was so large the spell barely helped. "Idiots! Why didnt they follow me, they could get hurt in there," he growled.

He looked around, and ran to a group of people who were standing by at a safe distance, staring at the huge flames. Neox noticed a lighter in one of their hands, and it was only then he noticed the knowing smirk on his face. The boy was about 99% sure that this was the guy that started the fire.

Meanwhile inside the building, Roxas Xion and Calixa were all trapped in the hallway surrounded by fire. "Dammit all! I can see a damn thing!" Calixa growled.

Xion coughed violently from all the smoke, "We're going to die!" she wailed.

"Stop that!" Calixa growled, then cast another water spell. It dowsed the fire enough, for them to run though the wall of fire that trapped them. The three of them went running down the hallway avoiding patches of fire, toward the exit. The group ran through it and went straight out the door... just as the building collapsed

They looked back at the remains of the hotel, all frozen with shock. "HEY! GET HIM OFF!" someone was screaming.

The three looked in the direction of the guy that yelled, and saw that Neox was pummeling the guy. Punches were flying towards the guy's face, and the group around him was unconscious. "Neox what are you doing!" Xion shrieked running over to him.

She gave him a quick spank on his butt, startling him while she held him. But it wasn't long before Neox started to struggle again. "Let me at im, let me at im!"

"Why? What'd he do?" Roxas asked.

"He started the fire!" Neox growled.

"What!" Calixa asked, cracking her knuckles and glaring at te guy

"What?" the guy looked shocked. "The kids crazy I don't know what he's talking about!"

"I heard you, assmunch!" Neox barked.

"You must have misunderstood-"

"Bull (beep)!"

"C'mon man lets get outta here!" one of the guys that had been passed out, woke up and was urging his friend to run with him.

Neox looked at him with hate in his eyes and then looked at Xion. "If you let me go, I'll hug you."

This ended up backfireing on Neox. Xion squealed with delight and pulled the boy into a bone breaking hug. "OWIE!" he yelped, being suffocated.

While this was happening, the two men were able to run away. Neox lost his chance to beat the pulp out of them. "Dammit." he swore. "Xion, I'll tell you one of Roxas's secrets if you put me down!"

She gasped, "Really!" she asked not putting him down yet.

Roxas looked alarmed though, "Xion I'll let you have the mission I have with Neox Friday if you don't take that offer."

Xion decided to make them both happy by setting Neox down and not asking for anything else. Neox then opened a portal, "We only have 5 hours until midnight, which is when we officially have a day off." he said. "Might as well go to bed now."

They all went through the portal, appearing in Roxas's room. "Okay, now lets calmly go to our rooms." Neox said in a whisper to Xion and Calixa. The others nodded and each quietly created a portal to there room's.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 37 hope you enjoyed.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Warning, implied spanking in this chapter **

Chapter 38

* * *

Calixa just walked into the Gray area after breakfast, to see if she had a mission assignment. Neox was sitting on the couch in Xion's lap. She was holding him while he slept, and looked up when Calixa entered. "Hi," she greeted with a smile.

"What's up?" Calixa asked.

"Neox is sleeping, Roxas and Axel are gone and almost everyone is off today."

This surprised Calixa, that was the first time hearing this. "Really, how come?" she asked.

"Not sure. I think Axel and Roxas know but they won't tell me."

Calixa nodded, looking around for the two. Maybe she could blackmail Roxas into telling her... "Where did they go?"

"They wouldn't tell me that either," Xion replied, pouting.

"Well should we go look for them?" Calixa suggested smirking.

"I can't. The baby is asleep." Xion said, looking at Neox.

"Oh who cares," Calixa said grabbing Neox's leg and pulling it enough to wake him up.

Neox's response was slamming her with a large hand made of Dark energy, which knocked her back. He then snuggled into Xion again. Xion looked at Calixa, "That's the same thing he did to Axel, Luxord and Xaldin."

"Well he needs to stop being a baby, and get over himself," Calixa said angrily, getting up with a wince and grabbed Neox's underwear intending to give him a massive wedgie. In turn to this, as soon as she grabbed his underpants, a loud noise and a horrible smell accompanying it, nearly knocked Calixa out. It was almost as if he knew she was there and was messing with her. Xion was laughing silently, tears going down her face.

Neox who was awake now, laughed at her, "Sorry Cali. Gas y'know?" he said, sitting up.

The girl just mumbled incoherently. "So, what's all the noise for?" he asked Xion.

"We were just wondering why no one had missions today."

"Oh. Not sure about that."

"Well Axel and Roxas are supposed to know, and I think we should go and find them and make them tell us," Calixa suggested.

"Sounds good," Neox agreed.

The three stood up and Calixa created a portal. They walked in and then looked around. Calixa had taken them to the stations tower in twilight town. That was a hangout for Roxas and Axel. Xion looked up at the tower, but didn't see anyone up there. "Where else do you think they would go?" she asked.

"Right here," Axel said whispering in her ear from behind.

Xion screamed at the top of her lungs, and turned around fast summoning her keyblade but not attacking. Neox and Calixa jumped, and summoned their weapons too. Axel stood there laughing with Roxas standing next to him, "You jerk!" Xion yelled.

"What are you guys doing here?" Axel laughed.

"We came to find you," Neox explained. "We wanted to know something."

"What's that?" Axel asked.

"Well, why is everyone off today?"

"Like I told Xion, I can't tell you that," Axel replied.

"Why not?" Calixa asked.

"Cant tell you that either."

"Why not?" Neox asked.

"You know that Xero's supposed to return today," Axel changed the subject. "He's been gone for while, and don't you want to go see him?" This seemed to work, for both Xion and Neox looked delighted as they had forgotten about this.

"No. We want to know why nobody has missions!" Calixa said stubbornly.

"Well you're not going to find out from us so you might as well clear off."

"Don't make me pull rank on you, Axel!" Calixa said saying the first thing that came to her mind, crossing her arms.

"You, pull rank on me? I think you're confused as to who's high rank here little one," Axel said as if he were addressing a three year old.

Neox stepped up, "Then I will. I'm superior rank to you and you know it."

"How?" Axel asked.

"Because I'm fourth to Saïx, Luxord and Marluxia. You're after me," Neox replied

"Only in your dreams kid," Axel rolled his eyes.

"Oh really? Want to try me?"

"How good we can fight doesn't affect your rank. You could beat me a thousand times and I still wouldn't be obligated to tell you. Now stop now before I pull rank."

"Try it, you peon!" Neox scoffed. Everyone's eyes widened.

Axel's eyes darkened. He walked over picked Neox up by the hood of his coat and walked though a portal with the boy, closing it behind him. Calixa opened a portal and they all ran through, "Where are we going now Calixa?" Xion asked.

"To find Axel before he turns Neox into kid toast," Calixa said, running.

"It may already be too late," Roxas said worriedly.

Calixa just ran faster at that. They reached Axel's room after a moment, and Roxas turned the knob and shoved the door open. There was no one in there, "Dammit, where'd they go?" Calixa swore.

"I don't know..." Xion replied anxiety deep in her voice.

"Who are you looking for mates?" a voice asked from behind them.

They all turned around, "XERO!"

Calixa and Xion ran over and gave the orange haired teen a friendly hug. He hugged them back, smiling. "What's happening', mates?"

"We're trying to save Neox from Axel," Calixa replied.

"Neox from Axel? How long was I gone?" Xero asked confused as to why Neox would need to be saved from a member of the organization.

"We'll explain later, Neox may already be a crisp by now."

"Well I saw them when I was coming here," Xero said in thought.

"Was Neox ok?" Xion asked worriedly.

"Not sure, his hood was up. But he was walking a bit funny."

The three looked at each other and ran toward Neox's room. "NEOX!" Calixa shouted, bursting in followed by the others.

The boy was lying on his stomach on his bed, the trace of tears still staining his face. "Neox!" Xion barreled through them and picked him up. "You're alive!"

"Yeah..." the boy sniffed.

"What happened?" Roxas asked.

"... Stupid pyro..." Neox muttered, and they all knew what had happened when the boy reached a hand back to rub his backside.

Xion sighed and hugged Neox, picking him up. The silver haired boy snuggled into her and then noticed Xero standing by Roxas and Calixa, "Xero!" he cried out happily.

"Hey Mate" he greeted, laughing.

Neox laughed also, despite himself. "We missed you."

"So how's that play of your going? The Wizard of Oz one?" Xero asked.

They all laughed, "That was dropped a long time ago. Xemnas couldn't get order, so he finally gave up," Calixa replied.

A frown suddenly slipped on Neox's face as he remembered something. "You seen Bàli yet?"

"Not yet, why?" Xero asked with raised eyebrows.

"Come with me. The rest of you stay here," Neox wiggled out of Xion's arms and lead Xero through a portal.

Xero followed Neox confused, and they appeared in front of Bàli's door. "Did something happen?" Xero asked now looking concerned.

"Yeah. It's just a suspicion though," Neox knocked on the door.

After a few moments Bàli answered the door. "Hello babe," Xero greeted with a smile.

"Xero yer bak!" Bàli greeted happily, giving him a hug.

Neox stared in shock, did Xero not notice how thin and bony her face was. He had a suspicion that if Bàli was shirtless he could see her ribs popping out some. Xero hugged her back, and felt her sides. He wouldn't say it in front of Neox but he defiantly noticed all of it. He gently pushed her away, and gave her a critical look, "Have you been doing all right?" he asked.

"Of course I 'ave," she replied with a smile.

He nodded eyes narrowing, but didn't want to start questioning her with Neox standing right there. "Neox, I think Xion might want to see you," he said.

Neox took the hint, and for some odd reason he felt relief. He waved it off as he was relieved that he didn't have to bother looking after the Scott now. He opened a portal and left the two alone. Xero walked into her room and sat on the bed; Bali sat on her desk chair across from him looking nervous. Did he know?

"Um, Bàli. I got a question."

"Shor hun, wat did ye need tae know?" she asked trying to smile but she didn't think that she was successful.

"Is there any reason you're as boney as a skeleton?" he asked, giving her a look.

Bàli looked down at herself, she couldn't be that boney. He must have been exaggerating. "Well, I 'ave been tryin this new diet."

"Oh really? What did it consist of?" he pressed, lying back on the bed.

"Um... just cutting back on how much food you eat."

"What'd ya eat this morning?"

"Um... an apple an some toast," she replied. Yes it was a lie, but she couldn't tell him the truth. He wouldn't understand.

"Now, one more question?" Xero asked, sitting up.

"Ok, what is it?"

"... Would you ever lie to me?" he asked, looking directly into her eyes.

Bàli gulped and deviated her eyes toward he left, "Nae of course not."

"... Okay," Xero said, then smiled at her. "Nice to know."

An extreme wave of guilt passed over Bàli, but she couldn't tell him. He would probably just yell at her, and make her feel even worse. She was actually starting to feel better about her herself. She had now reached to 105 and wasn't planning on going any farther but yesterday accidentally gained three pounds back on a binge.

Xero left a few minutes later, and headed straight for the kitchen. He was greeted by a wave of happy hello's upon entering, but didn't bother giving a greeting back and went straight to the fridge to get some food. When he was sure he got enough food, he headed back out. Later on during dinner, Xero and Bàli were nowhere to be seen. Xero took to large plates of food and just left through a portal. "Wonder where Xero is?" Calixa commented looking around.

Neox shrugged though he had a pretty good idea of where the Aussie went. Vexen kept giving the orange haired girl cold glares as she hadn't eaten a bite of food still being on her strike. Neox looked at her and snickered, "Looks like someone hates you."

"He deserves it," Calixa said, snitching a piece of bacon from the platter and ate it while Vexen was looking away.

Neox watched, and continued to eat his food. Meanwhile Xero was in front of Bàli's door with two plates of food in hand. He knocked on the door with his foot. "It's me hun!" he chimed. The door opened up after a moment. "Hey," he greeted, walking in with the plates carefully.

"Whoa, 'ats a lot of food," Bàli commented nervously.

"Yeah, I figured that we could eat together tonight."

"Oh well... I had a really big lunch so I'm not that hungry right now. But thanks for the thought."

"Really? I spent nearly all day in the kitchen. I didn't see you."

"It was before you got back," the blonde replied quickly.

"Oh? But I got back this morning," Xero pointed out.

Bàli sat there with her mouth hanging open. She was digging herself into a hole, "W-Well I..."

"Yes?" he asked, knowing he had her trapped now.

"L-Look Xero!" she glared at him. "I'm just not hungry right now, so just lay off will you!"

"Are you not hungry?" he asked. "Or are you just starving yourself?"

Bàli didn't know what to say now, he know. She should have known, he had known the entire time. She broke down into sobs, and Xero wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked her gently. She sniffled and mumbled something in Gaelic to him, "English hun."

She just cried more and held him tighter. Xero held her for awhile, until her sobs slowed then asked the same question. "I wanted to lose weight... I was fat and everyone knows... I just wanted to lose a bit of weight..." she sobbed.

Xero's eye's narrowed, "What do you mean everyone knows your fat? I never knew that, and I don't believe it."

"Even Calixa said it! Everyone knows..." Bàli then started sobbing harder again.

"You mean Calixa started this?" Xero asked a hint of anger in his voice. Bàli nodded slightly, "What did she tell you?"

Bali sniffled, "That I was fat because I ate too much..."

"Well you're not. Calixa's the fat one. I mean, she even HAS to go on a diet ordered by the higher ups!"

"She's only on that diet because of her high blood pressure problem. She's not fat at all..." Bàli sobbed.

"Oh yeah? Want me to prove you wrong?" Xero asked.

"Nae Xero, ye don need tae. I- I am fat, and I'm doin this for ye..."

"You're not fat! Have I ever lied to you before?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

Bàli sniffed, "Nae..."

"And I'm not lying now!" Bàli smiled at her "husband" and hugged him tighter.

Later on Xero was looking for Calixa, ready to give her a talking to. He eventually found her. He was on the upper level of the Hall of Empty Melodies while she was on the lower level. "Calixa!" he called down to her.

The girl looked up but was grabbed by Xion, who ran in. "Xion what were you doing?" Calixa asked sounding nervous.

"Is it true that you gave Neox an atomic wedgie?" Xion asked, angrily.

"He was telling me how fat I was," she replied simply.

"Well I'll show you not to mess with the baby!" Xion said, turning Calixa around. Xero watched from the balcony.

"What are you doing?" Calixa yelled terror in her voice, as she struggled wildly. She was then given the biggest wedgie she had received to date, making her scream at the top of her lungs.

Xero snickered and kept walking. Calixa probably wouldn't be walking for awhile now. After a few minutes he made it to the bottom of the Hall of Empty Melodies. He walked over to Calixa, who was on the ground. She didn't really feel like her legs could move much. For a second Xero considered telling her off later when she felt better, but decided to do it now. "Calixa I need to talk to you," he said in stony voice.

"What do you want?" she groaned, trying to undo the wedgie still.

Xero crossed his arms over his chest, "Have you by any chance noticed anything different about Bàli?"

"No, Nothing out of the ordinary."

The teen took a slow deep breath to hold his temper, "She has been on a starvation diet..."

"What? Why?" she sounded more confused, then worried. Actually she didn't sound worried at all, it was probably more curiosity that made her ask.

"Because of something you said."

"What? I didn't o anything!"

"You told her that she was fat because of how much she ate!" Xero finally lost his tempter, and started yelling at her. He had half a mind to term her over and start skinning her backside.

Calixa started whimpering, "Well sorry, okay?" She suddenly remembered what she had said to Bàli on the day of that meeting. "She just needs to learn to get over herself and not take everything I say so seriously."

"You tell her that. Now!"

"I'm hurting..." she said in whiny voice.

"Too bad, on your feet or I'll drag you back!"

"You can't make me do anything, I'm higher ranking," she said stubbornly. She didn't care about Bàli, so what if the annoying scott wanted to have a temper tantrum over something she said. Xero suddenly lifted her up over his shoulder and walked to Bàli's room. "Let me go you (beep)hole!" she screamed.

Xero stopped for a second, and then Calixa felt a hard slap to her behind. "Ouch!" she cried out then shut her mouth. She figured that that was a warning and didn't want to push it. Xero returned to Bàli's room and knocked on the door. The door opened after a moment, to reveal Bàli still tear riddled.

"Who's 'at?" she asked.

"It's Calixa," Xero replied.

"What the ell is she doin' ere!"

"She has something to tell you," Xero replied setting her down on her feet.

Calixa looked at Bàli and grumbled something. Xero landed another swat to the younger girls backside, making her yelp. "I said I'M SORRY!" she yelled.

"What are you sorry about?" Xero asked.

"I'm sorry for saying your fat!" Calixa said not really sounding like she was sorry at all. "You should really get over yourself and not take everything I say seriously," she added remember that Xero told her to tell Bàli that.

"Yeah, she's a complete joke anyway," Neox's voice joined. All three turned to look at him. "Just like I thought, she was starving herself."

"Ye knew also..." Bali said sounding depressed and ashamed.

"Yes I did, don't take things that simpletons like Calixa say get to you. That's an order." Neox said in a bored voice.

"Hey!" Calixa glared at him, but Bàli actually smiled.

"Number seventeen, I order you to stop this dumb 'diet' of yours immediately. Come on Calixa, let's go get something to eat." Neox said, grabbing his best friend's hand and running through a portal.

"I can't eat anything with Vexen around..." they heard Calixa saying before the portal closed.

Xero looked at Bàli and kissed her, "See?"

"Yeah..." she smiled.

He smiled as well, "Now, how about we go eat the food I brought before? I'm starving!"

A loud growl from Bàli's stomach sounded and Bàli laughed, "I guess my stomach agrees with you." Xero kissed her softly and they went off to enjoy their meal.

* * *

**Yay! New chappy and Bàli dropped her starvation diet ^^ what a good day**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

* * *

Neox sat on his bed reading a book, while Calixa was writing in her dairy on the other end of the bed. Neox suddenly looked up, "Hey Cali, I just thought of something."

"What is it?" she blinked. He very rarely spoke up from his reading.

"You must have been a cat in a past life," he showed her the book he was reading which was called, 'The mystery of your former selves.'

She stared and then walked over, looking at it. "Just what makes you say that?"

"Well is makes sense, it says here that you take some of your habits you had in you past life into your next life. Cats are clean freaks that always want to keep clean and as soon as there dirty they must clean themselves. That's totally you."

"I'm not sure whether I should be offended or honored," she said dryly then looked up the clock on her wall, "Its time for lunch soon."

"Oh good, I'm hungry!"

Calixa sighed though. "I think I need to wait until later before eating. Vexen looked about ready to kill me at lunch, why can't he just stop being a big stick in the mud and forget about this diet."

"Not like you don't need it," Neox said with a smirk.

"You food habits aren't any better then mine was!" she glared.

"Yeah but I'm not fa-"

"I AM NOT FAT!" Calixa screeched.

Neox blinked. "Ok, ok... just calm down... I'm not a twinkie!" Neox laughed, running out.

Calixa ran after him, "If I catch you then you'll never walk easily again!"

At everyone, everyone was eating. Calixa had decided to come to lunch, and was swiping food from people's plates when she knew that Vexen wasn't looking. Xion was currently trying to convince her of something. "Come on Cali please," the raven haired girl begged. "I don't want to have to go all alone with _her_."

Calixa took a bit of Xion's loaded baked potato, and hate it while in thought. "Yeah… but I don't want to be around her either," she scowled looking over at Bàli.

"But at least you wont be alone with her, which is what will happen to me if you don't do this," Xion pressed as Calixa then snatched a piece of fried chicken from her plate and took a bit. Normally Xion tried stopping her when she did this, but she had to get on the girls good side right now.

"Hmmm," the carrot head still seemed hesitant.

"I promise to wash my feet."

Calixa looked up at this, Xion knew she hit the jack pot with that. But Calixa knew how to play dirty as well. "You wash them with soap and water every day for the next month."

Xion scowled, that would take a lot of extra time in her shower but it was worth it. "Ok fine."

The two girls shook hands and Xemnas suddenly spoke up, "Where is number nine?"

Everyone looked around and saw that he wasn't there. Thought the mystery of where he was didn't last long, "AXEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL!" Demyx cried hyperactively, running into the room skidding to a stop near the Axel.

"Demyx calm down!" Axel said. "You going to give yourself a heart attack."

"And people say I'm the dumb one," Demyx chuckled, then showed Axel a paper. "Look! That zoo adoption thing that we signed up for! We're now the proud parents of this 2 year old chimpanzee!"

"I always knew fire and water mixed to make _something_," Larxene snickered, making almost the whole table laugh.

Axel glared at her, "Can we go see it Axel?" Demyx begged.

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?" Axel asked, and Demyx nodded happily. "Then yes I'll go with you, now let me eat in peace!"

Demyx cheered loudly in Axel's ear, and then went to eat his dinner. After everyone was finished eating, Demyx dragged Axel off through a portal and Calixa left with Xion and Bàli. Xion and Bàli were on a collecting hearts mission in twilight town, and Xion had convinced Calixa to come with them.

It actually wasn't as bad as one would think, at first that is. Xion ended up breaking apart from them, much to Calixa's irritation since it was Xion's that convinced her to come. Xion went into the train tunnels to find more heartless while Calixa and Bàli finished off the heartless at the front of the stations tower. Once the last heartless had faded away, Calixa bent down to pick up her pen that she dropped and heard an ominous rip. "Shit!"

* * *

Meanwhile Demyx and Axel had arrived at the zoo to see there adopted monkey. "There it is!" Demyx yelled happily, then ran to the monkey cage. "Which one do you think is ours?"

"I don't know, why don't we ask someone," he looked around for an employee.

Demyx looked at the monkeys, then shrugged. "Oh bubbles!" he called. One monkey climbed down from a tier swing and looked at him. "I found him Axel!"

"How do you know that ones yours?" Axel asked.

"Cuz he came when I called him," Demyx said, hugging the monkey through the bars, who hugged back.

Axel rolled his eyes. Demyx then reached into a bag he brought, putting a baseball cap on the monkey's head. "Here ya go!"

"Demyx are you sure you should be doing that. He's still an animal you know."

"Awww, so cute." Demyx cooed as the monkey looked awkwardly at the hat. "And here's a baseball bat!" Demyx said handing him the item.

"Demyx I don't think that's a good idea, no-" it was too late the monkey bashed another monkey over the head.

The other monkey fell to the ground. It was completely unconscious. "What going on over there?" a guy asked walking over to them. He stopped dead in his tracks a couple feet from where they were standing. "OH NO! Call for help, monkey with a bat!"

Several men came running over and Demyx blinked, "He's our monkey. We adopted him."

"How did he get the bat!" one of the guys asked.

Axel pointed to demyx wordlessly making the melodious nocturne glare at him. Demyx ended up just getting scolded. However, the zoo decide that the monkey should be taken to a different zoo. Demyx was very distressed, but went back home with Axel regardless. "Cheer up would you," Axel said. "We did what you wanted."

"But he... Bubbles is being taken away Axe!" Demyx whimpered.

"Because _you_ gave him a bat and he knocked out another monkey!"

Demyx sniffled and walked away, "It's not fair..."

* * *

Bàli had never laughed so hard in her life, she didn't even care that Calixa looked about to kill her. The red haired girl tried to hide the gaping rip in the side of her pants, that revealed her puppy dog panties, but Bàli was a fast catch. "I said shut up!" Calixa screeched at the Scott as she used her organization coat to cover herself.

"O-Okay, ok I'm sorra, tis jist-" broke down into giggles again now rolling around on the ground.

Calixa stomped over to where Bàli was laying and not very carefully placed her foot onto the older girls stomach. The blonde stopped laughing as she gasped for breath, "Listen you!" Calixa growled, "You are not to tell Xion, or anyone about this. Especially not Neox, understand?"

"A-Aye," Bàli gasped.

"Good," the carrot head nodded curtly then grabbed Bàli's arm and yanked her up. "Now lets go to the store and get me more pants before Xion finds us."

* * *

Axel and Demyx had come back from the zoo, and Axel was cleaning the kitchen with Saïx helping. "I detest this job..." the blue haired nobody grumbled.

"You always did," Axel laughed.

"Yet, I constantly had to because you left me with the bill whenever we went to eat anywhere."

"Axel!" Demyx cried, running in, tracking mud as he did so. "I need you to come with me."

"What do you want!" Axel asked glaring at him for getting mud on the floor he just cleaned.

"I need you to com with me" Demyx repeated, tugging Axel's sleeve.

"Why?" the flurry asked.

"Because! It...its just important ok?"

"No go away," Axel told him and went back to cleaning.

"But Axel!"

"No."

Demyx groaned and left the room, grabbing some banana's as he went. Axel barely took notice, just kept cleaning. Saïx looked at him, "Get me a step ladder so I can clean the ceiling"

"You can't order me around!" asked said annoyed.

"Yes I can, I'm higher ranked, just get the ladder! The sooner you do the sooner we finish!"

Axel left the room grumbling. Demyx's eyes widened when he saw Axel come into the basement. There was a monkey sitting beside him just watching as the Pyro passed them. Axel grabbed the step ladder he came to get, and left the room not even taking notice of Demyx.

Saïx held his hand out for the step ladder, "Good. No monkeying about."

"Nope-" Axel said but suddenly broke off, and then he stormed down to the basement, looking at the monkey. "MONKEY!" he yelled. "There's a monkey in here!"

"I-I know! I was trying to tell you!" Demyx said. "It's Bubbles! I took him!"

"You took the monkey?" Axel asked, not sure if he heard him right.

"Yeah, they were going to take him away from us!" Demyx defended.

"You TOOK the MONKEY!" Axel repeated in disbelief.

"He's our monkey! We adopted him!" Demyx whined.

"Demyx, the adoption program is just a way for the zoo to raise mone-" Axel was cut off when a banana hit him in the face.

Demyx laughed, as well as the monkey. "That had better have been the monkey." Axel said in a deathly low voice.

Demyx squeaked in fear, "Yes it was the monkey."

"Good... now, let's get it up to your room. We need to get it back to the zoo."

"NO!" Demyx hugged the monkey. "We can't do that, we adopted it."

"Demyx, do you want to be arrested for chimp-napping?"

"Chimp-napping, what's that?" Demyx asked.

"The same thing that would happen if someone kidnapped you! Now come on!" Axe said, shoving him and the monkey through a portal.

"Axel..." Demyx whined.

"IN THE PORTAL!"

Demyx picked the monkey up and stepped into the portal. Axel followed them, then picked up Demyx's phone, calling the zoo's number. "But Axel we adopted him, why do we have to give him back?" Demyx asked. "Look at him, Bubbles looks so happy."

"... Demyx, where _is_ bubbles?" Axel asked, looking at Demyx.

The blonde looked around, noticing that the monkey wasn't there. "Um..."

"... Demyx, I'll ask again. _Where_ is _Bubbles_!"

"He was here just a minute ago, maybe he's playing hide and seek?"

"... Well go seek him out before my foot seeks right up your-"

"Ok, ok, I got it," Demyx said quickly. "Bubbles! Here Bubbles, come out, come out wherever you are?"

* * *

Calixa stood in front of her mirror, staring as herself in her new pants. They were one size bigger then her normal size. "The pant sizes must have gone up or something," she said to herself.

"Get real," a voice said from the doorway. Bàli was standing there, staring at her with a smirk on her face.

"Go away pipe blower," the carrot head snapped.

Bàli's smirk slipped from her face, and now she looked more serious. The blonde walked in without invitation, and closed the door. "Why da ye think yer pants ripped in de firs place?" she asked.

"Um… probably because the pants were old, and thin."

Bàli shook her head, "Vexen put ye on 'at diet fur a reason, it wasin tae make ye miserable. It was fur yer own health. Keep goin like dis, an tis goin to lead tae heath problems." The older girl pointed at Calixa's waist, "Tis alreada started." With that Bàli left the room, leaving Calixa to her own thoughts.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Neox was making a sandwich. "This is going be great!" he said, putting potato chips on it and then some lettuce. Then he went to the kitchen to get some meat for it. When he came back the sandwich was gone. "Huh?" he asked, looking everywhere. Even under the plate. It was gone- vanished. Maybe Calixa had gone back to that stupid magic thing and was better now?

The boy groaned and went to make another one. Up above, unnoticed by Neox, the monkey was hanging from the ceiling sandwich in hand. The chimp then swung out, headed to the gray area. Neox finished making his second sandwich, and then headed right for the gray area, not taking his eyes off of it.

When he got to the gray area though, he found his other sandwich sitting on the couch. "... What the hell?" he checked it, and sure enough, it was the first sandwich he had made. Now he was really starting to think that Calixa was back on her magic thing.

Back in the kitchen, bubbles was looking at the expensive dishes in the dish rack with wonder. The monkey picked one up and dropped it, laughing at the sound it made when it shattered. He then picked up another, and banged it against the sink, smiling broadly, and then picked up a glass throwing it across the room. Bubbles began laughing loudly, throwing dishes and plates around the room. The chimp quickly hid when he heard foot steps coming. "Demyx, where the hell is the monkey!" Axel growled

"I'm looking for him," the blonde replied.

"Well you're not looking hard enoug- WHAT THE (BEEP)?" Axel screamed upon seeing the kitchen.

All of there very expensive, actually most expensive dishes were broken and shattered. "Oh no! What happened?" Demyx asked.

"The monkey! The monkey happened!" Axel snarled. "Dammit!"

"We have to find Bubbles before he gets hurt," Demyx said worriedly.

"The monkey! What about he dishes?"

"He could cut his foot on the glass," Demyx reasoned.

"Demyx, help me clean this up before-"

"What the hell?"

"Damn!"

"What in the name of hearts?"

multiple voices resounded from behind them. Saïx, Xemnas, Xaldin, and Zexion had come into the room. "Oh, um... hey guys!" Axel greeted nervously.

"What did you two do!" Zexion asked.

"Um... well... we got bored so we smashed the dishes! They make really cool noises!" Demyx said, picking up a plate that wasn't broken and throwing it on the floor.

Axel face palmed, and Xemnas looked ready to kill. Demyx blinked and then chuckled nervously, a loud monkey screech sounded from the top of the fridge. Everyone looked up, noticing the monkey. "Bubbles!" Demyx cried out happily

"Where did a monkey come from?" Xaldin asked.

The monkey then smiled, as they all noticed that the garden hose was in its hand, from the window. Each and every one of them gulped, and then the monkey pressed the button, spraying water at them all.

* * *

Later on at dinner time, Calixa walked into the kitchen and sat at the table in-between Roxas and Neox. Roxas out of habit piled more food onto his plate then needed, and placed it between him and Calixa knowing that she was going to snitch from him like normal. "You don't need to do that, I'm eating my own dinner," Calixa said pushing his plate away and grabbing her own.

She piled her plate with a little chicken breast, wild rice and steamed broccoli. Everyone had stopped eating to stare at her. "Does this mean you're off your strike?" Neox asked.

The carrot head didn't answer for a moment, then nodded her head. "Yes," Vexen actually nodded is approval at her, and Bàli smiled knowingly.

The door to the kitchen opened, Axel and Demyx came in looking exhausted and worse for wear. "Owwwww..." Axel groaned, collapsing in a chair.

Demyx was groaning as well, "I hate punishment missions…"

"It's your fault! Axel snapped.

"Look on the bright side... only two more weeks of this!" Demyx said happily.

Axel glared at him, "I'm never helping you with anything again!"

* * *

**First Bàli goes off her diet, now Calixa goes back onto her's :) **


	40. Chapter 40

**Double special, written by Kittie Reviewer. Can you can figure out why I'm calling it a double special? :P**

**Warnings, Spanking in this chapter**

Chapter 40  
Christmas at the Castle

* * *

It was fairly crowded in the Grey Area. Saïx was at his usual post in the center of the room ready to give out mission assignments. Neox and Calixa were hanging out by one of the large chairs; Calixa was sitting in it while Neox was sitting on the arm. Roxas and Xion were sitting of one of the couches chatting about there latest missions, with Axel listening nearby. Xero and his "wife" Bàlicoxom were on the other couch just relaxing in each other's arms.

Demyx broke up the calm atmosphere, by walking in singing at the top of his lungs. "Deck the halls with boughs of holly, Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la!"

Every eye turned to the Melodious Nocturne, "Demyx, why are you singing Christmas songs when it's not even Christmas?" Axel asked the question everyone was thinking.

"But it is, see?" Demyx shoved a calendar into Axel's face showing the month of December, "Christmas is tomorrow."

Neox and Calixa's heads shot up, there faces lightening up with excitement, "Oh my gosh! I forgot about Christmas!" Calixa said.

"Yeah!" Neox agreed, "We need to go make our lists to Santa."

With that the two youngest members, ran out of the room excitedly. Roxas and Xion looked at each other in confusion, "What's Christmas?" Xion asked the blonde.

"I'm not sure," the boy replied then turned to Axel, "Axel what's Christmas?"

"Christmas is a Holiday," the pyro replied simply.

"You mean like spring cleaning day?" Xion asked both there faces not looking too happy.

Axel laughed, "No, only Xemnas thinks that's a Holiday. Christmas is a happy Holiday, everyone's favorite."

"What's it about?" Roxas asked both where starting to look interested.

"Well it's about being happy, giving presents."

"Singing carols," Demyx added in.

"Yeah, and just celebrating," the red head finished.

"Why?" both light wielders asked.

Axel was tongue tied; the two older keyblade wielders sure could ask simple questions that are hard to answer. No one ever asks why you celebrate; it's just traditionally what you do. But having total amnesia can make things hard to understand sometimes, so he tied to answer it anyway. "…I don't know, that's just what you're supposed to do," he didn't succeed.

They still looked unsatisfied, but Axel couldn't answer anymore questions because Saïx had just called him over. "There has to be a reason why you celebrate Christmas," Xion commented.

"Let's go ask Neox and Calixa, maybe they'll have a better answer," Roxas suggested.

They both agreed and left the Grey Area together. Axel and Saïx left the room through a portal shortly after, leaving Demyx alone with the two foreign members. "Will the Superior even let us Celebrate Christmas?" Xero asked.

Bàli shrugged her shoulders, she had gone quiet since Demyx entered the room singing. "I don't care what he says, we're celebrating the holiday," Demyx replied. "Do you guys want to help me decorate? We need to go out and get a tree."

"Yeah sure," Xero agreed.

Nae cheers ye can go on withit me," Bàli declined.

"Oh why not?" Xero asked wrapping an arm around her shoulder and giving it a squeeze, "It'll be bonza."

The female teen smiled sadly, "I gist dun realla fell like goin."

"Please," Xero begged pouting slightly.

The girl giggled, "Aw rite, if ya realla want mi tae."

* * *

Roxas and Xion stopped at Neox's room first, because it was the first one they passed. Neither he nor Calixa were in there so they headed for the other girls room. Both younger members were in Calixa's room lying on there bellies writing long lists on a piece of paper. The red haired girl looked up when they entered, "Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"We wanted to ask you about Christmas," Xion replied.

"Yeah, like what's it about?" Roxas continued.

"Oh that easily," Calixa replied "It's about getting presents!"

"Yeah, and Santa Clause!" Neox added.

That was something new, "Whose Santa Clause?" Roxas asked.

"He's a big fat jolly guy that flies all over the worlds and delivers presents to everyone on Christmas Eve." Calixa replied then the two younger members went off on a long speech about the aspects of Santa making sure to emphasize the part about getting presents. Roxas and Xion didn't seem to quite believe it, going by the looks on there faces.

"So, this Santa Clause guy goes around delivering presents to every single person on every world, all in one night?" Roxas asked disbelief dripping form his voice.

"How?" Xion didn't sound much more believing.

"Because he's magical, maybe he stops time?" Neox suggested.

"So why does he give everyone presents?" Roxas asked.

For once the organization's two trouble makers didn't know what to say. There was a long silence, where Neox and Calixa stared at each other blankly. Eventually they just shrugged, "I don't know, he just does it."

The two light wielders sighed, that wasn't a much better answer then Axel's. Neox and Calixa went back to writing there lists for Santa, not interested in anything else. Xion picked up a notebook and pen that was sitting on Calixa's desk. "What are you doing?" Roxas asked as she started writing stuff down.

"Making notes about the information we're finding out. Maybe if we ask everyone in the organization, we can put everything we find out together and come up with a solution," Xion replied.

"Good idea, lets go ask Zexion now," with the two of them left the room.

Calixa and Neox continued writing there lists for another few minutes, until the red head set her pen and swore. "Dang it, I've run out of things to ask for, and haven't reached my standard seven page list."

"Neither have I reached my ten pages," Neox agreed setting his pen down as well. "Don't need as much when you're a Nobody."

Calixa gawked at him for several moments until he asked what was wrong, then replied, "You have a ten page standard?"

The boy shrugged, "Yeah so?"

"Now I'm going to have to extend mine to eleven pages."

"No way! If you do that then I'll have to extend mine to twelve."

There was another long silence where they both glared at each other, "How about we compromise, both lists can go no longer then 13 pages," Neox suggested secretly crossing his fingers.

"Deal," the carrot head agreed, secretly crossing her fingers also. "But how are we going to fill our lists to thirteen pages. I'm all out of ideas."

"Well you don't have to fill it up to thirteen pages. I still got plenty of ideas," Neox bragged childishly.

Calixa ran over to her desk and pulled out ads from Best Buy, Wal-Mart, Target, and Toys R Us. "You may have tons of ideas, but I have these," she said.

"Hey no fair," Neox complained and snatched the Wal-Mart add from the girls hands, "Gimmi that."

After a brief fright that resulted in a few shredded papers, both kids were flipping through the ads trying to get more ideas to put on there lists. After several minutes Calixa suddenly let out a squeal, "Neox you'll never believe it!"

"What?"

"Best Buy has a 250 GB Xbox for 450,000 munny!" she shouted.

"You're kidding!" Neox grabbed the paper add to see for himself. "That's like 10,000 munny cheaper then normal!"

The two youngest members of the organization went off on an excited screaming frenzy. "Oh my gosh we have to get that!" Calixa screamed.

Neox went over to his list, "Maybe if we both put it on our lists Santa will bring us one, better yet maybe we'll both get one!"

"Are you crazy, we can't wait for Christmas and Santa might not even bring us one," Calixa said. "We can't pass up this price."

"We don't have that much munny, even together. How in the world are we going to buy it?" Neox asked.

Calixa flopped back against the bed sheets, "There's got to be some way to get that munny." She then picked up a discarded newspaper and looked at it, a smile slowly formed on her face, "I have an idea."

* * *

"Um… Zexion?"

"What is it Number Thirteen?" the silver haired man asked without looking up from his book.

Roxas and Xion stepped into the Library where the Cloaked Schemer usually laid around reading a book, at least when he wasn't keeping Neox under control. "W-We wanted to ask about Christmas?" the blonde continued.

"What about it?" Zexion asked.

"Well, what's the holiday about?" Xion elaborated the question.

Zexion lowed his book and looked directly at the two light wielders, "Well I'll tell you, Christmas is about togetherness; people gather together to celebrate the holiday, friends, family, and relatives alike."

Roxas nodded in understanding while Xion quickly scribbled in the notebook. "So why do they do it?" Roxas asked.

The elder member stared at them, at a complete loss of words. Nobody ever asked why you celebrate Christmas. He didn't know the answer, though he could never let them know. "Wells… because it's traditional, it's what you do when the holidays come around. People have done it for centuries."

Xion and Roxas looked at each other, sighing with disappointment. They didn't seem to be having much luck with the 'why' question. Zexion went back to his book seemingly ending the conversation, and the two younger members left the room with there heads hanging low.

* * *

"I don't know about this Cali," Neox said uncertainly, "We're going to be in so much trouble if we're caught."

"Stop being a worry wart and relax, you want the Xbox don't you?" the red head said sitting on the bed in Neox's room and grabbing the remote for the TV.

"Well… yeah, but I think this is going too far."

"Shhh, it's about to start," Calixa shushed the boy, and changed the channel to 74 where the horse races were happening.

"Which horse did we bet on again?" Neox asked.

"Vancouver," Calixa replied leaning forward to stare at the television more closely.

"Maybe we shouldn't have bet all of our money," Neox said more to himself than to his friend. A loud bang coming from the TV was heard, signaling for the horses to start. The announcer's voice started commentating the race.

"_And there off, with Vancouver in the lead."_ The two child nobodies screamed at the top of there lungs, there horse was winning. _"He is passed by Bankhead-"_

"Go! Go! Go! Go! GO!" Neox and Calixa were screaming so loudly the announcers voice was drowned out. The race lasted fifteen second then all they both went silent, _"And it's a photographic finish, the winner is… Vancouver!"_

The two youngest members danced around screaming, "We won, we won, we won!" After several minutes Neox composed himself, "How much did we win?" he asked his voice practically bursting with excitement.

"I don't know, I'll have to check," she picked up a wireless cell phone dialed a number and put it to her ear. After a few moments she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What! What is it?" Neox asked looking quite shaken.

"We won 500,000 munny!" Several heads around the castle looked in confusion, at the direction of the loud screaming coming from Neox's room.

* * *

"What do you think of this one," Xero asked looking up at a tall pine tree. He, Bàli and Demyx were in a Christmas tree lot, trying to find the perfect Christmas tree to have for the castle.

"It's too small," the blonde replied shaking his head at the tree.

"Dats wat ye said about de last for?" Bàli commented looking very amused.

"Yeah, this ones almost ten feet tall," Xero agreed, though he looked more annoyed then amused. They had been walking around for hours, and they just couldn't find a tree big enough for Demyx. "I don't think where going to find one any bigger."

"Don't worry, there's a tree out there waiting for us," Demyx replied annoyingly, "We just need to find it."

"I believe we found it, six tree's back," Xero replied giving his 'wife' a look.

She giggled at him, "Don look a me, ya de one 'at begged me to com with ya." Xero wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a soft noogie. Demyx ran ahead screaming something about finding the perfect tree. The two younger members followed, and found him staring at a three almost fifteen feet tall.

The three of them gawked at it, "It's perfect!" Demyx squealed jumping up and down with excitement.

"How are we supposed to get it back to the castle?" Xero asked.

"Oh we'll figure it out, come on lets get chopping," Demyx replied pulling out a couple axes and handed one to Xero.

They spent the next half hour chopping at the tree trunk, with Bàli standing away at a safe distance. Finally Xero chopped at the trunk a final time and the ominous cracking sound indicating that the tree was about to fall over, was heard. The three of them all cupped there hands over there mouths and shouted "TIMBER!"

The large tree landed on the snow with a loud thud making show fly in two directions. They all clapped and cheered. "So um… how do we get it back to the castle?" Xero asked lightly kicking at the trunk.

"We can pull it," Demyx replied confidently, then bent down to grab a hold of the trunk. "All together, let's pick it up and drag it through a portal."

Xero rolled his eyes, and wrapped his arms around the trunk same at Demyx even through he knew it was useless. Bàli, who was thinking along the same lines, didn't even bother trying to help, "All right, on the count of three lets all lift." Demyx announced, "One… two… three!"

Struggling groans came from the two male members as they unsuccessfully tried to lift the ten ton tree off the snow. Bàli stood there trying not the break into hysterical giggles, she failed after a few moments collapsing into the snow holding her stomach. Her "husband" glared at her, "Yeah, yeah, go ahead and laugh. I don't see you helping at all." This only made her laugh even harder.

After awhile, Demyx finally gave up his pride and said that they needed some help. They summoned over a hundred lesser nobodies to carry the tree back to the castle. After an hour, the fifteen foot tree was standing tall and proud in the gray area. Demyx was so excited that he was practically in tears. They all started working together decorating the tree, and several other members came into the room to help. This included Xigbar, Luxord, Lexaeus, Xaldin, and surprisingly Zexion. It seemed they all decided to forget about the superior's orders and get into the holiday spirit.

They had just finished getting the lights up, when Neox and Calixa burst in looking more excited than Demyx. The two young members were singing happily, "Jingle Bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg. The bat mobile, lost its wheel, and the joker took ballet-a!" once they finished singing, the two broke down into hysterical laughter.

"Neox!" Zexion scolded while glaring at them.

They both looked at each other knowing that if they wanted to save there hides they'd better scoot. So with a mischievous smile they ran from the room, almost running over Roxas and Xion. The two light wielders stared in awe when they saw the tree, "It's beautiful," Xion gasped.

"I've never need a tree so big," Roxas asked with his mouth agape.

"What are you both up to?" Xaldin asked as he eyed the notebook in Xion's hands.

"We're trying to figure out what Christmas is about," Roxas replied with his eyes downcast. They had made little progress.

"Is that what your down about?" the older nobody asked with raised eyebrows, "I could have easily told you that."

Both Xion and Roxas's eyes' lit up, "Really?"

"Of course, it's easy. Christmas is about throwing parties," Xaldin explained matter of factly, while Xion quickly took notes.

"Really?" Roxas asked uncertainly, this was starting to sound like what everyone else told them.

"Certainly, there's nothing more fun than throwing a party and getting drunk."

"Why?" Xion asked, this was always the question that no one could answer. They hoped that maybe Xaldin could answer it. Though no such luck, he instantly got tongue tied. After several moments he just shrugged and said that same thing everyone else said. "Its just what you do."

* * *

Meanwhile, Neox and Calixa were back in Neox's room counting the munny they won. "This is so awesome!" Calixa squealed in delight, "Let's count it again."

"It's been 500,000 that past seven times we counted. I don't think its going be different," the boy replied as he started to gather up the many coins and place them in jars.

"There's another race today, we should bet again!"

"I don't know Cali," Neox replied uncertainly. "It's a big gamble, and we have enough for the Xbox."

The red head gawked at him, "N-Neox what are you saying! If we put this money on the line and WIN just think of the profit!"

"Think of the profit we'd get, if we put the munny on the line and lose?"

"You're such a worrier," the girl said offhandedly, and grabbed the newspaper to look at the horses racing. "Lets bet on Ramshack this time," she then picked up the phone and dialed a number. After a few seconds she said, "Yeah, I'd like a place a bet on Ramshack… 500,000."

"WHAT!" Neox screamed at her, "At least save some-" he was cut off by her hand slapping over his mouth.

"All right thanks," Calixa said into the phone than hung up and grabbed the remote. "Come on the race is about the start."

"Kingdom Hearts! I can't look," Neox covered his eyes and turned away. After the bang, all he could hear was Calixa's loud cheers for the horse they picked. After thirty horrible second he barely heard the announcers voice saying over Calixa's scream, "_Ramshack wins!_"

_Screams!_

* * *

"Well, I think that's it, what do you think?" Demyx asked to everyone in general who was sitting in the gray area. They had just finished decorating the tree, and every eye was currently on it.

"I think it looks great," Xero replied with a smile, then looked at Bàli to see if she agreed. The girl just smiled weakly which only lasted a second before her depressed frown came back to replace it. The Aussie cocked his head to the side in confusion, and then opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but before he could.

_Screams!_

Every head shop up and looked in the direction of the noise. It wasn't long before the two young trouble makers came running in singing happily. "Deck the halls with gas and laundry, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, ha-ha-ha-ha. Tis the season too be naughty, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, ha-ha-ha-ha. Tell your brother, he's your mother; ha-ha-ha, ha-ha ha, ha.. ha.. ha.. Tell your sister, she's a mister ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, ha-ha-ha-ha. Tell your grappa, he's your gamma ha-ha-ha-ha-ha… ha-ha-ha-ha-"

"Neox!" Zexion yelled dangerously glaring at them, which made them quickly scamper from the room.

Xero shook his head, then looked back at his 'wife'. He squeezed her shoulders a little tighter before asking, "You all right?"

She stared at him for a long moment, and then softly nodded her head. He didn't believe it for a second. "Come on tell me," he coaxed gently. "Its Christmas, it's the happiest time of the year. You shouldn't be sad." He said this to be a joke, hoping it would lighten the mood. Unfortunately it seemed to have the opposite effect, as Bàli's eyes started to fill with tears.

The blonde sniffled, quickly wiping the tear way, and regaining her composure. "Now I know something's wrong. Tell me," he ordered softly.

"Tis jus…" Scottish girl started slowly, bringing a hand up to wipe her eyes again. "Tis hard to celebrate Christmas this year cuz… taday's ma sister's birthday, or it was."

Xero gave her a sympathetic look, patiently waiting for her to continue. He knew about her dark past before becoming a nobody, so few knew about it. He knew how deeply she cared for her sister, so this must be a very hard time for her. After a few moments watching his girlfriend hold back sobs she finally continued. "Celebrating er birthday was apart a celebrating Christmas," her accent got heavier as it usually did when her emotions went into overdrive. "Na celebratin' christmas, it jist a reminder ay hoo Ah failed tae protect 'er."

Xero pulled Bàli into a hug, as she finally lost her inner battle and started sobbing.

* * *

Neox and Calixa ran back in there Calixa's room still bouncing off the walls with excitement. "We won 75,000,000 munny!" Calixa screamed.

"I know!" Neox squealed back, "Why stop now, lets doing it again while we're still hot!"

"Yeah!" the two children high fived each other then went for the news paper to pick another horse.

"Should we bet all of it again?" Calixa asked.

"For sure!"

Zexion has been suspicious as too why Neox had been so enthusiastic today. Calixa was always bouncing off the walls, so it was nothing new as far as she goes. But Neox was more down to earth with a good head on his shoulders, how was that girl corrupting him now. With this in his mind, he decided to go see what they were up too. The two were had been hanging around in Calixa's room all day so he tried there first, and it didn't take him long to figure out that he chose right. Loud screams were coming from her room, "Go, go, go, go!" they were both screeching at the top of there lungs.

He inched closer to the door and quietly opened it. Both kids were standing in front of the television with there backs to him, so neither realized that he was watching. There was a horse race on the TV, he had barely been there five second before, "And Brenchous is the winner."

Dead silence.

The silence must have lasted a good five minutes, the Cloaked Schemer didn't dare let his presence be known. Now until he knew what they were up so, but he had a sneaking suspicion. "C-Cali," Neox finally spoke in a small weak voice.

"Yeah?" she asked her voice sounding very similar.

"We just lost everything," the boy commented, "75,000,000 munny."

Zexion has heard enough, "And just where did you get that much munny?"

Two horrified faces turned to look at him, Neox laughed nervously. "Ha, ha, hi Zexion… um how long have you been here?"

"Long enough," the older nobody replied glaring at them both.

"Look we can explain," Calixa started.

"You mean explain why you were gambling, which at your age is illegal on most worlds. Go ahead this aught to be good."

There was a long silence where the two trouble makers tried to find the right words to save there condemned backsides. After a while Zexion sighed and opened a portal to his room, "Ok, in both of you, I'm sure you know what's coming."

They both had gone through this often enough, so they went through without much hesitation. Better to just get it over with, trying to delay would only make it worse. "Calixa go put your nose in the corner," Zexion ordered pointing to the corner of his bed room.

While the red head obediently headed for the corner, Zexion sat on the bed and pulled Neox over his lap. At this point the boy realized that he didn't want to accept his current fate and started struggling. Right on schedule as well, when Neox first joined and was put under Zexion's care he was always a fighter to the very end. Now he'd excepting and cooperative until he got in position, which he was then reminded of how much it would hurt. "No Zexion please, we were just having fun. We never meant to do anything wrong."

"Well you should have thought it over before doing it," Zexion replied pulling Neox's pants down to his knees.

"We'll never do it again- OW!" Neox was cut off with his pleading when Zexion landed the first spank to his upturned rear. He gritted his teeth together reading for the next one. SWAT! The boy managed to stay quiet for the first five spanks after that. Then when the Cloaked Schemer really started adding bite to his swats, is when the soft gasps fell from his lips.

Zexion continued spanking his rear for another few minutes, then pulled his underwear down revealing his pinkened cheeks. Neox thrashed around wildly begging for Zexion to stop, as he always did. At the first spank to his bared bottom, came a loud resounding clap, followed by a loud squeal falling from Neox's lips. He continued spanking the boy for another three minutes then stopped. By this time Neox was crying for all he was worth over Zexion's lap.

The older male nobody pulled the boy into a hug being careful of his thrashed bottom. He let Neox cry into his shoulder for several minutes, then sent him to the corner and called for Calixa to come.

Now Calixa was a little harder to control. Just like Neox she has gotten better at accepting her punishment, but as usual she wasn't as easy as Neox. When she first joined, she practically got away with murder and weaseled out of punishment. Still does when she's with the right person. She has a special type of charm, which gets her out punishment. Once she realized that the charm wasn't working on Zexion anymore, she decided to try a different tactic. She was now in the process of transferring from that to where Neox currently was.

As soon as her name was called, Calixa collapsed to her knees and started screaming at the top of her lungs. With a sigh, Zexion stood up. She was still apparently going this rout, so he knew that she wasn't going to come willingly. He walked over to where she laid screaming, and grabbed her arm. She refused to stand on her legs, making her body feel like a hundred pound sack of sand.

Still he started dragging her body toward the bed, this was when she realized right on queue that this wasn't going to work. So she jumped to her feet and tried to make a run for it. The schemer knew this move was coming and was ready to counter it. After five minutes of the predictable struggling dance, Zexion had the red head over his lap, her bottom raised high in the air. She was still screaming at the top of her lungs when he pulled her black pants down and started landing swats on her backside.

Neox was in the corner covering his ears; it was always known when Calixa was being spanked because of the racket that came from it. It was sometimes hard to tell when her cries transferred from screams of anger to cries of pain. Normally when she started begging for mercy she was actually crying in pain. It was hard to hear the hard smacks Zexion dealt, without mercy. But after five minutes he pulled down Calixa's panties. "No! No! Please leave those up please!" she screeched.

This indeed meant that she was actually crying and not screaming out of anger. Both screams were very similar. Zexion spanked her bared bottom for another few minutes, and then stopped. He gently lifted the girl back to her feet and pulled her into a hug. "I hope you two have learned a valuable lesson."

"Yes," Neox replied. "If you bet it all, you risk the chance of losing it all."

* * *

Axel walked into the gray area, and instantly felt the distant air about the room. Xero and Bàli were snuggling together on the couch near the Christmas tree, Roxas and Xion were sitting in the chairs next to them looking depressed, and Neox and Calixa were using the other couch just lying on there bellies. He walked over to the two light wielders, "Well, isn't this the two saddest faces I've ever seen," he commented lightly.

Neither replied, they just sighed heavily. "So why the long faces?" he continued, "Its Christmas eve, you should be happy."

Roxas sighed looking very depressed, and then picked up the notebook Xion had been carrying around all day. "We've been trying to figure out what Christmas is really about."

"And we figured out that Christmas is about, Celebrating with family and friends, giving presents, singings carols, having parties were you get drunk, Santa Clause, and most importantly getting presents," Xion continued listing off everything they learned. "But no one could tell us why you celebrate Christmas."

"Yer kiddin me rite?" Bàli asked who had been listening in; she was looking at them in shock. "Christmas is noda bout any a dat."

"You trying to say that you know what it's really about?" Roxas asked uncertainly. He and Xion were tired of everyone telling them there ideas and not being able to answer the 'why' question.

"Aye," she replied.

Roxas just shook his head and looked away; her answer probably wouldn't be any better then the others. She stood up and motioned them forward, "Come I wanna take ya somewhere," she said than added to Neox and Calixa. "Ye too should come also."

The two younger members looked at each other, "It could be a trap," Calixa warned.

"She's taking Roxas and Xion, I think its safe," Neox whispered back.

Eventually, they all decided to follow the girl through a portal. Even Axel and Xero decided to join in. They reappeared in an open area covered with snow; it seemed to be some sort of social gathering. There was a group of people standing on a wooden platform by a large crate almost as big as a dumpster; they were singing "Silent night". The crate seemed to be filled with toys of all sorts, for all ages. Standing on the ground was a large group of kids between 5 to 17 years of age.

Bàli led the group onto the platform, were a woman smiled at them and handed them a hymn book so they could sing with them. "Silent night… Holy night… All is calm… All is bright…"

Once the song was finished a man standing at a podium started speaking. "And in the days of Creaser Augustus, there was a group of shepherds, watching there flocks near the town of Bethlehem. Then out of nowhere an Angel appeared before them, and the brightness of the Lords glory flashed all around them. The shepherds became frighten, until the angel said 'Don't be afraid, Rejoice for a baby has been born this very day in the city of David. He is Christ the Lord, who was prophesied to save you from your sins. He will be wrapped in swaddling clothes and lying in a manger.'"

After he finished with the story, everyone began singing again. "Away in a manger no crib for a bed. The little Lord Jesus laid down his sweet head."

After that song was finished, the man spoke again. "In remembrance of Gods gift to us, we give for all of you."

Both Neox and Calixa's eyes lit up, "We get presents," Calixa said eagerly.

"Shhh, dare not for ya, dare for de orphans," Bàli hissed.

Slowly the children that were standing on the ground came forwards shyly and a presents was handed to them. Bàli, Xero, Roxas, Xion, and Axel all helped pass them out. The two younger organization members stood there pouting, "That's no fair, why do they get presents and we don't?" Neox wined.

But at a single glare from the rest of the group, made them grab presents and help hand them out. Calixa picked up a really cool toy that she'd always wanted, her eyes lit up as she stared at it. But when she looked down at the little boy eagerly waiting for the present, she sighed heavily and handed it to him. It took almost an hour to hand out all the toys, but they all enjoyed doing it. Even Calixa and Neox found it nice to make a small child's face light up by something they did.

Finally all the gifts were handed out, and people started to dispatch. But Roxas and Xion still looked confused. "I'm still don't understand what that has to do with Christmas?" Roxas asked.

"Well it's easy; Christmas is the celebration of Jesus' birth. And Jesus was a gift from God, so we give out presents in order to remember that gift," Xero explained.

"Christmas tis not about gettin," Bàli said to Neox and Calixa, then turned to the light wilders. "Tis about givin."

"And especially about Jesus, the greatest gift of all," a very deep unfamiliar voice added.

They all turned and gasped at the site before them. Long white beard, red suit, round belly, "Santa Clause!" Neox shouted.

"He is real," Axel commented staring in awe.

Santa walked toward them, smiling brightly. He approached Roxas and Xion giving his ho, ho laugh, " Ho, ho, ho! You two have shown great diligence today, you wouldn't excepted the answer 'just because'. You kept looking until you found the true answer, and in the end you learned something even greater."

Both light wielders were blushing deeply, they had never been praised like that before. "Ho, ho, ho," Santa laughed and continued, "So you two deserve a little something extra for you attentiveness." With that the old man pulled two presents out of his bag and handed it to them both.

"Thanks Santa," Xion said beaming brightly.

"Yeah thanks," Roxas added.

Santa then turned to Axel and Xero, "Your two have been supportive enough, so you get a little something also." After he handed two presents to the red head males, he turned Neox and Calixa who were looking at him eagerly. His hands instantly went to his hips, and glared at them disapprovingly. "Now you two have been quiet naughty, very close to the bottom of my naughty list."

They both hung there heads in shame. "But since its Christmas, I'll let it go. Ho, ho, ho here you go," Santa pulled out one present for the both of them.

There mouths dropped open. It took a few moments before either could speak, "An Xbox 360!" they finally both shouted. The whole group laughed as they danced around happily singing carols. This time they weren't singing a parody version of it.

"Say what about Bàli, doesn't she get anything?" Xero asked.

"Och, I donna need anything," Bàli replied holding her hands up.

Santa smiled at her, "No, I have something very special for her. I know there's only one thing you want for Christmas. You've had such a hard life, yet you brought the truth to these young minds," he motioned to Xion and Roxas. "So your present is sitting over in my sleigh."

Bàli looked over at the large sleigh along with everyone else. A choking sound came from her mouth, as she realized what it was. A young girl with dirty blonde hair, probably around the age of Neox, was sitting on the sleighs seat. She looked at them and a surprised smile painted her face, "Colombia!" she shouted.

"Who?" Everyone except Axel and Roxas asked. But before anyone would answer, a dry sob fell from Bàli's lips, "C-Carrie!"

The two blondes ran toward each other. Bàli crushed her in a hug, kissing the top of her head while speaking fast in Galician, "Eu non podo crer, a súa vida. Penso que estivese morto, eu penso que eu falle con vostede, eu penso que non ía velo de novo."

"Penso que eu estaba morto, eu penso que fose meu pai. Onde estivo, eu estiven vagando tentando atopalo durante meses," the younger blonde replied.

The rest of the group all stared at them in confusion, "Does anyone know what's going on here?" Xion asked.

"That's her younger sister," Roxas replied.

"What?" Xero asked in shock, "But I thought she was dead?"

"So did we," Axel added.

"I didn't even know she had a sister," Calixa commented then turned to Santa. "What's going on?"

"Well put it this way, you nobody's have a new edition to the family," Santa replied then got into his sleigh. ""Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer, and Vixen!  
"On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Donder and Blitzen!" he called then flew away. "Ho, Ho, Ho… Merry Christmas!"

"Troaps," everyone turned to look at Bàli who was now standing next to her sister, tears streaming down her face. "Dis is ma sista Carrie."

"Won't be for long," Axel said, at everyone's confused looks he added, "Welcome to the Organization."

* * *

**Hopefully you all remember that Bàli and Xero are technically still married, thanks to there trip to Las Vegas.**

**Merry Christmas everyone, never forget the true reason why we celebrate it. Happy Birthday Jesus! **


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

* * *

Bàli was sitting with her newly joined younger sister, Xacrrie. Neox and Calixa were playing in the same area, though Neox seemed to have his attention on something else. Calixa looked up from her prank book, "What's with you today."

He was looking over at Bàli and her sister again. Sure he hated Bàli, but her sister looked pretty nice. It wasn't long before Bàli took notice of his watchful eyes, "Wat?" she asked.

He quickly came up with an excuse, but the only thing he could think of was insulting her. "You just looked so ugly that I couldn't keep my eyes off you." That was a mistake, because Xacrrie glared at him.

She stood up and stomped over to where he and Calixa were sitting. "Vostede idiota gordo e mal, o que fixo para ti?" she asked.

Neox blinked, "Trist me, ye don wanna know what she said," Bàli replied then scolded her sister in Gaelic, "Isto foi moi groseiro, agora di que está arrepentido."

Neox stared, blushing lightly. The two Scottish girls jabbered off in there first language, Bàli's voice remained quite calm while her sisters was strained and angry. She kept giving Neox and Calixa poisonous looks. Neox stood up and looked at Xacrrie, and she glared at him, "Bastardo de un idiota"

"Carrie!" Bàli shouted in horror.

"Well you're... P- p- pretty!" he yelled at her. He realized what he said and ran out of the room.

Xacrrie stared blankly at where he was just standing, and Cali got to her feet. "Wat a jerk," Xacrrie said.

Cali glared at her, "What do you know? You're too dumb to realize a compliment!"

The younger blonde lunged at her. Calixa and her struggled for a bit before Calixa had her pinned facedown. Bàli jumped up and went to pull the carrot head off her, but Calixa pushed the older girl away and thought of what to do to Xacrrie. While the red head was thinking, Xacrrie managed to get her off by bucking up and making the Calixa fall back. She landed on her back getting the air knocked out of her, this gave the Scottish girl time to jump on top of her, and start punching her in the face.

Calixa grabbed her fists and threw her off. She then pinned Xacrrie's hands behind her back, so that she could only move her head. "Solte- me seu idiota!" Xacrrie shouted.

Calixa flipped the younger girl on her belly again, keeping her immobile and smirked. She was suddenly thrown off by some unknown force. The carrot head was smashed up against the wall seven feet in the air. "What the-" she asked in confusion. Bàli then grabbed her sisters arm and dragged her out of the room, a few moments later the force that kept Calixa elevated vanished.

She fell to the ground hard, "Ow!"

* * *

Hours later, Xacrrie was walking down a hallway by herself. She had gotten lost again, why the castle was so big, was beyond her. She came to a door marked XV. It made her think of his sweet comment that she was pretty, but it still didn't make up what he said about her sister. Anyone that hated Colombia was an enemy to her. But maybe she was a bit harsh. With a sigh she decided to at least apologize, and leave it at that.

She knocked, and a few moments later Neox opened the door, "Hello?"

"Look, I'm sorra," she told him.

Neox blushed deep and started stammering non comprehendible words. Xacrrie just shook her head, and held up a hand to silence him. "Yah wateva tis fine," she said then turned her heels and continued walking down the hallway.

He hurriedly said something without thinking, "Y- Your butt is cute!" he called after her then covered his mouth.

Xacrrie stopped in her tracks, and then turned around sending a poisonous glare at him. "Jist wat da ya mean by 'at?"

"Uh..."

She stomped over to the boy and got right in his face, "I know wat ya are, ye are a racist. 'Ats why ya hate mi sista, an dats why ya mak rude comments tae me. Jist because wera scottish ya hate'us, ya sucha babaca!"

I'm sorry ok!" he said, eyes filling with tears. "I just... I just…" he didn't even finish the sentence, just slammed the door shut. Xacrrie shook her head, and then stomped away muttering darkly in Gaelic.

Later on at lunch, Xacrrie was sitting with her sister and Xero. Calixa was sitting with a depressed looking Neox, giving ferocious glares at the two blondes. Xacrrie had been telling Bàli about her encounter with Neox, speaking in Gaelic so no one except them knew it. "What's she saying?" Xero asked Bàli for the 10th time.

"Noten hun," Bàli replied giving him a peck on the lips.

He seemed satisfied for the moment and started eating. "**Just forget about it, you probably shouldn't be hanging out with them anyway because they always got into trouble**," Bàli told her speaking Gaelic. Neox suddenly stood up, and lifted the organization hood over his head.

"Excuse me..." he announced, leaving.

No one had taken notice of his retreat, not even Calixa who was engrossed in her turkey mustard and avocado sandwich. Neox had gone to his room and was now majorly angsting into his pillow. A sudden knock was at his door, obviously not Calixa because she never knocked. "What do you want!" he called.

The door opened and Zexion came in, "Neox, I was wondering why you are acting so depressed when we have no emotions?"

Neox turned away and put a pillow over his head. A certain passerby decided to eavesdrop, and that person was Calixa who had been heading toward Neox's room to find out where he went from lunch. "Just leave me alone!" Neox groaned.

"Not until you give an explanation. If you don't then the Superior will eventually give you a lecture on having no emotions, because you're slacking off."

Neox looked at Zexion, face was turning red with rage, "ZEXION GO AWAY! JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE! JUST GOOOO!" the boy exploded.

The Cloaked Schemer sighed and finally left the room. Neox fell into sobs and Calixa took this as her queue to walk into the room. The silver haired boy was crying hard into his hands, "Neox?" she asked calmly.

He looked up, teary eyed. "Did you find a heart, and not tell me?" Calixa asked.

He just looked away, and continued crying. Calixa meant that to be a joke to lighten the mood, and since it didn't work she was at a loss of what to do next. "Wat's with 'im?" a young voice came from the door.

Calixa turned to see who it was. It was the newest member, "How should I know?" Calixa replied, and then sent a glare at her. "Not that it's any of your business."

Xacrrie looked taken aback but shrugged and continued on her way. "N- no! COME BACK!" Neox called after her loudly, but she was already through a portal and didn't hear him.

"What do you want _her_ to come back for?" Calixa asked in disbelief. The boy didn't answer, but just broke down crying again. "What's with you, ever since she came, you've been acting weird."

Neox looked up at her, wiped his tears away, pulled his knees to his chest and began explaining. Calixa sat on the edge of his bed and listened, as Neox explained how he felt toward Xacrrie and how upset he was about her hating him. Calixa, never being one for sympathetic understanding, looked at him like he was crazy. "Neox, she's Bàli's sister. We can barely understand there English! You know that right?"

"I don't caaaaare!" he whined like a child.

"Ok, ok fine," the red haired girl finally decided to give in and help. "So why don't you just go and talk to her?"

"What if I say the wrong thing?"

Calixa shrugged, "I don't know, then your screwed I guess."

"Cali your sympathy is endless isn't it," Neox's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I am what I am; would you just hurry and get it done so I can get the old Neox back?"

The silver haired boy sighed with frustration. Calixa wouldn't know tact if it beat her on the head, probably because it wouldn't penetrate that thick skull. He stood up, "We need pro help."

"And where do we find that, got the love guru on speed dial or something?"

"Don't you still have that love tips book?"

"What love tips book?"

"Cali what do you think a book called 'How to get your Honey' is about?"

"About bee keeping?"

Neox grabbed her arm, and started dragging her to her room. "And Zexion says I need school more than you…"

When they arrived at her room, Neox went to the bookshelf, nearly tripping on a pile of clothes. "You need to clean this junk heap, Cali."

"Like your rooms any better."

He raised an eyebrow as she pictured his organized room which was always clean because Zexion made him clean it weekly. He knew that and so did Calixa. "Just shut up," she finally said even though Neox didn't even say anything.

Neox smirked and grabbed the book he was looking for. Calixa followed him as he walked out reading the book. "So what are we looking for exactly?" Calixa asked.

"How I can confess my love to Xacrrie," the boy explained simply.

"You could just use the Cali method."

"What would that be?"

"Just walk up to her and say, 'I love you'"

Neox sighed, "That never works."

"I've matched more couples then years you've been alive," Calixa gloated.

"Have any stayed together?"

"Not sure, they all gave me a restraining order before I could find out." Neox raised an eyebrow at her. "Fine we can go by the book," Calixa agreed before he could say what he was thinking.

With a shake of his head, Neox turned to the first page and read it aloud

"In order to confess your love, you must first…"

"Do what?" Calixa asked in shock.

"Oh god..." Neox a look of disgust passed Neox's facial features.

"I say you stick with the Cali method."

"No... The book was written by someone pro!"

"Well good luck with that," Calixa turned to leave, not wanting any part in this.

Neox on the other hand, had other plans and grabbed her sleeve. "No you don't, you got to help me," he said.

"No way!"

"Please!" the boy begged.

Why?"

"Because you're my friend," he gave her puppy eyes, which she could never resist.

"Oh man... fine, I'll help," she sighed in defeat.

"Thanks!" Neox squealed giving her a hug, then turned to the book again. "Ok so how are we going to do this?"

Calixa snatched the book out of his hands, "Why don't we leave that chapter as a last resort, and start with chapter one?" she suggested.

The silver haired boy looked back at the book, and grimaced . "Yeah maybe you're right," he agreed as she turned to the beginning of the book.

She read aloud, while Neox listened intently. "Chapter one, getting your Honey to notice you," she read the title chapter. "The very first step in getting your Honey, is you must get him or her to notice that you exist. That's not always the easiest thing, especially if you're a nobody-"

"Wow, someone wrote this book especially for us," Neox commented.

"Shut up and let me read," Calixa snapped. "So what you have to do is, make him or her see that you care."

"I've tried complimenting her, but she only got offended."

"What did you say?"

"I said that I thought her butt was cute." This only resulted in Calixa bursting into giggles, making the younger nobody blush madly. "Stop it!" he yelled

"Ok, ok," her laughter dissolved, but it was obvious she was struggling to keep from laughing.

"So what I do I do?"

Calixa thought for a moment, "Why don't you go and buy her something?"

"Like what?"

"Like flowers and chocolate."

"Good idea!"

"I try."

* * *

Xacrrie was in the Gray Area, sitting on the floor with her back against the couch, and Bàli was sitting on the couch braiding her hair. Neox walked in carrying a heart shaped box, and a bundle of roses. He approached the two blondes cautiously, "Um Xacrrie…"

"The younger girl looked at him, "Wat da ya want?" she asked coldly.

He started shaking, and blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Your hair looks pretty like that!"

Xacrrie looked stunned, "But tis not eva finish't yet."

Now in a deep panic, the next thing he said all came out very fast, "Igottheseforyou," after saying this he gave her the stuff he bought, and Bàli burst into hysterical giggles. Neox blushed deep red, and ran from the room.

Neox ran past Calixa who was waiting just outside the Gray Area, and didn't stop running until he reached his room. The boy went in, closed the door and locked it. Calixa ran up to the door and started banging on it, "Neox let me in this instant?"

"Go away!"

"Let me in or I'll make you go deaf."

"I don't care!"

Loud deafening drums suddenly sounded. "fine!" he opened the door and glared at her.

She walked in without being invited, "Ok what happened?"

He explained how he choked up, and what happened after he gave he presents. Once he was finished he sat down crying. "Who cares if that annoying bagpipe blower laughed at you? She's not the one you're trying to impressed."

"But- "

"Ok let's just go look at the book again, unless you want to try the Cali method now?"

Neox held out his hand, "Book please."

She handed it to him, and Neox he flipped to chapter two. "It says that after you have tempted her with gifts, you must then make her want you. Jealousy is a helpful tactic… but what would make her..." he trailed off looking at Calixa.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" Calixa asked, and Neox slowly smirked. "You're giving me the hebi gebi's."

* * *

"APSOLUTLY NOT!" Calixa screamed, after Neox suggested his idea.

"Why not?"

"Your seriously asking me why?"

"Yes. It makes perfect sense!"

"I'm not going to pretend to be your girlfriend, do you realize how 'wrong' that is. Awkward level ten!"

"Why?"

"Becuase we're not in love!"

"It's pretend."

"And while we're pretending, we're going to have to do all the stuff boyfriends and girlfriends do together, like kiss. I'll throw up in your mouth."

Neox gave her puppy eyes, "Not going to work."

"Come on."

"No!"

"Please."

"No!"

"It won't be for very long."

"Neox!"

"Fine, then I'll tell everyone about the clown incident."

"You wouldn't!"

"HEY EVERYONE! ONE TIME ON A MISSION CALI- "

She slapped a hand over his mouth, "Ok, ok, I'll do it," she gave in with a frustrated sigh;

Later on that day, Neox and Calixa walked into the gray area hand in hand. As this was a very unusual sight, all heads turned to them. "Um... you guys have something to tell us?" Axel asked.

Both of them flushed red, and Neox spoke. "We're um... together now," he said awkwardly.

Cali looked around at everyone's raised eyebrows, "That's it I'm out of here," she tired to turn around and make a run for it, but Neox wouldn't let go of her arm and pulled her back.

"No you don't," he hissed, and everyone gave them weird looks.

Cali glared furiously at Neox, "We're not-" she was quickly cut off as Neox stomped on her foot.

The girl yelped and became quiet. "What are you all looking at?" Neox asked glaring, but still dragging Calixa by the hand toward the table and sat down next to her. The entire kitchen suddenly buzzed with talk.

Xacrrie was staring at them, and actually started to feel a bit upset. Calixa's face was burning with embarrassment. Neox _so_ owed her for this. "**Sis, can I talk to you about something**?" Xacrrie asked Bàli in Gaelic, who was making out with Xero.

The older blonde girl broke away from Xero and turned to look at her sister. "**What about Carrie**?" she asked also speaking in there first langue.

Xero gave a groan and pouted, but Xacrrie ignored him. "**In private**…" she said, gesturing that she wanted to leave the room.

"Aye, ok" Bàli agreed and turned to Xero, slipping back into English. "We'll be bak lata hun."

"Awww," Xero groaned but complied and began to eat.

The two Scotts left the kitchen, and when they reached the privacy for the empty hallway the younger blonde started. "**I need to talk to you about... love**." Xaccrie said, unsurely.

"**Love**?" Bàli asked with confusion, "**You're too young to work about love**," Bàli replied.

"**But... I think I have a crush on someone here. But I think he's taken**…" Xaccrie said, a slight sad tone appearing in her voice.

"**Your talking about Neox**?" Bàli asked her, easily coming to that conclusion since it was painfully obvious what Neox and Calixa were doing. She was just surprised her sister fell for it.

"**I DID NOT SAY THAT**!" Xacrrie shouted defensively, though the blush on her face showed that Bàli was right.

The older girl was silent for a moment. She did love her sister, but something like this doesn't happen everyday. So instead of ratting out on Neox and Calixa she decided to play along figuring that it would be more fun to do so. "Well it looks like yer rite, 'e an Calixa seem tae have hooked up," she said talking in English again.

"**Th-that's the problem**!" Xac said, peeking into the room at them.

Neox leaning against Calixa's shoulder both were still holding hands. "**Grrr... it makes me so angry**!" Xacrrie said, glaring at the red head.

Bàli just shook her head; it was so obvious at Calixa not well hidden furious look that the two were putting on an act. And she had a pretty good idea as too why, "**Well you should do something about it**."

Xacrrie looked in once more, then took her boot off and threw it as hard as she could at Calixa's head. "Ouch!" Calixa screamed rubbing her head and looking around glaring.

Neox snickered while Xacrrie smirked and stopped looking in the room. The carrot head wheeled around on Neox and gave him a looking that clearly said. 'If we were really dating you wouldn't be laughing.'

The boy didn't catch the look at all and just kept laughing. Calixa then kicked his chair out from under him, making him fall onto his bottom, before teleporting out of the room. Neox fell to the ground and rubbed his butt, groaning. "W-Wait Cali come back!" he called suddenly realizing that this didn't look good for them.

Neox went directly to Calixa's room, which was most likely where she went. Sure enough as soon as he walked into the room, without knocking, he heard the bathroom door slam. He walked over and pounded bathroom door. "Cali would you please come out?"

"No! Go away!"

"You want to help me get Xacrrie to like me, right?"

"I don't want it that badly."

"But Cali!"

"No!"

"Come out, or I'll tell everyone about the flower shop incident on our last mission," Neox threatened.

"... You wouldn't dare!"

"Wanna bet."

"... fine!" the redhead opened the door and immediately hit Neox on his head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Ouch!" Neox rubbed his head and glared; but only for a moment before he continued in a business like tone. "Ok I think we need to take this to the next level."

"Take it where? What the hell do you plan on doing exactly?"

"Lets look at the book," Neox walked over and picked up the 'how to get your honey' book and flipped through it.

Calixa watched him and waited patiently, despite having a bad feeling about the next plan. The boy read out loud, "Once your honey knows that you are no longer available, she should now show the signs of jealousy, but will try and hide it..."

"... She's not hiding anything, she's just not attracted to you." Neox gave her a look of deep offence. "What?" she asked, "She doesn't."

Neox closed the book slowly and looked down depressed. Tears started to leak from his eyes. "No! No, no, no! Wait! I didn't mean that!" Calixa said, opening the book and quickly flipping through the pages.

"Yes you did..."

"No I didn't! Look! If you see no signs of the feelings, then try to make it obvious. See Neox?" she said, putting the page up to his face.

Neox looked at it, then his eyes widened. "I know what we have to do."

"... What?" Calixa asked, worriedly.

Neox looked at her seriously, "He have to... to kiss."

"Goodbye!" Calixa said, turning to run out of the room.

"Wait!" he grabbed her arm to stop her. "Cali we have to, the book said we have to make it obvious. How much more obvious can we get?"

"I don't want to find out!" she cried.

"Please!"

"No way, Neox!"

"What can I do to make you do this?"

"Nothing! I don't want to kiss you!"

"I'm not saying we have to do what Bàli and Xero do, where there trying to eat each other's faces. I'm saying we just kiss on the lips really quick while she's in the room."

"Cheek."

"B-But…"

"But nothing!" Calixa growled. "If anything, that's the MOST!"

Neox sighed with defeat, "Fine, but if it doesn't work then we have to do the lips."

"Whatever," Calixa sighed, standing up.

"Ok let's go into the grey area, and see if Xacrrie is there."

"Fine," Calixa said, opening a portal.

They both walked though, and reappeared in the grey area. Xacrrie was there, sitting on the ground with her back against the couch. Bàli sat on the couch behind the younger blonde, putting her hair up in a French Braid again. Neox grabbed Calixa's arm and pulled over to the couch that was near by where they two blondes were sitting. Xacrrie looked over at them instantly, and pretended to be angry with Neox.

Neox also pretended not to notice this, and wrapped his arm around Calixa's shoulders when they sat down bringing the carrot head closer to him. Calixa restrained herself from groaning and kissed Neox on his cheek. Anger swelled inside Xacrrie's being, but she held it back. Neox was blushing madly and kissed Calixa's cheek. Calixa herself felt like she was going to throw up.

It became all to much for Xacrrie, she snatched the hairbrush from her sister and threw it, hitting the back of Calixa's head. "Ouch!" Calixa cried out glaring at Neox.

Knowing that to make it more real, he would have to defend his girlfriend. "What was that for?" he asked Xacrrie.

Xacrrie quickly thought of an excuse, but didn't manage to think of one. "B-because... Because... BECAUSE!" She shouted, before teleporting away.

Neox looked at Calixa, "It didn't work," he whispered to her. Calixa rubbed the back of her head and glared fiercer at him. "You know what we have to do now," Neox continued.

"... Yes Zexion? Coming!" Calixa said, opening a portal and jumping through.

Neox tried to grab her but she was too fast. "You can't hide forever!" he called.

Bàli who was still in the room watched this with amusement. As soon as Neox left, she burst out laughing, rolling on the floor. Xero teleported into the room, "What's with you?" he asked his with raised eyebrows. Bàli looked at him then got to her feet, explaining everything that was happening. Xero looked amused also, "Should we do something about it?" he asked.

"Like wat?"

"I don't know, I'm just thinking that this could end badly."

"Och, wat's the worst 'at could 'appen?"

"You never want to mess with love; feelings can be hurt, even if there not real." Bàli just shrugged, and Xero wrapped his arms around her and drew the blonde into a kiss.

Elsewhere, Calixa was glaring at Neox. "I said no and I mean no!" Calixa was shouting at him.

"But Cali," Neox tried to reason with her. "It's the only way."

"I almost threw up when you kissed me on the cheek; I will throw up if you kiss me on the lips!"

Neox groaned, "But Xac didn't-"

"No! I refuse!"

"But-"

"No!"

"FINE! Then I'll cry!"

"Not going to work, I have no heart so I won't feel anything."

Neox stared at her and then kicked her in her knee before leaving the room quickly.

"Ouch!" she cried out jumping up and down on one foot while holding the other.

Neox walked down the hallway, thinking deeply. How was he going to convince Calixa to help him now, he thought as he walked, not paying any attention to where he was going. This resulted in him running into someone very large and tall. Neox fell onto his butt and looked up. "Watch where your going kid," Xigbar snapped glaring down on him.

"Oh great, you old ass," Neox said, rolling his eyes. He got to his feet. "What the hell are you doing skulking around anyway?" The older nobody just shrugged. "You're going to scare somebody with that ugly face of yours," Neox said bluntly, walking past him.

Xigbar suddenly appeared on the ceiling in front of Neox, one of his guns out pointing at the boys face. In the same instant, Neox's keyblade was on Xigbar's chin, the sharp tip of the blade touching the sharpshooter's throat. "Wats goin on here?" Bàli and Xero had shown up and was staring at the two who looked ready to kill each other.

Neox and Xigbar continued to stared at each other before their weapons clashed, both jumping backwards and dashing toward the other. "Bàli do something!" Xero said summoning his boomerang and tossing it, and then waved his hand and the boomerang dissolved into a wave of sand.

The sand turned into a wall that went between them. Neox hit it with his keyblade and it was trapped. The boy pulled on the keyblade trying to get it unstuck, and Xigbar's bullets had no effect on the wall. Neox jumped back and looked at Xero, while Xigbar just left grumbling. Xero dropped the wall of sand, now knowing that it was safe to. Neox looked at Xero, then Bàli, and smiled. A thought suddenly crossed his mind. He shouldn't be relying on a book. He should ask someone with experience. "Hey Xero, can I ask you something?"

"Sure mate, what is it?" Xero asked, walking over to him.

Neox looked over at Bàli, "Um... alone."

Bàli took the hint and rolled her eyes before walking off. "So what's up?" he asked the boy again.

"I need to know how to impress a girl," Neox said bluntly.

"Oh that's easy, it's all with the hair," Xero replied simply.

"Excuse me?"

Xero moved his head in a way that made his hair swish around, "The hair is your best friend, watch this." Xero did it again, just as Xion and Roxas were passing by and Xion turned around to look back at Xero, only for a moment then kept going.

Neox gave him a confused look. "Its something you understand with age, your too young to understand yet. Sheila's dig the hair," Xero did the move again just as Larxene was passing making her look over at Xero as well.

"Wow… its like mind control!" Neox said in awe.

"Yep, you got the equipment; you just got to read the manual."

"Ok, thanks Xero," Neox said gratefully, then teleported to his room.

Calixa was there waiting for him. Neox looked at her and folded his arms. "Well hello," he greeted coldly.

"Look Neox," she started apologetically, "I-"

"Save it!" She shut her mouth looking hurt. "You abandoned me, you... you... you abandoner!"

"Are you telling me that you wanted to kiss me?" Calixa asked.

"I don't _need_ to now. I got taught the real way to get girls." Neox said, casually doing the hair flips that he had seen Xero do.

Calixa looked at him weirdly, "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"That thing with your head?"

"_That_ is my secret weapon."

"Well your secret weapon makes you look like an idiot," she said in a blunt voice worthy of Bàli.

"..." Neox stared at her for a few seconds.

Calixa raised her hands in surrender, "Ok, ok, maybe your right. Who showed you that anyway?"

"Xero."

Calixa nodded slowly, "Well I guess that's why he got Bàli," she commented, more so insulting Bàli then complimenting Xero.

Neox then decided to take a pang. A blow to the ego or soul, "You're just upset because there's absolutely nobody in this Organization for you."

This backfired on Neox however because Calixa just scoffed and laughed, "Like I want to be dating anyone."

"Or like you could get anyone to date," Neox mumbled.

Calixa was actually hurt by this statement but she covered it up extremely well. "That's good, its means I'm doing my job," she told him coldly.

"Yeah, sure." Neox said, waving her off. "Now, let's go find Xac!"

She followed Neox, glaring at that back of his head. They walked straight to the grey area, unfortunately Xacrrie wasn't there. So Neox headed toward her room. The boy was about the knock on her door when Calixa grabbed his hand stopping him. "What are you doing to do, walk in there, do the head thing, then leave? How's that going to look?" she asked him.

Neox thought about this for a moment. "Ok you go in there and figure out a way to her to come out, then when you two pass me I'll do the hair thing."

"Wait, what? Why me?"

"Because your here, and you said you'll help me."

Calixa groaned and hit her head on the door, "Damn you!"

Neox ran down the hallway, while Calixa knocked on the door. Xacrrie opened the door and almost shut it back as soon as she saw Calixa. But the older girl was ready for this and put her foot in the doorway to stop it from shutting. "Wat do ye want?" Xacrrie asked, trying to force the door shut.

"Um... your sister needs help in the gray area, Xero and... Demyx are trying to kill each other."

"Demyx, the water boy? He can't fight!"

"Which is why we need to stop Xero, come on hurry."

"Fine." Xacrrie stepped out of the room.

Calixa walked down the hallway in the direction Neox ran. Neox saw them coming and pretended to be busy with something as they walked by. Then he did the hair thing when the two of them passed. Xacrrie looked at him as she walked past, and Neox smirked. It has worked, but then he noticed the look on her face. Calixa tried not to burst out laughing from it. She had given him a look that said she thought he was crazy.

Neox's face fell. This plan had failed too. Calixa and Xacrrie continued down the hall when Demyx passed them. Xacrrie looked at him. He looked completely fine... not like he had been in any kind of fight.

"Oh I guess Bali was able to stop them," Calixa said.

"Demyx, did ye brawl wit Xero?" Xacrrie asked bluntly.

Calixa face palmed she was dead now. "Nope," Demyx responded, dancing to the music in his head.

Xacrrie glared at Calixa, "Did ye 'ave an ambush waitin fur me in the gray area!" she accused.

"What? An ambush- NO!"

The Scottish girl punched her in the arm and stalked back to her room. Calixa held her arm, that hurt a bit. She sighed and went to Neox. The boy looked depressed, "Well, that plan was a bust. Want to try the Cali method now?" Calixa asked.

"No! It won't work."

"Fine. Then what idea will you try next?"

"Let's get advice from someone else in the organization."

"Who?" Calixa asked.

"Hmmm..." Neox thought for a few seconds.

Calixa waited for him a moment, then she shook her head. "Well if your going to get advice from someone else then you don't need me," she turned around and left.

"Huh? Wait! You have to help me!" Neox said, following her.

But she was already gone. Neox sighed depressed, maybe nothing would work. Footsteps were coming down the hallway, and Neox looked to see that it was Xacrrie. Neox looked up and saw her, then sighed. Maybe it would work. "Um, Xacrrie..." he started, slowly standing up.

"What do ye want?" she asked icily.

"Um… I don't know how to say this... but I like you. A lot..." Neox said hesitantly, blushing.

Her face went from hard and angry to soft and confused, "What?"

"I.. like you... Can you... be my girlfriend?"

Xacrrie blushed, "Oh um... sure why not," she said smiling. Neox couldn't believe it. It worked. He was so happy that he passed out on the spot.

* * *

At dinner, Neox and Xacrrie were talking happily. Calixa smiled as she watched them. "Aren't they cute?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah they are pretty cute," Roxas agreed.

"I'm glad that you're taking this well, Cali," Xion said, smiling.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Its okay, Cali," Roxas said. "Neox already told us. He broke up with you for Xacrrie."

Calixa had forgotten that they had pretended to date. "Oh yeah... well he's just saying that he broke up with me... but I really broke up with him. It was ruining out friendship so I told him it was over."

"No need to lie Cali. Xacrrie even said she was there when he dumped you."

Calixa felt hurt and betrayed. After Neox finally get the girl to like him, with her own method! He told everyone that he broke up with her. And that little pipeblower was backing him up. She glared at them both. Then, she stood up and walked over. She tapped the boy on his shoulder. Neox turned around and looked at her. And was instantly picked up by the collar and shaken roughly. "Who the hell do you think you are, you munchkin! Going around spreading lies like that! If you don't tell the truth right now-"

Calixa was suddenly pulled away from him, "Cali stop he cant breath!" Roxas said being the one that grabbed her from behind. Xion came running over to see if Neox was ok glared at Calixa.

"Okay Okay! I lied! It wasn't even a real relationship! It was fake! And I didn't dump Cali! Don't hurt me!" Neox cried out in fear.

Everyone stared at Neox and Calixa dead silent. Xacrrie looked at Neox. "So, ye were trying to make me jelous?"

"Um... yeah," Neox replied sheepishly.

"Awww! Just for me? That's so sweet!" Xacrrie said, smiling and giving him a hug.

Calixa's mouth hung agape. A thought came over her. Did she just lose her best friend...?

* * *

**Sorry for the long weight. But we delivered a good long chapter this time ^^ hope you enjoyed it. **


	42. Chapter 42

**Warnings - Implied use of the F-word**

Chapter 42

* * *

Calixa walked into the kitchen for breakfast an hour late as usual. Everyone was eating... But something was off. In her seat beside Neox, was Xacrrie! She marched over to where they were sitting. "Um Neox?" she asked him.

"Morning Cali," he greeted, and then took a bite of his cereal.

"Neox do you find something off about this?" she asked motioning with her head toward Xacrrie.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"Someone has taken my seat," she hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

"Oh, Xac? Well you got here late, so I figured she could just sit there."

Jealously burned inside Calixa, "Oh I see," she said coldly.

"Something... Wrong?" he asked looking sincerely confused.

"Nope everything is just peachy!" with that she stalked off, and sat on the opposite end of the table.

Neox starred for a moment before shrugging and resuming his meal. From the other end of the table Calixa watched them laugh and share there food. She and Neox used to do that, until she had to go on this stupid diet. After a few moments of talking, she couldn't stand it anymore, so she just stood up and teleported out of the room. Neox didn't take notice.

A few hours later, Calixa was walking down the hall. Neox had gotten a mission, but she had the day off herself. She was having hateful thoughts toward a certain blonde girl. Speak of the devil, Xacrrie was walking down the hall a bit in front of Calixa. The cogs in her mind started to turn as she thought of something mean to do to get back at her for stealing Neox. Without a word, she walked over to the girl, who took no notice of her. Calixa slowed down and held her breath as she approached Xacrrie, and then she did the first thing she could think of.

The sound of buzzing bee's was suddenly heard. Xacrrie screamed and lunged forward, covering her head with her hands to stave off the threat. Calixa smirked, and opened a portal, going through fast. Calixa reappeared in her room and burst out laughing. She now had a new goal; to make Xacrrie's life as miserable as possible. Calixa quickly rolled away the rug on her floor, and moved the loose floorboard which hid her diary. "It was worth it," she spoke to the voice lock and opened it up.

A few hours later, at dinner, everyone was eating as usual. Calixa had managed to sit next to Neox this time, but Xacrrie had sat on the other side of the boy and was taking all his attention. Calixa might as well should have been not in the room at all. The carrot head played around with her food before getting an idea. She finished the meal quickly then walked out of the kitchen. Neox once again took no notice. Calixa then used her power to make an extremely loud, extremely rude sound of flatulence and made it sound like it came from Xacrrie.

"Carrie! Sentímolo-se," Bàli scolded her sister in Gaelic.

All eyes were on the young Scottish girl, who was beat red. "Th-that wasn't me!" she said defensively.

Neox started laughing. Then, everyone else followed, bursting out with laughter as the young girl sunk in her seat. Calixa who was peaking through the doorway smiled triumphantly. After dinner, they were all in the gray area. Calixa simply decided to skip going there. Xacrrie was still embarrassed about what had happened at dinner, "I'm tellin ye I didnae do it," she was telling Neox.

"Its okay, hun. Everyone does it sometimes," he assured her.

The blonde sighed, giving up on convincing him. Calixa, meanwhile, was planning a great trap in Xacrrie's room. She smiled as she admired her work. Xacrrie's shoes were now effectively filled with honey and glue, while her coats had lumps of coal between the seams, which Calixa fixed with sewing kit after she was done. Once satisfied that everything was ready, she teleported out.

"I better shower," she said to herself seeing as her hands were now covered with black coal stains.

The next day at breakfast, Xacrrie wasn't there.

"I wonder were she is?" Neox asked worriedly looking around at the doorway.

A few minutes after Calixa had come, Xacrrie walked in, wearing her pajamas. "Number eighteen you are out of uniform," Xemnas predictably said.

"Sorra sairrr, mah clase waur ruined," she whined making it hard for her to be understood.

"O que pasou coas súas roupas?" Bàli asked.

Xacrrie responded and Xero tapped Bàli shoulder. "Aye?" she asked him.

"What did you say and what did she say?"

"I jist asked 'er wat happen tae 'er clothes, and she say someone put col in 'er clothes and oney in 'er boots."

"Oh. How'd that happen?"

Bàli shrugged and stood up, "**Come Carrie, lets see if we can fix any of your outfits**," she said speaking in Gaelic.

Later in the afternoon, Xacrrie was playing marbles by herself, still in her pajamas. Bali, Neox and Xero had missions but she didn't. Sadly for her, neither did Calixa. The carrot head was currently looking in her diary for more idea's. She was walking down a hallway, but stopped when she saw Xacrrie and smirked. She was lying on her belly, not facing Calixa, completely vulnerable

"Ah your too easy," Calixa whispered to herself smirking.

She snuck up behind the younger girl, before grabbing her underwear and wrenching up hard, then putting them over her eyes so she couldn't see. Xacrrie screamed out loudly. Calixa smirked at her childish smiley face panties, before hurrying through a portal.

This continued for the rest of the week, and Calixa was surprisingly getting away with not being seen. "Thes is a bampot! who's daein' thes tae me?" Xacrrie whined, sitting with Neox on the couch.

Neox kept his mouth tightly shut. The pranks were all way too familiar. He knew exactly who was doing it. He just wasn't sure how to handle it. "Neox? Ur ye listenin'?" she asked annoyed.

"Um- yeah I have no idea who's doing it," he quickly replied not wanting a tempered girlfriend on his hands.

"Ur ye lyin?"

"I would never lie to you," Neox smiled at her. "But don't worry, I'll do everything possible to figure out who's doing this, and make them pay."

"Carrie! Veña acá!" Bali called out.

"Benvida!" Xacrrie called back. "Got tae go, talk tae ye later," she said and left.

"Later." Neox replied waving. He waited until he was sure that she was no longer in sight range before teleporting to Calixa's room. Calixa was laying in bed reading something when he came in. "Cali we need to talk," he said coldly.

"About what?" she asked, sitting up. "Let's drag it out. We haven't talked in forever. What with that Scottish b***h taking up your time." she responded, equally cold.

"That's what I want to talk about. I know you pulling endless pranks and making her life miserable," Neox growled, "And dont call her a b***h!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied sarcastically.

"Come on Cali, leave her alone. What did she ever do to you?"

"How about steal my damn best friend?" she growled before getting up and shoving him out. "No scot lovers welcome!" she said, slamming the door.

Neox's face darkened angrily, "Like I'd want to be friends with something afraid of dirt! Your worse then Bàli! Even she's not pissing her pants over a bit of mud!" he called through the door.

"... F**k off!"

"You should take your own advice Cali, that could do you some good!" Neox yelled. "And stay away from my girlfriend!" with that he walked away fuming.

Calixa sat on the floor of her room in tears, his words had cut deep. For the first time ever, Calixa hated herself. She was suddenly aware of all her faults. It was stupid that she feared dirt so much. She sat and put her hands over her face, crying.

The next day Neox was at breakfast, when Xacrrie came in and sat next to him. "Nae one pranked mi in th' middle of th' night dis time. Maybe whoever it was decided tae bak off," she said to him.

"I bet," he replied, smiling a bit.

All through breakfast Calixa didn't show up. Neox sighed. Maybe he had been a bit too harsh on her. "Ye ok?" Xacrrie asked him, "Ye look kinda down."

"Huh? Yeah, I'm f-fine."

She shrugged it off and continued eating. After Neox finished eating, he went to pay Calixa a visit. He knocked on the door, "Cali?" he called, but no reply came. "Cali," he knocked again, and then opened the door walking in.

The room was empty. "Cali?" he called, then ran out of the room and to the gray area, calling Calixa's name as he went.

"What's wrong Neox?" Roxas asked, as Neox ran toward him.

"I can't find Calixa; she's not in her room and didn't show up to breakfast."

"I saw her heading outside," Roxas replied.

"Do you know where she was going?"

"Not sure. She was looking at the skyscraper funny though."

Neox's blood froze. It couldn't be true, she wouldn't... He immediately opened a portal and ran through. He reappeared at the bottom of memory skyscraper. Calixa wasn't at the bottom and he couldn't see her on the top. "Calixa!" he called looking around.

He got no answer and then looked up before opening a portal to the peak of the building. He walked through and reappeared at the top. Calixa was up there, but didn't look like someone who was about to jump. However she didn't look like she was in a healthy state of mind either. "Cali, what are you doing up here?" he asked.

"I'm just thinking," she replied. What scared Neox the most was how mechanical she sounded.

"Thinking about what? And why do you need to do it on this insanely tall building?" She didn't answer either question. "Calixa this is ridiculous!"

"Why do you care anyway!" her voice suddenly went back to more normal. "You don't need me, you got Xacrrie now."

"What...?" he asked confused. "Y-you're jealous?"

"Not anymore," her voice went to being mechanical. "You don't need someone who's so cowardly they're afraid of dirt..."

"... Calixa, I didn't mean that…" he said, ashamed.

"It doesn't matter if you meant it or not, what matters is that I know it's true. You don't need me, I'm a useless coward."

"Yes I do... You're my best friend..." he said, close to tears.

Neox gasped as Calixa started taking steps closer to the edge. "Someone once told me that you don't need friends when you've found the one..."

"... And just who said that bullcrap?"

The red head was silent for awhile, finally she admitted. "I can't remember," Neox sucked in his breath as she took one more step closer to the edge.

"Then don't believe them!"

"It was something I was told all the time. I didn't believe it until now... Helcopai kotomac enusl," she suddenly trailed off and started speaking another language. She took one more step toward and was now at the edge. If she went forward one more inch, she would fall to her death.

Neox swallowed hard. How he hoped this worked... He ran forward, off the building. Calixa grabbed his arm before it was out of reach, and she went flying on the building as well. They went freefalling for several intense moments, until Neox created a portal beneath them which they both fell through it. Neox started gasping and wheezing for breath when they were on solid ground. "Th-thank heart that it worked..."

Once he got his breathing under control, he looked over at Calixa. She was panting just as heavily, holding her head before punching him hard in his arm. "What the hell was that?"

Neox was speechless. "I-... I just saved your f-ing life!"

"By nearly ending your own damn life?" she scolded. "You're a freakin' idiot!"

"I'm an idiot? Who was the one standing at the edge of the skyscraper speaking gibberish, and about to jump?"

"I was- wait, speaking what?"

"I mean some strange language, it sounded like gibberish."

"There you go again with that bullcrap," Calixa said, rolling her eyes.

"Its not bullcrap its true. One day I'm going to tape-record you," Neox promised, "That is if you're still alive." Calixa was quiet for a moment, "Do you need to be put on suicide watch?" Neox continued after a moment.

"...No... I'm good." she answered.

* * *

Xacrrie and Neox were on their way to Calixa's room. "So wat are we doin exactly?" Xacrrie asked him.

"We're going to see Cali. I told you," the boy replied.

"Why do I needa go? I always got de feeling she didnae like mi."

"Well we can change that," Neox assured.

When they reached Calixa's door Neox knocked. Calixa opened the door and gave a confused look, "May I help you?" she asked glaring coldly at Xacrrie.

"Cali, we all got to talk about something," Neox said

"I'm not becoming friends with Bàli," Calixa said at once.

"Wha-? Nobody asked you to!"

Xacrrie however glared, "Wats wrong wit mi sista?" she asked angrily.

"Xac, no arguing," Neox ordered, giving her a look.

Xacrrie just glared at him, but didn't say anything else. They walked in and sat down. "Okay, now listen. Calixa, I want you to open up to Xac and confess everything that's happened. Then tell why you did it," Neox said.

Xacrrie and Calixa still glared at each other. "No way, I'm not saying anything to that pipeblower."

Neox was suddenly holding his keyblade and radiating with darkness. "Either open up or I open you up. You two WILL get along, dammit," he said in an evil tone.

Xacrrie freaked out, but Calixa just glared not afraid of him. "Fine, I will tolerate her, but I refuse to be friends with her sister."

The darkness around him grew and started moving like fire as he turned to her. "Nobody asked you to. Now open the hell up!"

"Fine," Calixa then rudely explained everything she did in the worst possible way. By the time she was finished Xacrrie looked hurt and deeply offended.

"Did you understand?" Neox asked Xacrrie, back to normal but still having his keyblade out.

Xacrrie nodded slowly tears falling from her eyes. Neox hugged her a bit and then looked at Calixa. "Now sum it up in one, polite sentence."

Calixa scoffed, "Would you please not take up all of Neox's time. I'm still his friend too."

Xacrrie looked at her. "Fine," she replied glaring coldly at Calixa.

Neox sighed, yes it looked like his two best friends can barely stand each other, but it was better then nothing.

* * *

**Well we've probably seen Neox and Calixa's worst argument yet. I guess thats just what love does to you :P **

**This isn't one of our best, good enough though. Sorry it took so long hopefully it wont be that long before next chapter is up. **


	43. Chapter 43

**Warning, implied spanking in this chapter **

Chapter 43

* * *

Roxas sighed. "I understand Axel. Just go!"

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Axel asked looking concerned, "He's very sensitive."

"Yes Axel! It's a bird! All I need to do is feed it."

"He's not an 'it' Roxas," Axel looked offended. "And it's not just feeding him; you have to do many other things just like I told you."

"I will I will. I'll sing to him, I'll take him for a walk, I'll make sure it gets three meals a day, and everything else you said to do."

The red head still looked worried, "Ok, just take care of him."

"Axel. Just go!" the blonde said sighing with exasperation.

Axel opened a portal and walked though. "YAY!" Xion cheered once the portal closed. "Axel's gone for today and tomorrow!"

"Yeah, now we can eat all the ice cream we want without him catching us."

"Yeah!" Xion cheered, and they both left the raid the freezer.

* * *

Neox sat in Vexen's laboratory. In the room with him, was Calixa and Vexen of course. Calixa was sitting on the exam table, wiping off the last of dirt that clung to her face with the wet towel she was holding. Vexen was currently examining the inside of her left ear. "There is no damage to your ear drums, number sixteen," Vexen said shaking his head.

"What!" Calixa shouted loudly looking confused.

Vexen grabbed a slip of paper and wrote on it, 'There's nothing wrong with your ears.'

"Then why can't I hear!" she yelled.

Before Vexen could answer her, a loud screeching sound pierced the air. Both Neox and Vexen's hands flew to there eyes, Neox cringed at the volume. "Cali turn it down!" he screamed at her which was barely heard over the noise.

Calixa didn't hear what he said but their body language said enough to say that she was probably making a really loud noise. She didn't even realize that she was making any noises, though it looked like not be able to hear anything was throwing off her powers. She did what she normally did to turn off her artificial noises, which seemed to work since the other two let go of their ears looking relieved.

Vexen turned to Neox, "You'll have to keep an eye on her until I figure out what happened to her hearing."

* * *

Roxas and Xion were back in Roxas's room. Xion was sitting the bed, her jacket off and her pants unbuttoned and unzipped, to make it easier to support all the ice cream she had eaten. Roxas sighed in satisfaction. He couldn't remember ever eating so much ice-scream. "That... was so... yummy..." Xion said dreamily. "Roxas... what time is it?"

The blonde looked at his watch, "It's almost eight."

"Okay. Let's go feed the bird," she said, standing.

They teleported to Axel's room, but when they arrived the bird was on the floor of it's cage lying on his side. "Aww! How cute!" Xion giggled. "It's napping!"

Roxas looked kinda worried though, "I've never seen a bird sleep like that before. Don't they usually sleep with there head under there wing, but lying down..."

"... If it's not asleep, what's it doing?" Xion asked now looking concerned.

Roxas gulped, getting a really bad feeling. "F-Feathers?" he called out the birds name, opening the cage, and poking the bird gently. "Feathers? Feathers! Oh Feathers!" he cried out, picking the bird up, and shaking it softly. It was dead. "NO!" Roxas wailed, then dropped the now dead bird back into the cage, opened a portal, and ran through it.

Xion took a few more minutes just to make sure that the bird was really dead. Then she went to find Roxas and found him in his room packing a bag. 'Roxas what are you doing?" she asked.

"Packing! I'm leaving!"

"Running away isn't going to help," she pointed out wisely.

"I have to try! Axel's going to kill me!" Roxas cried out.

"Calm Down" Xion told him. "We have to think rationally. We need to find someone who can help us with planning."

"But WHO!"

Xion smiled.

* * *

"Cali please turn the volume down!" Neox yelled ears covered. "There going to start bleeding again!"

Calixa didn't hear him, but apparently knew from his face that she was using her powers again and stopped. "That's better." Neox said, and then opened his door. "Hi Roxas, Xion. What's up?"

"We got a big problem," Xion replied. Roxas was still freaking out and didn't trust himself to speak softly without going into hysterics.

"Come in," Neox said, walking inside and sitting cross legged on his chair. "So, what is it?" he asked, then looked at Calixa, who was now writing in her diary. He smiled, and then looked back to Roxas and Xion.

Xion looked at Calixa curiously then started explaining, "Well you see-" it suddenly sounded like a stampede was running though the hallways outside the door. Both Roxas and Xion stood up in alarm.

Neox picked up his book and threw it at Calixa's head. The noise stopped after she said sorry to him. "Calixa are you trying to scare the living daylight out of us?" Xion asked, glaring at the girl.

Neox held his hand up, "It's not her fault. Something happened to hear ears today on her mission, so she kinda deaf right now. Due to that, her powers go out of control without her knowing, since she can't hear them or know she's using them," he explained.

There was suddenly the sound of an elephant coming form Neox's closet. The boy growled and gave Calixa a wet willie. This actually made things worse, since she wasn't expecting the sudden touch, she jumped and a sound like nails against a chalkboard magnified ten times was suddenly heard. Roxas, Xion, and Neox all clamped there hands over there ears cringing against the sound.

Neox grit his teeth, and tossed a blanket over her. The noise stopped but Xion didn't really know how that was going to help, but continued anyway. "Well we were supposed to be taking care of Axel's bird while he's gone."

"And?" Neox asked.

"Well the bird kinda... died…"

"Ah... Now I get why Roxas looks like he just saw Ghost Face," Neox said with a nod. "Ok, well this isn't too hard to solve. Just buy another bird."

"Another bird..." Xion said as if she never even thought of that.

"Yeah, just make sure that it's the same bird. Axel will never know the difference."

"That's a great idea!" Roxas said speaking for the firs time.

"Good, now, if you need anything else, just come back." Neox told them, and then went back to reading.

Roxas and Xion opened a portal, running through. They went to the Twilight Town pet shop, and started looking around. Xion saw a snake curled up around a branch nearby, "Ooooh! A snake!" Xion cried out excitedly, running to it.

"Xion we're not here to buy stuff for ourselves, we're here to save our skins," Roxas told her.

Xion ignored him, and continued playing with the snake. Roxas sighed, walking to a woman who was behind the check out counter. "Hello may I help you?" the woman asked cheerfully.

"Yes. Um... I'd like a cockatoo please. Do you have any?" Roxas asked.

"Oh yes, we have those right over there," she pointed over to an area that had glass cases full of birds.

Roxas nodded, and walked over to look at the different birds. It didn't take very long before he called, "Xion! I found it!" He turned to look back at the girl. However... he wasn't really happy with what he saw.

"Help!" Xion cried, the snake coiling itself around her neck, "It's going to choke me!"

One of the workers came over then, and took the snake gently off her. She sighed with relief and ran over to Roxas.

Roxas pointed to one of the birds, "It looks just like Mr. Feathers!"

"It does!" Xion agreed delighted but her face fell when she looked at the price.

"50,000 munny?" Roxas exclaimed. "I don't even have half of that!"

"I don't even have a quarter of that, we wouldn't be able to get it even if we put our money together," Xion added.

"... I have an idea! Let's get someone to loan us the munny!"

"Who do we know what will have that much munny?"

Roxas grinned at her.

* * *

"There. 35,000 munny," Neox said handing Roxas an large jar full of munny.

"Thanks a bunch Neox!" Roxas thanked gratefully accepting the jar.

Neox shrugged, "No problem so long as you pay me back."

"Um..." Roxas trailed off. "Yeah, sure of course we'll pay you back. Just give us like... a few years."

"So long as you pay me back. Meaning you loan me munny whenever I ask until I ask for up to 35,000," Neox smiled.

"Oh a yeah sure."

Roxas and Xion then went back to the pet store, and bought the bird. Then they went back to the castle, going into Axel's room. "Ok now all we need to do is put the new bird in Mr. Feather's old cage and we're done!" Roxas said happily.

Xion went over, picking up the cage and trying to open it. "Oh man! It's stuck! The metal is twisted," she whined.

Roxas handed her the cage with the new bird and got a pair of pliers from the desk. "It's ok. I'll fix it," he offered.

"Won't it be obvious that we bent the wires?" Xion asked.

"We'll say that the bird did it," Roxas said, working with the pliers. Xion shrugged and smiled, sitting on the bed with the bird cage in front of her. "Awww! Such a cute bird! Pretty birdie!" she cooed, opening the cage and putting her hand in. The bird gently climbed onto her finger. She carefully pulled it out. "Who's a cute birdie-" Xion was cut short when the bird jumped onto the window sill.

Xion gasped, "No come back!" she ran over to the window sill to try and snatch the bird back. The bird saw her coming and flew off as soon as she got close. "Oh no..." she whispered.

"Xion I hope you're not aggravating that bird," Roxas said, not looking up. Xion's eyes widened and she began looking around frantically for a place to hide.

She picked the closet, and ran over and grabbed the door knob but it ended up coming off. She stared at the broken knob for a moment then opening a drawer of the dresser and tossing it inside.

"Ok Xion I'm done, where's the bird?" Roxas announced.

The raven haired girl stood up silently, then put one hand over her eyes and began to cry. Roxas blinked and stared at her. Without even looking at the bird cage, he pieced together what had happened and slowly turned to face the cage. Then walked over to the window and looked out. "Bird come back!" he called, hoping against hope that it would listen.

Of course, this didn't work at all. Roxas turned back to Xion, "I'm dead..."

"Now, now... maybe we can do something else..."

"No! There's nothing we can do! I have to go make my will, Xion I'm giving you my game cube, I'll give Neox my books, and Calixa I can give-"

"OH OH! AN IDEA! I GOT ONE!" Xion cheered.

"What?" Roxas asked not sounding too hopeful.

"Birds! We just need birdfeed for it to come back!"

"Do you think that would work?" Roxas asked hope in his voice.

"It should! It's a bird after all!" Xion said, giggling happily.

"Ok let's do it!"

Just then, the door opened and Lexaeus walked in making both light wielders freeze. "Number thirteen," he said, in his usual gentle-giant tone. "Number nine requires assistants setting up the sound system in the gray room for the movie night the superior approved. Go assist him."

"Um... ok sure..." Roxas replied sounding hesitant.

"Don't worry Roxas. I'll handle things here" Xion assured him.

"Ok, thanks," Roxas said and ran out of the room hoping that this wouldn't take long. Finally, after about 10 minutes, he finished and went back to the room. To his horror he heard Axel's voice in the room.

"Calixa, knock that off! You scared me half to death!" Neox said from his room. The voice suddenly stopped.

Roxas sighed with relief. He hoped that her hearing would get better soon; otherwise he was going to be scared to death. Then, he opened the door to Axel's room and his jaw dropped opened. There were dozens upon dozens of birds in the room. "Xion?" he called.

Xion peeked from inside of the closet, then immediately shut it back upon seeing Roxas. "Xion what did you do!" he asked angrily. "Where's the bird?"

"H-hi Roxas... did you know that all kinds of birds seem to enjoy birdfeed?" Xion chuckled nervously.

"No kidding," the boy growled. "Did the bird we bought at least come back?"

"Um... No…"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Roxas froze, that was Axel's voice. Please let it have been Calixa again. He slowly turned around and saw a fuming Axel standing behind him. "A-Axel... your already back?"

"My trip was cut short... What in HELL is this?"

"Um well Roxas I can see you got some explaining to do, so I'll catch you later," Xion said quickly leaving the room.

Axel grabbed her by her hood, lifting her off the ground. "Hehe, IT WASNT MY FAULT!" she cried out desperately.

Axel then looked at the shoebox on his dresser and picked it up. Roxas paled as Axel opened it, and saw a dead bird inside. His bird... Feathers.

"... !"

* * *

"Whatever Vexen put in my ears seems to have worked, its great to have my hearing back," Calixa commented.

"I'm sure it is, otherwise you'd be missing out on this," Neox agreed, his ear pressed against the door to Axel's room.

Xion was crying loudly, and loud slaps could be barely heard. "Who do you think got it harder? Her or Roxas?" Calixa asked.

Neox shrugged, "Not sure. I could hear how loud the spanks are for Roxas, but he wasn't screaming this loud. For Xion, it's the opposite."

Calixa laughed, "Its interesting hearing this and not getting it ourselves."

"Very!" Neox said, nodding in agreement.

"I knew that this would happen."

"You did?" Calixa asked in surprise. "Then why did you help them?"

Neox grinned, "Because now Roxas owes me something."

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to get posted. Kittie Review was slow :P **


	44. Chapter 44

**Special written by Kittie Reviewer**

**Inspired by Morgana Maeve's story "Sick Day"**

**Warnings - Suggestive themes**

Chapter 44

* * *

Xacrrie had just gotten back from a mission pretty beat up. Not too terribly bad, but enough to call a few bandages and a days bed rest. Neox, hearing that his girlfriend was injured ran to her room thinking the worst. Once he reached the room, he saw that Bàli was already by her side, fussing at her injuries. This seemed to make her younger sister more frustrated, "Xacrrie!" Neox called out anxiously.

"Tis nota bad tas it looks," Xacrrie reassured as she tries to push her older sister away, winching slightly.

The boy sat next to the younger girl, and awkwardly grabbed her hand. "A-are you ok..." he asked.

"Don worra I'm fine," she replied with a reassuring smile.

Calixa came running into the room panting hard. She slumped into a nearby chair, "Neox... you have... too much energy…" she told him while trying to catch her breath from running after the boy.

"Well I had to make sure she was ok," Neox replied a matter of factly.

"Is she?" Calixa asked.

"Of course not," Neox said sounding shocked, and motioned at her bandages. "She's obviously injured."

Calixa rolled her eyes, as Neox started fussing over her injuries as bad at Bàli. "What can I do to make you feel better?"

"Um, I'm fine…" the younger blonde replied.

Xion followed closely by Roxas came running in, "Is she ok?" Roxas asked.

Xacrrie groaned, pulling the blankets over her head, "This is why I hate getting hurt..."

"You know, I once heard that mothers read stories to there sick children, and it makes them feel better," Xion chimed in.

"That might actually help her," Neox agreed happily.

"I got a fairytale book!" Roxas offered with excitement.

Everyone seemed to like the idea. At least everyone except a certain red head, who scoffed, "Oh please, fairytales?" With that she snorted with laughter.

"What are you scoffing at, when you have one in the drawer where you keep those weird things you put on your chest?" Neox asked.

Calixa grinned evilly, "That's what the cover says…"

A short uncomfortable silence followed. "A-anyway… let's tell a fairytale to her," Roxas finally changed the subject. "I'll go get it."

He left the room, and was back after a few minutes with a large book under his arm. "Ok I got it," he announced opening the book.

But before he even got a chance to look at the page he opened up on, Calixa snatched it from his arms. "I'll tell the story," she announced, much too all their surprise. She started flipping though pages obviously trying to find an interesting story, "Boring, boring, boring… ok here he go," she said after stopping at a page.

"Once upon a time there was a girl named Little Red Riding Hood – though her real name was actually Xacrrie," Calixa added with an evil smirk earning a glare from the younger blonde.

"Calixa…" Neox warned in a low voice.

"Fine…" Calixa pouted. "Her name was actually Larxene, and she was the wickedest person in the village, but no ever admitted it because they were all afraid of her-"

"Hold up, that doesn't work with the story," Neox cut her off. "Why would the wolf try and eat someone who everyone else is afraid of?"

The red head glared, "Are you going to fuss at everything I say!"

"Roxas why don't you read the story, it's your book," Xion suggested.

But when the blonde boy tried to take the large book back, Calixa quickly held it out of arms reach. "Fine, I'll tell it right," She sighed boredly, "Once upon a time there was a very sweet non interesting girl named Little Red Riding Hood. She was very beautiful with long waist length blonde hair, and everyone in the village loved her even though she had the most annoying Scottish accent."

Everyone in the room face palmed, and Bàli glared at her. But they allowed her to continue, getting tired of correcting her.

_One day her mother told her to take some bread and milk to her sick grandmother, and Little Red Riding Hood, being the sweet and boring girl she was, went without question. So Little Red Riding Hood went into the forest where she met an evil orange haired Australian wolf that wanted to eat her. _

"_Well hello there, Little Red Riding Hood, where are you off too?" the wolf asked her in a real bad accent. Not as bad as her own though._

Bàli looked about ready to jump at the young girl. She was growling deep in her throat, "Relax irmá, a súa diversión todos en boas condicións," Xacrrie told her sister, she was actaully enjoying whatCalixa was adding to the story.

_Then the foolish Red Riding Hood, stupidly told him where she was going. "I'ma goin ta mi grandma's house. She is ill an mi ma's asked I to take 'er some breed and milk."_

_The wolf then took several moments to figure out what she said, then replied. "Very good, now I will huff, and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down!" the wolf sucked in his breath-_

"Hold it!" Neox intrurrupted yet again, "That is not what the wolf says!"

"Yes it is," Calixa retorted. "Thats what the wolf aways says."

The silver haired boy sighed, "You're getting you fairytales mixed up, and that's the three little pigs."

"Neox I think you're the one that mixed up, there are no pigs in this story," Calixa told him as if he was a child being corrected.

The boy growled in his throat, "That's it I'm telling the story now." He quickly snatched the book out of the red heads hands, and held it away from her as she tried to grab it back. "No, you've had your time, now it's my turn."

**And so the wolf replied, "Very good. Why don't you pick some flowers to take to her also? I think that would be very nice of you."**

**Little Red Riding Hood figured that would be very nice, "Aye… dat tis a good idea," she said to the wolf and started picking the wildflowers around the area. She picked at many as her heart desired.**

**While she was doing that, the wolf snuck off to Red Riding Hoods grandmothers' house and knocked on the door pretending to be the girl. "Grandmother it's me," the wolf called out.**

"**Do come in my child, I am too ill to walk," the granny's voice called.**

**The wolf then came in and swallowed the grandmother whole-**

"Boring!" Calixa interrupted kicking the book out of Neox's hands making it fly across the room.

"Hey my book!" Roxas called out.

The red headed girl then took over the story orally. "The wolf jumped at the grandmother, tearing her to small pieces, and eating every bit, loving the taste of her warm dripping blood mmmmhhhhh."

Everyone in the room except Calixa had an ill look on there face. "I think I'm gonna be sick," Xion whispered.

**MEANWHILE! Little Red Riding Hood finished picking all her flowers and headed to her grandmother's house. She knocked on the door, "Grandmamma tis I."**

"**Do come in my child, for I am too ill to walk," the wolf called in a dampened voice.**

**Red Riding Hood walked inside, "Guid day, grandmamma. Ah have brooght ya a breed loaf an' a bottle of milk."**

_And the wolf replied, "Go put it in the pantry, and bring out the meat that is in there, and also the bottle of cranberry juice." _

_Little Red Riding Hood went to the cupboard and took out a large piece of her grandmother own flesh, and a bottle of her grandmothers blood. And then started to eat it-_

"Ew, Cali what the hell kinda story is this. That's so gross," Roxas asked. Most eyes were on Bàli though, for she was looking green in the face.

"I'm making it more interesting," the orange haired good replied.

"Why can't you just let Neox tell the story?" Xion asked.

Calixa glared, "Shut up and let me have my turn…"

"_Grandmamma, dis meat tis vera red…" Red Riding Hood commented as she ate the meat._

"_Just eat and keep quiet," the wolf said then added to himself, "It's your grandmothers flesh."_

"_Wat was dat?" Red Riding Hood asked as she opened the bottle of blood._

"_Eat and keep quiet."_

"_Grandmamma dis juice tastes funny," Red Riding Hood commented as she drank the bottle of blood._

"_Just eat and keep quite," the wolf replied, then added to himself, "It's your grandmothers blood." _

"_Wat did ye say?"_

"_Eat and keep quiet." _

_Once little red riding hood was finished eating, she said to her grandmother. "Grandmamma, Aam tired…"_

"_Take off you clothes and get into bed with me," the wolf replied in a sickly voice._

"_But whaur shoods Ah pit mi apron?" Little red riding hood asked._

_And the wolf replied, "Throw it into the fire, you won't be needing it anymore._

"_Whaur shoods ah pit mi dress?" _

"_Throw it in the fire, you won't be needing it anymore."_

_Once Little Red riding hood was naked, she got into bed with the wolf-_

"Ok this story is getting away from the G rating, that's where I draw the line," Neox announced.

"What's your problem," Calixa was starting to look very annoying now. "The two of them do this sort of stuff all the time, this should be normal for them…"

Bàli blushed deeply, mumbling something under her breath in Gaelic that was most likely a swear word. Nothing else was said, so Calixa continued.

_So anyway, once Little Red Riding Hood was naked, she got into bed with the wolf. Instantly she felt something hairy-_

"**Aye, grandmamma! Ye ar so hairy?" Little Red Riding Hood asked.**

"_The better to keep you warm my dear…" the wolf replied sweetly._

"**Grandmamma, wat big eyes ye have."**

"_The better to see you with my dear."_

"**Grandmamma, wat large 'ands ye have."**

"_The better to touch you with my dear," the wolf ran his hairy claw down her figure-_

"CALIXA!"

"**Grandmamma, wat large ears ye have."**

"_The better to hear you with my dear."_

"**Grandma… wat big teeth ye have…"**

"_THE BETTER TO EAT YOU WITH MY DEAR!" and bam, the wolf tore Little Red Riding Hood to pieces and ate her up. The end. _

"That's not how it ends," Roxas said. "What about the hunter?"

"It is in my version," Calixa replied simply.

"That was the most messed up, story I've ever heard," Xion stated, shivering slightly.

"Canna have a happy ending?" Xacrrie asked, which surprised everyone for she had not spoken since the start of the story.

"Yes it can," Neox said as if coming to his girlfriends rescue. "The now full wolf, decided that he was tired and took a nap. Then a very small and cute silver haired wizard came by the house and heard the wolf snoring."

**The wizard went inside the house, and saw the wolf. Sensing the lives he just took, he revived both Little Red Riding Hood and her Grandmother. They both came out of the wolf unharmed. And they all lived happil-**

_But it turned out that the innocently cute wizard was actually very evil and cold hearted._

Neox glared, "We don't have hearts…"

_After hearing that Little Red Riding Hood and her poor grandmother had no way to repay him, he became very angry. Then locked Little Red Riding Hood in tower, and sentenced her grandmother to hard labor so she could repay her dept._

"I would never do that!" Neox shouted.

_Time passed, and Little Red Riding Hoods already tragically long hair, just got longer, and longer, and longer, and longer, and longer, and longer, and longer, and longer, and longer, and long-_

"Ok we git et all reda, it got rella long," Bàli interrupted.

_Fine! Until eventually it got so long, you couldn't even find the ending. It was very boring and lonely up in the tower all alone. "I'm bored!" Red Riding Hood announced._

"_Are you bored," a voice asked which sounded suspiciously like an advertiser's voice. "Tired of sitting up in that tower all alone?" _

_Red Riding Hood nodded, unsure if the voice could even see her. A man in a suit suddenly appeared, "Then you need to try the 'No-more-bored-inader'" the man handed her a black box. "Just open the box and your boredom will be gone. Items sold separately, not intended to cure boredom sickness."_

_Red Riding Hood eagerly opened the box which exploded in her face. She glared at the advertiser, "Ge' ouda here, tis nae de time ta advertize!" _

_The man disappeared leaving Red Riding Hood alone again in the tower. Red Riding Hood continued to spend her days locked in the tower, and anytime the evil wizard wanted to go and see her, he'd go up the window and call out. "Red Riding Hood, Red Riding Hood, let down your hair for me-_

"Cali what are you doing, this is not Repunzel!" Neox shouted.

"What are _you _talking about; I never said anything about Repunzel."

_So anyway! Little Red Riding Hood would then send her hair out the window_

**So that the very _misunderstood_ wizard that only did this because his magic spells take a lot out of him, and he needed repayment, would climb up the long hair to get into the tower. There the wizard would assure that Red Riding Hood's grandmother was safe and well, and he would soon let them go.**

_But only the wizard knew that he was a back stabbing jerk and would never let them go! Little Red Riding Hood would spend her days singing songs out the window, hoping that a prince would someday save her. One day a blonde, spiky haired, keyblade wielding prince heard a distant song coming from over the hills-_

"No please don't drag me into this," Roxas pleaded, but he was ignored as Neox picked up the story again.

**Since the voice was so beautiful, he decided to follow it, eventually finding the tower. He searched frantically for the door to the tower, so that he could go up and find Little Red Riding Hood. Then he saw the _very misunderstood _wizard approach the tower and call out, "Red Riding Hood, Red Riding Hood, let down your hair for me!" **

**To the princes great surprise, a long lock of blonde hair came down from the window and the wizard climbed up. Wanting to see who was hiding up in the tower, the prince came back the next day. He approached the tower, right below the window. "Red Riding Hood, Red Riding Hood, let down your hair for me!" Just like before, a long blonde lock fell down.**

**The prince grabbed a hold of the silky smooth hair and climbed up. Inside the tower he met Little Red Riding Hood. "Fair Maiden, I have come to save thee!" **

"When did I start talking like an old Englishman?" Roxas asked.

_Red Riding Hood was very grateful that someone came to save her. She told the prince what the evil and horrible wizard did to her and her grandmother. The prince grabbed her hand and said, "Do not worry, for I shall save you and your grandmother."_

_Suddenly an arrow came though the window, narrowly missing Red Riding Hoods ear. "Hood! Come down here this instant!" an angry voice yelled._

_Red Riding Hood ran to the window, where she saw several men on horses carrying British flags. "Who's dat?" she asked._

"_Arr! It is prince John!" the prince replied._

"_Prince John? I donna unda stan." _

_The prince took her hand, "Red Riding Hood, I have not been truthful with you. I am not a prince, I am actually Robin Hood." At this the Prince tore his nice royal clothing off to reveal his greet tunic and hat._

_Red Riding Hood stared at him with raised eyebrows, "Nice tights," she said._

"Ok, that's it," Roxas broke through the story. "We are going back to my fairytale book."

The blonde walked over to where the book had landed after Calixa kicked it out of Neox's hands, and picked it up. "Fine but I get to read it," Calixa said grabbing the book from Roxas.

"No! You've had enough story telling time it's my turn," Roxas retorted, and grabbed the book back.

This started a tug-a-war between the two, until it flew out of both there hands and landed open in front of Neox. The younger boy picked it up and started reading the story it opened to, still using the same characters though much to Roxas and Bàli's displeasure.

**So Robin Hood and Red Riding Hood managed to escape Prince John, and had now approached a forest. "Come on lets go, we'll be safe in here," Robin suggested.**

"**But wat if we get lost?" Red Riding Hood asked worriedly.**

"**Do not worry, for I shall protect you." **

"**Wait!" Red Riding Hood stopped him as he moved to head into the forest. She took out a piece of bread, "Lit me lae a trail ay breed crumbs we can follaw if we get lost." **

**The two continued walking though the forest with Red Riding Hood leaving breadcrumbs behind them as they went, and as the forest got denser the more frighten Red Riding Hood became worried. Finally Robin Hood stopped and looked around, "I think we're lost." **

"**Nae duh!" **

**Red Riding Hood turned around to look at the bread crumbs she behind. She looked around just in time to see a bird fly down and snatch the last crumb she dropped. The entire trail had been eaten by birds. "Oh nae, wat da we do now?" **

**Robin Hood grabbed her hand reassuringly, and the two continued to walk though the forest. They eventually came upon a gingerbread house that looked delicious. Both starving from the long walk, they started to eat the house. It wasn't long before an ugly woman with carrot orange hair came out.**

Calixa glared at Neox and picked up the story.

_At first the two were afraid, but it turned out that the woman was quite kindly and misunderstood. Her ugliness was actually a disguise, which she threw off and showed that she was actually very beautiful._

"_Do come in my darlings, join me for dinner," the woman said sweetly._

_Red Riding Hood and Robin Hood looked at each other, then with a shrug both followed the hag inside. _

**As it turned out the kindly woman was actually an evil witch that wanted to eat them.**

"What is with all the cannibalism in this story?" Xion asked.

**The witch spent the next few days fattening them up. When they were finally fat enough to eat, as a last enjoyment before her meal the old hag told them to both take off there clothes and-**

"DATS IT!" Everyone looked at Bàli. She was glaring at them, face was an ugly shade of purple from anger. "I 'ave been threatened, eatin, kidnapped, and cannibalized, and I willna tak it anymore!" The blonde was now on her feet, looking ready to beat them all to a pulp.

* * *

"So… let me get this straight. All this came out, because you were reading number nineteen fairytales?" Saïx asked.

The blue haired man was starting at Roxas, Xion, Calixa, Neox, and Bàli, all of whom wore many bandages and bruises. Neox and Calixa even barred colorful looking black eyes. "Um… yeah we were um adding our own… spices to the story," Calixa explained.

"None of your are allowed to read fairytales again, hand over the book," Saïx said holding out a hand.

With a regretful sigh, Roxas handed his fairytale book to Saïx, giving Neox and Calixa a glare. They both laughed nervously, "Hehe… well on the bright side, at least Xacrrie's feeling better."

Bàli glared, "She'll be traumatized fa life!" she yelled and socked them both in the mouth.

* * *

**Well at least this one didn't take as long as the last chapter :D **


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

* * *

Xacrrie was sitting on her sister's bed, Neox beside her; they were playing a game of "Go Fish" while Xero and Bàli were talking. "Would you relax Bàli," Xero said to his girlfriend, who was currently pacing her room like a caged animal. Xero himself was sitting relaxed in Bàli's desk chair.

"Nae, I can't! The restaurant's been booked solid for a full month!"

"Why can't you just go somewhere else?" Neox asked drawing a card from the deck that lay between him and Xacrrie.

"Yah," Xacrrie agreed, looking closely at the cards in her hands. "Do you have any 3's?"

A sigh escaped Neox's lips and he pouted. "Yeah…" he passed her a 3 of clubs, which she accepted with a smug smile, laying the match down in front of her.

Xero looked over at them, "So where would you two suggest we go?"

"How about Chucky Cheese!" Neox suggested. Xacrrie looked up with excitement nodding her head in agreement.

"Pass," both the older members said at once making the kids pout.

"A picnic?" Xacrrie offered her own suggestion.

"'Ats an idea," Bàli agreed.

Xero however looked less then pleased with the idea. "And what? Have all the food be covered in ants, roaches and bees? Fat chance."

"Well why not?" Bàli asked, leaning against him with puppy eyes.

"Not working... not working..." Xero resisted, and then did something that made Bàli squeal and blush, but the kids didn't see what.

"Xero! Eem conplosthtsa'!" she scolded making him chuckle. She smacked him in the shoulder but smirked. "Well den wat de ye wanta do?"

Silence fell throughout the room as they all thought for a moment. Neox and Xacrrie shrugged after a few moments and went back to their game, knowing that there opinions wouldn't matter, so it was best to just let them work it out. Xero suddenly smiled, "How about a movie?"

"Yah!" Xacrrie agreed. "I wanted tae see, Night of the Fluffy Bunnies."

"Pass…" Neox said, laying his cards down.

Xero looked over at them, "And who says you two are coming with?"

"Can't we have a double date?" Neox asked and both kids gave them puppy dog eyes.

Bàli smiled at her sister, never able to resist her. "Sure you can."

Xero stared at his girlfriend with a look of horror on his face, "What? Come on Bàli, do you really want to be dragging around two rugrats?"

The two younger members glared at him, but Bàli sat down on his lap and leaned into him giving him her own puppy dog stare. After a couple of seconds the orange haired teen finally gave in, "Fine…"

"Thanks hun," Bàli said and kissed him on the cheek. "So what movie are we going to see?"

"We could always see Blood Hounds?" Xero suggested.

"Nae on a dubble date Xero," Bàli said motioning to the younger members. "Remember tis rated R. There's always Love Story, 'ats nurtral."

Neox shrugged, "Sure."

"I guess," Xero agreed then smirked at Bàli. "Besides, it's not like we're even going to watch the movie."

Neox and Xacrrie looked confused. "But why go to the movie if you're not gonna watch it?" Neox asked.

Bàli smirked, "Xero doesn't know wat e's talkin bout. We're gonna watch de movie."

"So... me and Neox will meet you two at the theater tomorrow?" Xero asked.

"Ok," the girls agreed.

* * *

The next day Xero was pacing outside his room, waiting on his younger friend. "Hurry up Neox," he said to himself. The boy came around the corner five minutes later, 15 minutes late. "What took you so long, the girls are probably already there waiting on us?"

"I wanted to get Xac a yo-yo," Neox replied as if it should have been obvious.

"Why? We're going to a movie?"

"She'll want it!" Neox reasoned with a smile.

"Whatever," Xero rolled his eyes. "Come on lets go."

Neox nodded and opened a portal, and they walked through. As they walked to the theater, Neox started to mess with the yo-yo, seeing if it worked correctly was his excuse. Xero was starting to get annoyed because he was falling behind. "Come on Neox, keep up!"

Neox rolled his eyes. "I'm coming, I'm—oh, oh, oh!" Neox yelped as he fumbled with the yo-yo, making it fall through a fence. "Wait, I dropped the yo-yo, l need to get it back."

Xero groaned. "You can get her some popcorn!"

Neox growled at him, trying to reach the yo-yo through the fence. "She'll WANT, THE YO-YO!" The boy groaned; his arm just wasn't long enough. "I can't reach it, help please."

Xero rolled his eyes and walked over. He got down on his knee's and reached through the fence trying to grab the yo-yo. Neox attempted to help by to pushing him closer. "Ouch! Neox stop pushing me," Xero said as he felt himself get wedged into the fence.

Neox stopped pushing and stepped back, but unfortunately Xero's head had already slipped through the fence. "Can you reach it now?" Neox asked.

Xero reached out and grabbed the dropped yo-yo, and then tried to squeeze back through the fence. He panicked when it didn't seem possible. "My head is stuck!"

"Huh?" Neox asked.

"My head is STUCK!" Xero repeated, panicking and frustrated dropping the yo-yo again.

"Your head is stuck?" Neox asked sounding confused, which further angered Xero.

"YES! My head is STUCK! Stuck is my head! My stuck head is! Is head stuck MY!" which one of those words DON'T you understand!?" Xero exploded at him.

"Well I understand all those words," Neox stated.

"Well good. Then you understand I have a PROBLEM here, ya oddity!"

"I'm an oddity? You're the one with your head stuck in a fence."

Xero just growled, "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Okay, okay!" Neox said, grabbing the end of Xero's pants and began to pull.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Xero yelped as his head pulled against the fence.

As Neox continued to pull, something suddenly pulled free and he fell backward. Looking down at his hands... and saw a pair of pants. His eyes widened, and he slowly looked behind him at Xero. The older member was still stuck in the fence, but his pants were missing, all he was wearing now was his shirt and red boxers with boomerangs printed on it.

"I'm going to kill you!" Xero shouted blushing.

"Sorry…" Neox said not really sounding sorry at all. He wasn't sure what else he could do; evidently his head was stuck too badly. Neox sighed. "Oh well..." he then walked right around the fence, picking up his yo-yo.

Xero gawked at him, "You can walk around the fence?!"

"Of course."

"Then why did you want me to reach through the fence?"

"Too lazy to go around."

"When I get my hands on you..." Xero threatened in a low deadly voice.

"D-d-don't worry! I'll get help!" Neox said, and than ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile at the theater Bàli and Xacrrie were standing outside the building waiting for their boyfriends. "Where are they?" Xacrrie asked sounding annoyed, they had been waiting for almost an hour. Her sister just sighed, looking just as annoyed.

* * *

A half hour passed with Xero waiting for Neox to get back, his head still stuck in the fence. Finally he spotted the younger boy approaching him, he was alone however. "I thought you were going to get help?" Xero said in a voice that said Neox better have a good excuse for coming back alone.

"I didn't know who to go to, so I went to the store to get supplies," Neox explained holding up a brown paper bag.

"What did you get?" Xero asked hopefully, he was ready to get out of the fence and knew for sure that Neox got something to help him out.

"... Where are your shoes?" Neox questioned, seeing that Xero was now in just his socks. Add to that, he was soaking wet.

"A hippie took them! What'd you get?!" Xero answered his patients wearing very thin.

"How did a hippy get a hold of them?"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GET?!" Xero roared at him.

"You don't have to yell."

Neox sat beside Xero and smiled. "A yo-yo." he said, taking it out of the bag.

Xero tired to keep his voice calm, "How is a yo-yo supposed to get me out of here?"

"I got it for Bàli, since you didn't have the common sense to get one. Besides, I got more stuff," Neox tossed the yo-yo back into the bag and dug his hand into it again.

Xero sighed with relief, he thought he was about to blow a gasket. Neox held up the next object. "I got a screwdriver too."

"Anything else?" Xero asked thinking that a screwdriver wasn't going to help much.

"Hmm... A hammer," he pulled out a little tiny hammer that looked like it would only get a thumb tack into a wall.

"That it?"

"No! Of course not. I got... glue," He pulled out a bottle of Elmer's Glue.

"For what?" Xero had no idea how glue was supposed to get him out of this situation.

"Uh... I dunno. Oh, Oh! I got some slippery stuff though!"

"Finally" Xero thought, "Something that's useful"

Neox went to the side that Xero's head was on and reached into the bag, then pulled out a bottle of soda. Xero wasn't in the right position to see this. "What are you waiting for?" Neox smiled then poured the soda on Xero's head. "What the hell?" he asked, "I thought you said you had something slippery?"

"It is! Its soda! Soda's slippery right?"

"NO!" Xero could no longer control his anger. "ITTS NOT SLIPPERY IT'S **STICKY!**"

"Ooooooh... Well that's a problem..."

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Neox went around, grabbing Xero's legs and pulling as hard as he could. "Ow, ow, OW- stop!" Xero called.

Neox complied, panting. "Dammit! Man, you have a BIG head!"

"Shut up!"

"I mean, MY head isn't big!" Neox continued, walking to the fence and pointing at it. "If I stuck MY head through the fence-"

He suddenly fell forward, getting his head stuck in the fence as well. "..." Neox tried to calmly remove his head. When it didn't work, tears started falling from his eyes as he sniffled.

"Neox please tell me you're not stuck."

Neox's reply was bursting into sobs. If he wasn't stuck, Xero would have beaten his head against a wall. They remained like that for a long time. Without a doubt, they had missed their date and they were still stuck.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the movie theaters, the two Scottish girls were still standing around waiting. "Where are they?" Xacrrie moaned.

"I dont know..." Bali replied.

"They're late by hours!" Bàli just nodded. "Why haven't we just gone back to the castle yet?" Xacrrie asked.

"Maybe we should look for them...?" Bàli suggested.

"Where?"

"Let's check the path from where they always appear in this world to this theater."

The younger girl agreed, and they left.

* * *

Xero was starting to get a headache because Neox wouldn't stop crying. "SHUT UP!" Xero roared at him. The boy only cried harder. "Neox, stop it! I'm getting a migraine from you!"

"But we're going to be stuck here forever!" he wailed.

"Oh really?" a familiar voice said, giggling a bit.

Both looked around the best they could in there position and saw Bàli and her sister standing there smirking. Xacrrie walked around the fence and smiled at Neox. "Stuck, are ya?"

"How in de world did ye get stuck?" Bàli asked clearly trying not to burst into giggles.

Um... I dunno." Neox said.

"It was Neox's fault, him and that stupid yo-yo."

"A yo-yo?" both girls said in unison. Neox smiled and handed both of them a yo-yo. They both stared with mild interest, neither had seen one before. "What does it do?" Bali asked.

"Can we get back to getting us out?" Xero interrupted.

"Oh! I know!" Neox chimed, before his body basically liquefied into black water, then reformed into himself again, out of the fence. Xero blushed madly, before turning into sand and getting unstuck at well.

"You two only just figured this out?" Xacrrie asked rolling her eyes.

"eheheh..." Neox smiled.

"Well movie tis long over, an dinna's going to be soon. Might as well head bak to the castle," Bàli said.

"Yeah." Xero said, and then glared at Neox. "We can do that after I kill this kid," he said and suddenly charged at Neox.

Neox screamed and ran behind Bàli. "Xero leave 'em alone," Bàli said looking amused.

"Do you know what he put me through?!"

"I'm sure I 'ave an idea, but tis not worth it."

"Look at me!" he said, gesturing to his pantless self.

Bali giggled, "I don know, I kinda like it."

"You're gonna like a whole lot more when we get back" he smirked at her.

"What are you talking about?" Neox asked.

Bàli and Xero blushed, Bàli putting her hand over his mouth, but then removed it. "You're all sticky."

"Once against blame Neox."

"I was just trying to help..." Neox said, pouting cutely.

Bali shook her head, "Come on, lets go bak."

"Okay," Everyone chimed, going back to the castle.

* * *

**We very much apologize for not updating in so long. Life had happened and both of our schedules prevent us from writing too much. No we have not abandoned this story, we still plan on posting more chapters, but it may be slow. **


End file.
